Shades
by Raven12
Summary: Fifty Shades meets Pitch Perfect. If the subject matter of BDSM offends you then look no further. This is an AU love story.
1. Chapter 1

Shades – Chapter 1

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

><p>Why did I let her talk me into this? I'm not even on the school paper…that's Chloe's thing, not mine. But how can I say no to her? Easy…with my finals coming up, working evenings at the radio station and creating mixes for both radio airplay and for my a-Capella group, the Barden Bella's…there's just no time. But I, Beca Mitchell could never forgive myself because Chloe is like the sister I never had and has looked out for me since my freshman year here at Barden University. While she's the outgoing type with fire engine red hair and wearing the trendiest of clothes, she's always going out on dates with different guys every weekend. I've been told I'm the exact opposite, that I'm the dark and mysterious type because I keep to myself, not giving a damn about trends or dating and can usually be found in our shared apartment working on my mixes and studying. You see…my ambition in life is to live in Los Angeles and sit behind a mixing console to develop and produce music for up and coming artists. However before I can live the dream, my father arranged for me to attend this college, free of charge, compliments of the University to all it's faculty members.<p>

Chloe is a few years older than me. After she and Aubrey, another mutual friend and ex-Bella captain graduated, she took some time off, then decided to return to Barden to pursue an advanced degree, so the way it ended up, we'll be graduating together. For almost a year she's been trying to hook up the ultimate interview for the school paper that will give her that boost to land that perfect job when she's done with her studies. The interview is with some billionaire university benefactor that is also part of the alumni. After making a total pain in the ass of herself, Chloe finally got her wish and landed the interview, however as of this morning she's being treated for the flu and bedridden which is why I have agreed to step in her shoes and do this enormous favor for her.

"Chloe…what should I wear?" I holler out from my bedroom, wearing only my fluffy navy bathrobe.

Crawling out of the comforts of her bed, my virus ridden friend goes into my closet and searches for any garment absent of black or anything with plaid in it, which happens to be the majority of my wardrobe. Without saying anything she pulls out a skirt, a collared white blouse and a buttoned up sweater, then tosses them on my bed. Without a single word she returns to her bedroom, shuts the door and has a coughing fit. Damn…she really is sick.

"Thank you!" I yell out loud enough to be heard by her.

With the addition of my tall leather boots I'm dressed in a matter of minutes and spend the next half hour trying to manage my unruly tangled hair which now resembles a rat's nest due to the friggin humidity. Not one for spending too much time styling my hair, I settle for a simple braid.

"Hey Chloe! My shitty little death trap of a car will never make the trip so I'm taking your Prius." I yell out.

Her bedroom door opens slightly and a hand appears through the created slit with a set of keys dangling from her finger. I grab the keys, Chloe's interview questions and digital recorder, then program the address into my cell phone and I'm off like a herd of turtles to see what's so special about this dude.

* * *

><p>JS Enterprises<p>

A few hours later I pull up to a tall modern building with the letters JS Enterprises on it. Not knowing anything about this company or the dude running it I enter the building and approach the reception desk which has the most perfect looking blonde girl greeting me.

"May I help you ma'am?"

I look around and behind me. Who the fuck is she talking to? Ma'am? She's older than I am.

"Umm…I'm Rebeca Mitchell here to see a Mr. Swanson. He's expecting Chloe Beale however she's very ill, so I'm here on her behalf."

"All visitors must be announced so it'll just be a moment ma'am."

There it is again. I'm twenty-two fucking years old! Why does this blonde bitch insist on calling me that? After a few minutes the brainless bimbo directs me to the twentieth floor where I'm greeted by another Barbie doll.

"Ma'am please wait here and I'll let Mr. Swanson know you're here."

Again with the ma'am crap. It must be the frumpy sweater I'm wearing. I acknowledge blonde bimbo number two with a smirk and take a seat on an elaborate leather couch and look around the office to get any hints of the man I'm about to interview. Right on schedule a set of double doors open and a man from the Middle East exits. As the darker man leaves he yells back something to the effect of scheduling a golf game, another slender figure passes through the doors, shakes hands with the man then suddenly locks eyes with me. Continuing to stare, the corners of his lips turn slightly upward, but says nothing causing my heart to stutter. Without a single word he turns back around and disappears back into his office. Whoa! What the hell just happened and why am I all of a sudden shaking? Beca…get a grip…it's just an ordinary guy who happens to be the most gorgeous man you've ever seen. Okay so he's much younger than I expected and bears a striking resemblance to Adonis…but why does he have to be so good looking and why didn't Chloe give me a brief biography on the guy?

"Miss Mitchell…you may go in now." Says blonde bimbo number two bringing me out of my fog.

It's either due to my lack of coordination or clumsiness, perhaps a combination of both that causes me to make the most graceful entrance into his office as I trip over my feet and fall flat on my face, sprawled out on the lushest of carpeting.

On all fours I feel gentle hands around me, helping me stand. I glance up and lock eyes with him once again. Holy shit he's so young and dressed impeccably in a dark grey suit with a white collared shirt and a black tie. His hair is dark brown and deliciously tousled with the warmest chocolate brown eyes that seem to judge my every being.

A well manicured hand reaches down, as I dare to see him through strands of hair escaping from my braid, grinning at me, no doubt full of amusement at my awkwardness. As our fingers touch, I feel an odd exhilarating electrical current go throughout my body and feel my face flush. What's happening to me and how is this guy so young and so damn attractive? It shouldn't be legal to look this good.

"Miss Beale…are you all right?" He asks in the most delectable voice and looking mildly interested but he doesn't know that I've come in Chloe's place.

"Umm…I'm sorry you weren't informed but I'm here on behalf of Chlo- I mean Miss Beale…she's sort of ill and couldn't make it." I say trying to pull myself together.

"Oh? I hope it's nothing serious." He pauses. "…and whom might you be?"

His formality and politeness takes my breath away and for a brief moment I've lost the ability of speech. For someone so young, perhaps only a few years older than me, he seems so much more mature, and beyond his years.

"I'm Rebeca Mitchell, but you can call me Beca. I attend Barden University with Chloe."

"I see," he says. "Would you like to have a seat Miss Mitchell?" He says guiding me to an enormous L shaped white leather sectional. "Perhaps something to drink?"

"Umm…water would be great…thank you." I say taking a seat on the softest leather couch.

The God before me presses a button and a third blonde bimbo enters the room takes direction from him, then leaves just as quickly as she appeared. Taking in the enormity size of the office, it has floor to ceiling windows, modern dark wood furniture with mosaic paintings in a very sterile white environment. The room is obviously too large for one person, however with his success, it suits him. Within minutes there's a knock at the door and my ice water is delivered to me.

"Will there be anything more Mr. Swanson?"

"No Susan…thank you."

A large mosaic on the far wall catches my attention. As I look closer it is actually made up of several smaller photographs arranged in a square, it's very unique and beautiful.

He notices my interest. "That one came from a local artist."

"It's really lovely. Turning something so ordinary into the extraordinary," I spew out, becoming more distracted by his appearance.

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Mitchell," he responds in the softest voice causing me to blush, as he sinks into a white leather chair adjacent to me.

Trying to clear my mind of errant inappropriate thoughts clouding me and attempt to concentrate at the task at hand, but my clumsiness is back in full force as I fumble with Chloe's digital recorder and end up dropping it several times on the glass top coffee table infront of me.

"Sorry," is all I'm able to say as I find the courage to look at him. He's intently watching me with one hand on his lap and the other on his chin as he looks to be suppressing a smile at my obvious embarrassment.

"I should have asked you first…do you mind if I record you?"

"Miss Mitchell, after all the effort you've gone through to set up, how could I say no." He replies…teasing me.

I roll my eyes at his comment and completely set up the difficult recorder.

"Did Chloe…I mean Miss Beale tell you what this interview was for?"

"Yes…it's supposed to appear in the graduation issue of the college press as I'll be conferring the degrees at this year's ceremony."

Oh! This is interesting I think to myself, briefly distracted with the thought that someone, a few years older than myself is going to present me with my degree. Okay, it's weird but this guy is obviously successful and richer than God, so I guess it's all right, but it would've been nice to know ahead of time…I'll have to ask Chloe about this later.

Scanning the list of questions, I hook a tendril of escaped hair behind my ear and get down to business.

"Okay…on to the questions," I say fumbling with the damn recorder again.

"Please…allow me," he says turning on the device with ninja precision coordination while smirking at my nervousness.

Trying to look more professional I sit up straight, square my shoulders and begin the interrogation.

"You're very young to have accomplished so much in your life, to what do you owe your success?" I look up from the carefully prepared document and wait for his response.

"I'm very good at judging people. I know what makes them tick and what drives them. I can also tell what inspires them and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team and reward them well." He pauses. "I also have a natural gut instinct and can spot solid ideas and good people. The people you employ is the backbone to any successful business."

Okay…pretty good answer I admit but he still sounds like an arrogant ass…but a good looking one.

"Maybe your just lucky," this slips out of my mouth before I'm able to capture it.

"I don't subscribe to luck Miss Mitchell. It's about having the right people on your team, directing their energies accordingly from following my leadership."

"You sound like a control freak!" Again the words are out of my mouth with reckless abandonment.

"Control is exercised in all aspects of my life, Miss Mitchell." He says full of seriousness, holding my gaze, causing my heart to beat erratically and face to flush.

I'm trying to keep it together but this young man has an unnerving effect on me. From his overwhelming good looks to the sensual softness of his voice to the way he strokes his lower lip. The sensations building within me are something I've never felt before. It's becoming inappropriate and I wish he would just stop.

"Do you feel you have eternal power?"

There you go! Answer that one...weirdo!

"Well, I do employ thousands of people so that gives me a sense of responsibility. If I were to suddenly lose interest and sell the business, a good portion of the people I employ would no longer have the ability to pay their mortgages, let alone bills."

His lack of humility is disturbing to say the least.

"Don't you have someone or a board to answer to?" I ask full of disgust.

"It's my company, Miss Mitchell. I am the board."

You arrogant ass! I want to tell him as I look away from his smug expression. Trying to change the subject I scan Chloe's list for a different line of questioning.

"When you're not controlling the livelihood of thousands of slaves…I mean employees, do you have any interests outside of work?"

Satisfied with getting my jab in, the pompous sounding, but stunning man of perfection let's out a small chuckle. For the first time his smile reaches his eyes and sends my body temperature through the roof as I enter full blush mode. Wow…how is he doing this to me? To cool myself down I take a sip of water, return the glass safely to the coffee table and shift my legs, crossing them over. Biting my lower lip to divert my attention, I try to shake the thoughts of a taboo nature out of my mind.

"Rebeca…I have many varied interests from playing golf and racquetball to flying jets and helicopters to sailing international waters."

Wow…he used my first name…that's a first.

"My interests may be on the extravagant side, but when you have the means, anything is possible." He says sounding like an arrogant ass again.

"Are you gay?" The words fall from my lips before I have time to stop them.

The question surprises him as he let's out a belly laugh.

"Is that question even on your friend's list?"

I shrug my shoulders and smirk at him. "Maybe," I say which sparks his interest.

"No Miss Mitchell…I'm not gay." He finally replies.

Okay we're back to being formal again.

"Are you involved with anyone at the moment?" The question isn't on Chloe's list, but out of my own curiosity, I just have to know.

Not looking very amused, the Greek God rises from his chair and sits down next to me on the couch. Our thighs touch and the heat from his body sends shivers down my spine, causing parts of my anatomy to react on their own accord. He motions closer to me and softly whispers in my ear.

"I date many women Rebeca, but I don't do the boyfriend thing." My eyes close on their own as my breathing becomes hitched.

Feeling his warm breath on the side of my face I turn my head and our lips are inches from touching. My head is swimming as I focus on his inviting mouth, desperately wanting to feel his lips on mine. I close my eyes again, lean in closer and suddenly he's gone, answering a call from one of his blonde bimbos.

"Mr. Swanson your next appointment is here."

Completely flushed and out of breath I turn off the recorder, rise to my feet and head for the double door exit.

"Susan…cancel my next meeting." He orders, taking me by surprise.

"But sir…it's-"

"You heard me Susan…no more interruptions!" He barks out.

This can't be happening. I'm under this guy's spell and need to leave before something I will forever regret, happens. As I approach the double doors, he grabs my arm and turns me to face him. What is this I'm feeling…lust…desire...arousal? Completely flushed I'm unable to look him in the eye and bite my lower lip to control my nerves.

"Please stop doing that." He pleads in the softest most masculine voice.

I'm finally able to look him in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"Your lip…I want to bite that lip of yours." He confesses, making me gasp and sending my mind straight to the nearest adult superstore.

Oh, my God…I want this man and I want him now. I want him to press me against the wall and suck the oxygen out of my lungs. I want his hands all over my body and…Stop it Beca...get a grip! He is too perfect and too damn sexy…I can't take anymore…I need to plan my escape. Looking at my iPhone and noticing the time and use it as an excuse.

"I really need to leave," Not sounding very convincing. "Thank you Mr. Swanson. Thank you for the interview. I'm sure you have more important matters to tend to."

"Actually I would love to show you around. Since you're graduating soon perhaps I can interest you in an internship in my company."

"Thank you but I don't think I would fit in." I say referring to the blonde bimbos on staff.

"What do you mean? I'm sure we can find something in my company that suits you. What's your major? What kind of career are you looking for?"

Okay…who's interviewing who?

I sigh deeply knowing he's not going to let me out of his sight just yet.

"I…I would like to create and produce music for a reputable record label so I doubt there's anything for me here…but thank you." I quickly say and turn away.

Motioning closer to me he whispers in my ear once again.

"Actually Beca…I own some record labels so I can help you in ways you never dreamed of. I also think you would be a perfect fit here." He says in the most seductive voice.

"I'll consider it...thank you." I manage to say and start turning towards the exit.

"Please stay." He practically begs me, dusting his lips over mine turning my insides into jello.

Fuck…I want to kiss him. With my eyes closed, from the deepest part of my being I gather enough will power, lick my lips and distance myself from this dangerous man.

"Goodbye Mr. Swanson." I manage to say breathlessly and extend my hand to shake his.

"I guess we'll see each other at graduation." He replies reaching for my hand, then bringing it to his lips, making me quiver. Shit! How does he do that!?

"Perhaps we'll see each other sooner Beca," He says giving me a mischievous look.

I acknowledge his wicked grin and hurry out of his sterile office and practically race to Chloe's car. What the hell just happened in there? For my entire existence I've never had feelings that intense for another human being. Chloe better be on her death bed because I'm going to kill her for not warning me.

* * *

><p>Beca &amp; Chloe's Apartment<p>

A few hours later I arrive home and find Chloe awake, sipping chicken soup out of a mug and watching a movie. Practically throwing her keys at her, I let her have it.

"Why the fuck didn't you warn me about him?" I say furious at my redhead friend.

"Nice to see you too Beca…and yes I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking." She says full of disappointment and sarcasm.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to be insensitive, it's just he wasn't anything I expected and I was hardly prepared for this."

Back in full reporter mode, Chloe sits up and wants the scoop.

"Tell me about him. What was he like?"

As much as I want to, I can't stay angry at her.

"He's young…very young and an arrogant asshole." I say still full of anger…but not as convincing as when I first walked in.

Nothing gets past Chloe Beale as she takes a closer look at my blush and calls me on it.

"Oh, my God! Rebeca Ann Mitchell…you like him!" She says. "…and don't you dare try to deny it because your face is the color of my hair."

I turn away to hide my amused expression but she forces me to look at her.

"This is so exciting! I've waited years for the day that someone would sweep you off your feet and now it's finally happened. Did anything happen?"

Resigned to the fact that she's not going to drop it, I tell her what she wants to know.

"No…nothing happened but-…"

Chloe interrupts me and finishes my sentence. "But you wanted it to."

"Oh God yes." I finally admit closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath.

Full of excitement, my flu stricken friend wraps her arms around my waist and squeaks.

"I can't believe after a lifetime of innocence thee one and only Beca may finally become a woman."

"Just because I've never done the deed it doesn't mean I'm not a woman."

"You're still a virgin Beca…a twenty-two year old virgin. What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Jeez…you make it sound like it's a disease. Like I've told you before I've been saving myself for that perfect moment. It's not that I haven't wanted to…I'm just being patient, that's all. I'm still a woman…just one that hasn't experienced sex."

"Dearest Beca…until your cherry belongs to somebody else…you're not."

I roll my eyes at her comment, grab a snack and head over to my bedroom. After a long day spending eight hours on the road and being in the presence of Adonis, I'm ready for bed. However the minute my eyes shut visions of a certain hunk of a man invade my dreams.

_Pressing me down into the soft leather cushions of his sofa his lips brush lightly against mine. As I reach up to claim his mouth he moves away urging me to want him more. His hands hold my head steady as he avoids kissing me but softly bites down on my lower lip. I moan at the sensation and begin to squirm underneath him. Finally relieving me of the torture his mouth captures mine in the most delicious fashion as his tongue penetrates my closed lipped seal. His taste is intoxicating as my mouth opens wider granting him complete access. His hands soon find the bottom of my sweater, explores my bare skin and comes in contact with my throbbing breasts. Squeezing and kneading my tender flesh he swiftly raises my sweater, forces my bra cups downward and takes a hardened nipple into his mouth eliciting a guttural moan from deep inside. My body is on fire as he sucks and pulls at one nipple while massaging the other. The next thing I know his other hand reaches under my skirt and cups my drenched sex. Hooking the flimsy fabric to the side..._

"Hey Beca…you've got class in like ten minutes. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Chloe yells from the other side of my door ripping me away from my totally awesome sex dream.

Holy shit! It occurs to me that I seriously have it bad for this guy. What the hell am I going to do about him? Damn you Jesse Swanson!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Shades – Chapter 2

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Having overslept, I'm rushing out the door with my backpack draped over my shoulder and running across the quad like an idiot to make my first class of the day.<p>

Lecture Hall – Advanced Comparative Literature

Prying open the doors to a large lecture hall of my Advanced Comp Lit course, I'm only five minutes late, however the disappointed expression of Professor Francis Mitchell...yes my one and only father, with his infamous glare, burns a hole through my heart as I immediately and quietly as possible slide into a seat, closest to the exit. Even in a room this large filled with a hundred students he makes me feel as though I'm the only one there.

Having the attention span of a flea, thoughts of that pompous ass I met yesterday continue to be a distraction and have left a lasting impression on me and is now invading my dreams. He's arrogant…yes, but so confident, commanding and so accomplished with impeccable manners…it's so rare to see someone at ease with themselves at such a young age. On the other hand he's stoic and has a certain coldness about him…almost to the point of being lonely with sadness that has me drawn to him like a moth to a flame and intrigues me even more. He dates women but doesn't do the "boyfriend" thing…what the hell is that about? Does this guy have a problem getting close to anyone? Does he have issues with intimacy or fear of commitment? If or when I ever see him again, this is something worthy of my exploration. Even with his obvious flaws he still unnerves me. His looks alone…a strong jawline with heart shaped lips and the softest brown orbs and athletic build, I would guess he would be close to six feet, he's seems to be the perfect fit to my petite five foot, two inch height.

The drive home yesterday was long but with my mixes playing on full blast, drowning out my newly discovered feelings, it was a welcome distraction.

As students begin to flock to the exit bringing me back to reality, I attempt at world record speed to stuff my supplies into my backpack to avoid any interaction with my father however to my misfortune he's already standing over me.

"Nice of you to join us…it's not like you to be late. Is everything alright?"

Continuing to stuff my bag in an aggressive manner I finally look up at my disapproving parental figure.

"Yes dad…I'm fine...sorry to be late...I just overslept. If I can help it, it won't happen again."

"It's okay Becs…I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He pauses. "Are you still coming over for dinner on Sunday?"

Still obsessed by that arrogant ass I sigh with frustration.

"I don't know…Luke may need me to fill in at the radio station so I'll have to let you know later in the week."

Still watching me with a look of disappointment he continues to recite his lecture of my life.

"You know Beca, DJing is not a profession, it's more like a hobby unless you're someone famous like Rick Dees."

My jaw clenches, my eyes roll and I sigh once more with frustration…he just doesn't get it...he never will!

"Dad…I've told you many times that I want to make and produce music for a living…DJing is something I do on the side for additional income. It's also the best way to get my music heard and my name out there." I say with conviction, then continue to rant on. "Listen, I've stuck it out here and I'm graduating in less than a month. I not only did what you asked by joining a group, I ended up leading the Bella's and even won awards for this University. What more do you want from me!?"

"Becs…I know...we're very proud of you but I just worry about my only daughter who's become somewhat of a loner. Do you even go out with your friends…do you have a boyfriend?"

_Why the hell is everyone so interested in my personal life?_

"I hang out with the Bella's during and after rehearsals. As for dating…I don't have any interest in anyone here and don't really have the time to pursue a relationship."

I can tell my father wants to ask more but tries to restrain himself. After a long moment of silence, there it is…the one assumption every twenty-something year old woman without a boyfriend must endure from their parent.

"Honey…if you prefer the company of women to men, we're perfectly okay with that. Just as long as you're happy-"

"-Whoa! First of all…I don't! Just because I haven't had a steady boyfriend, it doesn't mean I'm gay…and second of all, there is someone…a guy, I'm interested in, but it's a little complicated and he's not from around here." I admit to my dad thinking about the Greek God from the day before.

"I just figured with your type of clothing, dark make-up and tattoos…you weren't interested in men."

Wanting to pluck my eyes out of my head, I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Wow…I would have never in a million years expected you, an educated college professor to give into stereotypes. Nice dad…really nice." I say with complete disgust. "Now if you're done with this unnecessary intervention, I need to get going before I'm late…again."

"Alright…I guess I deserved that. I apologize for jumping to conclusions. Like I promised you on your first day here, I will help support you after graduation, when you move to L.A." He pauses. "You've held up your end of the bargain, so now it's my turn."

Acknowledging my father, I toss my backpack over my shoulder and head on over to the auditorium to meet with my Bella's to start the process of relinquishing the pitch pipe to a worthy successor.

* * *

><p>Barden Auditorium<p>

Still shaking my head in disbelief over the dreaded conversation with my father I arrive to the auditorium to find the girls sharing their latest sexual exploits. Trying to block out they're inappropriate dialogue I continue to busy myself and take out my aggression on the dry erase board by clearing the surface while the girls gossip and try to get me to open up about my sex life, or lack of.

"Hey Beca…when was the last time you rode the hobby horse?"

"That's none of your business Amy." I respond with my back still facing the girls, my eyes rolling on their own accord.

"Oh C'mon on Beca…throw us a bone. Stacie just told us she had a foursome the other night." Ashley offered.

"Gross!" Is all I can manage to say.

"What about you Beca, are you getting the hot beef injection?" Stacie asks jokingly.

"Guys…my sex life is not up for discussion."

"Or lack of," Stacie says, making the girls laugh.

"You never go out on dates. When was the last time you got laid? Is there something you're not telling us?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah Beca...share something with us…we always do." Ashley probes on.

Yeah…no shit! I think to myself. TMFI...I really wish they wouldn't.

"She probably hasn't come out yet guys." The Aussie pauses. "Lez-be-honest."

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Why the hell does everyone think I'm a lesbian?" I finally lash out.

"Well you are kinda badass looking with your scary ear-spike that can probably gut a fish, not to mention your tattoos." She pauses. "If the shoe fits-"

"Amy!" I yell back, interrupting her.

Chloe, who is still a Bella since returning to Barden sees my discomfort and comes to my rescue.

"Guys, leave her alone. Believe me, Beca is very straight. As a matter of fact there is someone in her life-"

Knowing where she's going with this, I'm immediately in her face, interrupting her.

"-Chloe…please don't." I urge her with caution but she still continues.

"I don't know the guy personally but he's smokin' hot, very successful and not from around here." Chloe gives me a knowingly nod and smiles.

"You're dating an older man Beca?" Cynthia Rose asks.

Shaking my head again in disbelief I quickly change the subject.

"Okay guys since most of us are graduating we need to choose my successor so let's have a discussion on who should get the pitch pipe."

* * *

><p>Radio Station<p>

Later that evening I'm at the radio station taking calls from listeners in between cuing up sets. With multiple lines ringing the phone lights up like a Christmas tree, I decide to take one last call.

"This is DJ Mitchell…you're on the air…what's on your mind?"

"You are…Rebeca."

The voice is familiar, so soft and masculine…the same as…holy crap! It's that arrogant ass from yesterday.

"I enjoyed our conversation the other day and would like to continue where we left off." He says in a seductive voice.

This guy seems to catch me off guard a lot and finds amusement in my discomfort. For once in my life I'm sitting in a DJ booth, not knowing what to do and contemplating a witty response. Then it occurred to me that I never mentioned anything to Swanson about me working at the radio station so how does he know about this and how did he get this phone number to call in. Biting my lower lip, I wonder if this weirdo is stalking me.

"Are you there Miss Mitchell? Are you biting that lip of yours?"

_How the hell does he do that?_

"Yes...I'm here." I say tentatively thinking how I can get out of this predicament without giving it away to my listeners or compromising the integrity of the show. "Besides me being on your mind, do you have a specific question or song request?"

"Yes…a song, but only if it comes directly from your lips." He says. "We share a common interest, you and I, our love for music and you have a very lovely voice…Bella."

Okay…now he knows about the radio station and about my involvement with a-cappella. This is just way too weird and it's beginning to freak me out. However he still excites me and I'm drawn to the mystery of this very attractive man.

"Umm…thank you but this isn't that kind of show. If you have a specific song I'll do my best to play it for you."

There's a moment of silence that I can only describe as "uncomfortable".

"Are you still there?"

"Yes Rebeca…a song isn't important right now, I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your company the other day and would like to see you again." His voice, an octave lower than usual makes my skin flush.

Okay…this is hot, but not appropriate for this program...I need to put an end to this...now!

"Well...that's great! Thank you. Well…you know where I am so feel free to stop by the radio station."

There's that uncomfortable silence again and then a click to signify the call has ended. I'm taken off guard as chills run down my spine. What a freaking weirdo. After the last set finishes playing I shut down the equipment, pack up my Mac and begin locking up the building. With the lights darkened I can barely make out a figure standing outside of the station. To my surprise it's the cocky bastard I met yesterday. Sending a quick text message to Chloe, I let her know who I'm with and that I wouldn't be coming home right away.

"You're here?" I say locking and securing the door behind me.

Taking in his appearance, he's the epitome of perfection wearing grey flannel pants that hang from his hips and a white button down shirt open at the collar...just breathtaking.

"You said to stop by the station, so here I am." He says with a half smile that fills my insides with warmth.

"Well…yeah, but I didn't think it would be this soon. How did you get here so fast? Why are you even here?"

"You know I'm a benefactor of this University...I have some business with the Dean tomorrow morning and plus I wanted to see you again." He pauses. "Do you always walk out alone this late at night? It could be very dangerous for someone as beautiful as you."

_He thinks I'm beautiful._

"Umm…thank you but it's not a very long walk to our apartment."

"Our?"

"Yeah…Chloe and I…we share an apartment just off campus."

"I see," he says. "If you were mine, I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

If I were his? What the hell is he alluding to? Taken back by his innuendo, I'm beginning to believe he's not just is a control freak, but quite territorial as well.

"Is there a place we can get some coffee?"

"Umm…sure…there's a 24 hour café within walking distance." I say pointing to the direction.

He likes my suggestion, then takes my hand causing my insides to turn into mush. Holy crap, thee Jesse Swanson, self-made billionaire hottie is holding my hand. I've died and gone to the happiest place on earth.

* * *

><p>The Coffee Cup Cafe<p>

Upon our arrival, the café hostess seats us in the far back corner to escape any scrutiny of anyone who may recognize either of us. The control freak orders us cappuccinos and blueberry scones, which are dropped off immediately. After a few minutes, I decide to break the silence.

"So I understand you used to go to Barden. Do tell me about your major and anything worthwhile during your college years."

"I graduated a few years ago with a Business degree and minor in music composition. Like you I was also in an A-Capella group but not as successful as the Bella's."

Wow…for an egotistical asshole, he and I have a lot in common.

"Do you still compose music?"

"After college I became a film scorer but then ended up taking over the family business when my brother refused to step in, he decided to pursue his dream to become an architect. Since taking over the business, it's grown exponentially…it's the only thing I do now."

"So…let me get this straight…out of obligation and the good of your family, you gave up on your dreams of becoming a film composer to run the family business?" I say trying to organize my thoughts and not sound judgmental. "No matter how much money is at stake you should have never sold yourself out. You obviously miss the career you could've had."

"You're right Rebeca…I did miss it at first, but now that I'm a successful businessman, those things don't matter anymore." He says, hinting of the arrogant ass, but not really sounding that convincing.

_Hmm...and you really believe that? Can we say delusional?_

So this makes a lot of sense and explains our connection in music. For the first time since yesterday there is something else I'm sensing in this gorgeous creature that I can only describe as sadness and regret, most likely attributed to having to give up something he was so passionate about. Taking advantage of the moment, I decide to dig further.

"…and your family."

"My siblings and I are all adopted. Our parents are physicians and were unable to conceive by natural means. I have a younger sister who will be attending Barden next year and an older brother..we're all very close."

"Enough about me…so what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who is all dark and mysterious and she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear-spike and realize that she was beautiful the whole time."

"I don't wear glasses,"

"Then you're already half way there." He says with a hint of flirtation. "Yesterday I didn't notice the tattoos or ear-spike. Is this how you normally look?"

"More or less…why?"

"Because it suits you, much more than that dowdy sweater you had on the other day which was obscuring your figure which is quite lovely. Anyone can see you're a beautiful woman, but this look defines you and doesn't conform to any stereotype of what a college student should be."

He called me beautiful again, but so help me, if one more person asks if I'm gay, I'm going to lose it.

"So what exactly are you implying? Does my appearance intimidate you?"

"Not at all. On the contrary it shows you're comfortable with your body and sexuality." He says eyeballing my frame, focusing on my form fitting low cut tank top.

In response to his gaze I feel my nipples stiffen and press against the fabric barely containing them. Instead of crossing my arms to conceal myself like I normally would, with his eyes raking over me, I feel compelled to open myself up to him in more ways than one.

"Yesterday I was trying to be somebody else for the sake of the interview. It was Chloe's idea to dress appropriately. What you see here is the real me, dark eyeliner, skinny jeans and a plethora of black and plaid tops."

"I personally like it Beca…I like it very much." His tone softens as his seduction of my soul continues.

"So tell me more about yourself?" He asks taking a bite of his scone.

"Well...my parents divorced when I was fifteen. I lived with my mom for most of my life until she remarried. I hated the guy so I decided to live with my dad who later married the tramp he had an affair with that initiated the divorce. I have no siblings and have been going to Barden since 2012. This year I'll be graduating with a degree in Music Production and Engineering."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. With my studies, the ICCA's and working at the radio station, it doesn't leave much time for anything else."

"Yet you're here with me tonight." He says motioning closer, whispering softly in my ear making my heart skip a beat.

_How does he keep doing this to me?_

With the noise level getting louder we both decide to leave the café. Stepping out onto the sidewalk a reckless moped is headed straight for me, however with his ninja coordination and speed I'm yanked out of the way and pulled into his arms. With my head buried in his neck an involuntary moan escapes as I breathe in his billionaire body scent. It's ambrosia to my senses as I suddenly have the urge to trail my tongue over his soft skin from his neck down to his chest. Our bodies align perfectly as he holds me against him until my shaking has subsided. Raising my eyes to the level of his, it stills my heart when he holds my stare, then tightens his embrace around my waist. It's now or never as my attention is drawn to his luscious lips as we tilt our heads to opposite sides and inch closer to that inevitable first kiss. With his lips barely brushing against mine, I can taste his delicious breath and close my eyes in anticipation of his touch. We're finally about to connect until he grabs my arms and unexpectedly pulls his lips away.

"I'm not the man for you." He exclaims, clamping his eyes shut with unsteady breaths.

"What?" I say breathless, in complete disbelief of his sudden anti-lock braking action.

"You should stay clear of me Beca. I'm not who you think I am." He says turning his head so his cheek is flush with mine.

_You bastard! How can you do this to me?_

"Then why did you come tonight?" I ask still breathless and full of frustration.

"There's something about you I can't resist. I can't stay away from you." He confesses still rubbing his cheek along mine, whispering against my ears driving me straight to the nearest insane asylum.

"Then don't," I say pulling away, looking directly into his eyes with confidence I never knew I had.

"You don't know what you're saying."

_Yes I do control freak. I want you to suck my face until it's inside out._

"Then tell me dammit! Make me understand." I say biting my lower lip. I feel like such an idiot because he obviously doesn't want me that way.

Staring at my lip his expression goes dark.

"Because of all the things I want to do to you…starting with biting that lip of yours. I can't Beca…I don't want to hurt you…I could never forgive myself."

From inside the café Fat Amy and Stacie witness our little drama and start walking towards us.

"Hey bitch what's up…things are looking way too serious over here with your exquisite man candy. What's going on Shaw-shank?"

Putting distance between my friends and us, my stellar day is ending on a fabulous note. First, my father and friends call me a dyke and then second, I'm rejected in the most glorious manner...in public. Today will forever go down in history as being one of the best days ever...NOT!

"Guys...please excuse us."

"This was a mistake, I should have never come. I'm sorry I led you on. Goodbye Beca." Jesse says, briskly walking away with his head down.

"Damn you!" I yell out not realizing tears of frustration are escaping my eyes.

Trying to conceal my disappointment I wipe my eyes and look away from Fat Amy and Stacie.

"Whoa! What's going on here? You okay? Is that the guy Chloe was talking about earlier?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Stacie, I just need to get home." I say trying to keep it together.

Seeing my obvious distress, my friends get it and let me off the hook.

"Okay…let's go." Says Stacie with sympathy.

* * *

><p>Beca's &amp; Chloe's Apartment<p>

Amy and Stacie walk me to my front door, make sure I'm okay then leave.

Entering the living area where Chloe is watching TV, I try to avoid her and rush off to my bedroom. But nothing gets past the reporter as she follows me inside.

"Oh, my God Beca…what's wrong? You've been crying, and for all the years I've known you, that's never happened. What the hell did that bastard do to you?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing…that's the fucking problem." I say, punching my pillow into submission.

"What do you mean? Why are you so upset? Talk to me!"

"Chloe…I am so far out of his league, it's ridiculous…he doesn't want me, at least not like that."

"Are you kidding me? Beca…you are a total babe and if he doesn't see that, there's something seriously wrong with him." Her compliment gives me hope.

"Thanks." I say, wiping my eyes.

"So what happened?"

Taking a seat on my bed I begin to tell her the horrific events of my evening.

"Tonight I was almost mowed down by an errant moped on the sidewalk. Jesse pulled me out of the way and I fell into his arms. We stayed that way for a while and for the first time in my life I wanted to be kissed, but it didn't happen. Instead he warned me to stay away from him…he rejected me! Chloe…I've never had feelings like this for anyone and have never been so humiliated in my life. I don't know what I'm doing anymore and I don't even know why the fuck I'm still crying."

"Babe…you're upset because you _really_ like him."

"This is bullshit!"

"Look…relationships can be rough, especially in the beginning. I know this guy has a thing for you, I heard it when I transcribed the recording and heard it again tonight when he called in to your show. This guy also sounds a little dangerous so get to know him better. It's only been a couple of days so don't rush into this...C'mon my friend, let's get some ice cream and veg out on the couch."

"Thanks but I'm really tired...I'm gonna turn in."

"Okay, but if you change your mind I'll be right here."

Smiling at my friend she exits my room and leaves me to my thoughts.

Like the night before, my dreams are invaded by a certain someone with dreamy chocolate brown eyes and luscious lips, but this time instead of dreaming of a soft leather sectional sofa in a sterile office, I dreamt of erratic mopeds, crowds of people and a delicious mouth doing all kinds of wonderful things to my body I've only read about in trashy novels. With the words playing back in my head "I don't do the boyfriend thing" to "I'm not the man for you" and finally...the warning, "You should stay clear of me" the possibility of any relationship with fucked-up billionaire Jesse Swanson is slowly diminishing.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Shades – Chapter 3

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Mitchell-Wilson...my mother. Now on her third marriage she currently resides in Sedona, Arizona and is a complete pain in my ass. Calling me at least once a week, next to Chloe she is the nosiest person I know. I guess I shouldn't be too hard on her because given the circumstances and distance between us, she does try to make an effort to stay in touch, even though I don't get to see her unless it's for a holiday or I'm competing in the ICCA finals. She's an accountant by day and loyal spouse to Robert or Rob, her current husband, by night, who I can actually tolerate. The two of them have recently confirmed they will be attending my graduation...oh joy! With my father and stepmonster, Sheila also present, things will surely be very interesting.<p>

After ignoring her voicemails for the past couple of days, I've finally decided to speak with her.

_**"Hey sweetie...how's my favorite daughter?"**_

"I'm your only daughter...fine." I roll my eyes in annoyance. "What's up?"

_**"Do I need a reason to call my only daughter?"**_

"Yes," I say.

_**"Well I was thinking after graduation you can come and stay with us for a while before you settle in Los Angeles."**_

"I don't know mom...with the relocation and all, Chloe and I won't have much time...plus I've applied to intern at several record labels so I'm not sure I'll be able to."

_**"Okay...well, I just figured you would want a little vacation after your finals and much deserved graduation."**_

"Thanks...I really appreciate it and will let you know."

Changing the subject she asks about the Bella's and there it is...my love life.

_**"So tell me Beca...have you been seeing anyone?"**_

Recalling the events of my recent humiliation I try to evade her line of questioning. The only reasonable response I can come up with is a deep sigh and groan to follow.

_**"Come on...tell me something. I'm your mother for Christ's sake."**_

"Fine," I say sighing again. "There was someone briefly that I was interested in, but now there isn't."

_**"Oh...what happened?"**_

_Well mom...he's a gorgeous hunk of a man resembling Adonis with more money than God that strung me along like Christmas lights, then rejected me like Justin Bieber performing at a Metallica concert._

"Nothing...I'd rather not get into it." I tell her.

_**"Okay sweetie...well I'm sorry it didn't work out. If you ever want to talk about it...I'm here for you."**_

"Thank you."

As my mom continues to blab off about her and husband number three's latest vacation plans there's a knock at my bedroom door.

"Mom...hold on a sec...there's someone at my door. Come in!"

Chloe drops off a package to me with a note attached.

"_My sincerest apology for the other night for it was not my intention to lead you on and hurt you. Please accept this small token of our friendship. With our mutual interest in music I figure this would be an appropriate gift for an aspiring music producer and make a fine addition to your collection. I've also enclosed my personal phone number should you ever need anything. Yours truly...J."_

The gift is elaborately wrapped in embossed foil with a cloth tied bow. Pushing the bow off the corners of the flat squared shaped object I begin to expose the face of what can only be described as the Holy Grail of vinyl records.

_No fucking way!_

"Mom...I need to go. I'll call you in a couple of days."

_**"Is everything okay?"**_

"Umm...yes...I just need to take care of something...bye...love you."

Before my mother can respond I end the call. Doing a little investigative work online, my suspicion about the gift is confirmed. Wearing nothing more than boxers and a tank top I begin to consider the significance of his overly extravagant gift and storm out of my room into the living room and confront Chloe with Jesse's small token.

"Hey...look who decided to come out of their cave." Observing my demeanor she questions me. "What's wrong?"

"Swanson...that's what's wrong. Do you know what this is?" I ask holding up the gift. Chloe nods no. "The bastard gave me a sealed original Beatles white album UK version 1968."

"Okay...in English Beca...what does that mean?"

"The value for something like this is more than thirty-thousand."

"What?"

"Yeah...tell me about it. I can't accept this."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Contemplating the dreaded conversation with the control freak...I let out a deep breath.

"He left me his personal phone number...so I guess I'll just call him up and tell him to take it back."

"You have his direct phone number?"

Smirking...I nod yes.

"Okay...I agree with you, it is too much so I don't blame you for wanting to give it back, but call him tomorrow. It's been almost 48 hours since that night and you've finally left your room. Come out with us tonight...you need a night out with the girls...we're going to a new nightclub that just opened up."

"I don't know Chloe...clubbing really isn't my thing unless I'm providing the music."

"Just consider it...Amy has offered to be the designated driver and will be picking us up in the Bella van at 9:00pm." She pauses. "C'mon Beca...there will be karaoke, dancing, alcohol and lots of cute guys."

Chloe's right. It's been 48 hours since being rejected by that billionaire bastard and I've not yet left the solitude of my room. With stirred up emotions from that weirdo's gift I've decided to accept her invitation to join her and the Bella's.

Later that evening at Chloe's insistence, I'm dressed in her form fitting low cut royal blue cocktail dress and wearing the only pair of black high heel shoes I own. My make up is actually toned down a bit from my normal everyday look and my hair is down, natural looking but full of waves. I don't look like my normal self, but according to Stacie I'm slutty looking and she couldn't be more proud of my sudden change in appearance. We meet at the Bella's van as Amy drives us to our destination for the night.

* * *

><p>MJQ Concourse - Night Club<p>

We arrive at around 9:30pm, pay our admission fee, get our hands stamped and enter the loud crowded establishment filled with inebriated twenty and thirty something clientele. To our delight Chloe had called ahead and reserved a couple of tables for us. A cocktail waitress immediately comes by and takes our drink orders. To be safe I decide to stick with beer, however Stacie has other plans and starts ordering shots of all sorts for all of us. The drinks arrive and I find myself guzzling in my beer and a plethora of various shots and shooters. Almost thirty minutes later my head starts to spin and I'm convinced I'm hallucinating for I see Barden's radio station manager minding the DJ booth.

"Hey guys...I think I see someone I know...be back in a few..."

The girls acknowledge me and I'm off to visit Luke. Trying to cut my way through the crowded dance floor, I finally make it over to the DJ booth.

"Hey boss...I didn't know you DJ'd here."

Luke who is wearing black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt showing off his incredibly toned arms, pecs and abs.

Wow! He's sexy as hell. Why didn't I see it before.

"Becky...is that really you? You look bloody hot in that number." He says drinking in my appearance, focusing on my plunging cleavage.

"Yeah it's me...the one and only. The girls insisted." I say, beginning to slur my speech.

Still taking in my appearance, transformation into sluttiness, he motions for me to join him in the booth where it's much quieter.

"So Becky...you want to be a DJ. Show me what you've got."

Taking a set of headphones and reviewing the play list I cue up another song and mash it with a similar tempo, overlapping the sounds in the beginning until the new tune becomes dominant and takes over. The dancers seem happy with my selection and continue to gyrate themselves with one another on the dance floor. Pleased with myself I take it upon myself to take a sip out of Luke's beer which surprises him.

"I hope you don't mind but I fancy your mixes and have been playing them here."

Out of all my years working for Luke and presenting him with my mashups, this is the first time he's taken interest in my music. Wow...is it the alcohol or am I actually becoming attracted to this guy.

"No...that's amazing! Thank you."

Luke calls over a cocktail waitress and orders more drinks. Within minutes several Tequila and Fireball shots arrive with a couple more bottles of beer. Already feeling woozy from doing various shots with the girls earlier, I down several more.

"That's my girl." Luke says, grinning as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, taking me by surprise.

_Whoa!_

"I always knew you were pretty Becky, but tonight you're smoking hot." He states in his sexy British accent.

"Okay...first of all how long have you known me?"

"Four years now." He says.

"Yes and in that four years you've never once called me by the correct name."

"If I start calling you Beca will you let me touch you?" His response makes my jaw drop to the ground.

_Holy shit!_

The next song is cued up and it's one of my favorites. With liquid courage doing laps in my veins and depriving my brain of oxygen, my hips involuntarily begin to sway making Luke regard me as a piece of filet mignon. Losing control of my senses I allow myself to be moved to the dance floor where he grabs me from behind, placing his hands on my hips and grinding his pelvis into my rear. With the thumping of the beat, flashing of the lights and deafening sound of the music all inhibitions I once had fly out the window as I raise my arms to stroke his hair. In doing so his hands gravitate to my chest as he cups my barely contained breasts and places wet kisses along the back of my neck. Leaning further back into him I feel his throbbing erection pressed against my butt.

Closing my eyes, I sigh at the sensation as he continues to fondle me and openly moan my wants and desires.

"You're so fucking sexy! I want you Beca...tonight." He whispers in my ear as I toss my head back being thrusted further into complete intoxication.

In my twenty-two years of life, this is nothing I've ever experienced before. Turning around to capture his lips with mine, I'm brought back to reality when I realize he's not Jesse.

_What the hell!?_

With Luke's arms still tightly wrapped around me, there's no escape. Now obviously struggling to free myself we're suddenly surrounded by a number of Bella's.

"The Kraken has been unleashed!" Amy shouts out as she, Chloe and Stacie pull me away while Cynthia Rose, Denise and Ashley keep the advancing Brit from coming near me.

Chloe motions to the other girls that I'm okay and practically drags me to the restroom to let me have it.

"What the hell are you doing!"

In my still growing inebriated state I try to respond.

"I don't know red...I thought it was quite obvious...hiccup!"

"You're fucking wasted!"

"Yep...that I am."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yep."

"Okay we need to get you out of here...NOW!"

"HELL NO! This party is just getting started. I'm staying right here…(hiccup)."

"...and what...fuck that guy...the DJ?"

"Who? What DJ?"

"Holy shit Beca...you really are shit-faced...C'mon let's go."

"You go ahead Chloe...I gotta pee…(hiccup)."

"Okay...I'll be right outside."

Going into a stall I take a seat on the toilet, pull out the card and place a call to the one and only Jesse Swanson. Prepared to leave a voicemail...he answers on the second ring.

_**"Rebeca...are you okay?"**_

"How did you know it was me?" I say slurring.

_**"Caller ID!"**_

"...and by the way, my name is Beca."

_**"What's wrong with you?"**_

"Nothing...what's wrong with you? Where do you get off sending me such expensive shit?"

_**"I wanted to, so I did." **_He pauses._ **"Have you been drinking?"**_

"Maybe."

_**"Who are you with?**_

"People."

_**"Where are you?"**_

"That's none of your business!"

_**"How are you getting home?"**_

"I dunno...I'll figure it out."

_**"Beca...tell me where the fuck you are!"**_

Oh my! The pompous weirdo that rejected me, just cursed. Good...I hope he's pissed off.

"GO TO HELL JESSE!"

_**"Jesus!" **_He says sighing with disbelief._** "Okay...I'm coming to get you." **_

Left hearing nothing but silence from my cell phone, I stuff it back in my bag, finish my business, then exit the stall. Exiting the restroom I see Chloe engaged in conversation with some dude and walk on passed her. Immediately Luke is on my tail as he abandons the DJ booth. Needing to clear my head I step outside the nightclub and breathe in fresh air absent of cigarette smoke and alcohol. With my head still spinning Luke comes after me and pulls me against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going sexy?"

Still in the fog I try my best to free myself but the British bastard's grip on me is too tight. The closer he brings me to him the more my stomach turns.

"Let me go Luke! I'm going to hurl!" Ignoring my request he starts kissing my neck. "Luke...stop...I don't want this!"

"Sure you do...you wouldn't be dressed like this if you didn't."

Struggling against him, he tries to kiss me on the lips but I turn my head to avoid him, when I'm suddenly pulled away.

"She said she wasn't interested! Now back off!" A deep angry male voice threatens,

Holy shit...he's here. How the hell did Jesse find me?

Dressed in jeans and a white button down shirt with stubble from his five o'clock shadow present, he still looks sexy and takes my breath away.

Luke takes one look at the two of us and gets it. He backs away and returns to the nightclub.

"YOU!" I say staggering away from my savior. "Leave me alone!"

"Beca...wait!"

"Get away from me Jesse! Haven't you done enough?"

With drunken coordination I lose my footing and almost fall into traffic causing Jesse once again to pull me out of harm's way and into his warm embrace causing my heartbeat to stutter.

"Jesus! You need to be more careful...you could have seriously hurt yourself."

"No more than you already have."

"I only did that for your own good."

"FUCK YOU!"

Holding me closer he looks into my eyes and once again I'm tearing up. "God you're so beautiful...please don't be upset." He says, his voice softening.

"Let me go Jesse!" My voice cracking as my emotions continue to betray me. "I don't need you!"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me why you're doing this to yourself."

"Why the fuck do you care? It's none of your damn business! I should stay clear of you...remember!?" I spat out.

"Dammit Beca! I care about you! OKAY! That's why I'm here. Now tell me why you've done this to yourself." He demands through a clenched jaw.

"I don't know...I don't even drink!" I say in resignation...not being able to stay angry at him.

No longer struggling he releases his grip on me just in time for my insides continue to twist and turn, and without warning I turn away and have an involuntary protein spill Aubrey Posen would be proud of.

"Oh Jeez!" He says pulling me quickly over to a bush, grabbing my hair into a makeshift ponytail with one hand and his other arm around my waist to hold me up as I puke my life away.

Oh, my God! It feels like it's never going to stop as I continue to dry heave in front of this exceptional man with intimacy issues, if this doesn't send him running for the hills...

As my vomiting subsides Jesse hands me a handkerchief to wipe my face and mouth. Who the hell still carries these things?

"I'm taking you away from here."

Too weak to argue, I go along with him.

"Fine...but I need to let my roommate know." I manage to say. Feeling exhausted from my recent purging activity. "Where's Chloe?"

"She's with my brother...we'll tell them together."

"He's here?"

"Yes...he came with me...we weren't very far away when you called. C'mon let's get you some water and go look for them."

Heading back into the nightclub Jesse hands me a glass of water which I down immediately and then we spot Chloe and his brother on the dance floor. Knowing my friend's actions she's totally into this rather good looking guy and will probably be sharing more than a dance with him later on. Without warning Jesse takes my hand and guides me onto the dance floor to meet up with them. The song changes to David Guetta's Titanium and suddenly I find myself putty in his arms as he sways perfectly to the music with my backside pressed firmly against his front. My head automatically falls back as he nuzzles my hair with his nose as his hands guide my hips to match his own rhythm. In response to his touch my eyes close on their own as my breathing becomes unsteady.

Oh God this feels good! This guy has moves...I bet he does other things really well.

We slowly reach our target where Jesse is able to speak with his brother, while Chloe just looks at me. "I'm leaving with Jesse...I'll text you later." I manage to get out as Jesse leads us to the exit where he hands the valet a ticket to retrieve his vehicle.

"By the looks of things my brother will be taking your friend home."

Not really registering what he is saying to me I merely nod as a silver Audi R8 convertible is delivered to us. Jesse handsomely tips the valet, opens my door and guides me to the soft leather seat on the passenger side where he buckles me in. Quickly he runs around to the other side, gets in and secures his own seatbelt.

"Where to?"

With the world spinning even more, I've lost the ability to form words as darkness consumes me.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>Four Seasons - Atlanta<p>

The next morning I find myself waking up in an unfamiliar place. With cotton mouth and a pounding headache as a result of last nights festivities, I really don't have the ambition to go on living. Looking beneath the sheet I also notice I'm only wearing my black lacy bra and matching underwear, thank God Chloe insisted on coordinating undergarments but what the fuck happened to the dress?

Oh God, what if something happened between us.I don't remember anything after leaving the nightclub. Looking over to the nightstand I see he's strategically placed a couple of Tylenol and glass of orange juice for me anticipating one hell of a hangover, which I gladly take.

_Isn't he thoughtful..._

Interrupting my thoughts I hear someone in the bathroom, without further suspense the door opens to reveal Jesse, freshly showered and sporting nothing more than a white towel wrapped around him, hanging low on his waist. Focusing on the thin trail of dark hair dipping below towel I bite my lower lip as my mouth goes dry again. My jaw drops a few floors below this suite at the sight of the beautiful man before me. He's lean but has exquisite muscular definition in all the right places.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" He asks with a hint of amusement.

"Umm...I don't know. Where are my clothes?"

_Not that I mind but where are yours?_

"Your dress had your vomit splattered all over it so I had it sent out to the cleaners."

Protectively holding the cover up to my chest I can't help but to ask about last night.

"How did I get here?"

"I drove you."

"I don't remember."

"You passed out."

"Did you undress me?"

He nods yes.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"In my bed." He answers motioning to the space next to me.

Holy shit...I slept with Jesse 'fucked up and full of intimacy issues' Swanson.

"Did we...?"

With the corners of his lip curling upward, he says nothing.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Shades – Chapter 4

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously on Shades...<span>**

Four Seasons - Atlanta

Protectively holding the cover up to my chest I can't help but to ask about last night.

"How did I get here?"

"I drove you."

"I don't remember."

"You passed out."

"Did you undress me?"

He nods yes.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"In my bed." He answers motioning to the space next to me.

Holy shit...I slept with Jesse "fucked up and full of intimacy issues" Swanson.

"Did we...?"

With the corners of his lip curling upward, he says nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And now...<span>**

"Relax...nothing happened between us. You were practically comatose. I removed your dress and placed you in bed. I'm not into necrophilia...I like my women sentient and receptive, and last night you were neither."

_Oh...thank God._ Feeling like such an ass, it's my turn to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For calling you last night...for getting sick...for this... You know you can stop me any time."

He smirks at my last comment.

"I'm glad you called me." He pauses. "Had I not shown up you would have undoubtedly woken up somewhere else this morning...perhaps in the DJ's bed, instead of mine."

"I don't know, Luke isn't normally like that." I say still using the confronter as a protective shield. "I guess I should thank you for being my dark knight." I finally manage to say.

"You know Rebeca...I'm all for pushing limits, but really, this is beyond a pale. Do you make a habit of this?"

_Great...now he's making me feel like an irresponsible twit._

"Listen...this was just plain stupid. With finals being done, Chloe insisted I go out with her and the Bella's. I'm not into the clubbing scene, unless I'm DJ'ing the event, and I normally say no to those aca-bitches because they're just plain crazy. That wasn't even my dress and I don't drink, at least not to get shit-faced. I don't know why I agreed to go...I guess my reasons were different this time."

"Oh? How so?"

_Seriously? You're really going to make me say it. __You arrogant ass!_

"Jesus! Do you really need me to spell it out?" Hesitating...I take a deep breath. "You rejected me and then you sent that extravagant guilt gift which, by the way, I refuse to keep...remember?" I say raising my voice and rubbing my temples.

Jesse's expression goes dark as he steps away from me. He retrieves a plastic bag and practically tosses it at me.

"Here...put these on." He says, voice softening.

"What's this?"

"Clothes...I had my personal assistant buy them for you...they should fit."

"When did this happen?"

"Rebeca...it's almost noon. You've been asleep for almost ten hours."

My mouth drops at the revelation.

"What?" I say covering my eyes. "I need to call Chloe."

"She already knows you're here with me, I phoned Thomas this morning."

"Who's Thomas?"

"My brother...he stayed with your friend last night."

Oh great...I can only imagine what she must be thinking. Then again, she's got her own issues if she had company of her own.

Grabbing some clothes out of a suitcase, Jesse motions towards the door.

"I'm going to get dressed in the other room...perhaps you would like to get cleaned up...take a shower?"

I nod yes and watch my savior...my dark knight, the most gorgeous man with dampened hair, stubbly face with abs of steel wrapped in nothing more than a towel walk away from me...again. Damn! What I wouldn't do to get a peak under that towel...anything!

* * *

><p>The shower stall is probably the size of my apartment. I grab a shaver from a basket, remove my undergarments and step into the enormous steam filled chamber. The water falling down on me feels amazing as remnants of last nights drunk and vomit fest is being washed away. Studying the fluid filled containers, they consist of a body wash, shampoo and conditioner. They smell just like him. Breathing in the aromatic scents I squeeze a generous amount onto a dampened wash cloth...<em>his wash cloth<em> and coat my bare skin pretending it's his strong hands rubbing the exquisite liquid all over me. I repeat the process with my hair, then shave my arm pits and legs. Feeling like a human being again, I wrap a towel, Carmen Miranda style, around my hair and another around my body, then return to the bedroom and examine the contents of the bag which include a pair of jeans, t-shirt, bra and underwear. At the bottom of the bag there is also a pair of converse sneakers and socks. Knocking on the door, it's him.

"Umm...come in." I say repositioning the towel around my body, letting it loosen to display more of my cleavage for his benefit.

"I forgot my razor." He says, taking in my appearance, breathing in and out deeply, nodding his head in disbelief as he leaves me to dress.

My inner goddess is high fiving herself at my subtle manipulation of the epitome of perfection known as Billionaire Jesse Swanson.

Having completely dried off, I quickly get dressed and to my surprise...the clothes are a perfect fit.

_How does he do that?_

Retrieving my purse I quickly apply my trademark mascara and thin line of black eyeliner to both eyes and lip gloss to my pale lips. Looking a little more like myself and feeling more confident about my appearance I search for the blow drier, however it's nowhere in sight, so I leave my hair damp to dry on its own and join Jesse outside.

The living area is vast. In the dining area my savior is seated reading from his iPad and surrounded by a plethora of dining goodness.

Jesse looks up from his digital device. "Clothes look good...the color suits you."

"Thanks...I should give you some money for them."

"No...please don't insult me...I can afford it. You don't owe me anything." He pauses. "Umm...I didn't know what you wanted so I took it upon myself to order one of everything on the menu."

_Weirdo! Do you realize there are starving people in the world, and this spread could feed a small country._

"Thank you...that was very thoughtful but I can't eat all of this." I say, taking a seat across from him, stabbing my fork at the French toast.

"Did you eat last night?"

I shake my head, turning his gaze on me with a look of disapproval.

"If you're going to be drinking, it's rule number one to eat first. This is the reason you were so sick." He lectures me, running his hand through his hair, nodding in disbelief.

_Yes sir...Freak!_

"Are you done scolding me?"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Yeah," I say bringing a slice of bacon to my mouth.

"You're lucky I'm just scolding you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week." He pauses getting angry. "Not only did you not eat, you got yourself stinking drunk and put yourself at risk."

"Thank you! Do you have to keep reminding me? Because puking up a lung, passing out and waking up in a strange place is not enough of a reminder."

_God he's so infuriating! _

"Beca had I not showed up..." He closes his eyes as the look of dread is apparent on his face.

"I would've been fine...I was with Chloe and the girls-"

Interrupting me, his voice escalates.

"Who were inside the bar while your DJ friend was trying to have his way with you...outside!" He pauses taking a deep breath. "If you were mine-"

I interrupt him this time.

"But I'm not...yours!" I bark back, proud of myself for standing my ground.

Caught off guard, he just looks at me.

"You're quite the disciplinarian aren't you...Mr. Swanson?" I say clenching my jaw, crossing my arms.

"My dear Rebeca...you have no idea." He says with a wicked grin.

This time I'm caught off guard.

"Why do you care what happens to me anyway? You were quite clear the other night that you didn't want me...at least not that way." I say biting my lower lip, making his eyes go wide.

_Shit! Did I really say that?_

"On the contrary Rebeca, I want you very much...especially when you do that with your lip. I want to bite it off and suck on it." His comment makes my jaw drop, stomach tighten and lower region tingle.

_Oh, my God! Did he really just say that?_

"You don't know this but last night was a first for me as well." He says, grinning.

"Oh yeah?"

"Sharing my bed with someone is a first."

"What do you mean...sleeping in a bed with someone without having sex?"

_Holy shit! Did those words really come out of my mouth?_

His features soften as a genuine smile forms on his face.

_Fuck! He's hot and perfect teeth...Orbit worthy._

"No Rebeca...actually sleeping with someone is something I'm not accustomed to. But you're different than the other women I've met."

"Oh...how so?"

"When you're not being stubborn and challenging...you amuse me." Placing the iPad down, he stands up, comes closer until he's standing over me. Taking a handful of my damp hair, he brings my head back so I'm forced to look up at him. He lowers his head so his lips are painfully inches from mine. Feeling his warm breath on my lips, there's only one thought in my head.

_He's going to kiss me..._

"Rebeca...like I told you the other night, you should stay clear of me." He says in the most seductive tone, antagonizing me into submission.

My heart is beating a mile a minute, longing to feel his lips on mine.

"I don't want to Jesse...please." I finally admit that I want him, as it almost comes out as a plea. Backing away he stares at me with wonder, as the corners of his luscious lips turn upward.

"Okay...I'm going to take you out tonight...to my place in Texas. We'll travel by private jet. I'll pick you up by 5pm...dress casual...we won't be going out."

_Oh my..._

"That is if you want to."

All I can do is nod yes and smile at the endless possibilities of our first date.

"You should finish eating first and then dry your hair...I don't want you catching a cold." He says, his mood lightening up, a hint of a smile on his face."

Later that morning after my hair has been dried and styled, searching for a toothbrush to rid my teeth of the fur it's accumulated from overnight, I notice there is only one...and it's damp meaning it was recently used by the Adonis in the other room. Feeling a bit naughty, I lather up the same brush with his toothpaste and apply it to my teeth.

_Jesse Swanson is inside my mouth._ Not quite but pretty damn close.

After a quick rinse I walk back into the living area and catch him on the phone.

"Yes...please get the jet ready for tonight and email a copy of the Non-Disclosure Agreement and Contract immediately." He pauses when he sees me. "No...there's nothing more...thank you.", and ends his call.

Gathering my things I decide to ask about the call.

"What was that about?"

"You Rebeca, and our arrangement."

_Arrangement?_

"Oh!" Is all I can manage to say.

"I'm a wealthy and powerful man Beca...and my attorney insists on this. It's for my protection and yours. We'll discuss these documents later but right now I need to get you home before Ms. Beale gets the national guard after me. Thomas says she's worried about you."

_Okay...this makes sense. He's God's gift to the world and I'm just ordinary...got it!_

Leaving the suite Jesse puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me to the elevator. Just the slight feel of his touch sends shivers down my spine as my eyes momentarily close on their own accord. Entering the elevator the doors close and our descent of twenty floors begins. The tension in the air becomes thick as my respiration increases and body temperature rises. I glance over at Jesse who appears to be looking straight ahead but experiencing the same fate as myeslf. Suddenly facing me with undeniable lust he lunges forward and pins me against a wall with his rock hard body pressed against mine. Grabbing a bunch of my hair, he pulls my head back and forces me to look up at him. Unsure of myself I bite my lip and focus on his lips as his mouth goes agape with his own breathing becoming hitched.

"Fuck the paperwork!"

...and presses his lips against mine in the most delectable feeling I've ever encountered in all my twenty-two years of existence. My eyes close as the assault on my lips continues. The kiss starts out soft but soon intensifies as he bites my lower lip, gently pulling between his teeth, then inserting his tongue into my eager mouth. He tastes incredible as our tongues duel for dominance. Running my hands through his hair, he stops me and grabs both of my wrists in one of his hands and forces them above my head and kisses me even harder. Our bodies are perfectly aligned as my nipples harden and strain against the thin material of my newly purchased bra. Just as I can't get enough of this man, he raises my leg with his free hand and rubs it against his erection and then _I __feel him there_ against my center. The perfect harmony of our moans ignite our passion as oxygen becomes a necessity. As the elevator bell chimes we reluctantly break apart as the pesky doors dare to open permitting others to join us for the remainder of the descent. We dare not to look at eachother but our expressions give it away and are those of mischief and amusement. As the elevator reaches the bottom, we let our unwanted company exit first, then I'm guided out of the small square enclosure.

"You brushed your teeth."

Licking my lips, an involuntary smile forms on my lips.

"I used your toothbrush." I say, walking passed him as he stares at me with astonishment.

Jesse observes the door panels join in the center, closing behind us and sighs to himself.

"What is it about elevators?"

Entering valet a silver Audi R8 convertible immediately pulls up.

"Mr. Swanson...we had your car detailed last night so she's spotless." Says the young uniformed valet attendant.

"Very good and thank you." he says handing the young man a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you sir and please come again."

"Nice wheels!" I say as he opens the passenger door for me. It dawns on me that the car had to be detailed after last night.

"Please tell me...did I puke in your car last night?"

"Umm...no but you were pretty vomit splattered so a little may have made it in the car."

"I'm really sorry about last night. I feel so stupid and don't deserve any of this. Especially being escorted home in this stunning car."

"Thanks...its my favorite. Perhaps we'll get you one." His comment alarms me as I glare at him.

"Don't even joke about it!" I say as he breaks out into laughter.

Such a wonderful sound...Jesse Swanson, letting himself laugh. It's at this moment he looks his age...so young and carefree. It melts me more to see this side of him.

"I'm just kidding. Now that I know I can't buy your affection with something as small as the Beetle's Album I wouldn't dream of forcing you to drive a $133,000 car."

_Holy fuck-balls! Is he for real?_

Putting on a baseball cap he retrieved from the glove compartment, he offers me one as well. "You might want to wear this...it tends to get a bit windy."

I do what he suggests and suddenly I feel so content and comfortable with him.

As we sit in silence, a call comes through the Bluetooth hands free speaker in the car.

"Hey man...how's it going?" 

"Very good Thomas...and you?"

"Couldn't be better. So did you get lucky last night?" 

Scrunching his face Jesse looks to me, I've turned crimson red.

"Umm...no man and you're on speaker and she's like right here."

"Sorry about that Beca. Chloe has told me so much about you...I can't wait until we finally meet." 

"Jesse has said almost nothing about you so I look forward to meeting you as well." I say getting a dirty look from my dark knight as Thomas cracks up.

"That sounds just like my brother. Well I guess we'll see ya guys in a little while."

Jesse ends the call and smiles at me. "Just so you know Thomas and I are nothing a like."

"Well I figured since you were both adopted...you may have been raised together but you aren't genetically related." My comment causes him to nod in agreement.

After a few minutes of silence Jesse turns on some music and I notice immediately it's Titanium.

"You like this song?"

"Oh yeah...it's one of my favorites. David Guetta just gets it. The man oozes of seduction." I say as Jesse breaks out into laughter once again.

"Yes he does. His tracks are produced by one of my record labels in L.A."

"Jack Back Records is yours?"

"Yeah...it's actually David's label but I'm the money behind it. You've obviously heard of it."

Giving him a look of amazement, I settle down in my seat, enjoy the ride and begin singing the lyrics as my hand is guided to his lap.

"You have a beautiful voice Rebeca."

"Thanks." I say, almost sounding shy. "Not that I mind but why do you insist on calling me that."

"Calling you what? Rebeca? It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes...but I prefer to be called Beca."

"Okay...done!" He pauses. "While we're at it, feel free to call me Jess."

I'm smiling so much my cheeks are beginning to hurt. I can really see myself falling for this guy. There's something special about him but at the same time he's so mysterious. It's this uncertainty that draws me to him.

"Just for the record...I'm very glad it was you who came stumbling into my office face first that day and not your friend." His comment makes me grin wider as I'm filled with warm and fuzzy feelings again.

"Me too."

"You're so different Beca...I really enjoy your company." His comment makes me gush.

"I...Umm...really enjoyed what happened in the elevator." I say blushing.

Turning his head to face me the lustful look in his eyes say it all. "I'm really looking forward to our date tonight, and Umm...there's another elevator in my building you may like."

_Wow...did he just crack a joke?_

Oh, God...me too...I can't wait for tonight. I think to myself but my thoughts deceive me as my body is once again tingling all over. I would do anything for this man.

Pulling up to Chloe's and my apartment Jesse comes around, opens my door and helps me out. We walk in silence as we approach the stairs to the upper level. Walking up the flight of stairs the door suddenly swings open with Chloe examining me from top to bottom. Just as she's about to speak a young blonde man in his late twenties comes into sight and drags her back inside making her giggle.

"Laters, baby." Thomas says to Chloe as he plants a sensual kiss on her lips. "Later Becs...it was good to meet you...until next time." Chloe's boy toy says to me as I smile back.

Wow! She must really like him. It's not like Chloe to respond this way to someone she just met.

Jesse smiles at me and pulls me to the side. Extending his hand to my face he tells me to be ready by 5pm, kisses my hand and takes off with his brother. Leaving me alone with Chloe, as the inevitable inquisition begins.

"Well...did you...?"

I sigh at her question. "No Chloe...he was a complete gentleman...well mostly."

"Did he at least kiss you?"

I nod yes, flushing at her question.

"By the looks of it you got lucky." I say trying to divert the attention off of me, giving my friend a sadistic grin.

"Is it that obvious? Oh my God Beca...Tom is so incredible. I can totally see myself with him. He's coming over again tonight."

"I'm happy for you red."_ I really am..._

"Tom says his brother really likes you. Are you seeing him soon?"

"Tonight...he's taking me to his Texas home by private jet."

"Oh wow! Do you think you will then?"

"I hope so."

"So you like him enough to...?"

"Yeah Chloe...I do...I really do."

My ginger friend spends the next five minutes jumping up and down, squealing like a teenager at my candidness.

"I've waited years for this to happen and it's finally here. Thee Beca Mitchell is being swept off her feet by a sexy billionaire."

To be continued...

* * *

><p>AN: Okay now that the foundation chapters are done, things are going to start to really heat up. For those of you who have read the books you should know what's coming. For those of you who haven't...hang on tight...you're in for a treat.


	5. Chapter 5

Shades – Chapter 5

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>AN: The date.

It's been a couple hours since being dropped off, and with Chloe's help I'm wheels waxed from head to toe, eyebrows plucked and ready for my date with my arrogant but sexy billionaire. Over a meal my ginger friend and I spoke of the current men in out lives and found ourselves chuckling at the endless possibilities of what tonight may bring for both of us. She's happy for me and can't believe after all these years I'm finally being swept off my feet by the likes of the most eligible bachelor, Jesse Swanson. Chloe has already fallen for Tom. They've made love several times in the last twenty-four hours and are expected to have a repeat performance tonight while I, Beca Mitchell am just entering the world of romance and possibly being_ touched for the very first time._

Glancing at my phone there are a few missed calls from Luke who, I still consider a friend however I'm too furious at the moment to speak with him due to his appalling actions last night where he was about to take advantage of me in a compromised inebriated state. I know he's always had a thing for me, however I just don't feel the same. We have a lot in common with music and DJ'ing and he's very good looking, but my feelings for him have always been very platonic. Had my dark knight not shown himself last night, God only knows what would have happened, for I could have experienced my first time without any recollection or worse, I could have remembered my first time as an unwilling partner. Either way I wouldn't be finding myself about to embark on this new adventure of falling for this stunningly beautiful man.

_Written paperwork and arrangement..._

What the hell is this about? He's rich and powerful...I get it. There must be a ton of women wanting to be in my position who would do anything to get their skanky little claws on his big fat wallet, but I'm not one of them. Speaking of all the women he could have...why me? Clumsy pale alt-girl, average looking, all of five feet-two inches with tattoos and a scary ear spike. What does this man see in me?

My nerves are on overdrive because this is it. This is the night I've been waiting for my entire life, I'm going to let him in and finally give up that side of me to another person and see what all the rage is about sex.

Freshly showered and wrapped in a towel, my make-up is applied and my hair is styled to perfection partiality up with the rest falling naturally on my shoulders. Observing myself in the mirror my reflection stares back at me in full judgemental mode with my inner goddess cheering me on while my subconscious questions my intent. It's an hour until my date so it's time to get ready. Remembering the words falling from his lips, _Dress casual...we won't be going out. _I still shutter at this thought.

Laying out my skinny black jeans, a royal blue button down shirt and retrieving my new converse sneakers, it's casual but a smart look, my favorite article of clothing, a black leather jacket is brought into play to complete the ensemble. Chloe insisted that I purchase new under garments so a matching black lace set from Victoria Secret it is. Fully dressed and ready for my date, the doorbell rings and he's very punctual, right on time as usual. Giving Chloe a quick goodbye, she pulls me to the side and gives my arm a friendship squeeze urging me to be careful with this mysterious man knowing the next time we see each other, I could possibly be a changed woman. Finally letting me go me Jesse and I are off like a heard of turtles as he escorts me to our ride. Approaching a black SUV with extremely dark privacy glass, Jesse, like the gentleman he is, opens the passenger door for me, as I'm assisted to the back seat and then joined by him who comes around on the other side. With both of us seated and secured inside, I take note of our chauffeur, whom I've seen before but never officially introduced.

"Miss Mitchell I'd like you to meet my personal assistant and head of security, Benjamin."

So formal but I go along with it.

"Hello Benjamin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Good evening Miss Mitchell, please call me Benji." He says, sounding friendly, yet professional.

All settled in, the vehicle is in motion. Smiling warmly at me, Jesse reaches for my hand, gives it a little squeeze and places it in his lap.

"How was your day?" He asks, turning to face me.

It's a loaded question. Should I be honest and admit that I've been preoccupied with impure thoughts of what tonight's date could be or how electrical current has been going throughout my body since our intense_ kiss _in the elevator.

"Good." I manage to say. It's brief and doesn't give anything away. But knowing this pompous ass, it's not enough information.

"Just good? That's all I get?" He asks, chuckling to himself. "So Miss Mitchell, tell me what you did the few hours after I left you?"

Smirking back at him, I finally give him.

"Umm...Chloe and I spent the afternoon together. You know...doing girly shit."

"I see." He says, amused by my response. "Well, did you at least enjoy yourself?"

"Mostly." I answer back not really wanting to relive the torture endured earlier experiencing my first bikini wax and eyebrow plucking. "We shopped a little, then had lunch in the mall."

"Oh...so you actually ate something this afternoon." His obvious insult causes my eyes to narrow, which seems to amuse him even more.

"Well...only because someone eloquently reminded me earlier the importance of eating before alcohol consumption." I say with a bit of sarcasm, which takes him a little off guard.

"So...what about you? How did you spend your day?" I manage to ask.

Stroking my knuckles with his thumb my heart skips a beat.

"Thomas and I went mountain biking, then we had a late lunch." He says continuing to massage my hand sending sparks to my core.

_How does he do that? _

"Evidentially, my brother is quite taken with your friend. He couldn't stop talking about her. I do hope the feelings are mutual."

"Oh, don't worry about that...the feelings are definitely mutual. It's pretty much all she spoke about this afternoon." I say not going into the other part of the conversations Chloe and I had with the fact that I've never been touched..._there_.

"I'm happy for them." He admits, as we enter the airport. Tom's a good guy and from what I know of your friend, they seem to be a good fit."

Smiling at Jesse, I nod in agreement

Benji drives up to a secluded area with private aircraft as we pull up and park near a white lear jet with JS Enterprises plastered on the side.

Doesn't he realize this is a waste of company assets? Oh wait...he is the company and reports to no one.

_Such arrogance..._

"Here's our ride." He says with pride, letting go of my hand and unbuckling our seat belts.

Here we go, no turning back now, I think to myself as my inner goddess encourages me on, giving me the classic Arsenio Hall fist pump as I'm guided into the impressive aircraft.

The interior is spacious and quite beautiful with enough seating for eight passengers and two pilots. There's a fully stocked bar and state of the art entertainment system with a blu-ray player, large LCD screen and XM radio. Sinking myself into one of the plush leather beige seats, wasting no time, I immediately strap myself in as my heart begins to flutter. Never would I have imagined I would be taking flight in a private jet with a self made billionaire whom I'm anticipating a night that will forever change me. Having visited the cockpit to confirm the flight plan, Jesse returns to the cabin and takes the seat directly across from me.

"Okay...I thought your car was hot, but this is...holy shit." I say looking out the window as we begin taxing down the runway. "So tell me Swanson, what would something like set you back?"

He smiles warmly again and reaches for my hand. My respiration increases as my hormones begin to surge.

_Damn that smile...don't you know what it does to me?_

"In an aquisition with one of my clients we paid roughly $16 million, however retail would be about $21 million."

_Holy shit! _

"Oh!" I manage to say. "Is that all?"

He breaks out into laughter and looks his age again, a young man in his mid twenties.

"Our flight plan has us touching down in Houston in approximately two hours and then we'll take Charlie Tango to my place."

"Excuse me...Charlie who?" I ask, not knowing what the hell he's talking about.

He laughs again at me.

"Charlie Tango is my helicopter." He explains. "There's a helipad on the roof of my building. It sure beats fighting rush hour traffic at this time of night."

First a private jet and then a helicopter...what the hell are you getting yourself into Beca? I think to myself not realizing I've begun to bite my lower lip which makes Jesse's eyes widen.

"You're biting that lip of yours...you know what that does to me." He says, voice full of seduction, sending my mind directly to the gutter.

"Sorry." I say, taking a deep breath, looking out the window."

"Don't be nervous...I'm going to take good care of you." He says trying to put me at ease. "If anything makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll take you home."

The more he tries to relax my nerves, the more I want him.

Having taken off we reach cruising altitude in no time. When it's safe Jesse unfastens his belt and makes it over to the bar where he uncorks a bottle of white wine and pours it's contents into two glasses. Handing me one, we clink crystal and sip the delicious liquid.

_Yes...liquid courage...exactly what the doctor ordered._

We finish off the bottle, well actually I finish off the bottle and enjoy some small talk, however I can tell he's just as distracted as I am with both of us contemplating what the evening may bring and mean to us. It's two hours later, and just as scheduled, we're touching down in Houston.

"Are you ready Miss Mitchell?"

_For what?_

I merely nod yes as he unfastens my belt and offers his hand to me. Exiting the plane we make it onto the asphalt and walk toward a helicopter with JS Enterprises on the side, but this time there are no pilots to fly us to our destination.

"Milady...may I introduce you to Charlie Tango." He says proudly opening the cockpit door to another one of his flying machines.

A man approaches and hands my dark knight some paperwork, then takes off as quickly as he appeared. Jesse opens the other side of the cockpit and takes the seat next to me. The vessel is larger than I thought and could easily fit up to seven people.

"Is everything okay?" I ask unsure of what is going on.

"Oh yeah...this here is the flight plan. We're all set to go." He explains. "Are you ready for this?"

"Umm...yeah, so you're gonna fly this thing?"

He chuckles at the uncertainty of my question.

"Yes Miss Mitchell. I'm an accomplished pilot with more than four years experience so you're safe with me...well at least when we're in the air." He says giving me a mischievous smirk that sends a surge of warmth to my nether regions.

_Oh my..._

Before securing his own harness, I'm strapped in mine. Reaching over me he accidentally swipes my left breast with his elbow, causing me almost to convulse, then reaches between my legs and crosses the belts of the four-point harness which connect to a central buckle. When the belts click, he tightens the straps, securing me in place. His vicinity to me is disturbingly close making me squirm in dire need to touch him or be touched by this gorgeous man as his intoxicating scent plagues my senses. I'm literally unable to move as he glances up at me, and with a wicked grin, places a quick kiss to my lips, leaving my insides aching and longing for more.

"I really like this harness." He says tugging on the strap. "There's no escaping for you." He teases making my eyes go wide.

_What the...? _

Getting situated in his own seat, he buckles himself in, puts on a pair of headphones and begins the task of checking the gauges and flipping a bunch of switches making lights blink and turn on. He hands me headphones of my own that are so large, they seem to swallow my head whole as hits the ignition switch, sending the rotor blades into motion.

"Just going over the preflight stuff and then we'll be on our way." He says, his voice clearly heard through my headphones. All I can do is grin nervously at him because my stomach is doing flip flops.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" I mock him with sarcasm earning another one of those dreamy ORBIT worthy smiles.

"Yes Miss Mitchell" He chuckles. "Like I said, I'm a fully qualified pilot...now relax and enjoy the ride, we'll be there in less than half an hour."

Lifting off, the helicopter rises slowly and smoothly into the air, the higher we go, the darker it gets as the twinkling lights of the big city disappear before us. As we fly through the night I'm truly impressed by how well he handles himself behind the controls of this whirly bird. Studying his features, he has a beautiful profile. With a straight nose, squared jaw and the most sensual soft lips, I'm tempted to run my tongue along his jaw, but I'm strapped in this damn harness. Later...I think to myself.

"It's so dark, how do you know where you're going?" I ask, trying to get a grip on my hormones.

"This computer is linked to an electronic compass which has our position. It's equipped for night flight so all we have to do is enter coordinates and then it takes us there."

He points to a skyscraper in the distant, indicating his residence as we continue on to the helipad. The closer we get to touching down, the more my stomach is in knots, then it dawns on me, I'm hundreds of miles from home with a man I hardly know with nowhere to escape.

_What the hell does he have in store for me?_

He must sense my nervousness as his hand reaches over and strokes the side of my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Umm...yeah." I say almost too quickly.

"Relax and breath." He says in a calming voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. I like you and really enjoy your company."

Taking his advice I attempt a couple of deep breaths and start feeling better. "So, do you make a habit of impressing women this way?"

"You're the first girl I've brought here Beca. It's another first for me." My mouth drops at his admission.

"So...are you impressed?" He finally asks.

I don't know what possesses me to do so, but I reach for him and squeeze his forearm. "I'm more than impressed Jesse, I'm awed by all of this, especially by your competence."

Another genuine smile from him and my heart melts.

Mesmerized by his lips, recalling our moment in the elevator, I want nothing more than to feel his lips pressed against mine. Recalling the taste and texture of his tongue as it massaged mine is the reason for this leap in faith. Why I'm so drawn to this man is a mystery, but in all honesty, I can admit to myself that I will do anything to be his.

I'm brought out of my fog and back to reality as Jesse communicates with air traffic control of our coordinates and ETA to our destination.

"You really enjoy all of this, don't you?" I inquire.

"What?"

"Flying," I reply, clarifying my question.

"Yes...what's not to love, it involves control and concentration." He pauses. "However my favorite is glider soaring...now that's exhilarating. Perhaps I'll take you up sometime."

"That would be awesome." I respond earning another smile from the God before me.

So, here we go, we're descending and hovering over his building. The lower we get, the more anxious I become. Almost feeling like I'm going to faint, I continue taking deep breaths and grip the sides of my seat.

_Rebeca Ann Mitchell...you can do this... _

With his masterful piloting skills Jesse sets us down gently on the helipad and switches off the the ignition, stopping the rotor blades. He removes our headphones as soon as the helicopter is completely turned off. Feeling my heart thumping so hard in my chest, it's deafening to my ears and no wonder if he can hear the actual beats.

"We're here." He says softly, unfastening himself then freeing me up from mine. He must sense my anxiety as my breathing is unsteady with an erratic tempo.

"Beca...you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that, don't you?" He says, looking me in the eye, trying to comfort me.

"I'd never do anything I didn't want to do, Jesse." I reply knowing the way I feel for this man, I would do anything for him.

We exit the vessel and it's very windy at almost thirty stories high. Since I'm so petite, to ensure I don't fly off with the ravens he wraps his arm around my waist, pulls me against him and drags us to an elevator out of the wind. Punching a code into a keypad, we begin to descend and moments later the doors open to an all white foyer with a small wooden table, flowers and paintings along the walls. Through a double door entry is a vast living space, which I'm immediately drawn to the far wall made of glass leading to a balcony with the most exquisite view of Houston.

Taking in my surroundings I notice a dining room table big enough for sixteen, a U-shaped leather sofa big enough for ten, a huge metallic modern fireplace already lit with a low flame, a beautiful black grand piano tucked in a corner, a gourmet kitchen an Iron Chef would be proud to cook in and original artwork accenting his impeccable taste.

"May I take your jacket?" He asks, however I'm still a bit chilled from being wind blown. I merely shake my head and close my jacket tighter around me.

"I'm going to have a glass of wine. Would you care to join me?"

I nod yes, relieved to be receiving more liquid courage.

The more I look around, the more I feel out of place for I'm surrounded by wealth I never dreamed of or thought possible. I simply do not belong here.

_You know very well why you're here. _My subconscious reminds me. Yes I want to be in Jesse Swanson's bed.

"Here you go." He hands me a glass of wine in the most exquisite heavy, contemporary crystal.

Just like earlier in the jet, the wine is delicious. What can I say, the man knows his booze.

"You're very quiet. Are you hungry?" He asks.

_Yes...but not for food..._

"This place is huge and decorated beautifully." I say, in full complimenting mode while motioning over to the beautiful piano. "Do you play?"

He nods yes, not taking his eyes off of me.

"I'd like to hear you sometime."

"I don't usually play in front of people, however for you Beca, I may make an exception. Would you like to sit?"

I nod yes as he takes my hand and guides me to the gigantic U shaped sofa. Taking a seat, Jesse sits beside me, studying my face and trying to read my thoughts. His gaze makes the butterflies in my stomach multiply as they mercilessly do laps around my midsection. Out of habit I'm biting my lip again which gets his attention.

"Beca, please stop doing that. It's very distracting to me and you don't know what you're saying." He says, frowning.

"Isn't that why I'm here?"

"Yes, it is." He answers all too quickly. "If you'll excuse me." He stands up and goes off to another room and returns couple of minutes later with a document in hand.

"What's this?" I ask.

Sitting beside me again, he hands me a single sheet. To my surprise it's a non-disclosure agreement. This must be what he was referring to earlier what his attorney insists on for his and my protection.

"Just tell me, in a nutshell what does this agreement mean?" I ask again.

"It simply means you cannot disclose anything about us to anyone."

He looks almost embarrassed and lowers his eyes. Seeing how important this is to him I don't hesitate.

"Okay...I'll sign"

"Aren't you going to read it first?" He asks, almost scolding me.

"No." I reply. "Jesse, what you don't understand is that I wouldn't talk about us to anyone anyway. Like you, I'm a very private person and wouldn't even tell Chloe unless she beat it out of me. If it means so much to you, or to your lawyer, then it's fine...I'll sign it."

Giving me a look of understanding he hands me a pen and looks away as I give my best John Hancock on the dotted line, which he immediately takes the document back to his study. "Thank you Beca, you'll have a scanned copy waiting in your email."

Emptying my glass in one giant swig, my courage is increasing.

"Does this mean you're going to make love to me?"

_Holy shit! Did I seriously just say that?" _

He seems surprised by my sudden boldness, shit...he's not the only one.

"No Beca, it doesn't. First of all, I don't make love. I fuck...hard. Second, there's more paperwork for that, and third, you don't know what you're in for." He pauses, "Come with me, I wanna show you my playroom."

_Fuck...hard! Holy shit, that sounds so hot. Playroom?_

"Aren't we a little old for video games?" He cracks up at my sarcasm.

"It's not quite for that purpose." He says, still laughing out loud. "C'mere...I wanna show you something."

Taking me by the hand I'm guided up a flight of stairs and led to a set of double doors. He produces a key from his pocket, unlocks the doors and takes a deep breath.

"Beca...before we go in, I just want you to know that can leave anytime you want. There's no pressure for you to do anything or even to stay. The helicopter and jet are on standby, so it's whatever you decide." He says matter-of-factly.

_Shit! This must be bad..._

Feeling a bit apprehensive I take a deep breath and cross my arms over my chest. "Jesse, just open the damn doors."

As the doors finally open, it's finally revealed to me as he takes a step back, letting me take it all in as I begin to absorb what I'm suddenly confronted with. It feels as though I've traveled back in time to the sixteenth century with part of me wanting to run away, but another part wanting to know more. Examining a bit closer my jaw drops down thirty stories and splats on the concrete pavement as realization sets in.

_Holy fuck!_

* * *

><p>AN: My apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. Now that my other story "Walls" is complete, I'll be able to devote more time to this story and will be posting regular updates.


	6. Chapter 6

Shades – Chapter 6

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Later chapters (7+) will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>AN: The date - Part 2

Previously on Shades...

As the doors finally open, it's finally revealed to me as he takes a step back, letting me take it all in as I begin to absorb what I'm suddenly confronted with. It feels as though I've traveled back in time to the sixteenth century with part of me wanting to run away, but another part wanting to know more. Examining a bit closer my jaw drops down thirty stories and splats on the concrete pavement as realization sets in.

_Holy fuck!_

* * *

><p>The room is vast, it's dark with a womb-like feel. The walls are painted dark burgundy with ambient lighting and old varnished wooden floors. Suspended from the ceiling is a large high-polished mahogany cross with restraining cuffs and an expansive eight foot-square iron grid with ropes, chains and shackles dangling from all sorts. There's also polished carved poles with banister spindles hanging like curtain rods with an assortment of paddles, whips, riding crops and so on.<p>

At closer observation I see a grand size mahogany chest of drawers, near the door containing a plethora of unknown specimen (toys?), a leather padded bench in the corner beside a billiard-style cue holder containing a variety of canes of different lengths and widths, and finally on the opposite corner there's a six-foot polished wooden table with carved legs and two matching stools tucked safely underneath.

The focal point of the dungeon however, appears to be an overly ornate four poster king sized bed with a flat top containing a canopy with chains and cuffs. What's interesting is that there is no bedding, it's just a mattress covered in red leather with red satin cushions. My first guess it that this sort of bed is used for anything but sleeping. What I find most odd though is that there's a large, overstuffed couch with black upholstered arms facing the foot of the bed...a very strange orientation.

I've only read about these types of rooms through literature works, some erotica novels I would be embarrassed to admit to reading, that Chloe insisted I check out, but I have to admit it's quite overwhelming to be faced with such a dilemma. With it's soft lighting, dark walls and wooden textures the feel of the room is strangely erotic, perhaps Jesse's idea of romantic, but I know it's anything but. Without giving anything away I'm speechless and dumbstruck by what's been thrusted upon me. My subconscious has basically flatlined but my inner goddess is intrigued by certain aspects of this environment. Drawn to a feathery small suede cat-o'-nine-tails but bushier with small plastic beads on the end, I fixate on the object and touch it with hesitation.

"It's called a flogger." He says with a soft voice while watching me intently as I immediately retract my hand from the foreign item...appearing as though I've been stung.

_It's a fucking whip used for punishment...I think I'm in shock!_

I can honestly say I'm numb and have no idea how to articulate any of this. Knowing my feelings for a potential lover who turns out to be a some kind of monster is disturbing to say the least. But for whatever reason, I don't feel threatened by Jesse because I doubt he would ever hurt me, at least not without my consent.

"Say something." He commands in a low voice.

"What is all of this?" I finally bring myself to ask.

"It's my playroom...one of them at least. I have another, a larger one in my Los Angeles home." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Do you do this to people or is this done to you?"

He seems amused by my question. "It's done to consenting women."

"Why have you brought me here?"

Looking at me intently his response surprises me. "Because I want to do this with you Beca," He pauses "Very much." In response to his admission, my eyebrows disappear in my hairline as I force down a gulp.

_Oh!_

I'm intrigued or allured by the bed as it draws me in closer. Running my hand over the mattress, it's surprising soft as butter as I can only imagine how it would feel under me, against my bare skin as I'm shackled in place while Jesse does whatever his appetite craves. The thought of this is both terrifying and exhilarating because I've never thought of myself as this type of woman. Snapping out of my reverie, it occurs to me that Chloe was right when she gave warning to me earlier today, she said to be careful before leaving for my date. Did she know he was dangerous? Does she know something about him that I don't? What I do know is that he is especially dangerous to me because of what I feel for him, and because I already know I'm going to say yes.

"Please tell me what your thinking?"

"You're a masochist." I word vomit as this comes out as more of an accusation than observation.

"No Beca...I'm a dominate."

"What's the difference?" I ask, with my palms up because I really don't have a clue.

"It's not the same thing." He says, shaking his head.

"Then enlighten me." _Freak!_

"A masochist gets gratification from one's suffering through physical pain or humiliation." He expertly explains.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" _  
><em>

"No...not at all." He pauses. "A dominant gains pleasure when their partner willingly surrenders themself unconditionally through sexual acts or activity within a formal set of rules and rituals."

"Well gee...why didn't you just say so? That's not so bad...everyone should be doing it." My words drip of sarcasm as I still can't believe I've stumbled upon this.

"Beca...I'm not a monster, but this is a big part of who I am." He says, deflating his lungs.

"So basically you would be the master and I would be your what...your little sex slave?"

"It's really not like that. This arrangement is very intimate between two consenting adults and can induce intense pleasure for it's participants."

"So, explain it to me...explain why someone like me would want to do this."

"To please me." He simply says, cocking his head, a faint smile on his lips while mine parts with bewilderment.

_Really?_

"Beca, this is completely consensual. In simplest terms, I want you to want to please me."

At this moment a revelation hits me like a ton of bricks because that's exactly what I want to do. I want to please him and I want him to be elated with me. Why else would I be here? I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame and know I'll be the one getting burned because knowing how I feel about Jesse, I would probably do anything to share his bed.

"Tell me more."

"There are rules for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow them correctly you'll be rewarded, if not, then I'll punish you."

_Punishment? _

My eyes widen like saucers as my mind travels back to the rack of canes along the wall. If I were to guess, this so-call playroom, which I'll refer to as the Red Room of Pain appears to be part of an incentive package...reward and punishment.

"So, let me get this right. You'll get off by exerting your will over me." She pauses. "Dude...you've got the wrong girl because I'm so not the submissive type."

"Beca, it's more about trust and respect. By exerting my will over you, you'll gain great pleasure in your submission, and the more you submit, the greater my joy."

"Okay, and while you're getting your kicks what's in it for me?"

"You get to have me." He says simply.

_The pompous ass has returned._

"C'mon...let's get out of here so I'm not so distracted with having you in here."

With hesitation, I let him take my hand and lead me out the door and into an adjacent room on the same level, it's an all white bedroom with a double bed.

"If you accept, this will be your room." He says, matter-of-factly.

"Seriously!?" He chuckles at my comment. "You expect me to move in?"

"No...not full time, just Friday evening through Sunday."

_Oh...that's all?_

"So, let me understand this. When we spend the weekends together I'm supposed to sleep here, and not with you?"

"I've already told you, I sleep alone." He pauses. "My room is downstairs."

_This is really messed up._

"You must be hungry...let's get some dinner." He says, bringing me downstairs to the kitchen.

_I seem to have lost my appetite..._

"Okay...I'm assuming since I've signed my NDA, I can ask some questions."

"Yes...of course, ask me anything." He says pulling out a platter of assorted fruits and cheeses from a large sub-zero fridge. "My housekeeper prepared this for us. Please help yourself."

"You mentioned there was other paperwork." I decide to bring up, ignoring the tray of food.

"Yes, besides the NDA, there's a contract indicating rules and acts we will and won't do." He pauses. "We need to know each other's limits."

"And if I say no to this?"

"That's fine but, we won't have any sort of relationship."

"Why is that?"

"Because this is the only relationship I'm interested in."

_Jesus...what made him like this? _

"Okay...I'm not saying yes or no, but I'm willing to keep an open mind so, I'd like to know more. Tell me about these rules."

"We'll go over the contract after we eat."

"Gee...for whatever reason, I've lost my appetite."

"Beca...you need to eat." His words are domineering as he offers me some wine, which I gladly accept because liquid courage is exactly what I need right now.

Jeez...what does this weirdo have about food? Compromising, I roll my eyes and take a small vine of grapes from the platter and continue to question why he's the fucked up deviant he is today.

"Have you been like this long?" I ask, popping a grape into my mouth.

He nods yes.

"Is it easy to find women willing to do this?"

He nods yes again. "You'd be surprised."

"Then why me? I'm nothing special. Mousy brown hair, petite and average looking. With your power and wealth, you can have anyone." I say popping in another grape. "Why am I even here?"

"Beca...like I've told you before, there's something about you I can't resist. You're not like the others and you don't give a damn about my status or money. I don't know what it is but I can't stay away from you and I want you very badly, especially when you bite that lip of yours." His confession takes my breath away, causing me to flush.

_Wow! Did he really say that?_

In a weird way I'm flattered because this gorgeous kinky bastard wants me in this manner when everyone else sees me as this badass alt-girl who's only fascination is mixing music and creating sets for the ICCA's. Speaking of my Bella's, what would they think if they knew their leader was about to embark on something as risqué as this. Would they respect me less? Oh wait, I've signed a NDA so I wouldn't be able to say anything, which is probably a good thing. I'm so drawn to Jesse that he's all I've thought about since that awkward interview but, with my very limited experience I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do or what to expect.

"Eat " He demands. His abrupt tone brings me back to reality.

"NO! I'll eat when I'm ready to eat!" The defensive tone of my voice surprises me. "I haven't signed anything, and if you don't mind, I would prefer to hold on to my free will a little bit longer."

He smiles at me and seems amused by my insolence. Back to my interrogation...

"How many women have you done this with?"

"15"

_Okay...so I would be sweet 16...that's appropriate._

"Have you hurt anyone?"

"Yes."

_Holy shit!_

"Was it serious?"

"No."

_Whew! _

"Will you hurt me physically?"

"I'll punish you when you require it, and yes...it will be painful."

_I think I'm going to puke._

"Have you ever been beaten?"

He nods yes.

_Wow...this is a surprise. _

Before I can ask more about this, my thoughts are interrupted as he takes my hand and brings me into his vast study/library with walls lined with thousands of books from floor to ceiling and a tall ladder on rails for easy retrieval. I'm seated across from him at a large dark mahogany desk and handed a contract outlining rules which I'm told are negotiable.

**RULES**

Obedience:

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

Sleep:

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of seven hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

Food:

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

Clothes:

During the Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall during the Term any adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.

Exercise:

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit.

Personal Safety:

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

Personal Qualities:

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which will be determined by the Dominant.**

I'm floored by the detail of this document.

"What are hard limits?" I ask out of sheer curiosity or fear, I'm not quite sure which one.

"Hard limits are basically what we won't do and are specified in the agreement for our protection."

That's it? That's all I get? We'll have to revisit this later.

"Clothing? What's wrong with my clothes?" I ask, looking down at my outfit sounding more defensive then I had intended.

"Nothing, but I may need you to accompany me to functions, and I want you dressed appropriately for the occasion. You can wear your own stuff on your own."

_Fair enough._

Okay besides some cardio around bleachers during Bella's practice, I've never set foot inside a gym so this could be a problem. "Dude...I'm not exercising with a personal trainer four times per week."

"Beca...you're going to need strength and stamina for what I have planned for us so exercise is a must.

_I have the strength of a dying moth...this will not be fun._

"Fine...but I have a feeling when I'm with you, I'll be getting plenty of exercise anyway, so I'll agree to three." I say smirking, taking a sip of my wine.

"You're right...you will be." He says with a wicked grin looking more like the cat that ate the canary. "Fine, three days it is." He says with resignation, shaking his head.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Mitchell, are you sure I can't persuade you to work for one of my companies?"

"With all the money you have, you couldn't afford me weirdo and plus, I'm not for sale."

Letting out a deep sigh Jesse stares at me with renowned appreciation. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You have no idea what your actions do to me."

_My inner goddess cheers and gives me a standing ovation. _

Trying to get back on track, I wave the sheet of rules in front of him. "So...let's get back to these hard limits." I bring it up again because I really need to know what this is all about.

"This is what I have." He says, as he removes the first document from my grip and hands me another, which I review immediately.

No acts involving fire play  
>No acts involving urination or defacation and the products therof<br>No acts involving needles, knives, piercings, or blood  
>No acts involving gynecological medical instruments<br>No acts involving children or animals  
>No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin<br>No acts involving breathing control  
>No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current, fire or flames to the body<p>

_Whoa! People actual do this shit? I wouldn't put it past Stacie...that crazy bitch would do anything._

"Is there anything you would like to add?" He asks.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I've never done anything like this." I say honestly, squirming a little in my seat.

"Well, when you've had sex, what did you not like to do?"

_Oh crap...here we go._

My face flames, I say nothing.

"Beca, we have to be honest with each other if this is going to work."

Still squirming in my seat, my eyes close as I let out a deep breath.

"Okay, Umm...I've never had sex, so I really don't know what I would or wouldn't do."

He's floored with this revelation.

"Never?" He whispers

I shake my head.

"You're a virgin?" He says, his mouth gaping open large enough for a semi to drive through.

I nod yes

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" He shouts out.

"Hey...this is very personal and I'm not in the habit of revealing my sexual status to everyone. I mean, shit...we hardly know each other, and why the hell are you so angry with me?"

"I'm not mad at you Beca, I'm mad at myself. I knew you were inexperienced, but a virgin?" He says it like it's a dirty secret. Running his fingers through his hair, he appears to be pained about this. "I just showed you...Oh my God, I'm so going to hell! You're twenty-two and so beautiful. Please explain it to me, how have you avoided sex?"

_He thinks I'm beautiful..._

"Well...up until now no one has, you know...done it for me." I admit, shrugging my shoulders.

"And you're seriously sitting here discussing what I want to do when you have no prior experience."

Why do I feel so ashamed? My sexual status shouldn't be this big of an issue. No longer able to make eye contact I fold the papers and shove them into my jacket pocket.

"Do you want to go?" He asks, his voice low and gentle.

"No, not unless you want me to." I say in the softest voice hoping he doesn't.

"Of course not Beca...I enjoy your company and like having you here." He says, watching me intently. "You're biting your lip again."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's just that I want to bite it too...hard."

Gasping at his words, I look at him and see he's full of unbridled lust. Without warning he takes my hand and leads me out of the study.

"C'mon, we're going to rectify the situation right now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your situation Beca, I'm going to make love to you." He pauses. "That is if you want me to."

_I'm a situation?_

Stopping us in the hall, I make him look at me.

"I thought you didn't make love, I thought you only fucked hard." I say, clenching my jaw.

Giving me a wicked grin, he continues. "I think I can make an exception or maybe combine the two." He says, smiling. "All I know is that I REALLY want to make love to you and I want our arrangement to work, but you need to know what to expect, so forget the rules and forget all those details for tonight. I've wanted you since you took that swan dive into my office, and I know you want me, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Please Beca...let me take you to bed and make love to you. Spend the night with me."

"Jesse..." I breathe out, my head swimming with all the possibilities.

Still holding my hand, he brings me into his arms letting me feel the length of his body against mine. Running his fingers along the nape of my neck, he yanks the back of my hair down so I'm forced to look up at him. My mind is full of uncertainty, but my heart is filled with desire and open to love and to be loved by this flawed exquisitely gorgeous man who I believe there's so much more to. My eyes must betray me because even though I find his dark side disturbing, every part of my being is still craving his touch as I place my hand on his cheek.

"I'm in awe of you, Miss Mitchell." He whispers and kisses me tenderly, sucking on my lower lip, then tugging it gently. His lips are soft and mold perfectly with mine. I can no longer hold back the moans escaping my lips and wrap my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss. When we finally break apart we're breathless.

"Please Beca, let me make love to you." He whispers brushing his lips against mine.

In my twenty-two years of existence, I've never wanted anything more.

"Yes," I whisper back.

_Because this is why I'm here..._

* * *

><p>AN: The contract rules and list of hard limits were taken directly from the book Fifty Shades of Grey. For accuracy purposes, I did not alter either of these.

Tune in next time for the beginning...


	7. Chapter 7

Shades – Chapter 7

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Later chapters (7 and later) will include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>AN: The Date - Part 3

Previously on Shades...

"Please Beca, let me make love to you." He whispers brushing his lips against mine.

In my twenty-two years of existence, I've never wanted anything more.

"Yes," I whisper back.

_Because this is why I'm here..._

* * *

><p>The beginning...<p>

With his dark caramel eyes and warm smile, he's enigmatic with distinguishing features and gentleman mannerisms, Jesse's comes across as a man beyond his years, his fortitude and sex appeal I've never seen before in anyone, and is one the reasons I've made the conscious decision to spend the night with him. It doesn't mean I'm agreeing to his "arrangement", but it does mean something, I'm just not quite sure what that is yet. I've dated some and have had several opportunities to "lose it", but like I've explained to Chloe, I chose to wait until that special person came into my life and swept me off my feet. Jesse is that person who has been nothing but honest and even warned me about his "dark side" but, he's also admitted on several occasions that he cannot stay away from me...like a moth to a flame. I know what he's experiencing because I feel the same about him, and when we're not in each other's company, a sense of emptiness consumes me I can't explain. Is it infatuation, love or lust? I'm not sure what it is but, I do know my feelings for him are strong and deep down inside that arrogant mind of his, there's a story waiting to be told.

With his arm firmly around me I'm led down a hall to his enormous bedroom with white walls and pale blue furnishings. His bed is ultramodern with four posts made of a greyish wood resembling driftwood, and on the wall directly above is a stunning oil painting depicting a stormy sea. The opposite end of the room is made of floor to ceiling glass overlooking the Houston skyline, the view is breathtaking with ambient mood lighting produced by the city's lights. With impeccable taste, these surroundings are beautiful, oozing of serenity and is the very place I've chosen to leave my innocence behind.

I'm nervous, I'm shaking like a leaf and wondering how this night will impact me, am I letting my heart cloud my judgement? Displaying a level of confidence I've never seen he places his watch on top of his chest of drawers and removes his shoes and socks. Wearing loose fitting jeans his white buttoned down shirt is untucked falling gracefully down his hips, he truly is a beautiful sight with his five o'clock shadow and soft dark brown locks.

"I assume you're not on the pill."

Paralyzed by my nerves I'm unable to verbalize a reply, I merely shake my head instead.

"I didn't think so." He says, smiling back at me, taking out a packet of condoms from his chest of drawers.

"Would you prefer the blinds drawn?"

"Umm...It doesn't matter," I manage to find my voice, but it comes out as a whisper.

Having pulled the duvet back, he slowly approaches me.

"I thought you didn't let anyone sleep in your bed." My voice is soft but unsteady as he eyes me with a look of mischief.

"Who says we're going to sleep?"

_Oh my..._

He's so damn sexy and full of lust, I can't tear my eyes away from him, for his actions alone send a warm pool down south as my heart rate soars into a state of flux.

"Let's take this jacket off, shall we?" He says seductively and gently slides my favorite garment off my shoulders.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" He says, standing before me, bringing my lips up to meet his, and when our lips touch any doubt of what I'm about to engage in slowly diminishes.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" He adds kissing along my jawline causing my breathing to become hitched and my fears transform into desire as I want this, I want him more than anything.

Unbuttoning my shirt, he continues to place feather light kisses along my chin, to my jaw and along my neck. His touch is intoxicating as I let out a slight moan. My shirt falls off of me and I'm left in my Victoria Secret barely there lacy black bra; and internally I'm thanking my ginger friend for insisting on these new undergarments.

Stepping back he gazes at me and smiles warmly. "You're so beautiful Beca. I want to kiss every inch of your skin, and I will." Then catches my lips in a demanding kiss.

_Why did you say you couldn't make love?_

I'm literally filled with lust and will do anything for this man. Removing my clip he let's my hair fall naturally over his fingers where he tenderly massages my scalp bringing me to rapturous delight, closing my eyes I'm practically melting in his hands.

"Relax Beca...I'm going to make you feel so good."

Grasping both sides of my head, he presses his lips against mine, coaxing my tongue to tango with his, and as our tongues make contact, another moan escapes me. With one hand still in my hair, the other is wrapped securely around me, I'm held firmly against him while his other hand travels down to my backside, he squeezes me gently, and it is at this moment I feel his erection pressed against me.

_I want this..._

Easing me back I feel the bed behind me. Instead of pushing me down, I remain standing as he drops to his knees and looks up through hooded eyes. Grabbing my hips with his hands, he leans in and slowly drags his tongue around my naval sending shivers throughout my body.

With our eyes locked my fingers are buried in his hair as he undoes my jeans, tugs down the zipper, and reaching inside my waistband, slowly lowers my pants, never breaking eye contact. Licking his lips, he leans forward and drags his nose between the apex of my thighs and over my matching lacy black panties and I feel him _there_. My lips part as my breathing becomes hitched in response to feeling the heat of his breath along my sex.

"You smell devine." He says, breathing in my scent, it's a look of pleasure on his face as my center involuntarily clenches in anticipation of what's to come.

Gently I'm guided onto the bed, propped up on my elbows observing Jesse's slow seduction as my new sneakers and socks are removed, and with his skilled thumbs pressure is applied to my insteps sending electrical current directly to my groin.

_How can I feel it there?_

"My sweet Beca." He whispers, removing my jeans completely. "You're so beautiful. I can't wait to be inside of you."

With my chest heaving at the sensuality of his words, I'm barely able to contain myself and feel my body flush.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself."

"What?" I breathe out.

"You know..." He says softly, teasing me through the flimsy black lace.

"No...actually I've never..." My response comes out as a whisper and surprises him.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." He says, in a soft and challenging voice. Smiling to himself, nodding in disbelief.

Without breaking eye contact he removes his jeans and positions me further back on the bed so I'm resting on pillows. Settling between my legs he applies kisses to my inner thighs. "Keep still baby," He urges on, as his delicious mouth travels back to the thin material of my lacy black panties, making me squirm with need.

_Oh, my God..._

Trailing kisses up my belly his tongue dips into my naval, sending pulses directly to my core as I begin to claw at the sheets becoming more desperate for his touch. Laying down beside me his hand finds my breast, and teasing through the thin fabric, he cups me. "You fit my hand perfectly, Beca" and dips his fingers into the cup and gently yanks it down freeing my breast. The same process is repeated with the other cup as my breasts swell and nipples harden under his gaze.

"Very nice," he whispers with complete adoration as they stiffen even more. "So beautiful."

While blowing on one breast his hand moves to the other and slowly rolls my nipple with his index finger and thumb elongating it, sending a pulse down to my core. His lips close around my other nipple, and when he tugs, I just about lose it.

"Mmm...I can feast on these forever." He mumbles into my flesh, releasing me with a pop. Using his tongue he circles my hardened nub, then brushing his lips against me, I'm taken back inside his warm mouth, sucking and tugging softly, practically causing me to convulse under his ministration.

"Let's see if we can make you come like this." He whispers, into my chest continuing his slow sensual assault on my other breast. My nipples bear the delicious brunt of his skillful fingers and lips, igniting every nerve ending I have so that my body sings with sweet agony. Gripping the sheets tighter, I can no longer watch him as my head falls back, my mouth opens and I let out a guttural groan, a sound so unfamiliar to me, I never thought I was capable of, as my legs stiffen.

_What's happening to me?_

"That's it...let it go, baby," He breathes out and gently bites down on one nipple and pulls harder on the other. The combined sensation makes me fall apart as my body convulses on it's own. Releasing me, he quickly plunges his tongue into my mouth and absorbs my cries.

_Wow!_

Gazing down on me with a look of satisfaction on his face, while I'm sure there's nothing but gratitude on mine, I try desperately to catch my breath and can't help the grin threatening to surface.

"You're very responsive." He pauses. "You're going to have to learn to control that, and it's going to be so much fun teaching you how." He says with a mischievous look, kissing me again.

"Uh Hu." Is all I'm capable of verbalizing as he showers my lips and pulse point with more sweet kisses.

Still coming down from my first ever orgasm, he wastes no time as his hand moves down to my soaked panties and gently strokes me _there, _then shifts the flimsy material to the side and slips a finger in between my folds. Closing his eyes, his breathing hitches as he continues to explore me producing a most pleasurable sensation I've never experienced.

"You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you," He breathes, and without warning thrusts his finger inside, causing me to gasp while still palming my clit. Pumping me and pushing harder inside, another digit is added, bringing me to sheer ecstasy.

Without further delay he withdraws his digits, sits up and rips off my panties, tossing the fragile garment onto the floor, then ridding himself of his boxer briefs letting his erection springs free, and I'm amazed by it's generous size as it's quickly coated with a condom.

_Will it fit?_

"Don't worry," He says softly, his eyes on mine, "You'll expand too." He says probably noticing the look of horror on my face.

Hovering over me, with his hands on both sides of my head, he stares down into my eyes, and it's now I realize he's still wearing his shirt.

"Beca, it's not too late...do you really want this?" He asks, his tone soft, his eyes full of warmth.

"Yes." My nod and smile solidifies my decision as I'm kissed passionately and prepared for my first ever deep penetration.

"Okay babe...bend your knees up." He instructs, as I'm quick to obey.

"I'm going to fuck you now," He whispers, as he positions the head of his member at the entrance of my sex. "Hard." And slams into me.

"Aaarrruuuggghhh!" I cry out as he rips through my virginity, feeling a weird pinching sensation deep inside. He stills himself so I can accommodate his bountiful size. Opening my eyes, I notice he's staring down at me filled with ecstatic triumph.

_Bye-bye cherry..._

Through parted lips his breathing is hitched, similar to mine as a groan escapes his lips.

"You're so tight...you okay?"

Still grimacing, I slowly nod, and with my hands on his forearms, the feeling of him inside is so full and so overwhelming, my breath is short.

"Okay...I'm going to move now." He whispers.

I nod again and try to smile as he begins to move, almost completely withdrawing, then slamming back in causing me to cry out a second time, then he stills himself so I can further acclimate to him.

"Ready for more?"

"Yes." I breathe, because I want this more than anything.

He pulls out, thrusts again, then stills himself. The intensity of my moans increase as the pain diminishes and is replaced by pleasure with my body craving for more. He gets it right away and continues to pull out and thrust back in, no longer stopping himself. Picking up speed, my hips begin to move on their own accord, matching his pace so we're in perfect sync.

_It feels amazing..._

Kissing me hard, his teeth tug at my lower lip, and as he shifts slightly he strikes a part of me I can't even fathom only that it ignites my senses further. Groaning out I feel something building deep inside like before as my body starts to stiffen in response to his delectable thrusts.

My only thoughts are of this moment, there's only one sensation...only him and only me. With beads of sweat forming all over, I'm set on fire, and on the verge of a complete meltdown. With my head sinking further back into the pillows, I whine out what sounds more like strangled moans and start to tremble all over.

"Come for me Beca," he whispers breathlessly and I unravel at his words, and with my back fully arched, I climax even harder, crying out and splintering into a million pieces underneath him. With a final thrust he comes, calling out my name and empties himself deep inside me.

_There are no words to describe this._

Coming down from orgasm number two, my eyes open and I find his forehead pressed against mine, and with his eyes still shut his breathing is ragged. After a few minutes his eyes open, lifts his head and stares down at me as I'm trying desperately to catch my breath. Still deep inside of me, he leans down giving me a brief kiss, then gently pulls out making me wince at the sudden loss.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, full of concern and looking at me intently. Laying down beside me he props himself up on one elbow and tucks a strand of hair behind my scary ear-spike.

"You're asking me if you hurt me?" I ask, still breathless and not able to conceal my wide grin.

"Yeah...seriously...are you okay?"

Stretching out beside him, I'm loose limbed, my bones feel like jelly and I've never been more relaxed. Turning to face him, my hand reaches out to stroke his face and I kiss him tenderly, surely a way of showing my gratification. I had no idea my body could be so wound up and then release so violently and can't stop smiling as I bite my lip out of habit.

"I'd like to do that again." I whisper back, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Oh really, Rebeca." Looking relieved he teases back then leans in to kiss me. "You really do live up to that ear monstrosity." He says jokingly, stroking the decorative metal. "All right...turn on your front." He orders out, full of amusement.

I'm confused at first but do as I'm told as he unhooks my bra and runs his hand from my back to my behind, then maneuvers one of his legs between mine.

"This is so beautiful." He says, applying kisses to the floral ink behind my right shoulder.

"Thanks," I say in the softest voice as he continues placing kisses along my backside. "Why are you still wearing your shirt?" I ask.

After a pause, Jesse shuffles out of the garment and covers my backside with his front.

"Mmm...much better." I say, feeling his warm skin pressing against mine, the dusting of hairs from his chest tickling me.

"So...you want me to fuck you again." He whispers, trailing featherlight kisses around my ear and down my neck, lingering on my pulse point.

_Oh hell yeah!_

Pushing my knees up my breaths becomes short as he shifts between my legs. Caressing my rear slowly, trailing his long fingers between my legs.

"I'm going to take you from behind." He says full of seduction, practically gnawing on the area below my ear. "You're mine, Beca...only mine, and don't you ever forget it."

_I won't. _

Feeling his growing erection against my thigh, his long fingers reach around and gently massage my bundle of nerves while he continues nibbling along my jaw. His thumb is added to the mix and inserted inside, rotating around until it finds my inside wall. Getting deeper under his spell, I'm fully intoxicated by his intruding digit that alone threatens to send me over.

"Isn't this nice?" He whispers softly, continuing to flex this thumb inside me, pumping it in and out, while his fingers continues to circle my clit, making my breathing erratic as my forehead presses against the mattress.

"You're so wet...and so quickly. You're so responsive Beca, I like that very much. Open your mouth for me." I do as I'm told as he extracts his thumb and without warning, thrusts it into my mouth, pressing down on my tongue, my lips automatically close around his digit. "That's it baby, see how you taste."

It's a combination of saltiness mixed with a metallic tang of blood, no doubt a byproduct of my recent deflowering. I should be mortified, but it's just so damn erotic.

"I want to fuck your mouth Beca, and I will soon." He says as I bite down on his digit, causing him to withdraw his thumb.

"Such a naughty girl," He whispers along my neck, ripping open another foil packet. "We're going to go really slow this time," His words dripping of seduction.

_God I want this..._

Slowly he eases into me until he's buried deep inside. Stretching and filling me beyond capacity...much deeper than the time before. Moaning freely I no longer have a filter controlling the sounds coming out as he slowly circle his hips, pulls back and pushes his way further inside repeating the process, and driving me into utter madness.

"You feel so good," He groans out as my walls almost immediately start to spasm around him, but sensing my quickly approaching release, he pulls back and waits. "Not yet, babe." He pauses. "I want you sore tomorrow. Every time you move, I want you to be reminded that I've been here...you're mine Beca." He says softly full of lust, then eases back into me, repeating the entire process.

After a few more painfully slow thrusts I'm brought to the edge again, but he stops and withdraws before I can finish.

"Damn!" I grunt out in frustration as he continues his sweet torture.

Starting up again he circles his hips and pushes deep inside until I'm about to reach my precipice, but withdraws making me claw at the sheets.

"Jesse...please!" It comes out as a plea as my desperation for relief increases. My wish is soon granted as he slowly eases back inside.

"Isn't this nice?" He purrs against my ear, pushing further inside, rubbing against that sensitive spot he found earlier.

"Yes!" I breathe out, sighing heavily with delight.

Gently bringing my head back, I'm angled to look back at him. "My sweet Beca...you're so beautiful like this." And captures my lips in a searing kiss. "Who do you belong to?" He asks, in a low sensual voice while stilling himself.

"What!?"

"Tell me baby...who makes you feel this good?"

"You do." I breathe out, getting lost in the moment.

"Yes baby, I do. Now tell me who you belong to." He whispers, pushing inside as far as he can go, then stilling himself.

I'm so far gone and under his spell that reality becomes a blur.

"Answer me Beca." He asks again, reaching around to fondle me. "Who do you belong to?" He asks softly.

"You...Jesse! I'm yours!" I finally let out. The words are out before I have time to register what I'm saying.

"Thank you Beca." He murmurs in my ear, placing kisses along my neck as he starts up again. Picking up his pace I'm brought closer to precipice as his breathing becomes more erratic, slamming harder into me, causing my insides to quiver.

"I...want...you...so...much." He says between thrusts. "You...are...mine."

"Now...come for me baby!" He growls out, and reaches between my legs to stimulate me further, I explode into a more powerful climax for the third time of the night. Completely coming apart my body violently convulses around him as I shout his name into the mattress. With a few more thrusts he finds his own release and empties himself deep inside, then collapses on top of me.

_I never knew it could feel like this._

We're a pile of sweaty mangled flesh, basking in our afterglow, trying to recover from our glorious orgasms. A few minutes more, and my lover is able to function again but for me, it will take a bit longer.

_The strength of a dying moth. Yeah...that's me._

"Fuck Beca!" He breathes and pulls out of me, rolling onto his back with his chest still heaving. With him lying next to me, with some effort I manage to roll over onto my side to face him which, prompts him to turn towards me. He eyes me warily, draping the duvet over us, and with a ghost of a smile on his face he drifts off to a peaceful slumber.

Utterly spent, a disturbing realization hits me that I cannot deny. I submitted to Jesse "fucked up with intimacy issues" Swanson, and not only was I completely into it, the pleasure I experienced was indescribable. What does this mean and what does this make me? The revelation is frightening because I know I'm being led down a dark path. With my last bit of strength, I pull my knees up to my chest and almost immediately succumb to exhaustion and fall asleep or pass out, I'm not quite sure which one.

* * *

><p>AN: Beca surprisingly submitted to Jesse in the throws of passion, however does this make her a true submissive? Feel free to share your thoughts in your review or send a separate PM. I'll be including some of your comments at the beginning of the next chapter.

Tune in next time for the morning after...


	8. Chapter 8

Shades – Chapter 8

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><span>Comments from readers.<span>

**cajunqueen714: **What he doesn't know is that while Beca is changing because of him, he's also changing, for the better, because of her and he may be submitting more than he thinks before it's all said and done.

**XAnoMollyX: **Beca finally loses her self in the throws of passion and recalls submitting to Jesse but given her character I fully expect there to be some resistance.

**Gossipssweetlips**: He popped her cherry so Jesse definitely owns her now.

**Virtual Corsair: **No. To be fully submissive you must fully trust that person.

**50 Shades of Pitch Perfect**: Being able to submit to someone during an exertion doesn't quite make you a sub, however a trust is built during intimacy.

**Cuticlecarenetwork**: Oh, of course she is not a sub. Yet. It is more than that.

Thank you for your insights, now on with the story...

* * *

><p>AN: The Date - Part 4

Previously on Shades...

With my last bit of strength, I pull my knees up to my chest and almost immediately succumb to exhaustion and fall asleep or pass out, I'm not quite sure which one.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later...<p>

With the duvet wrapped securely around me I begin to stir and immediately notice the delicious soreness between my thighs. It's this awareness that proves to me this was no dream, but evidence of a night filled with passion with my arrogant complex billionaire. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I'm able to focus enough to know I've been asleep for a few hours and can still see the Houston skyline minus half the lights as seen before. It's still a few hours before dawn as I turn over and realize I'm alone.

Hearing a faint melody of a familiar tune by Debussy I believe, generated by precise key strokes in the distant, it occurs to me that Jesse is inside the living room playing on his grand piano. My curiosity has always gotten the best of me as I want to hear more of this sad melody and see why my lover has left the warmth of our bed in the first place. Looking around the unfamiliar surroundings, it's still dark so my clothes are nowhere to be found, improvising I pull the duvet from the bed, wrap it around me and venture out to find the man who took my virginity and brought me to ultimate bliss several times, the man who introduced me to a new world of wonder just hours before.

Entering the living area a single candle on the piano is lit, and being the only source of lighting, the shadows produced are dancing on the walls behind him. He's shirtless with tousled hair and appears to have his eyes shut, absorbing the sounds he's creating with his masterful long fingers which, hours before we're caressing my body, now effortlessly striking keys with expert precision, producing the sweet and sad melody of the classical masterpiece.

I'm intently watching him now as he loses himself in the melody, he's an accomplished musician and captivating to me in more ways than one, I see a glimpse of a lonely and sad side of him. Leaning on a wall at the entrance to the room, my involuntary sigh gives me away as he's drawn to my direction and halts his playing.

"Sorry." I say walking forward. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I should be the one to apologize." He says placing his hands on his knees.

Approaching even closer I notice he's wearing pajama pants and has bare feet.

_Goddamn he's sexy!_

"Why did you stop playing?" I ask, leaning on the grand piano.

"No offense Beca but like I told you earlier, I'm not accustomed to putting on concerts for people." He responds, frowning at my obvious intrusion.

"Yes, you did but you also said you might make an exception for me." I say, leaning on the piano, with the candle burning so bright it is at this time I notice his solemn expression. "Debussy, was it?" He nods yes. "Clare de Lune is one of my favorites, will you play it for me?"

Looking at me inquisitively, his frown disappears as he returns his attention to the keys and starts the song from the beginning. His playing is as intoxicating as his lovemaking or hard fucking as he calls it, I'm still not quite sure what it was we did, but with a perfect balance of intensity and sensuality, I become lost in thought as I'm being drawn into his dark world. With our eyes both closed, the melancholy melody of the classic tune fills our hearts as well as the room.

When he's finished our eyes are locked as he summons me to come closer, without hesitation I'm standing over him while he remains seated on the piano bench. Looking down it's at this moment I notice moisture in his eyes, and a stray tear running down his cheek as he reaches for me. Unwrapping the duvet I'm immediately there to envelop him against me in such a way I'm nurturing his aching heart while he rests his head against my bosom and circles my waist with his strong arms. With my heart skipping a beat, I've never felt this type of closeness with anyone.

_What's your story Jesse Swanson, and who did this to you?_

Fighting back my own tears I can feel his pain and know what we have between us is beyond the bedroom as I continue embracing his tormented soul.

After a while Jesse rises to his feet, and presses his lips against mine. The kiss is intense but gentle at the same time. When we pull apart there are no words to describe the intensity of his stare, as it feels as though he's looking through me.

"You should be in bed." He says, berating me.

Ignoring his comment, my eyes roll on their own accord.

"You play beautifully...thank you for that." I add placing a peck to his cheek, making him smile. "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was six. My parents insisted we all take up an instrument, the piano was my choice."

"Well, the lessons paid off Mr. Swanson...I'm officially impressed."

"Bed!" He jokingly barks out, his demeanor lightening up as he points in the direction of his bedroom. "You're going to be exhausted in the morning."

"I know but when I woke up, you were gone." I admit, taking a step back, wrapping the duvet around me tighter, suddenly feeling a bit too exposed. "I'm far from home and not used to waking up in strange places."

"You're right...I didn't consider that...I'm sorry. As I've told you, I'm not used to sleeping with anyone, but for you Beca, I'll make the effort." I nod with understanding and smile knowing this is a huge step for Jesse and satisfied to hear he's at least willing to try, giving me hope that someday things will be different.

Placing his arm around me I'm escorted back to his room where a lamp is switched on. Looking down to the mattress we both notice blood on the sheets, evidence of my lost virginity causing me to flush and lower my head in shame while he looks on with triumph and amusement.

"Well, that'll give my housekeeper something to think about." He says chuckling to himself. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." I lie to him not wanting sympathy for the soreness I feel from my first ever shagging.

Trying to ignore the blood stain, I sit on the edge of the bed and instinctively reach out to touch his bare chest, but to my surprise he backs away before I'm able to make contact.

_That's odd..._

"Get into bed Beca," He says retracting the duvet from around me. "Do you want something to wear?" Shaking my head no, I lay back down and enjoy the feel of the high thread count sheets as they caress my body.

"I'll join you for a little bit until you fall asleep." He says laying down beside me, pulling me into his embrace and wrapping his arms around me as my back is pressed against his front.

"Sleep well my sweet Rebeca." He whispers into my hair, kissing the back of my head and sighing deeply.

It doesn't take long as I feel myself being pulled into darkness with lasting images of a lonely six year old child prodigy playing melancholy tunes on his adoptive parent's grand piano.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I'm gently nudged by Mr. Sunshine into consciousness as light from the outside world fills the room and dares to bring me into wakefulness. Stretching my tired and sore limbs, it's as though I've never worked out a day in my life which, wouldn't be too far from the truth. Immediately I notice I'm not alone for Jesse is sound asleep beside me. With my inner goddess winking with delight, my subconscious is in full judgmental mode wanting to slap the shit out of me for giving in to desire...<em>fucking hard instead of gentle lovemaking.<em> Knowing very well this is not a common occurrence for this complex man, I'm hopeful he considers me more than just a potential number 16.

Facing my direction with tousled hair and a stubbled face, he's gorgeous even in this state of untidiness and looks so peaceful without a care in the world. Taking this precious opportunity to study him, he looks so much younger with innocence which, I already know he's anything but, especially with his infamous red room of pain just a floor above. I'm drawn to his soft pouty heart shaped lips and want to reach out and touch him. Wanting to outline his lips and press mine against his then repeat all of those wonderful things we did the night before, but Mother Nature has decided to be rude for its time to take care of business. Reluctantly leaving the comfort and warmth of the bed, I'm careful not to disturb him and find his white dress shirt tossed carelessly on the floor along with a pair of white socks. Quickly both are put on as I begin my search for the en suite bathroom. After mistakenly walking in not one but two walk-in closets, I'm victorious with door number three which, so happens to be the master bathroom, another vast room the size of the apartment I share with Chloe.

For whatever reason I'm drawn to the ultramodern facilities he has in place. He's got a numi toilet with an integrated bidet and built in touch screen with a warming surface for feet.

_Very nice..._

The seat even adjusts it's height for vertically challenged people such as myself. I've only seen these units in Chloe's modern decor magazines and wondered what they would be like in person, figures this pompous ass would have something like this which, probably costs more than my shit box of a car parked at home.

"Fuck!" I curse inwardly, gingerly lowering myself to the state of the art crapper, wincing at the stinging sensation knowing exactly the origins of my temporary discomfort, as the corners of my lips curve upward into a mischievous smirk, fondly recalling last night's activities. Engaging the bidet function my lady bits are thoroughly cleansed and soothed to my satisfaction. Pressing the touch screen the flush is practically silent as the ultramodern toilet transforms back to a low profile space saving porcelain cube.

_Too freaking cool..._

Making my way to the giant mirror, I glance at myself and gasp in horror at the image staring back at me. With just fucked hair, smudged mascara and smeared eyeliner I look like a deranged anorexic panda so there's no way in hell I'm going to allow him to see me like this. Remembering the whereabouts of my purse I quickly make my way to the study, retrieve my bag and return to the bathroom. Using hair sticks my hair is quickly transformed into a messy bun and last night's make up is removed and reapplied with a lighter touch.

_Much better..._

Grabbing my iPhone I notice several missed calls and a slew of text messages from Chloe.

_She's going to kill me!_

Sending her a quick text message to let her know I'm very much alive and haven't been sold into slavery or to the black market, sticking my iPhone in the breast pocket of Jesse's shirt I grab some ear buds from the inside pocket of my bag and head back into the bedroom where prince charming is lightly snoring and still very much in dreamland. Not wanting to disturb him I head for the kitchen and decide I need to tilt the fridge into my mouth because I've never been so hungry in my life.

Eggs, pancakes and bacon I decide on, the perfect breakfast after a night of unadulterated passion. It's the least I can do for Jesse after giving me the best night of my life so far. Finding the required ingredients, my ear buds are inserted, and with the volume turned up, I lose myself in my mixing creations, dancing around the chef's kitchen, bobbing my head to the beat of the music. I'm not normally a morning person, but for whatever reason, perhaps it's my recent deflowering that's made me so friggin giddy and down right starving. This is so uncharacteristic of me but I can't keep the shit eating grin from invading my face.

Sliding from one end of the kitchen to the other, a whisk is plucked from a counter top canister, a pan is extracted from an elaborate hanging rack and seasonings are selected from the largest spice rack I've ever seen for my morning feast. Sliding my way back to the stove it's at this moment I see him in the corner of my eye staring at me with amusement. Stopping in my tracks, I remove my ear buds and consciously bite down on my lip.

"Hey!" Is all I can say as he fights back his laughter at the expense of my obvious embarrassment. "Umm...how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He says cracking up. "Hey...don't let me stop your little performance. It's very entertaining. Your moves are Risky Business worthy and would even make Tom Cruise proud. All you need is a pair of Ray Bans to complete the ensemble." He jokes, unable to wipe off his smirk. "You're very energetic this morning. Is someone in a good mood?"

"Shut up!" I say, smirking back at him. "I'm not even going to respond to that." I tease back, flipping the last of the pancakes into the air, then easing them onto a platter and into the oven to keep warm. "Well, I do have to confess, after we went back to bed I totally crashed...I don't think I've ever slept so well."

"I can't imagine why." He teases back making me blush. "Surprisingly so did I. I've never shared my bed with anyone so this is another first for me...perhaps it was the company."

_My inner goddess is doing backflips at his admission._

Deciding not to press him any further, my attention returns to preparing our morning feast.

"I hope you don't mind but I was starving so I took the liberty to prepare some breakfast for us. There's pancakes in the oven, bacon in the grill, and I'm making eggs." I say retrieving a carton of soon-to-be cracked goodness from the fridge. "You hungry?"

"Yes...Beca. I'm VERY hungry." He says in the most seductive tone, making me clench the muscles protecting my core because by the tone of his voice I doubt he's talking about food.

_Is it getting warm in here?_

"Your eggs!" I squeak out, my tone sounding higher than I intended, making him chuckle. "How would you like them?"

"Thoroughly whisked and...beaten." He says jokingly, making me roll my eyes at him.

_Just like your women. _

Still smirking at him my attention returns to the small metallic mixing bowl containing several cracked eggs. Beating the yolks into submission, he's at my side tugging at my messy bun. "You look like Pebbles Flintstone...it's very cute but it won't protect you from me." He says kissing my neck, making me giggle.

"That's a beautiful sound, Beca. You should make it more often." His comment makes me smile shyly.

Reaching inside a cupboard he pulls out two mats and places them on the breakfast bar, then pours us some orange juice and coffee. Taking his seat I place our heated plates on both mats and retrieve maple syrup from the fridge. Jesse motions for me to join him on one of the bar stools next to him. Climbing up on the bar stool it's at this moment I forget about my soreness and wince as I sit. His eyes widen at my obvious discomfort.

"Just how sore are you?"

My face flames crimson.

_Why must he ask such personal questions?_

"I'm fine...I'll live." Responding with sarcasm, he desperately tries to stifle his smile.

"So, I'm wondering if we should continue your training."

_More sex? Yes please..._

"Oh." Is all I'm able to say as I'm suddenly in need of CPR. No longer hungry for food I deposit my fork onto my plate and stare at him intently, biting my lower lip.

"Beca, you need to eat more than that." He says, harping at me as I reluctantly place a forkful of pancakes into my mouth.

_Why is he so friggin obsessed with food? _

"By the way, thank you for breakfast, this was delicious." He says polishing off an entire omelet, then dabbing his mouth with a cloth napkin.

I nod in return trying to stuff more food into my not so hungry mouth.

"So, what kind of training did you have in mind?" I ask nonchalantly, trying not to look too interested, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Well since your so sore I thought we could stick to oral skills." He states matter-of-factly, making me choke on my drink as the liquid makes it's way through my nose. Gently patting my back I'm handed a napkin. "That is if you want to stay."

His expression is unreadable, I have no idea what he's thinking.

"I'd like to stay today but I need to be back by tonight."

He doesn't look pleased. "Why tonight?"

"I've got to be back at Barden early, I'm meeting with the Bella's."

"Why? You graduate in a few weeks. Aren't you done with practice and competition?"

"Umm...yes and no. Collegiate competition is done, however we've been invited to compete on the international level in Copenhagen."

"When were you planning on dropping this bomb on me, Beca?" His tone is harsh, his lips a hard line as he continues to glare at me.

"Dude...chill out. It's not for another month and we're still working on our routines. You should be happy for us, this is a first for Barden and we'll be representing the United States."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure...a week, maybe two. It all depends on how well we do."

"Beca, if our arrangement is going to work, we need better communication. I need to know everything going on with you.

_Stalker!_

"Okay...let's get this straight, I still haven't agreed to anything so I'm not obligated to check in with you." Getting more irritated I give it right back at him. My subconscious is standing proud, patting me on the shoulder, giving me an attagirl.

He sighs deeply and runs his hand through his hair. "No you haven't but if you keep biting that lip of yours I'll take you right here on this counter, and I know you're sore and not wearing anything under my shirt."

With my insides clenching at his words my face flushes.

"C'mon...let's not argue, I'll have you back by tonight. Since you cooked, I'll clean and then we'll take a bath."

_Did someone say bath?_

Before I'm able to respond my cell phone buzzes.

"It's Chloe, I need to take this." He acknowledges me as I wander off to the balcony while he cleans up.

"Hey red...what's up?"

"Don't what's up me. Why the hell didn't you call or text last night? I've been worried sick about you!" Chloe lashes out with anger.

"I'm sorry...I was overtaken by events and-"

"-You slept with him!" She's not asking, it's more of a statement, interrupting my train of thought.

Sighing deeply I don't deny anything. "Can we please talk about this later?"

"You totally did...I can tell."

_How the fuck would she know? _

"Chloe please, not on the phone, I'll be home tonight."

"Are you at least okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine."

"Oh, my God this is so exciting! Well...how was it? Was he gentle? How do you feel?" She can't help it, the reporter in her is dying for the scoop.

"Chloe! I told you I was fine. That's all you're getting."

"Oh, C'mon Beca! I've been waiting nearly four years for this day, and now it finally has and you don't want to discuss it?"

"Listen...I need to get going. We'll talk more tonight." Before she has the chance to comment, I end the call.

She's my best friend who tells me everything, even the gross things I don't care to hear. I've signed the NDA so I'm not at liberty to discuss things, however I wonder if there's a way to negotiate it so I could. Returning to Jesse I place my hand on his back while he finishes up in the kitchen.

"Does the NDA cover everything?" I ask, with caution.

"Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. I just have some questions about sex I would like to discuss with Chloe."

"You can always ask me, Beca. I'll be honest with you."

"I know you will, but there are some things a girl can only talk to another girl about, like the mechanics, and I wouldn't dare mention anything about the contract or red room of pain."

My description of his playroom amuses him.

Motioning closer to me he places his hand along my jaw and brings my lips up to meet his. "My playroom is mostly about pleasure Beca, believe me when I tell you, it's something we'll both enjoy." He pauses. "So tell me, how was last night for you?"

"Seriously? You're asking me that? Dude, you were there so you know I was into it."

He laughs at my response. "Yes...you were very receptive and quite delicious, I might add." Looking away I blush at his comment. "What I want to know is besides being sore and your first time, what was it like for you?"

"Good...really good." I finally admit, grinning at him, making the corners of his lips turn upward.

"Me too." He whispers. "I've never had vanilla sex before, and I rather enjoyed it. Perhaps it's because it was with you." He says running his thumb along my lips.

_What the fuck is vanilla sex?_

"C'mon...let's go take a bath."

* * *

><p>Standing in the doorway of his bathroom my arms are crossed intently watching Jesse prepare the bath. With delicious smelling bath oils the water starts bubbling up as the water reaches the desired level. Reaching for my hand he guides me into the enticing hot water, removes my cell phone from the breast pocket and lifts my shirt over my head so I'm standing before him completely nude. My first reaction is to cover up but my hands are held to my sides as he gazes at me from top to bottom. In response to my nervousness I bite my lower lip and lower my eyes.<p>

"Beca, don't be ashamed, you're so beautiful, if I had my way you would never wear any clothes." His comment makes me blush even more. "I take great pleasure just looking at you, and I already know how delicious that lip of yours is. When you keep biting it like that, I want to fuck you into next week, and you're already sore."

"Sorry," Is all I can manage to say.

Taking my chin in his hand, my lips are raised and guided to his. The kiss is soft and sweet, unlike the hungry demanding kisses during our fuck fest last night, but when we pull apart we're left staring into each other's eyes making my heart skip a beat. Without another thought my hands gravitate to his t-shirt covered chest.

"What are you doing?" He whispers, removing my hands from him.

"I want to touch you."

"I know you do, but...I can't." He says, gripping my wrists.

"Why can't I touch you the way you touch me?"

"I just don't." He says with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

_What the hell happened to you Jesse Swanson?_

Still a bit taken back by his strange behavior he must sense my disappointment and kisses me tenderly. "I'm sorry Beca, it's not you, this is just the way I am."

_We'll see about that._

Acknowledging him with a look of understanding he helps to lower me to a sitting position as I feel the amazing sting of the water on my sore and aching body, leaning against the back of the oversized tub, I sigh with great pleasure.

"How's that?"

"Feels wonderful," I respond dreamily with closed eyes. "Why don't you join me."

He thinks about it, then starts stripping himself of his shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Good idea." He says grinning. "Scoot forward."

I do as I'm told as he enters the tub, lowers himself into the water behind me, and with his muscular arms and long legs, envelopes me entirely. Bringing me closer I'm resting against his front and feel his growing erection against my rear. I feel empowered knowing my body alone has this effect on him but at the same time I'm being drawn under his spell as his fingers begin to massage my aching shoulders.

"Mmm...now this is nice." I say wiggling my rear against him.

"Yes it is." He breathes.

Forty-eight hours ago who would've guessed I would be here at this very moment. Losing my virginity to a gorgeous billionaire, and then sharing a delectable bath with him. With no regrets I've never felt this way about anyone, I've never felt so alive and continue to embrace every emotion, feeling and moment this new experience has to offer.

"Can you reach the soap?" He asks, bringing me out of my fog, nuzzling my hair and kissing my neck as it arches back on it's own accord, pressing against him in response to his actions. "Mmm...your skin is so soft." He says, kissing down to my shoulders, stopping to apply kisses to my floral ink then squeezes some bath gel onto a cloth, and then against my skin.

Rubbing the soft material into my skin, he's very thorough in making sure he doesn't miss a spot as I'm practically melting in his hands. First cleansing my neck, then my shoulders to the length of my back and finally to my rear making me groan with increased desire.

Reaching around he gently cleanses my collar-bone to my upper chest and finally my breasts where he drops the cloth on his lap and gently cups me, applying the exquisite bath gel onto and around my breasts, kneading and gently pulling on my aching nipples, elongating them. The sensation is unreal as the moment ceases me to the point of almost unraveling in his grasp.

"Okay...I think they're clean enough." He whispers, moving his legs so they're between mine, spreading my thighs apart so I'm wide open to him. "That's right baby, relax and let me take care of you." His voice is full of seduction as the cloth is brought to my nether regions and I'm gently massaged there. Letting out a gasp I start moaning as he continues to pleasure me through the thin material.

"Isn't this nice?" He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine while continuing his slow ministrations of my nerve bundle, teasing at my entrance.

"Yes." I breathe out. "Feels so good." Getting caught up in the moment with my arousal spiking to the point my body is begging for a release.

But before I'm about to climax he stops and pulls the cloth away.

_What the...?_

"Huh? Why did you stop?" I ask, turning my head, panting with need.

"I have other plans for you Beca...turn around and face me."

He's so bossy but I do as I'm instructed. I guess I should get used to this if I'm going to take him up on his offer. Full of sexual frustration I'm turned around and notice his enormous pride and joy is at full attention, halfway submerged and staring up at me, my jaw drops at the sight before me.

_That was inside of me?_

Amused by my rather shocked expression he grips himself and presents his trophy to me. "I want you to say hello to my little friend." He says in a thick Italian accent, making me chuckle and forget my frustration.

_Little?_

"I'm very attached to it and would like you to become very acquainted with him." He pauses. "Go ahead...touch it."

Licking my lips my hand closes around him as he helps guide me the way he likes to be held and stroked. It's quite the specimen, he's circumcised, it's firm but soft as I continue to slide my grip up and down its considerable length without anymore guidance of his.

"That's it baby...you're doing great. Feels amazing..." He murmurs, closing his eyes.

_I'm going to fuck your mouth..._

Recalling his comment from the night before when my thumb was thrusted into my mouth; what the hell...I'm game. Maneuvering myself back, I'm in perfect position to descend toward the prize and take my first taste of the billionaire. Extending my tongue I tentatively lick the small opening of the mushroom tip, lapping up the oozing liquid as my hunger increases for him. It's taste is a little salty but surprising delicious, I can't get enough and desire more.

"What!? What are you doing?" His eyes shoot open as I place my hands on his knees to steady myself and go for the gold.

My actions have undoubtedly surprised him as my lips close around the tip as I begin to gently suck, watching him, watch me pleasure him.

"Beca!" He gasps out as I take him in deeper and continue to fully absorb him.

I had no idea giving pleasure to someone could be such a turn-on, but it is, as all of a sudden I want to feast on him and devour him whole.

"Oh, my God...Beca. That feels so good." He purrs, placing his hand on the back of my head as I bring him in deeper, lightly scraping my teeth and increasing my speed, fucking him with my mouth.

Moaning out loud he's unraveling before me as I vigorously bob up and down, as he gently thrusts into my mouth.

"I'm going to come baby...you need to stop unless...aaahhh!" He urges on for my well being as I'm full of determination to make him climax, bringing him further inside so he's striking the back of my throat.

_I can do this._

Shutting his eyes, his head falls back, mouth drops open as his body stiffens. Letting out a guttural moan, warm fluid shoots down my throat as his seed empties inside me. Swallowing as quick as it's spurting out I continue to suck him dry until he's thoroughly drained.

Opening his eyes he stares down at me with complete wonderment as I'm brought into his lap and kissed hard, forcing his tongue beyond the slit of my lips. I'm lost in his kiss as my arms wrap around his neck pulling him even closer, and when we finally part we're both breathless.

"Jesus! Don't you have a gag reflex?" He breathlessly asks, running his hand through his hair. "Have you done that before?"

"Nope," I proudly reply, emphasizing the P. "First time." I say trying to conceal my amusement, feeling a sense of accomplishment for my first ever blow job.

"Good...I'm really glad to hear that. Well...it was good, fantastic actually. You definitely get an A in oral skills. Fuck Beca...you really surprised me, and that's not easy to do. For your lack of experience this was very unexpected."

My inner goddess is doing celebratory laps around the city of Houston while my subconscious taps it's foot in judgement. _He won't let you touch him and you still blow his pitch pipe? _

"You're welcome." Is all I can say as I'm pulled into his arms again for another kiss. "C'mon, let's get you to bed...I owe you an orgasm."

_Really?_

Jesse is the first to stand, steps out of the oversized tub, and wraps a smaller white towel around his private parts. Bringing me to my feet, I'm helped out and into a fluffy white towel, pulling me into his embrace and kissing me so passionately I temporarily forget how to breathe.

"Say yes." He murmurs against my lips.

"What?" I'm barely able to respond getting seduced by his sweet kisses.

"To our arrangement...please say yes. I want this...I want you more than anything." And scoops me up in his arms and carries me to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Arriving to his love chamber, I'm lowered onto the bed and placed on my back supported by pillows. Almost immediately the towel is removed from around me as I'm gently patted dry and kissed tenderly with my lower lip caught between his teeth...tugging lightly.<p>

"Do you trust me?" His question, mumbled into my lips.

"Should I?" I pause. "What are you going to do to me?" My voice is breathy, yet uncertain.

"I want to tie your hands together." He pauses, looking at me intently. "Will you let me?"

"Will you hurt me?"

"No baby...not at all. You've pleased me and I want to return the favor and kiss you all over...every inch of your beautiful soft skin." He pauses looking into my eyes. "I just want you to experience how good it can be."

His choice of words and seductive tone is igniting a fire from within and almost enough to send me over. I can no longer resist him. After a brief moment I nod with a smile.

"Yes Jesse...I do trust you." I finally verbalize my response and extend my hands in front of me.

"Good girl." He says, obtaining a burgundy tie from a night stand and binds my wrists together, positioning them over my head.

"Now lay still and don't move your hands." I do as I'm told as he removes his towel and hovers over me, rubbing his manhood along my thigh. Running his hands through my hair as kisses are placed on top of my head, then pressed to my forehead and temples, then he finishes it off with a peck to the tip of my nose.

"So beautiful." He whispers as I'm kissed passionately, granting his tongue immediate access to mine as the kiss deepens to a point we're both out of breath and moaning with need. Forgetting myself my arms wrap around his neck wanting to bring him closer, but he pulls away, making me frown.

"I told you not to move your hands. Each time you disobey me, I'm going to start this process all over again." And he does just that.

Finally getting down to my neck, dragging his tongue along my jawline and nibbling the pulse point along my neck, my nipples painfully stiffen as my center pools with my heated essence, my body begins to squirm on its own.

"Remain still." He says with a faint warning, as my temperature rises to the point I'm literally on fire.

"Okay." I breathe out trying to gain some semblance of control over myself.

Descending lower he reaches my chest and licks along my collar-bone, then places open mouthed kisses above, below and around my areola avoiding my throbbing bud craving for attention.

"Oh please!" I'm practically begging for relief as my head falls back, pressing into the pillows.

"Shhh...patience baby." He whispers out, swirling his tongue around one of my pebbled nipples I gasp out. "You like this?" He seductively asks, closing his lips around the hardened nub, tugging and gently sucking until I'm crying out in ecstasy.

"Is this what you want baby?" He mumbles against my breast, giving it a final tug and kiss before moving on to it's twin.

"Oh God...yes! A million times...yes!" I blurt out wanting more, much more, eliciting a devilish smirk from him.

Moving down my body he dips his tongue into my naval while steadying my hips with his hands. Slowly spreading my thighs it's apparent what he's going to do next as his nose presses against the apex of my thighs, burying itself in my pubic region as he breathes in my scent.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? Your scent is divine...you drive me insane." He says through clenched teeth as he drags his index finger between my swollen folds. "So wet and always ready for me. Oh Beca, I like that...I like that very, very much." Bringing his drenched finger covered with my essence into his mouth.

Panting in anticipation I can't watch and toss my head further back as I feel his tongue there, massaging me and stimulating my clit until it's pulsating with need. Gasping at the sensation, my pelvis juts upward pressing into his talented mouth making me cry out as he sucks in and gently pulls on my ultra sensitive nerve, bringing me to a place I could never imagine. With my trussed hands still above my head my body starts to tremble, and as two digits are thrusted inside, when angled just right I lose all sense of self and unravel into his eager mouth. Holding me down, my center spasms uncontrollably as my release is thoroughly lapped up.

Climbing up my body my cries are silenced as I'm kissed passionately, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. Without time to recover the sound of a ripped packet is heard as he enters me, burying himself deep inside, causing me to wince.

"You all right?" He asks with his forehead pressed against mine, stilling himself until I'm able to respond.

Still experiencing the effects of my powerful orgasm I'm unable to verbalize anything and merely nod with a smile which ignites his desire further, giving him the okay to proceed. Withdrawing himself and then slamming back into me with all his might, I cry out as his speed picks up sending pulses straight to my core as the tingling sensation begins to build in my lower stomach.

_Again?_

Meeting his thrusts it's no holds barred as I'm grunting uncontrollably at this latest onslaught producing both pleasure and pain.

With his hands on either side of my head, I'm forced to look up at him and see something different in his eyes. Is it love or is it lust? I can't be certain but it's something.

"Give yourself to me Beca. C'mon baby...feel it. Come for me!"

With his words commanding me I fall apart and split at the seams, exploding around him, yelling out his name, sobbing freely.

"That's it baby...you belong to me." He grunts out, chasing his climax.

_Yes...I'm yours..._

A few more thrusts, he stills himself and finds his release. "Fuck Beca!" He yells out and collapses on top of me with his face buried in my hot sweaty neck as his full weight rests upon me.

Flipping us over I'm laying on top of him overwhelmed and frightened by my sudden emotional breakdown as my sobbing continues.

"Shhh baby...let it out. Welcome to my world." He says, holding me flush against him, nurturing me until I've come out of it, until I'm myself again.

Wrapping my tethered hands around his neck I'm practically clinging on for dear life, still shaking and sobbing, holding him closer is all I need as it feels right. With the heaving of his body against mine, there's no distance between us and no barriers of any kind. It's at this very moment I've come to a realization that I trust Jesse explicably and may even love him a little for the intimacy we've shared. With this new world of sensations he's thrusted upon me I can no longer deny myself who I am and cannot go without the pleasure I've been exposed to. I want this man in my life and will do anything to be a part of his world no matter how twisted it may seem.

With my composure somewhat restored, our eyes lock, his expression is warm and full of adoration as I can imagine mine is a mix of gratitude, fear and contentment. Lowering my lips to his I pour everything into a lingering kiss, and when we pull away there's common ground and mutual understanding between us.

"Do you see how good we are together?" He says, still deep inside of me. Through hooded eyes I nod, in full agreement. "This is just the beginning Beca. If you fully give yourself to me, I'll take you places beyond your wildest dreams. Say yes baby...say yes to our arrangement."

Just as I'm about to sign on the dotted line and sell my soul to the devil, we hear a women's voice outside his bedroom door.

oooooOooooo

"What do you mean he's still sleeping? It's afternoon! Benjamin, what's wrong with him? Is he sick? You can't keep me from my son!"

"Ma'am...Mrs. Swanson, please calm down. He's not sick...but he's also not alone."

"Oh!" She says full of disbelief. "He has company?"

"Yes Mrs. Swanson. A young lady from Atlanta."

oooooOooooo

Giving me a look somewhere between amusement and horror Jesse swiftly flips us back over, pulls out of me and jumps to his feet. "Another first Beca...looks like you're about to meet my mother." He pauses. "C'mon...let's get dressed."

_Holy crap!_


	9. Chapter 9

Shades – Chapter 9

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>The Date - Part 5<p>

Last time on Shades:

Giving me a look somewhere between amusement and horror Jesse swiftly flips us back over, pulls out of me and jumps to his feet. "Another first Beca...looks like you're about to meet my mother." He pauses. "C'mon...let's get dressed."

_Holy crap!_

* * *

><p>And now...<p>

"Your mother's here? NOW!"

"Umm...yeah, I guess she wanted to surprise me."

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah...I am actually, since she lives in Los Angeles." He pauses. "C'mon...get up, I really want her to meet you."

_He does?_

"Jesse...I don't have any anything to wear and plus, look at me...I'm a hot mess...literally." I pause sighing heavily. "Shit! I can't meet her like this! Maybe I should just stay here."

"Oh no you don't! Beca, you could be wearing a trash bag and still look beautiful. Help yourself to any of my stuff." He says trying to conceal his amusement, yanking a pair of jeans on, going commando no less, while pulling on a white t-shirt and leaving his feet bare._ I love those feet...sigh._

Suddenly feeling overly exposed, and with my hands still being tethered, I struggle into a sitting position and shield my very nekkid self with a pillow while he rakes through his mussed up hair with his fingers.

"Umm...are you forgetting something?" Smirking, I hold out my hands as Jesse's eyes go dark with a slight groan escaping his lips.

"Mmm...I really like you this way Beca...its VERY sexy." He pauses freeing me from his multipurpose tie. "If my mother wasn't here I would have my way with you again." The seduction in his voice is so thick you would need a chainsaw to cut through it.

_Damn him! How does he do that? _

I really wish he wouldn't say such things because after experiencing two earth shattering orgasms that left me a blubbering mess, my libido once again is ready for more action. Even with his just fucked hair he's still stunning to look at and takes my breath away. Me...on the other hand will need a little more work...perhaps an entire makeover. What is she going to think of me? It's not rocket science, one look at both of us and she'll know what we've been up to in the middle of the day. I'm nervous as hell to meet his mom, but at the same time perhaps she'll shed some light as to why her precious little billionaire son is so fucked up.

"I'm going out to meet with my mother and calm her down. If you're not out there in five minutes I'm coming back in here and dragging you out no matter what you look like."

"Fine!" I say rolling my eyes in resignation, gingerly getting to my feet as he leaves the room.

_Okay, where the hell are my jeans? _Searching the room I find them partially under the bed along with my button down shirt. _Great! It's a little wrinkly but it'll do._

_Now where are my under garments? _Remembering the flimsy lace being practically ripped off of me last night I abandon the search for my undies but find my bra on a chair on the opposite side of the room. _How the hell did it get there?_ Rifling through Jesse's drawers, I come across a pair of Calvin Klein men's tight boxer briefs. _Perfect!_ Dressing myself in world record fashion, I sprint to the bathroom mirror and come face to face with the worst case of just fucked bun hair and smeared make-up. After a quick combing I settle for a simple ponytail and a quick make-up repair. _Jeez...could I be anymore flushed? _At least she won't accuse me of being pale.

He wants her to meet me. Why? What's that about? Another first he said...did any of the fifteen ever meet his parents? Suddenly I feel dizzy with shortness of breath. Sitting on the edge of the bed I take a series of deep breaths to calm the butterflies playing rugby in my belly.

Get a grip Beca, it's just one woman...who happens to be your lover's mother. Yikes! You're supposed to be some kind of badass, so get your shit together and get your ass out there. My inner goddess and subconscious are silent, holding on to each other for comfort and ogling at me intently.

Taking a final deep breath, I jiggle the door handle, turn the knob and enter the hall. Walking down the corridor my heart rate escalates as the voices grow louder. Entering the living room, both Jesse and an impeccably dressed older woman with light brown hair are seated on the L-shaped couch.

"There she is." Jesse says, rising to his feet and walking towards me, reaching for my hand I'm guided to the woman who I would imagine to be in her mid fifties wearing a beige ensemble oozing of high class and wealth. Feeling so inferior in my get up, I unconsciously bite my lip.

"Hello," I manage to say, my nerves not taking any prisoners. Jesse smiles at my nervousness and puts his arm around me.

"Mother...I'd like you to meet Rebeca Mitchell." Without any hesitation I extend my hand to the older woman and smile shyly.

"Please call me Beca." She smiles at me fondly...her teeth are blindingly perfect, orbit worthy, just like her son's.

"Beca, this is my mother, Dr. Janet Greyson-Swanson."

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, and please call me Janet." She says with a little bit of wonder in her voice, she seems genuinely happy and relieved, glancing back at her son.

"So how did you two meet?"

Jesse pipes up. "Beca's friend was ill so she took her place and interviewed me for Barden's school paper since I'm conferring degrees next month."

"So you're not on the school paper?"

"No, actually my degree is in music production and engineering. I was just helping out a friend."

"I'm sure my son told you about his double major when he attended Barden."

"Umm...yeah, from our interview he mentioned his business degree and a minor in music composition-"

"-Which I don't use it anymore Beca." He interupts, giving me a warm smile and tugging my hand.

"It really is a shame because you play the piano so beautifully." I say to Jesse, our eyes momentarily locked. His mother is quiet, observing our interaction.

Why did you give it up Swanson? I wonder if he has any original pieces. Thinking back to early this morning finding Jesse playing Debussy for me.

_Shirtless with pajama pants hanging low at his hips with delicious facial stubble and bare feet. His long fingers pressing the keys with keen precision as he did while stroking my sex, his digits filling me and stretching me wider. With his face pressed against my bosom as I wrap the duvet around him, his hungry mouth sucking and tugging my erect nipples, causing my center to flood with my heated essence. Just as my legs are about to give out I'm swiftly lifted onto the piano, the duvet discarded carelessly as I'm laid out onto my back, fully exposed to him, and with my thighs spread wide his eager mouth attacks my center, his tongue thrusted deep inside..._

"So Beca, are you graduating this term?"

"Yes." I breathlessly respond to her, flushing no doubt in response to my improper thoughts of her baby, further coming out of my fog my cell phone starts buzzing. "Excuse me, I need to take this." Thinking it may be Chloe I blindly answer. "Hey red."

"Where have you been Becky? I've been trying to reach your forever. I'm sorry about the other night. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

_Shit! It's Luke..._

"Dude...this is a really bad time, I can't talk right now." I say, looking over at Jesse and his mom.

"Where in dickens are you? Chloe won't tell me anything."

"If you must know...I'm in Houston."

"You're with that bloody Swanson...aren't you?"

"Luke, we'll talk later, goodbye." Ending the call I nonchalantly return to Jesse and his mother.

"Is everything okay dear?"

"Umm...yeah, everything's fine. Just a friend trying to make amends and do the right thing." Jesse gives me a look of warning as we all take a seat on the sofa.

"So, what brings you to Houston?" I ask, trying to divert the attention from my phone call and ease Jesse's glare of me.

"I'm attending a medical conference on advancing science while improving care. I'm here for a couple of says and thought I'd visit my sons." She pauses, turning to Jesse. "I thought we might have lunch but now that I see you have other plans, I don't want to interrupt your day."

Gathering her stuff, she takes my hand into hers and offers her cheek to her son.

"Beca, it's been such a pleasure, I do hope we see more of you." She says, making me blush.

"The pleasure's been mine Dr. Swanson...I mean Janet."

"Mother, thank you for coming. I need to get Beca back to Atlanta so we'll be leaving as well. I'll have Benjamin take you back to your hotel."

As soon as the door closes, Jesse's attention is back on my phone call.

"What did the D.J. want!?" His tone is strict, his jaw clenched making me feel uncomfortable and somewhat intimidated.

"He just wanted to apologize for what happened on Friday."

"For what? Taking advantage of you when you were inebriated and almost raping you!?" He blurts out, getting angry.

Taking his hand I guide him back to the couch.

"Jess, please don't be mad, yes...those things could have happened, but they didn't thanks to you." Stroking his cheek I place a brief kiss on his lips. "Luke is still a friend and for the next couple of weeks I still work for him at the radio station."

"I don't think so." He says through gritted teeth. "After what transpired on Friday I don't feel confortable with you being alone with him and plus...I don't like to share!"

"Dude! You can trust me...there's nothing going on with him!"

"It's not you I don't trust. Beca, should anything happen to you (sigh), I couldn't forgive myself." Pausing to take a deep breath he runs his hand through his hair. "If you insist on working with Luke, then I insist on having someone stay with you."

_Damn he's possessive!_

Wondering if this is for his benefit or mine, I reluctantly give in resigned to the fact that I'm not going to win this argument.

"That won't be necessary. I'll resign my internship immediately." His expression changes, he looks surprised.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah...for us and for myself. It's only two weeks and it'll free me up to concentrate on the World A-cappella Championships and get my ass into shape if I'm going to keep up with you." I say grinning mischeviously.

"Does this mean you're saying yes to our arrangement?"

"Not quite, but I'm not saying no either. I really need to read the entire contract and see what I'm getting myself into."

"Miss Mitchell, I would be disappointed if you didn't." He says, kissing me, his mood lifting. "Thank you Beca...I appreciate you putting my mind at ease. You're a beautiful and sexy woman, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

_Get hurt? Dude, you want to make me your personal sex slave and do unspeakable things to me in your red room of pain. Kinky bastard! _

"It's getting late so I better get you home before your friend has my head on a platter. If she only knew the things I want to do to you..." His comment makes us both chuckle.

"Speaking of Chloe, you never did say if talking to her would violate the NDA."

"It's fine! I guess we can both compromise a little. Speak with her if you must, it may even benefit us both in the long run."

_Did I actually win an argument?_

"So, was Benji here the entire time?"

"No, he arrived this morning when we were having our bath."

Shit! He must have heard us, we weren't exactly quiet.

"C'mon...let's get some lunch. I know a quiet little cafe on the way to the airport"

"We're not taking Charlie Tango?"

"No...its a beautiful day, I thought we enjoy it before I get you back, plus I'm starving. How about you?"

_Yes, but not for food..._

"No...not really."

"Beca, you need to eat." He sighs deeply, glaring at me. "I'm gonna get ready and then we'll go."

Within minutes Jesse comes back from his bedroom with converse sneakers and a leather jacket. He hands me mine and we exit his place and into the elevator. The doors slide closed and there it is again, electricity filling the small space as we smirk but don't make eye contact. Not realizing it I bite my lip which immediately draws his attention.

"Keep doing that and I'll fuck you right here in this elevator, and I don't care who gets in." He says in a threatning but flirtatious tone as we continue to descend to the parking garage.

Looking over my shoulder the doors slide open, and as I'm about to step over the threshold I give him a seductive look. "I thought you were a man of action, Mr. Swanson. Next time...just do it." His mouth falls open at my unexpected comment as my inner goddess gives me an appreciative high five.

_What an awesome reaction..._

"What is it with elevators..." He mumbles to himself, following me out.

Entering the underground garage we approach a sleek black convertible sports car. He helps me in the passenger side, walks around, tosses a black bag in the back, then slides into the driver's seat.

"This is hot...what kind of car is this?"

"I know," He says, smiling at me, my heart skips a beat. "It's an Audi R8 Spyder."

"I think I like this one better than your other car."

"Me too." He says, agreeing with me. "There's a couple of caps in the glove compartment, can you please grab them for us?"

Handing him one and securing mine in place with my ponytail pulled through the opening, the engine roars, and with a push of a button the gate opens and we're off to our lunch destination. With his leather jacket, sunglasses and baseball cap in place Jesse looks like such a bad boy, and it occurs to me that I like bad boys especially ones with a certain amount of kinkery with their own special red room of pain. He steps on the gas and we literally fly by traffic as though everyone was standing still. Feeling invigorated at our high speed I let out a joyful squeak that makes him crack up, it's at this moment he appears so young, a man in his mid twenties instead of someone beyond his years. Placing his hand on my knee, he squeezes my thigh and gives me a look of adoration that nearly stops my heart. Placing my hand over his, our fingers weave together, and it all becomes clear that my feelings for Jesse are intensifying beyond anything I could have ever imagined.

Thirty minutes later we arrive at a quaint cafe and are seated in the back at an intimate small table. The staff already know him as he's greeted by his name. He studies the wine list and orders us a couple of glasses.

"So...what're we having?"

"Whatever they bring us."

"Oh! So it's like a surprise?"

"Something like that." He responds warmly. "Don't worry...I've never had a bad meal here. They serve something different every day."

Within minutes our Pinot Grigio is brought. It's delicious.

"My mother really liked you."

"She did?" I ask out of curiosity, taking a sip of my wine.

"Oh yeah, she always thought I was a closet homosexual."

Choking on my wine he gently taps my back, trying to conceal his amusement.

"Why would she think that?" I ask, dabbing my mouth with a napkin.

"Because she's never seen me with a girl."

Handing me his cell phone there are text messages from his mother about me.

"Apparently she approves of you, whatever that means."

"Didn't any of the fifteen meet your parents?"

"No Beca...only you."

_Wow!_

"You know, this weekend has been a bunch of firsts for me too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never slept with anyone, never flown anyone in my private jet or helicopter, never had sex in my bed and never introduced anyone to my mother." Nodding his head in disbelief. "I've never met anyone like you, Beca. What are you doing to me?" His admission and intense stare causes my pulse to soar as he takes my hand in his.

"I've really enjoyed being with you this weekend." I say, biting my lip, causing his eyes to go dark.

"Me too Beca, but if you keep doing that with your lip, I'll lay you out on this table and fuck you senseless." He threatens with a slight growl.

When I don't seem phased by his glorious threat, I smile back, running my tongue over my lip and gently squeeze his thigh. "I just might like that."

My unexpected actions cause his mouth to drop and eyes to go wide. Just as he's about to say something our waitress brings us our first course...some kind of soup.

"Mmm...this is delicious!" I admit attacking my bowl as though it was my last meal.

"Yes...I agree. I guess you were hungry."

_Oh yes...hungry for a lot of reasons._

"So...what's vanilla sex?" I nonchalantly ask, sipping my soup. He laughs at me.

"Just straight forward sex and no toys."

"Ahh...I see. No toys...got it." I say, looking up to Jesse who is just staring at me, trying not to laugh which makes me giggle.

"That's a lovely sound." He murmurs making me blush.

"So what's wrong with vanilla sex? Why haven't you done it until now? Have you always been like this?"

"Pretty much." His voice an octav lower, looking down at his bowl swirling the liquid around. He appears to be struggling internally. Finally raising his eyes to mine he continues.

"Umm...one of my mother's friends seduced me when I was fifteen."

_What the hell?_

"She had very particular tastes and made me her submissive for six years."

This revelation has left me speechless. All I can do is stare at him in complete shock.

"So, you see Beca...I do know what being a submissive involves. I didn't exactly have a normal introduction into sex."

Stunned beyond reason I chug my wine in a single gulp.

"So, when you were in college did you ever date?"

He shakes his head no.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to. She's all I ever needed and wanted. Plus if she ever found out she would beat the crap out of me."

Interrupted by our waitress, our main course is brought as our bowls are taken away. All of a sudden my appetite is gone but I manage to raise my empty wine glass for a refill of much needed liquid courage.

"Did your mother ever find out?"

"Oh...hell no!"

"So...what ever happened to Mrs. Robinson?" My snarky comment makes him chuckle.

"She's a very good friend and lives in Los Angeles. She taught me everything I need to know."

"No she didn't!" I bark out accepting my second glass of wine.

My sexy billionaire is nothing more than a victim of sexual abuse forced to submit to an older woman for years, and where he's so alpha-male in his lovemaking he knows what it's like to be on the other side.

"Beca...your food is getting cold."

"I seem to have lost my appetite." I say, pushing my plate away.

"You really should eat something."

"Jesus Christ! What is it about you and food!? You just dropped one hell of a bomb on me!" I lash out. "I'm just not hungry anymore."

With his expression hardening he pushes my plate back to me. "I don't like to waste food. Please eat something." His request now in a low quiet voice.

Looking up I meet his stare. "Okay...I will. I just need a moment and then I'll try to eat something."

"Fair enough." He says, cutting into his meal.

Jesse the adolescent submissive to a woman old enough to be his mother. He doesn't see anything wrong with it. _It's very wrong! _I'm touched by his admission, he obviously trusts me, or is it the damn NDA. He knows I can't tell anyone about this, not even Chloe. I'm trying my best to hide my disgust, but I can't conceal being horrified at the thought of this beautiful man being the product of sexual abuse to this dominatrix. If I ever meet that bitch I'll be sure to give her a piece of my mind...maybe even my fist.

_He knows what it's like to be a sub..._

Is this what I want? Could I really do this? I'm not sure but what we've done so far, this amazing weekend has been filled with so much life and new discoveries, I've just gotten a taste of it and don't want it to end. Reaching for my knife and fork I cut into my meal and bring a forkful of goodness to my mouth...it's delicious.

"So...is this what it will be like? You ordering me around?" My tone is harsh, my eyes don't leave my plate.

"Yes." He voice is just above a whisper.

"I see."

"Beca." He says reaching for my chin and raising my eyes to meet his. "The strange part to all of this is that you'll want me to."

_I seriously doubt that..._

Returning my attention to my plate another slice is made, bringing my fork to my mouth, I hesitate. "You're asking a lot from me." Then take in the sustenance, not meeting his gaze.

"Yes...but this is who I am...you knew that. This is all I want."

_Are you sure about that?_

"I know but it's still a huge step."

"Yes it is. Take your time and do the research. Ask me anything, no matter how small or silly it may sound. I really want our arrangement to work but you have to be sure it's what you want. I'm going to be staying locally in Atlanta until graduation. Call or text me anytime, maybe if you're not too busy we can have dinner on Wednesday?"

"I've got Bella's practice from three to five and then the radio station from six to ten. Well actually I'm resigning from the station so technically I'm free after five."

"Good...I'll meet you at the performing arts auditorium, say 5:30pm?" He asks with enthusiasm, smiling at him, I nod yes.

"So...tell me, what happened to the fifteen?" My question surprises him.

"Various reasons but mostly incapatibility issues."

"And you think we're compatible?"

"Yes Beca...I know we are." He says affectionately.

"Do you still see any of them?"

"No...I'm monogamous in my relationships."

Putting my fork and knife down I'm done eating. He scowls at me for not finishing my plate as he polishes off his. How does he stay so fit and eat so much? Must be all that hard fucking he does. Memories of our time together invade my mind recalling how his pajama bottoms hung low from his hips and how gentle he could be caressing and kissing me everywhere, making me feel incredible sensations I never knew existed. Squirming in my seat, my desire escalates as I flush.

"You seem distracted. What are you thinking about?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing you can't read minds." I say, blushing.

"I can only guess what you're thinking, but your body language gives you away, and I've gotten to know your body quite well since yesterday." He teases back with a mischeviously look.

Motioning for the waitress, she brings the check and he pays immediately.

"C'mon...let's get to the airport." He says, taking my hand, leading me back to his sports car.

It's the smallest gestures like this, holding my hand that puzzles me when thinking about what he does in his playroom. The drive to airport is quiet, no doubt both of us lost in thought resulting in his confessions during our lunch. My subconscious is shaking it's head and wants me to run away from him and take cover, while my inner goddess is sitting on the sidelines, pom poms and all. As we pull along side a hanger with the JS Enterprises logo on the side, his private jet is brought out. Two men, assumed to be the pilots come forward and welcome us, advise Jesse of the flight plan and weather conditions. We enter the jet and immediately strap ourselves in as the engines come alive. After a short taxi to the runway, we're safely airborne and rise to the desired altitude. Still feeling the affects of the wine and being numb from the arsenal of facts of Jesse's turbulent adolescence I'm unable to articulate anything at the moment.

"You haven't said much since leaving the restaurant...you okay?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...I'm good. It's just a lot to take in." I admit, staring out the window.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why did you?"

"I don't know. For some reason I wanted to, but seeing how it's affected you, it was a lack of judgment on my part, it was clearly a mistake. After I get you home I won't bother you anymore. Forget this ever happened." His somber words surprise me as I stare back at him.

"No!" Protesting, I practically yell back as I unbuckle my seatbelt and sashay into his lap where I press my lips into his. Wrapping my arms around his neck his arms surround me as he returns the kiss. When we break apart we're left breathless.

"I can't and won't forget about us and this weekend. I'm glad you trusted me with this. Knowing about your past doesn't make me feel any less for you, if anything I can appreciate you more and understand why you're like this."

"Like what?"

"A demanding arrogant kinky bastard." I word vomit. The words are out before I have time to register what I'm saying. "Sorry...must be the wine."

"Yeah...well I guess I am." He admits laughing freely. "Only you could get away with that Miss Mitchell. Being so defiant would get you twenty lashings across my knee."

My mouth drops imagining myself in that position and for whatever reason I'm turned on.

"We have about ninety minutes until we land, do you wanna watch a movie?"

_I hate movies! _

"Sure...what do you have in mind?"

"Do you like John Hughes?"

"Who's that?"

"Really Beca? You don't know who he is?"

"Sorry but I rarely watch movies, they're not really my thing." I admit, as he nods his head in disbelief and cues up the title via remote.

"Well, this is one of my favorites, it's called The Breakfast Club. Just sit back and enjoy it."

_Swell...now my sex God is reverting to a movie nerd. _

Sixty minutes later I'm being gently woken up as we're on approach to Atlanta. Not realizing it, I've slept through the entire movie.

"I'm sorry (yawning), guess I was little tired."

"It's okay...we'll watch it another time." He says smiling. "I actually found it more peaceful watching you sleep in my arms. Your so beautiful."

"Thanks." I say in the softest voice, blushing at his compliment.

"We'll be there soon so we better get you back to your seat." He says securing my buckle, then repeating the process with his own.

As the plane gently touches down we taxi over to where his silver Audi R8 is parked. He must have this car in every color but the Spyder version is my favorite. After a short drive he parks in front of my apartment building and suddenly I'm emotional because I'm leaving him. My eyes deceive me as they are lowered, focusing on my hands on my lap, fingers woven together. Taking one of my hands he brings it to his lips and kisses it gently. Such an old fashioned gesture, but effective in getting his message across. He's struggling just like me.

"Thank you for this weekend." He says. "It's been the best ever. I'm looking forward to Wednesday."

"Wednesday." I repeat in a voice just above a whisper.

"Pick you up after practice." He confirms, I nod yes to him.

"Do you wanna come in?" I say, wanting to prolong our time together, he smiles warmly at me.

"No...I have things to do." He simply says, leaning over to kiss me.

When he pulls away our eyes remain locked for a split second and suddenly I have the urge to cry but turn away from him.

_He can't see me like this. _

"Hey...it's okay." He says, stroking me cheek.

Getting out of the car he comes around to my side, extends his hand and helps me out. I'm led up to my apartment where I'm kissed once more.

"Umm...by the way, I'm wearing your underwear and I'm not giving them back." Giving him a small smile I pull up the waistband and show him his boxer briefs." His jaw hits the ground, I've shocked him again. _Yes!_

With my mood lifting I give him a final peck on the lips and enter my apartment where I find Chloe on the couch watching TV.

"You're back!" She says full of enthusiasm, practically throwing herself at me, grabbing my shoulders, studying me intently from top to bottom. "Where's Jesse?"

"He had to leave and take care of stuff."

"So...how was it?" She can't stand it, her excitement for me is so apparent.

Rolling my eyes at my friend, I have to give her something.

"It was good...REALLY good." I finally say blushing.

"Did he make you come?"

_Yes...five times! _

"Chloe!" I blurt out. My eyes widening at how personal her question is. "I'm not going there, Red. The whole experience...it was very intimate."

"Oh...C'mon! I'm dying to know. After Tom left today, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Resigned to the fact that Chloe isn't going to let up any time soon...I finally cave in.

"Yes, I did." I admit, flushing a deep shade of red. "Several times actually." My response surprises her.

"Oh, my God! He must really know what he's doing."

_You have know idea..._

"My first time was horrendous."

"Really?"

"It was the night of prom and my date didn't know shit about pleasing a girl and it took almost a year after that before I was able to have an orgasm through penetrative sex...and here you are the first time. Damn girl! You were right to wait and lucky to lose it to someone like Jesse. So tell me...how do you feel about him?"

"I really like him." I breathe out, struggling with my emotions.

"What's wrong? You seemed overwhelmed."

"I am." I admit to my friend. "I'm very conflicted about Jesse...I don't see a future for us."

"Why do you think that?"

Taking a deep breath I decide to tell her more. My subconscious is waving it's finger, threatening to slap me with a lawsuit for violating the NDA.

"Promise not to judge or tell anyone?"

"Beca...I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything and I'll take it to my grave. You have my word."

Taking a deep breath, I confide in her. "Jesse is very complex and complicated. He doesn't do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing and he doesn't make love, instead he fucks hard." My admission shocks her.

"God, that sounds so hot." She says making us both laugh.

Closing my eyes I recall my submission to him this morning resulting in my emotional breakdown. I flush at the memory. "It was." I whisper out, taking a deep breath.

"Umm...I probably shouldn't say anything but Tom told me he's never seen his brother so smitten with anyone. Apparently he doesn't date either and here he is with you. Beca...he really likes you. All this talk may just be a defense mechanism."

"Tom really said that?"

"Yeah he did. Are you gonna see him again?"

I nod yes. "Wednesday...after Bella's practice."

"So...now that you've done the deed, how do you feel? You look different."

"I feel different."

"Are you sore?" I blush at her question and nod yes. "Me too." Chloe says, giggling.

"You're sore?" I ask, surprised at her admission.

"Overuse." She says, sighing. "Men...they're animals!" We both crack up.

"So...tell me about Tom, the overuser."

For the rest of the evening Chloe and I spoke of the Swanson men and shared more laughs about our "active" weekends. I don't know what I would do without the ginger in my life and I'm glad Jesse gave me the green light to speak with her. We enjoyed a quiet dinner and continued to plan our move to Los Angeles after the World Championships next month. With Chloe's advanced degree she's already landed an internship with the L.A. Times. As for me, I've got a few interviews with some production companies and record labels set up for next week.

I've never seen my friend fall so quickly and fall so hard as she has with Tom. They're good together, they laugh a lot and apparently have a very compatible sex life. I'm happy for her but also a bit envious due to the complexity of my relationship with Jesse.

Speaking of the devil, Chloe receives a call from her Mr. Right and skips off like a teenager to her bedroom. Smiling at my love smitten friend I'm left on our couch, left to ponder about my own predicament.

If I say yes to this arrangement, could our relationship evolve or will I simply be number sixteen. Thinking back to last night and this morning, with the sensual sexuality I experienced, do I really want that to end? _Hell no! _Screams my subconscious as my inner goddess nods in silence, for once they're in agreement. He's opened up and given me a glimpse of his disturbing past. _No wonder he's so messed up. _Who could blame him, an adolescent forced to submit, under the control of an older woman dominatrix for six years. Is this the reason he doesn't like being touched? Is there more? He says this Mrs. Robinson taught him everything he needs to know. Not quite dude...what about love? Are you capable of looking beyond your dick and loving another individual...or even yourself?

Grabbing my purse, I shut the lights and saunter off to my bedroom. Plopping myself on my bed I remove the envelope from my bag, take out the contract and begin to read.

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it. The entire first date, a little background story for Jesse and beginning to their tumultuous, yet sensual relationship. Tune in next time as our couple dissect the contract and continue to explore each other.

Thank you to all who continue to follow along and for those who take the time to leave a review. Congrats to StoicMuch who was review number 69...㈶0


	10. Chapter 10

Shades – Chapter 10

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Last time on shades...<p>

Grabbing my purse, I shut the lights and saunter off to my bedroom. Plopping myself on my bed I remove the envelope from my bag, take out the contract and begin to read.

* * *

><p>AN: The contract

_You've got to be kidding!_

So I'm just expected to go along with it, and be happy, and not complain? If I don't follow his orders or displease him in any way, I get punished? A punishment that he chooses suitable for my insolence?

Okay...I get it, Jesse doesn't want that kind of relationship with me or with anybody, without saying it he basically wants a sex slave who will do whatever, whenever he wants. He wants a woman to look good on his arm and will follow his every order and comply to his every whim. Who am I kidding? This isn't a romantic thing; this isn't even healthy. This is an abusive relationship masquerading as kink.

_This is wrong!  
><em>

The contract states it's fundamental purpose is to explore _my_ sensuality and limits safely, with due respect for my well being which is complete bullshit! This has nothing to do with me...it's all about what he wants and what he gets.

_Arrogant kinky bastard!_

It's supposed to be consensual on both sides; how can I consent to something without having prior experience? I don't even know what my limits are! Again, this is all about Jesse so what I want is completely irrelevant. If he wants to do something that I don't or I'm not in the mood for it's tough luck for me. I've never done any of that stuff. Shit! It was just twenty-four hours ago I was contemplating losing my virginity.

The sexually transmitted diseases clause is good, but that should _go without saying_ that you should disclose to your partner whether or not you're clean. Oh...and it's my sole responsibility to ensure that oral contraception be taken as prescribed to prevent pregnancy. Yeah, because it's the _woman's_ job to make sure she doesn't get pregnant; it's not like it takes two to tango or anything.

I'm not sure what happens if there's a breach of contract considering this contract is _not legally binding!_ It's more fiction...a long _fucking_ work of ridiculous piece of shit fiction.

The dominant and submissive sections of the contract under the heading 'service provisions' are just too ridiculous for words. It states the dominant shall make the submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. _Seriously!? _I'm sure he'll be thinking of my well being when I'm suspended from cables with God only knows apparatus being used to torture me into submission, while he gets off as I surrender my free will over to him.

_Jeez!_

Oh...here we go. As the sub I'm supposed to have acceptance to being owned, dominated and disciplined during the term and that my body may be used at _any_ time in _any_ manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise. In addition to this I'm supposed to accept the dominant as my master, with the understanding that I'm considered his property and to be dealt with as the dom pleases during the term.

_What the hell!?_

If I'm to interpret this, as his submissive I would no longer be a person, but a fucking doormat! He's not even required to tell me the reason(s) for being punished and can use _any_ method he wants. This could potentially extend into my actual _life, _permeating all aspects of it. To me this is not just being a submissive, he's looking for a slave.

_This is is some fucked up shit..._

As a sub I'm not allowed to touch or pleasure myself without the dom's permission. However I'm supposed to submit to _any_ sexual activity demanded by him without hesitation or argument. Okay, since I've never masterbated before, this isnt an issue but whatever happened to hard and soft limits? _  
><em>

Oh! This is good. As his own personal Barbie doll I'm supposed to accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the dominant should decide to administer without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.

_Is he for real!?_

So...I'm just supposed to accept these beatings without question to be with my precious fucked up billionnaire. With my hands tethered this morning I've had a little taste of bondage, which I didn't seem to mind, it was actually pretty hot so I wouldn't have any problems consenting to being blindfolded and possibly even gagged, but this is some heavy shit he's expecting me to accept without question. He says the red room of pain is more about pleasure than it is pain, well I need to know more about the pain. Does Jesse really care what I want or does he just want me to become the scum on the bottom of his shoe? This is not romantic; instead it's abusive and creates an imbalance of power.

There are safewords for my protection; yellow if I'm close to my limit of endurance and red when I cannot tolerate further demands and to cease completely with immediate effect. This seems reasonable but how do I know that the kinky bastard wouldn't get so caught up in the action and adhere to them.

The last section of the contract mentions something about pain threshold and gives a list of the types of acceptable pain/punishment/discipline. Okay dude...how about no pain and none of the above.

I knew this whole contract thing was bad, but this is beyond anything I could have imagined. I'm not even allowed to look him in the eye so how can I see his reactions and tell what he's thinking?

It's only for three months...could I actually do this and let myself be humiliated and tortured for his pleasure? He says the rewards to me out way the acts with him taking me places I never knew existed, and all I have to do is please him and he'll take care of me. I've definitely gotten a taste for sex having five mind blowing orgasms in the last twenty-four hours. It's addictive and I want more...much more, but in the long run how will this impact me? Will people notice a change? The Bella's will pick up on it without question since they live for this shit. Every weekend I'll be with him, exploring my so-called sexual self. What will happen after the ninety days is up? Will I be discarded as number sixteen? It's too much to take in at once, I can't believe I've gotten myself into this kind of predicament.

With my head held between my hands I can't help the tears falling from my eyes.

Remembering our incredible weekend together, the lovemaking, the playful banter, personal revelations, the longing gazes and soft touches, I can't believe he would present me with this attrocious document. Do I mean so little to him? Besides getting an 'A' in oral skills he won't even let me touch him, and if I agree to be his sub, I won't be able to look him in the eye so how can I love him back? It occurs to me that he doesn't want to be loved because he doesn't love himself. That fucking Mrs. Robinson made sure of that. But I do want to love him and I may have already fallen for this arrogant ass, but this is not the kind of relationship I need or deserve.

With exhaustion settling in, my mind is as tired as my body...I need sleep and I need time to absorb everything that's transpired up until now. Perhaps in the morning all of this won't seem so bad.

That night unwarranted images invaded my dreams depicting a young petite woman shackled and blindfolded to a four poster bed under the sinister gaze of one Master Swanson himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

**_Knock...Knock...Knock!_**

"Hey...you alive in there?"

Abruptly brought out my sleep, I reluctantly rub my sleepy eyes and turn to my alarm clock.

_Holy shit!_ I've been asleep for a solid nine hours. I guess after all that exercise my body was craving sleep.

**_Knock...Knock...Knock!_**

Chloe knocks again.

"You okay Becs?"

"Yeah...hold on." I say, getting out of bed, grabbing my robe and slippers. Opening the door to let Chloe in, she hands me a package.

"This just came for you. I hope you don't mind that I signed for it." She pauses. "I think it's from him."

_Who else would it be from?_

Rolling my eyes I thank her, take the package from her grip and toss it on my bed.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Giving Chloe a look of annoyance I begin to open the small rectangular box...it's from Apple.

"Oh, my God! What is it?" The ginger is way too bubbly and excited. She must be a real joy on Christmas Day.

"Oh look...it's the latest generation iPad mini with retina display...just like his." My words are dripping with sarcasm.

"Umm...Beca, most women get flowers or jewelry, this dude likes to shower you with expensive collectibles and technology."

"Yeah...you noticed? He's a weirdo." My comment makes us both laugh as I pull off a sticky note written by the pompous ass himself, instructing me to read my email on my newly set up "me" account.

I'm laughing inwardly because I know what this is for; me to research the BDSM shit and for him to communicate with me twenty-four hours a day.

Turning on my new tablet I touch the "mail" icon, and low and behold an email from my master-to-be.

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: New iPad

I hope you slept well and will be able to put this iPad to good use as we previously discussed. I look forward to dinner on Wednesday. Please feel free to ask me anything by any means.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: New iPad (on loan)

I slept long and very well...can't imagine why..._Sir_. The iPad will come in handy for research..._Sir_. It was also my understanding that this is not a gift and will only be a loan..._Sir_.

Beca...

_He responds immediately._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: New iPad (not on loan)

The iPad is on loan...indefinitely. By your tone I'm assuming you've read the contract. Any questions or concerns you want to discuss?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_I can't help but to grin..._

****oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Inquiring minds

I have many concerns but they aren't suitable for email. The iPad is a nice gesture, but I don't want it or need it indefinitely.

Dude, we discussed it...no elaborate gifts, and don't you have anything better to do? Some of us actually work for a living.

Good day, _Sir_...

Beca

_He responds immediately again, making me smile._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

RE: New iPad (on loan...again)

Laters, baby.

P.S. I work for a living, too.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

* * *

><p>Switching off the iPad I can't help but to grin at his playful tone and all negative thoughts of that nasty contract go out the window. Taking a quick shower I'm quickly dressed and out the door to give Luke my resignation. He's going to think this is a result of what happened between us. Well...it's partially true however with everything else going on it does make sense to give this up.<p>

Arriving at the radio station, Luke is in the DJ booth cueing up another music set.

"Hey" I say, getting the Brit's attention. "Can we talk?"

Luke steps out of the booth. "What's up mate?"

"Umm...with everything going on with the Bella's and with graduation around the corner, I need to resign early."

"Becky...is this about the other night?" He pauses placing his hand on my shoulder. "I told you I was sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." I say hugging him. "How could I stay mad at you?"

As he starts to pull me closer, I break off contact and take a step back.

"So...when is your last day?"

"I'm done as of now. I'm sorry for the short notice, but it just has to be this way."

"He's making you do this...isn't he?"

I look away and say nothing.

"I told you I was sorry about Friday. We were both drunk and you were so...please Becky, forgive me. You were so beautiful at the club that I figured if we kissed, you might think differently about me."

"Luke, you're like the brother I never had. My feelings for you are strictly platonic. I'm sorry if I led you on but I just don't like you that way."

His expression darkens. "So you're with him now."

"I'm with nobody."

"But you did sleep with him."

"That's none of your business!" I bark back, my voice rising to a higher tone.

"So you did." He says, mumbling to himself. "Is it the money?"

"What did you say? Fuck you Luke! How dare you insinuate that!"

The DJ let's out a deep breath. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I asked that. I guess I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I can understand Luke's point of view and why he would be jealous. Luke is gorgeous with his British accent, tattoos and perfect physique. Any girl would drool over the blonde's six pack abs and chiseled features but I'm not one of them. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like having a normal guy like Luke as a boyfriend, it would seem less complicated than the way things are with Jesse but would the sex be as good? He's basically admitted his feelings for me, it would be so easy to embrace this possibility. Luke is a good guy so I'm not going to hold this little lack of judgement against him, however Jesse was right.

"Umm...I need to get going." I finally say, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Becky, please don't be mad." He pauses. "Can we have lunch sometime next week?"

"Sure." I say smiling, giving my ex-boss a one-armed hug and peck on the cheek.

Now liberated from the radio station and needing some quality alone time I enter the performing arts building. With the intention of finalizing our a-cappella sets for the competition, I'm far too distracted and decide to pull out the contract from my backpack and go through it with a fine tooth comb. The more I read of the indecent proposal the more I'm resigned to the fact that this isn't for me. With the Bella's due to arrive for practice at any time, I tuck the contract away in my bag and start working on the a-cappella set.

"Hey...look who decided to show up early?" Stacie teases.

"Umm...yeah, well I've actually been here for a couple of hours. I no longer work at the radio station."

"Since when?" Chloe asks, giving me a strange look.

"Since now."

"Is this about what happened on Friday?" The ginger asks.

"What happened Friday flat butt? Didn't you leave with that sexy billionaire dude?"

"That's right...you did." Cynthia-Rose chimes in.

"Yeah...we haven't seen or heard anything from you all weekend. What happened to you guys?" Stacie asks

Chloe shrugs her shoulders and gives me an apologetic look which Fat Amy picks up on.

"All right Shawshank...spill it."

"Guys, there's nothing to talk about. Can we please just get on with practice?"

"I don't think so Beca...something's different about you." Stacie continues, not wanting to let it go. "C'mere...let me take a look at you."

Rolling my eyes, the brunette bombshell takes my hand and guides me to the bleachers where she forces us to plop down on it's cold hard metal. Forgetting about my sensitivity I wince as my bottom makes contact with the solid surface. Stacie's mouth drops at my reaction. "You totally got laid."

_Oh crap!_

The room goes silent as the Bella's immediately surround the two of us and start shooting questions at me simultaneously. Getting overwhelmed Chloe comes to my rescue.

"Guys...Beca spent the weekend with Jesse at his Houston home. They took his private jet and totally hooked up." She says chuckling.

"Thanks a lot Chloe...really appreciate it." I say, smirking at the ginger.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Asks the crazy Aussie. "At least we now know you're not a lezbo...no offense CR." The black Bella smiles graciously at the chubby blonde.

"Amy!"

"Well...if I had me some eye candy like that, I would be tapping that around the clock."

"By the looks of it Amy, she's already doing that."

I flame crimson red at Stacie's comment as the girls continue to laugh at my expense.

"If you're all done making a mockery of my love life, can we please get on with practice? We only have a few weeks and we're no where near being ready."

"She's right" Chloe says, supporting me. "C'mon guys, may I also suggest we abandon choreography for today, some of us may not be up to twerking," The ginger pauses giving me a look, which earns her an eye roll. "Let's concentrate on our oral skills today." The comment makes me blush even more remembering how I earned my first "A".

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

After a couple of draining hours with the girls, Chloe and I head back to our place. Retrieving my iPad, I access my email and find a message from Jesse waiting patiently in my inbox for my response.

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

RE: Working for a living

I hope you had a good day. How did things go with the DJ and your Bella's?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises.

_I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Working for a living

I had a very good day..._Sir_. Gave my resignation to the DJ and spent a couple of hours with my Bella's..._Sir_.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Do the work!

Glad to hear things went well today. How's the researching coming along?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Nuisance

If someone could stop bugging me, I could actually do that..._Sir_. I would like another "A"..._Sir_

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Impatient

Do the research! I'd like to award another "A". The first one was so well deserved.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Chuckling at his playful comment, I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Google search

What would you suggest I search for? "Kinks R' Us" or "BDSM for dummies"?

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Not Amused

Not funny, but if you must know...start with Wikipedia. No more emails unless you have actual questions. Understood?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Frowning at the grumpy response, I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Bossy

Yes _Sir_...you're so bossy.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: In control

You have no idea...well maybe you do a little now.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Holy shit!_

* * *

><p>Accessing the Wikipedia app, I type in <em>submissive<em> in the search field and am shocked by the plethora of information with regards to the origin, psychological and sociological impacts on the BDSM world. Shocked by the material and feeling somewhat nauseous, I question myself in regards to wanting any of this in my head.

I'm known throughout campus as the badass alt-girl with the scary ear spike who leads the award winning Barden Bella's. I'm also graduating this term, taking my girls to Northern Europe to compete on the world level and then moving to Los Angeles with my best friend in hopes of landing a position as a music producer. Do I really want or need this shit in my life? With my subconscious reading along carefully highlighting the controversial and questionable stuff, my inner goddess has become a kid in a candy store, begging and pleading for more. While I have to admit some of this stuff is hot, can I give Jesse my _full_ submission? Am I even capable of it? I trust him and don't believe he would hurt me without my consent however can I give myself to him entirely while he does God only knows what to me in his playroom? Staring at the beautiful retina display it's at this time I realize I'm extremely turned on and have a sudden urge to touch myself where moisture is now pooling, but with the contract I wouldn't be able to pleasure myself without his consent. _URGH! _Unable to deny the fact that this new world of deviant behavior intrigues me as much as it frightens me, I need to channel my energy to safely release this sexual tension building up. Having seen enough I switch off the iPad and decide on some exercise.

_Damn him!_

Pulling out a pair of sweats and t-shirt, I dig into my closet and find a practically brand new pair of sneakers. With my hair up in a simple ponytail and my earbuds shoved in my ears, I exit our apartment to start my own private marathon. Passing Chloe on the way out of the building, her jaw drops as she gives me a _what the fuc_k look since in all of the years we've known each other, she's never seen me exercise on my own accord.

He's staying at the Four Seasons which is only a few miles away, if I actually had the stamina to go there I could just demand sex from the control freak, but at the same time, I don't want to give him the pleasure knowing how I'm affected by him.

With music blaring in my ears, I make it to a park and gear down to an easy walking pace. My mind is all over the place. What am I going to do? I want him so bad, but not on his terms. Perhaps with my superior negotiating skills I can alter the conditions of the contract...line by line. _Perhaps_. He needs to know how I feel and what I consider acceptable.

I still would like to know why he's like this? Yes...he was seduced and forced into submission by that fucking child molester at such a young age, but why doesn't he like to being touched?

It's all just too much to take in. The jog back to the building has cleared a path in my mind and allowed me to make an informed decision. Entering my apartment I pull out my earbuds and toss my keys and I.D. carelessly onto my bed. Reaching for the iPad my thoughts are immediately composed into an email message.

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Goodbye

I've seen enough...it was nice knowing you.

Beca...

* * *

><p>I hit send and wait for his reply. After ten minutes of staring at the screen, there is none. Switching off the device my earbuds are shoved back in as I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. Waking up with a start I glance at the time and it's nine o'clock, I've been out for a couple of hours. Sitting up it's at this time I notice Jesse standing in the doorway of my bedroom.<p>

"What are YOU doing here?"

"It was nice knowing you?" He responds back with a question, his eyes are dark without emotion. "Is that it? Is that your decision?"

"You gave me no choice. I can't be that person in your contract." I say, my voice cracking.

"Tell me Beca, what kind of person do you think is being portrayed in that agreement?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah...tell me."

"A goddamn slave, your fucking property, a vessel for you to play with, with no emotional attachment." I spat out, looking directly at him. "You're the first man I've ever had feelings for and I've given you my virginity, but I won't give you my soul! I've worked too damn hard to get this far and respect myself too much for that."

Just as I'm about to continue on, we're interrupted by my roommate.

"Hey Beca!"

"Hey Chloe!"

"I'm going out with Tom so I'll see ya later."

"Okay! Have fun!"

After the the brief distraction of Chloe leaving my attention is back on Jesse who seems stunned by my words.

He moves closer, kneels on my bed and strokes my cheek. "Okay...I hear you. Tell me what you want."

"Isn't it obvious? I want you, but not on these terms."

"What terms then?"

Thinking about what to say I decide to put it all out there knowing this could very well put an end to our relationship.

"I want more. I want to touch you and pleasure you the way you do for me, and I want to wake up in your arms." Taking his hand from my cheek I kiss his palm and close my eyes. To my surprise he pulls his hand away, rises to his feet and starts to move toward the door.

"NO! That's not possible! I can't give you that, Beca. This is who I am and this is all I want. I told you I don't do the boyfriend thing. You knew that before last weekend and you still let me fuck you. I was wrong about us...we're not compatible. I'll leave you now." He says, reaching for the door handle.

"That's it? That's all you've got?" I slide off my bed and onto my feet as words carelessly fall from my lips before I have the chance to catch them. "Why the hell did you let me sleep in your bed, introduce me to your mother and confide in me!? Do I mean so little to you that you would impose that goddamn bullshit contract on me?" Waving the ten page document, I practically throw it at him.

"What do you want Jesse? A brainless bimbo who won't disagree with you, who you can order around, torture and fuck any way and any time of the day? Tell me what you want because I'm dying to know!"

Without saying anything he grabs my t-shirt and slams me against a wall.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He says through clenched teeth, lips inches from mine.

"Then explain it to me!" My words are equally filled with rage.

Instead of using words his lips painfully crash into mine. The kiss is full of desperation as our teeth strike against each other with my bottom lip being bit and sucked on violently. While our tongues duel for dominance our open mouths sloppily try to overtake the other for possession. With his body sandwiching me against the wall, his hands find my breasts as mine run through his soft mane. Panting and moaning with desire he forces his hand down the waistband of my sweatpants and plunges his fingers into me. I yell out as my knees begin to buckle, and in a swift ninja move I'm caught, swept up into his arms and lowered onto my bed where he resumes kissing me and thrusting his digits deeper inside, causing me to arch my back and groan openly. Trying to find some strength deep down inside, some will power to resist him...

"STOP!" I yell out, pushing him away.

Stilling his ministrations, he stares down at me in disbelief.

"Please stop...I can't do this." My eyes deceive me as tears threaten to fall.

"Beca?"

"I want you to leave." My voice is weak, almost coming out as a whisper.

Jesse's jaw drops as he withdraws his soaked hand while I try desperately to hold back tears.

"Get out." My voice is louder with more conviction.

"Beca...you don't mean that."

"You. Heard. Me." Through gritted teeth my eyes burn a hole right through him. "GET OUT!" I shout, taking him by surprise. He takes a deep breath and rakes his fingers through his hair.

"I never meant to hurt you." He says backing away. "I'm fifty **shades** of fucked up and you deserve so much better. I hope you can forgive me someday...Goodbye Rebeca."

Feeling the weight of him lifting off my mattress he rises to his feet, walks past the living room and then out the front door. As soon as the deadbolt engages I completely lose it and break down. Not since the day of my parents divorce have I felt such intense emotional pain.

_Goodbye Jesse..._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the emotional cliffhanger but this needed to happen. Those of you who have read the 50 Shades Trilogy will start seeing more differences in the storyline such as the ending to this chapter. Thank you again for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Shades – Chapter 11

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Last time on shades...<p>

Feeling the weight of him lifting off my mattress he rises to his feet, walks past the living room and then out the front door. As soon as the deadbolt engages I completely lose it and break down. Not since the day of my parents divorce have I felt such intense emotional pain.

_Goodbye Jesse..._

* * *

><p>Rebeca Ann Mitchell, a New York native and only child of Elizabeth and Francis was fifteen years old when her parents filed for divorce. Beca's parents were educated and held respectable careers, with her father being an English professor, her mother was a paralegal at a reputable law firm.<p>

Up until the filing Beca's childhood was unremarkable meaning she was ordinary with her small group of close knit friends, she was a member of her school choir and attended church regularly with her parents. The petite girl was a happy-go-lucky pre-teen and even had a pet bunny named whiskers. When Beca turned thirteen, things changed drastically in the Mitchell household. After several attempts to expand their family Elizabeth had several miscarriages and finally had to undergo a hysterectomy which negatively impacted the marital relationship between her parents who, began spending less and less time together.

The following year the fourteen year old and her best friend were at the local mall having just seen Step Up starring the teenager's celebrity crush at the time. Beca witnessed something she never thought she would ever see, for her father was carrying on with a woman who was not her mother. Not wanting to be caught she and her friend hid behind elaborate cardboard displays and crowds of movie goers exiting their perspective theaters. When it was all clear Beca, filled with rage took off without warning running all the way home and into the arms of her waiting mother.

After a spectacular crying fest Beca confided in the woman what she had witnessed, and to her surprise her mother had admitted to having her own suspicions of her husband's infidelity but, for the good of the family she chose to stay in denial and avoid confrontation. With the young girl feeling both anger and sorrow for her mother, she was ordered to keep things to herself until the time was right. Feeling betrayed by both parents Beca withdrew to the sanctuary of her bedroom and cried herself to sleep knowing it was just a matter of time before this would surface and her world would be turned upside down.

The home wrecker is called Sheila, whom her father met during a conference in Las Vegas, Nevada. The cheating whore was the complete opposite of her mother, for she was ten years younger, stood five foot seven, had platinum blonde hair with a curvy hour glass figure. Beca and her mom could pass for sisters, for they were both petite brunettes standing at five feet two with slender but feminine builds.

Francis Mitchell's affair went on for almost a year before Elizabeth's law firm hired a private investigator and gathered enough evidence to file for divorce and literally throw the book at him, making him responsible for paying spousal and child support.

The divorce took its toll on Beca. In high school she no longer attended functions, she distanced herself from her circle of friends and became an introvert. Her hobby of mixing music became an obsession so she sought out others who shared her mutual interests and began hanging out at local clubs getting to know the house DJ's. Getting more involved in the club scene Beca made a new set of friends who introduced her to the world of tattoos and piercings which, she instantly took a liking to, since it was another way of self expression. She dated some but the boys her age were too immature and only wanted to get physical which, she was clearly not interested in.

Having lived with her mother for the next few years it was agreed upon by her cheating father to pull some strings at the university he was employed at and provide his only daughter with an all expense paid college education which included both housing and tuition. The catch of course was that she had to maintain a 3.0 grade point average and would have to move to Georgia, putting off her dream of living in Southerm California until she graduated with her Bachelors degree. It was decided after graduation, with the help of her father her move to Los Angeles would be possible.

During her first semester at Barden University she met her best friend, Chloe, an undergraduate senior at the time who barged into her shower one day when hearing Beca sing the chorus to David Guetta's Titanium, who would practically blackmail her into auditioning for Barden's own Bella's, one of four a-cappella groups on campus. Introducing her to the wonderful world of collegiate competition, making music with your mouth as opposed to instruments Beca would eventually become the leader of the all-girl singing group which, would also be another way for this alt-girl with tattoos and piercings to express herself through her musical beats.

Fast forwarding to her senior year, Beca has accomplished so much in her life. With Chloe's help she's led the Bella's to countless ICCA victories while maintaining a 3.5 GPA, come out of her shell by forming friendships with the Bella's as well mending her broken relationship with her father.

The only thing missing from Beca's life was having a love interest which, was not an issue until conducting that awkward interview for Barden's most famous alumni on behalf of her sick friend/roommate. Being swept off her feet by one of the most sought out bachelors, for the first time ever Beca opened her heart and gave up her innocence to the one man who would come fully armed with an attorney and set of legal documents including a non-disclosure agreement and sex-slave contract.

Having kicked out the one man she's ever had feelings for, just like it was seven years ago, Beca finds herself alone, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Beca &amp; Chloe's apartment - Present<p>

A couple of hours later I find myself stirring. Approaching my mirror I'm a mess with a tear stained face and smeared make-up. With my reflection staring back at me my subconscious takes this time to question my intentions.

_What have you gotten yourself into? If you love him you need to let him go and if he's worthy...he'll return._

Love? Who said anything about love? Could I be? Did I make a mistake in kicking him out? What if I never see him again? Maybe I'll end up as an old crazy woman sipping meals through a straw with forty cats for companionship. Perhaps I should just sign the damn thing and give him what he wants. It's only for three months, if I don't like it then I can always walk away, but how will the experience change me? It's what I want...isn't it? I can't resist the control freak and crave him like a drug, but he's fifty shades of fucked up and not good for me. We all come with our own baggage, are any of us really perfect?

Turning on my iPad I notice there's an email. Pressing the mail icon, it's from him.

* * *

><p>FROM: Jesse<p>

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: NO!

Nobody has ever said no to me before.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Seriously!? I hit reply._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: NO!

There's a first time for everything. Get used to it.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Second Chance

I want to come back. Can we talk?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Should I? I hit reply_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: 50 Shades of Fucked up

Why should I let you back in?

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Second Chance

My shrink says you should.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Cracking up, I hit reply. _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Second Chance...why?

Perhaps you should date your shrink.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Second Chance...again

He's not my type, but you very much are. We need to talk.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises.

_Exhaling deeply, I hit reply_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: No Funny Business!

Come over but I'll have my taser ready.

Beca...

* * *

><p>Not even ten minutes later there's a knock at my door.<p>

_How the hell did he get here so fast?_

Unlatching the chain I disengage the deadbolt, turn the handle and let the door swing open. Without even acknowledging him, I turn around, nonchalantly walk away and seat myself on our couch. Jesse steps inside, closes the door behind him and remains standing.

"What did you sprint back from your hotel?"

"I never left."

"You've been out there the entire time?" He nods yes. "Dude...it's been more than two hours!"

"I couldn't leave you like that."

"Like what?" I say, rubbing my eyes as more tears threaten to fall.

"I don't know what it is about you Beca, but I can't stay away."

Chuckling to myself I can't help but to smile. "Well...that makes two of us."

"Can we discuss the contract?"

"I already told you...I can't be like that."

"I don't want you to." He's says, struggling with his words.

"Jesse...what're you saying?"

"I'm saying I usually get what I want, and if the contract is going to keep us apart, I'm willing to get rid of it."

"But you said over the weekend...no contract, then no relationship."

"I know what I said. I hear you Beca. I'm trying to be more for you." He says, sitting down next to me.

"You would discard that indecent proposal...for me?"

"Yes...but you have to understand, this is new for me so if you could please stop busting my chops..."

"Umm...you do remember that forty-eight hours ago I still had my cherry." My comment makes us both chuckle. "So I guess we're both new at this."

"Yeah...I remember, it was delicious." He says flirtatiously, making me flame deep red. "I'm willing to try if you'll give me a second chance."

"Jess...I really want to believe you, but it'll never work between us. I get it! You said yourself, you're not boyfriend material so you're not looking for THIS." I say, pointing between us. "You need to feel empowered and in control at all times. This monstrosity of yours is a defense mechanism to keep you from forming any meaningful relationships."

"Damn it, Beca! I'm trying, but you're so damn stubborn!" Striking an obvious nerve with him he takes a deep breath and rakes his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't have to be, perhaps we can make it work for us." Wrinkling my nose, I'm surprised with his change of heart.

"Are you sure you and your twisted psyche can handle this?" My sarcasm elicits a chuckle out of him.

"You should have majored in psychology, Miss Mitchell...you sound just like my shrink."

"Maybe you're overdo for a session. When was your last appointment?" For some reason my question makes him laugh. "Did I say something funny?"

"Would you believe it if I told you fifteen minutes ago?"

"What?"

"Yeah...after you kicked my sorry ass out I called my shrink."

"It's eleven o'clock!" I say, holding up my smart phone.

"He's paid very handsomely for his services and on call twenty-four, seven."

"Of course he is. So what did the good doctor tell you?"

"In a nutshell...you're right and I'm a fucking idiot." His response surprises me.

"Is that all?"

"No." He whispers, motioning closer to me. His hand reaches out to my face as I lean into his palm and close my eyes. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad. You're nothing like the others and it was wrong of me to expect you to accept that role without question after the amazing weekend we spent together. I want to make it up to you." His lips brush against mine, slowly breaking down my defenses.

_I have to resist him..._

"Jesse...you can't make everything right with sex. I need more from you." I breathe out, turning my head so my cheek is flush with his.

"I know you do." He says, pulling away to face me. "I'll meet you half way."

"What do you mean?"

"Change the terms of the contract to you're liking and then we'll discuss it on Wednesday. I still want this arrangement to work but I need to know your limits and this has to be right for you." His words finally make sense and I find myself drawn to him once more.

"Fair enough." I say, motioning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

Reacting to my delicate touch he grabs my wrists and pushes me down into the sofa. "What're you doing to me?" Through clenched teeth, he mutters against my lips.

"I might ask you the same." My breathy response makes him grin.

"Will you let me stay tonight and make love to you?" His voice is soft, pressing his lips to mine.

"No." My response is barely heard as he pulls away and stares at me with bewilderment.

Letting the air out of his lungs, Jesse releases me and rises to his feet. "Fine! I'll just let myself out." He says with resignation, reaching for the deadbolt.

"Jesse...wait!" Taking a deep breath, my eyes close for a moment. "I didn't say you had to leave." My voice is shaky.

"What!? I don't understand...what else do you want from me? I told you I was sorry." His voice is full of frustration.

Looking down at my hands I'm unable to look him in the eyes. "I may not be the submissive type per se, but I still want to please you."

"What're you saying?"

Breathing harder I can feel my body temperature rise and moisture rapidly filling me down below. "You need my submission, and that's what I'm willing to give to you."

"Beca?"

"Meet you half way...right?" He slowly nods yes. Taking a deep breath my eyes lock with his. "I'm yours, Jesse."

With his jaw practically detached from his face, I've shocked him with my comment.

"You would do that for me?" Without hesitation, I nod yes.

"It's what you need, and what I want." I nervously admit and manage a smile. "Now...you can take me to bed."

With my inner goddess doing the can can, my subconscious has practically flatlined.

I've surprised him, heck I've surprised us both. Who would have thought I would prefer his kinky ways over sweet lovemaking. Perhaps I should make an appointment to see his shrink. Not only have I learned something about myself, he's willing to make an effort and give me more. With the anticipated changes to his contract, I'm hopeful there may be a future for us.

"I'm in awe of you Beca." He says, grinning from ear to ear and lifts me into his arms.

Smothering me with kisses, I'm carried into my room and depositd carelessly onto my bed, making us both laugh out loud. Closing and locking the door he bounds back to me and drapes his body over mine, kissing me furiously while his hands explore the curves of my body. His weight on me is glorious as I feel his growing erection against my thigh. My fingers are immediately in his hair massaging his scalp as his lips travel to the pulse point on my neck. Gnawing at my skin he continues to bite and suck the sweet spot below my ear, making me moan out loud.

"Lets get you out of these clothes." He says, full of seduction as I sit up so he can lift my t-shirt over my head, then unclasp my bra from the back, letting it fall off my shoulders, then carelessly tossed away. "Much better" He says pushing me down on my back, massaging my mounds with his palms, tweaking my nipples to attention.

Pushing him off of me, I manage to sit up again and begin the task of unbuttoning his shirt. "You have way too many clothes on Mr. Swanson." I say attacking his lips, pushing the offensive garment off his shoulders, exposing his beautiful bare physique. Motioning forward to further my kisses to his neck, I'm denied access and pushed away.

"Jesse, I want to touch you."

"I know...but not now." He says softly.

_Someday..._

"My turn!" He says, pushing me back down on my back where my sweat bottoms are pulled down. With his nose brushing against my sex, my hips buck involuntarily.

Wearing nothing more than my panties, I'm lying on my back and pull him down on top of me. "I hope you brought enough raincoats." I murmur against his lips.

Retrieving a long chain of condoms from his jacket, he waves them at me. "Is this enough?"

_Oh, my God!_

"Trust me?" He whispers, producing his burgundy tie and bounds my wrists together over my head and fastens it to my headboard.

"Yes." My response comes out as a whisper.

"You're so fucking sexy, Beca." He pauses, kissing me hard. "Nowhere for you to go, but you've seen too much already." His voice is full of seduction as he whips out a blindfold and secures it over my eyes. "Is this okay?" He murmurs against my lips. I nod my head yes with reservation.

With my respiration increasing I can already feel my lower stomach tingling and he hasn't even touched me.

"Don't go anywhere!" He teases. "I'll be right back."

_Where the hell is he going?_

After a few minutes I hear the front door. _Shit!_ Chloe's back and Jesse is practically nekkid wearing only his boxers and _they're talking!_ What is she going to think? Great...something else she can share with the Bella's. After a few minutes my door opens, then closes just as fast. Locking us in I hear a bottle being uncorked and it's contents being poured into a glass.

_Liquid courage? Yes please..._

"Your friend wanted to know how you were so I told her you were tied up." He says jokingly.

"Haha! You are so bad." My sarcasm makes him laugh.

"You have no idea." His words oozing of mischief. "Now what am I going to do to you?" The tone of his voice alone is turning me on already bringing me near the edge and he hasn't even touched me.

"What's in the glass?"

"Mmm...just a little wine." He pauses taking a sip. "Want some?"

"Yes." I breathe out.

"Open your mouth."

I do as I'm told as he deposits sweet wine into my mouth from his lips. It's delicious as I swallow the cold decadent beverage.

"More?"

I nod yes and he repeats the process several times.

"I think you've had enough. You're such a lightweight I don't want you passing out on me." He teases.

"I won't." My voice is breathy as my arousal escalates. I'm rewarded with more wine and a passionate kiss.

"Now don't move or I wont let you come."

_What the fuck?_

"And if you make a sound, I'll gag you." He says brushing his thumb against my lower lip. "Chloe is right outside and she's probably listening." I nod with agreement.

Without warning I feel the bitter coldness of an ice cube on my lips and lick the quickly melting liquid into my parched mouth. Teasing me with the little culprit so it's just out of my reach, drops are falling onto my lips as I try desperately to lap up the moisture before it begins to trail down to my neck.

"So beautiful." He says, running the cube along my jaw, then down my neck. Feeling the drops dip into the indentation of my throat, I let out a slight moan.

"Shh...she'll hear you."

_God he's frustrating!_

Removing the tiny glazier from my skin I hear the rattling of the glass.

"Now...don't move or we'll have to start all over." He warns, as I suddenly feel the ice circle one of my nipples.

_Oh God!_

Throwing my head back into my pillows, I arch my back and clench my pelvic muscles to keep from exploding. The pooling liquid from my throat starts to travel south and is quickly lapped up before it goes any farther.

"Oh no...you moved." He says nonchalantly, exhales deeply, extracting the ice from my breast and dropping it back in the glass. "Looks like we'll have to start all over." Letting out a sigh of frustration, I bite my lip.

"I hate you!"

He laughs and presses his lips to mine. "You won't hate me for long." And starts the slow process over again by bringing the stone to my lips, then to my jaw and finally to my throat. By the time he reaches my chest I'm practically panting as the intense cold stiffens my nipple to a hardened peak and then it's gently sucked and tugged on by his very warm mouth. The feeling is intoxicating as he repeats the process to my other breast.

"Isn't this nice?" He whispers as my agape mouth dries out.

"Uh Hu..." Is all I can manage.

"You're doing very well baby." He says trailing the cube downward to my belly button letting the melting liquid settle in my naval sending pulses to my core. I shift slightly as the liquid spills out and groan in despair knowing he's going to torment me now.

"What did I tell you Beca...but we're too far to start over, so I'll have to punish you." His voice is guarded as the liquid is expertly lapped up.

_Punish me? Oh no!_

Finally removing my underwear, the swoosh of coldness attacks my center without warning.

"Jesus Christ! You're soaked!" He blurts out, swiping his fingers through my folds. "I think someone needs some relief."

_You think!_

Trailing the ice cube down south to my pubic region sweat beads begin to form all over, holding back my imminent release, not wanting him to delay my award. "Spread your thighs for me." I do as I'm told bracing myself for more ice cold stimulation.

But as soon as he touches the frozen crystal along my clit I suck in my breath and almost let go.

"Jesus!" I yell out.

"Oh yes baby...feel it!"

"Please Jesse...I can't hold it...PLEASE!"

"I love it when you beg me...just a little bit longer." He says massaging me with the tiny stone, making me thrash my head and pull at my restraints.

"We're almost there. Just a little bit more."

Stiffening my legs, tears start to fall as I'm overstimulated, desperately needing a release but as I get close he stops his manipulation, letting my body return to a normal state. He repeats this painful process of bringing me to the brink and then pulling back, tormenting me into a glorious submission.

"Keep still or I'll bind your legs!" His voice is serious, continuing his ministrations on me, adding his warm tongue to the mix, which drives me insane.

"Oh, my God Jesse! PLEASE!"

"Mmm...your delicious! Is this what you wanted?" I nod yes, unable to verbalize anything more than grunts.

"Tell me what you want Beca...use your words or I wont let you come." He says pushing his tongue inside of me.

"You Jesse!" I finally blurt out. "PLEASE! Please fuck me!"

"My pleasure baby...you can come now." He says calmly, pulling away and discarding the ice, and without warning thrusts his fingers into me.

"AARRGGHH!" I orgasm instantaneously tugging on my restraints, arching my back off the bed, crying out. As his fingers curl, he continues to pump me and I come again, and then again pushing my head further back into the mountain of pillows.

Faintly hearing the sound of ripped foil I'm spread wider as he slams into me without warning and I climax again, unable to sensor myself any longer I let go and yell out as he continues to pound into me, making the headboard crash into the wall and bed creak as the tingling sensation returns to my lower belly as I feel the intense build up again.

_Again? Is it possible?_

"One more time baby. Come with me." He urges on, pulling out all the way, then crashing mercilessly back into me placing his hand over my mouth to stifle my errant grunts and moans as I'm sure the entire apartment building is aware of our transgressions at the moment. With the sound of clapping skin, my head is swimming with thoughts of passion as exquisite sensation spreads throughout my body as I'm brought to the brink of an explosive climax.

"Now Beca...let it go!" With his commanding words my world crumbles, unraveling an umpteenth time, yelling out his name as he finds his own release. "Fuck Beca!" He yells out and stills himself as his warm seed shoots deep inside. After a few more thrusts, he collapses on top of me and removes my blindfold displaying my tear filled eyes.

"Baby, you were incredible!" He says kissing me passionately, wiping away my tears. "Is that what you wanted?" He whispers against my lips.

Trying to stop sobbing and catch my breath, I can't help the shit eating grin on my face which makes Jesse sigh with relief.

"Yes! That was fucking amazing!" I breathe out with exhaustion, making us both chuckle.

Freeing my bound hands my arms are heavy but manage to wrap around his neck as my lips crash into his. After a while he pulls out of me and disposes the rubber into the waste basket.

"Are you leaving?"

"Not if you want me to." He says, smiling. "Half way...remember?"

"I remember..."

He acknowledges me then slides back into bed and presses his front to my back and wraps his arm around me. "Mmm...you're so warm." My response is interrupted by an escaping yawn.

"Get some sleep baby." He says softly, kissing the back of my neck.

Never feeling so content, my eyelids grow heavy as I fall victim to much needed sleep.

A couple hours later...

Opening my eyes I notice our positions have changed. I'm lying on my side facing Jesse who is flat on his back still sound asleep. Even in this state he's stunning to look at. With his perfect profile and pouty lips, he's the perfect specimen. Studying his physique, I want nothing more than to kiss his lucious lips and run my tongue over his hard body and devour him whole. Scooting closer I brush my lips against his and watch him unconsciously lick his lips. Getting a little more brave I lean over and place feather light kisse's along his neck to his throat, and onto his pecks. He moans slightly but doesn't wake up which makes me almost giddy and more adventurous. Looking down I notice the tent under the covers and lick my lips for my need to pleasure him increases. Removing the cover I move down his form, get on my knees and gently wrap my hand around his immense erection. Slowing moving my hand the way he showed me, he slightly stirs but still remains asleep.

_We'll see about that..._

Bending over I run my tongue over the tip and scoop up the oozing liquid, his taste is devine as I close my lips around the tip and gently suck. Moaning inwardly, it's like ambrosia enjoying my very own personal Swanson Popsicle.

"What? What're doing?" Beginning to stir he blindly pushes me away.

"Shh...baby...it's just me...RELAX." I whisper back and bring him into my mouth. When he realizes what's happening his mouth opens but nothing comes out as his eyes shoot open and watches me feast on his pride and joy. Shutting his eyes again, he places his hand on the back of my head and guides me to a steady rythym as he groans openly.

"Fuck that's good...AAAHHH!"

Bringing him deeper I feel him on the back of my throat and continue to bob my head along his length and suck with more conviction. With my own arousal escalating I feel the pooling moisture down below. Using my teeth, I gently scrape along his shaft as he approaches his release.

"Jesus Christ Beca! I'm going to...AARRGGHH!" He yells out and comes undone as his warm seed flows down my throat. Trying not to gag I swallow quickly and continue to suck him dry. Having Jesse unravel before me is almost as pleasurable as the orgasms he brings out of me.

Recovering from his release he maneuvers himself into a sitting position and brings me into his arms as I'm kissed passionately. "Nobody has ever done that for me before...it's a hell of a way to wake up." He says giving me a look of adoration.

"Did you like it?"

"What do you think?" He pauses, kissing me. "That one earned you an A+."

"You're very welcome." My smile does something to him as he pushes me away and reaches for a foil packet.

"What are you doing?"

"Get on your knees and steady yourself against the headboard!" I do as I'm told and assume the position.

"You have such a lovely ass." He purs into my ear, rubbing my bum and teasing the opening, making me squirm with discomfort.

_What is he doing? No, please not that..._

"Someday when you're ready I'll fuck you there, but not today. You'll need special training for that kind of pleasure."

_Oh, my god..._

"Spread your knees for me." As I follow his instruction he reaches between my thighs and touches me there, feeling for my lubrication...my need for him.

"Always so ready for me." He says kissing the back of my neck.

Ripping open another foil packet, he takes me from behind and slowly brings me to another release. For the next couple of hours we enjoyed what he refers to as "vanilla sex" bringing each other to climax several more times before passing out from sheer exhaustion.

With the sun shining through my window I'm reluctant to move because I've never felt so relaxed and so comfortable in my life. The warmth beneath me is so soft that I never want to move again. But it dawns on me the warmth I'm feeling is coming from the body of my lover. Slowly opening my eyes I find myself draped over him with my head and arm resting on his chest as it slowly rises with his respiration with his arm secured around me as my body molds perfectly with his. Lifting my head I use this rare opportunity to study his features and see how young and peaceful he appears in this sleeping postcoital state. My heart swells when I see the faint hint of a smile on his lips as he continues to sleep. Placing my head back down a scary thought hits me as I realize I've fallen for this disturbed man and want nothing more then to stay in his arms forever.

_He can never know..._

**Knock...knock...knock!**

"Go away!" Mumbling into his chest, he starts to stir.

"Beca...it's almost nine, don't you have class?" Chloe says from the other side of the door.

Oh shit! She's right...my dad's gonna kill me for being late to his class again. Just as I'm about to wake Jesse his cell phone rings, scaring the crap out of me. Reaching over him to grab his cell phone, he wakes up. Perplexed and just stares at me.

"Umm...it's for you." I say, handing his phone over to him, smirking.

"Swanson here. Yes I'm fine...why? What time is it? SHIT! Don't start the meeting without me...be there in fifteen."

Jumping to his feet he quickly dresses and is just about out the door.

"Hey! You forgetting something?"

Giving me a frazzled look, he returns to me who is sitting up in bed covered by a sheet and gives me a kiss. "In all the years of running my company I've never been late for work...NEVER! It's all your fault, Miss Mitchell." He teases with a mischevious grin.

"Yes...I'll accept fifty percent blame for you being late. I had a rather lovely man pillow keeping me warm all night which is the reason I overslept so I will equally blame you." Stretching my arms the sheet drops below my chest making Jesse's eyes widen. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yes and so do you." His voice is more stern as he turns to face my mirror to fix his hair.

"Fine...be that way." Pouting, I put my hair up in a messy bun, jump out of bed and grab an oversized shirt from a drawer, then put it on. "I'll walk you out."

With Chloe in the kitchen we stop at the front door.

"Thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me."

"Me too Beca. I'm very grateful you decided to give me a second chance. Make your changes to the contract and we'll go over it tomorrow night then we'll go back to my hotel room." He urges on. "After last night I'd be surprised if Miss Beale is speaking to either of us."

"I know...I still have to face her." I say smirking. "Oh, before I forget, can you send me a digital copy of that document?"

"Sure thing babe. Email me later."

"Umm...yeah, I will but it might be late. After Bella's practice some of the girls and I are headed out for drinks so I'll email you afterwards."

Grabbing me by my shirt he pulls me closer and yanks the back of my hair down so I'm forced to look up at him. "If I find you anything like Friday you won't be able to sit for a week. Do you understand?" His voice is soft but harsh, his lips forming a hard line.

_Is he serious?_

"Hey...chill! I have no intention of letting myself get to that point unless you're there to protect me." I joke back hoping to lighten the mood.

"Good! Now get your sexy ass ready for class and cover that thing." Chuckling, he gives me a lingering kiss and opens the door. "Laters, baby..." And leaves.

_What thing? _

Sprinting over to a mirror I notice a dark hickey on my neck the size of a half dollar. I'm going to get so much shit from everyone. It's probably his way of marking his territory.

_Damn possessive bastard! _

As soon as the door closes Chloe approaches me with a twelve ounces of steaming caffeinated goodness which, I gladly accept.

"Oh, my God...thank you. You are a lifesaver." I say, bringing the delicious stimulant to my lips.

"Looks like you can really use this." She says smirking, shaking her head in disbelief. "Jesus Beca! Did you get any sleep last night? What the hell were you guys doing? The entire building must have heard you."

Flushing a deep shade of red I bring my hand over my eyes for I cannot look at Chloe. Taking a deep breath I try to apologize. "I'm so sorry. We sort of had an argument, but then...we made up and got carried away. Anyway, it won't happen again."

"It's fine...but after the first round I resorted to ear plugs, but even that didn't work. I had to blast my earphones to get any sleep. Shit Beca! I thought Tom and I were loud but you guys are like animals. Oh, and nice love bite. Good luck in trying to cover that thing and keeping it from the Bella's...they're gonna rip you apart."

"Yeah...I know they will...fucking Jesse!"

Embarrassed beyond words I still can't bring myself to look my friend in the eye.

"You were so much quieter as a virgin, who knew a little bit of action could wake up the sleeping giant. I'm impressed my friend." Her comment cracks us both up.

"Seriously though, I just want to know if my bestie is okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

_Damn NDA!_

"Jesse and I talked things through and have a mutual understanding...we're good now" My eyes deceive me as they start to water so I turn away, concealing myself from my friend. But nothing gets past Chloe as she turns my head to face her.

"Beca...I've known you for many years and something just doesn't seem right. What has that bastard done to you?"

_If you only knew..._

"Nothing I didn't want him to." Wiping away my tears, I turn on my heel to head back to my room but the ginger grabs my arm and stops me.

"If everything's okay then why are you crying? This isn't like you. The badass alt-girl I know doesn't cry. So tell me Beca, what's going on with you?"

With some hesitation I turn towards my friend. Closing my eyes for the moment and taking a deep breath, Chloe has my full attention.

"I'm in love with Jesse."

* * *

><p>AN: So they're willing to meet each other half way. What do you think about that? Is Beca making the right decision for her and Jesse? Tune in next time as these two finalize the contract for the purpose of knowing Beca's limits.


	12. Chapter 12

Shades – Chapter 12

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Last time on Shades...<p>

"If everything's okay then why are you crying? This isn't like you. The badass alt-girl I know doesn't cry. So tell me Beca, what's going on with you?"

With some hesitation I turn towards my friend. Closing my eyes for the moment and taking a deep breath, Chloe has my full attention.

"I'm in love with Jesse."

* * *

><p>And now...<p>

"Aca-Scuse me? OH, HELL NO! Beca, we need to talk." Taking me by the hand I'm guided to the couch. "I know these feeling you're having are intense and your libido is like on overdrive but don't you think it's a little too soon to be falling in love?"

"I didn't exactly plan this Chloe! Why would you even say that?"

"Because you haven't known him that long, and just because he was your first, you know..."

"First what? First guy to fuck me!" My abrupt response makes her cringe.

"Okay...if you want to put it that way."

"It's more than that."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't. Besides you wouldn't understand."

"Beca...It's me, you're best friend. For all these years you've been there through all of my crushes, broken hearts and break-ups. Let me be there for you. Talk to me."

Letting out all the air in my lungs I shake my head in frustration. "It's complicated...I really can't go into it."

"Oh God! Please tell me you're using protection."

_If looks can kill..._

"Jesus Christ, Chloe! I'm not stupid!"

"I know you're not...I'm sorry. Just tell me why you think you're falling for him."

Giving it more thought I try my best to explain myself without giving too much away.

"Okay...I'll try to explain. Without having other partners I have no basis of comparison however the sex is amazing, but it's not all about that. He's let me in and confided in me things he's never told anyone else. Yes...he's gorgeous and wealthy, but there's so much more to him then what meets the eye. Since meeting Jesse I've come alive and experienced things I never thought were possible. He encourages me to open up, to try new things and makes me feel special when we're together, and when we're apart he's all I ever think of...it's ike a craving."

"You crave him?" My friend is dumbfounded by my choice of words. "In what way? Like cheesecake?"

Rolling my eyes I continue my explanation. "You know...physically and emotionally."

"Okay, you said yourself he fucks hard instead of making love, is that what you really want?"

"Apparently it's what my body wants, but my heart needs more."

"Sounds like this guy likes to fuck you into submission." Her comment surprises me as my eyes turn into giant saucers.

_Bravo Miss Beale, you've hit the nail on the head._

"Well, it sounds more like lust which, could be confused with love. Have you told him yet."

"HELL NO! Are you kidding? If he finds out he'll run for the hills."

"Okay...good. Let's just keep this under wraps until you're one hundred percent sure."

"I was planning to, I just needed someone to talk this shit out with. This is all new to me, I just don't want to fuck things up."

"Beca, if last night is any indication of the physical attraction between you two, he's not going anywhere."

Rolling my eyes again I sigh deeply. "It's more than just sex, Chloe."

"I know...I can tell. Just keep doing what you're doing and don't give in to him so easily."

Not wanting to talk anymore about Jesse I change the subject and ask about her lobster. "So, how's Tom?

Chloe's demeanor changes as she can single handedly light up a Chistmas tree on Rockefeller Square.

"He's amazing Beca...I REALLY like him."

With a little bit of envy, I'm happy for my friend for she's found herself a nice young _normal_ put together man as opposed to my kinky disturbed billionaire.

"He's coming over this weekend to help pack up the place. Isn't he wonderful?"

"Yep...he's the best!" Agreeing with a hint of sarcasm I glance at the time on my iPhone. "Well, I better get going. If I'm late again to my dad's lecture he'll inflict Sheila's cooking on me."

"Oh no!" She says, chuckling at my comment. "Well you've got less than thirty minutes so get to it missy. I'll give you a ride to class when you're ready."

"Thanks...I'm not exactly up for a long walk this morning so that'll be great."

"Gee..I can't imagine why." She says jokingly, lifting my chin to examine my neck. "You know you're not going to be able to cover this...it's too dark. Do you have any turtlenecks?"

"It's gonna be like ninety degrees with eighty percent humidity today. There's no way I'm doing a sweater.

"What about your dad and the Bella's?"

"I usually sit in the back of the lecture hall anyway, so he won't see me very well. When class is over I'll just sneak out."

"And the Bella's? You know those crazy aca-bitches, they're gonna give you a lot of shit."

"I know." I say with resignation. "They live for my embarrassment."

"True, but that's because they care about you so much. After last night are you going to be able to do any of the choreography? We didn't do any yesterday, what are you going to tell them? Oh, never mind. One look at your neck and you won't need to explain." Narrowing my eyes, I say nothing. "That's what I thought. Can you please tell your control freak boyfriend to leave you alone long enough so we can prepare for competition?"

_Boyfriend?_

* * *

><p>Comparative Literature Course - Lecture Hall<p>

With Chloe's help I've made it to class in time, quietly slide into a seat in the back row and just as expected my dad has already started his lecture and glances up to see me. Acknowledging him with a quick nod I pull out my notebook to take notes and attempt to look somewhat interested. It's sheer torture as I struggle to keep my neck from bobbing forward and eyelids from drooping. Before I know it...I've passed out.

"Beca! Beca!" He says nudging me. "Wake up!"

Waking up with a start, my father is standing over me.

_Shit!_

Giving me that typical parental look of disapproval, I shake myself to become more alert and start stuffing my crap into my backpack.

"What's going on with you Becs?"

Focusing on packing up my stuff I still don't look at him. "Nothing dad...I'm fine. Just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Does this have anything to do with that thing on your neck?"

_Oh crap!_

Finally looking at my dad I try to conceal my neck and give him one of my signature smirks.

"So, you're obviously seeing someone. When am I going to meet your...erm, friend?"

Shutting my eyes in disbelief, he still doesn't get it.

"Relax dad! It's a guy! He's an alumni of Barden I met off campus. As far as meeting him, I don't know if or when that's going to happen."

"Okay...I'll respect you're privacy but aren't you a little young to be getting so serious with anyone?"

"Seriously? I'm almost twenty-three."

"True, but I'm still you're old man who will always see you as my little girl." Rolling my eyes, I shake my head and can't believe this conversation is taking place in his lecture hall.

"I really get where you're coming from but you need to understand I'm no longer a child, so I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me like one."

"You're right Becs. You're an adult now so I have to accept the fact that you're probably sexually active but you're still my only daughter so, please be careful. I just want to be sure you're okay."

_I want to die..._

Feeling way too exposed my abruptness takes him off guard. "I'm fine...really! You don't need to worry." Rising slowly to my feet, my legs are shaky. "I need to get going."

"Before you leave, Sheila's cooking the one casserole you can actually tolerate tomorrow night. Are you free to come over?"

"Actually no...I've got a date."

"Well, bring him over...we would love to meet your friend."

_Sorry dad, we'll be busy finalizing a BDSM contract..._

"Umm...we already have plans, maybe next time." Tossing my bag over my shoulder I start making my way to the exit. Stopping myself, I glance back to my father who hasn't budged from his spot. "I'm sorry for conking out during your lecture, that was really rude of me. Did I miss anything detrimental to my final grade?"

Looking surprised at my apology. "No, you're fine and apology accepted." He says smiling. "I'm glad to see you're finally dating and happy to say you've completed my course curriculum with an "A". You've done well Becs, I'm proud of you and look forward to graduation."

"Thanks dad...me too." Responding back with a genuine smile. "See you later..."

* * *

><p>Barden Cafe<p>

With a couple of hours until Bella practice I'm starving and decide to grab a bite to eat at the coffee house on campus. After paying for my blueberry muffin and flavored latte, I'm seated in a comfy arm chair and pull out my iPad. Smiling to myself there's an email from the devil himself.

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Good morning!

Did you make it to daddy's class?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Smirking, I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Love bite

Yes and he wants to meet the animal who marked his little girl. Thanks to a certain someone he thinks I'm a harlot.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Harlot?

Not quite, but you are mine to do as I please.

Jesse Swanson

Dom & CEO, JS Enterprises

_Oh really? I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Property?

I might be yours in the sack, but I'm nobody's property so stop acting like a control freak.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Agreement

We'll see about that. Looking forward to your modifications.

Jesse Swanson

Control Freak & CEO, JS Enterprises

_Very cryptic Mr. Swanson. I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Wednesday

Besides me, what else is on the agenda for tomorrow night?

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Change of plans

I have clients in town who want to meet for cocktails so I would like you to accompany me. Do you have appropriate evening wear?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Uniform?

No...I do not own a slutty dress. A little notice goes a long way.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Uniform?

Eloquent, not slutty. However seeing you in something more revealing is quite enticing. Expect a package this afternoon. Pick you up after practice at the performing arts center by 6pm.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Oh shit! I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Slutty wear

Don't be a perv. If it's too revealing it can stay on the hanger.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Eloquent wear

There's no such thing as too revealing especially when you have a body like yours. I intend on showing it off.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Flushing, I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: White flag

Okay, I surrender. See you tomorrow evening.

Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Your surrender

I wouldn't have it any other way. Good day Miss Mitchell.

Jesse Swanson

Dom & CEO, JS Enterprises

_Wow!_

* * *

><p>Finishing up my muffin I start to dissect the digital copy of the contract. Feeling satisfied with my so-called modifications, I'm still pretty nervous because I'm agreeing to rather risqué stuff I would have never considered had I never met Jesse. Tomorrow night's discussion will surely be interesting as he will finally know where I stand and what my limits are. Stuffing the iPad into my bag, I head over to practice.<p>

Performing Arts Building

I'm the first to arrive as the Bella's start rolling in, and just as expected my friggin hickey is the topic of discussion. For the first twenty minutes I let them have their fun for it's all those crazy bitches can focus on.

For years I've been known as the ear-spiked alt-girl with the crazy mixes who's led a bunch of misfits to countless ICCA victories. As our college years are coming to an end many of us will be going our separate ways and may never see eachother again. I believe it's this revelation that prompts new ideas to pop into my mind for our final a-cappella performance. Interrupting their fun I get the ginger's attention.

"Chloe...remember my audition a few years back?"

"Yeah I remember...how could I ever forget. your a-cappella with a cup. It was aca-amazing."

Not hearing my friend use that term in a long time, I roll my eyes.

"I've got an idea how we can start off our set. It's a bit risky, but totally different from what we've done in the past. Stacie...we'll need your expertise to choreograph this...I'll explain later what I want. Amy...you'll love this because there's practically no cardio involved...at least not the first part. Cynthia Rose...we'll need an original song that's upbeat and can lead us into some serious twerking...sorry Amy. Stacie...again that will be your thing, perhaps come up with an entirely new edgy routine. Jessica...we'll need hands free microphones...think you can conjure them up? Emily and Flo...you guys can work on our outfits. For our final performance we should match, something in retrospective to the original Bella's flight uniforms, but more up to date, and not too revealing. Lilly...LILLY! Someone get her attention and get those matches away from her!" I sigh heavily because after all these years that girl still freaks me out. "Lilly I'd like you and Ashley to work on some serious percussion. Once our set is finalized you guys work with Cynthia Rose on perfecting our beat."

"Beca...I've got just the song in mind and it's already written." The black Bella offers. I have it here on my flash drive."

Smiling at CR I pull out my MacBook Pro and play it for the group. As we sit bobbing our heads to the music, we're all smiles.

"Oh, my God! It's perfect! With a little bit of tweaking and mixing in the other songs we've already practiced, this is going to be awesome."

"You mean aca-awesome...right Beca?" Rolling my eyes at my favorite redhead, we all crack up.

"Hey Becs...this is a lot of work. Instead of going out for drinks why don't we have everyone over tonight." Chloe suggests.

"That's a great idea. We'll order some pizza and finalize the set."

"Whoa Beca! This all sounds great but where is this coming from? What's come over you?"

"I don't know Stacie...but all of a sudden I just really wanna kick some a-cappella ass. This competition isn't just limited to the country...it's international. It's also going to be the last time we'll be competing together." Walking around the floor I continue my little pep talk. "Guys...we're the only all female group in this competition and we're representing the United States. This is huge! We have to put ourselves out there, take some chances and be different. So let's go big or go home." Looking around the room the Bella's exchange looks, nod their heads in agreement and are all smiles.

"Now this is the Shawshank we all love. Guess it took some good shagging to bring this out of you...huh flat butt?" Amy's comment makes me flame crimson as everyone laughs at my obvious embarrassment. Chloe pulls me to the side to get my attention.

"Okay...with the exception of me and Amy you've given everyone a task."

"Oh, don't worry Chloe...I have a VERY special request for both of you."

"Sure...anything." The two seasoned Bella's say at the same time.

"I need you guys to make some phone calls. Chloe...I would like YOU to personally call Aubrey." Giving it some thought to what I'm suggesting, the ginger practically squeaks.

"Oh, my God Beca. If this is what I think, it's brilliant!"

"Yeah it is." I say, winking at my friend. "I'm going to meet with the Chancellor and see if Barden will pay for the additional travel costs. All right guys...let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>Beca &amp; Chloe's Apartment<p>

After spending a few more hours with the girls, the song Cynthia Rose brought us is amazing and perfect for our new set. With several pizza pies devoured and a case of beer consumed the Bella's and I have finalized our new and improved program when we compete in Copenhagen.

After the girls have left Chloe and I clean up and open up a bottle of wine. Chilling on the couch we decide to have a quiet evening recalling pivotal moments of our time spent at Barden to what we're planning in Los Angeles.

"I can't believe we're almost done. In less than two weeks we'll be out of here." Pausing to take a sip. "It seems like yesterday I met you and that uptight bitch."

"Aubrey isn't that bad...she's just really set in her ways. Her and I go way back and she's actually loosened up quite a bit."

"You mean she was worse before?"

"She did turn over the pitch pipe to you...that has to mean something."'

"Chloe...that vomitmeister practically had no choice. It was either she turn over the pitch pipe or we keep singing that same insipid set." Sighing heavily. "I really wanted to bitch slap that aca-nazi for inflicting that sappy shit on us."

Taking a moment to reflect on past performances we simultaneously break out into laughter at how ridiculous things were back then.

"Goddamn we've come a long way." I say, cracking up.

"You know Beca...that first day of your Freshman year when you approached our booth, I would have never expected us to be besties." She says clanking her wine glass with mine. "And here we are today, graduating and heading to Europe. It's all because of you my friend."

"Yeah...well if you hadn't barged into my shower, scaring the living shit out of me, none of this would have happened." We crack up again at the distant memory.

"It was pretty creepy, wasn't it?"

"You think?" I say smiling, nodding in disbelief.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah it worked. I will have to say one thing Chloe, you're one crazy persistent aca-bitch."

"Oh yeah? Well even with those tattoos, scary ear-spike and dark eyeliner you're no badass. If anything, you're the biggest softy I know."

Playfully holding up my left fist. "Red...if you tell anyone, I will hunt you down and mess up your hair." We fall over in laughter at my ridiculous threat.

"Oh, my God! Stop!" She bellows out, pausing to regain her composure. "I almost forgot, something came for you earlier today." She says, wiping tears from her eyes, then pointing to a package on the kitchen counter.

Placing my wine glass down on the coffee table, I stand up and retrieve the box knowing exactly what it is.

"Is it from him?"

"Who else? I'll be right back."

Taking the small package to my bedroom I close the door and immediately open the rectangular box. It's a tiny black off the shoulder, plunging neckline, short, _very_ short cocktail dress. Oh look, he was even so kind to include matching butt floss to wear underneath it.

_Perv!_

Removing my undergarments I pull the dress on and immediately notice the vast amount of skin on display.

"Oh, HELL NO! He can't be serious!"

"What's wrong?" Chloe shouts from the other room.

"I can't wear this!"

"Let me see."

"No way! It's so going back!"

"Oh C'mon...don't be a prude. Let me in...I wanna see."

Holding my shirt up to shield my front I open my door.

"It can't be that bad."

"Well as long as you're here, make yourself useful...zip me up?"

It's a perfect fit and feels like a second skin...literally. Dropping my shirt I turn around and notice Chloe's shocked expression. With her jaw dropped she's rendered speechless.

"Umm...yeah...that dress on you," Pausing to chug down the rest of her wine. "It could turn me."

"Chloe!"

"I knew you were attractive, but that dress makes you smoking hot!"

"I look slutty!"

"No you don't!"

"I'm a hoochie mama!"

"Shut up! You look amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah...really. Who knew you had it in you. Jesse is gonna die when he sees you like this."

Facing the door length mirror I turn around, check out my well defined butt, then to my tiny waist and finally to my never ending cleavage. Trying to stuff more of my chest into the cocktail dress and yank down the garment to cover more of my thighs, I finally give up and place my hands on my hips. He's going to have his way with me at first sight. Perhaps wearing this skanky ensemble isn't such a bad thing. Jeez...just thinking about him touching me makes me horny. C'mon Beca...snap out of it and stop focusing on your lady bits.

"I don't know Chloe, I'm just not used to showing this much skin, and my boobs look huge in this thing." My comment causes the ginger to snicker.

"Beca..you have a great rack, so why not show it off a little." My eyes roll at her comment. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"He's picking me up after practice and then we're having cocktails with some of his clients at the lobby bar at the Four Seasons."

"Isn't that where he's staying?"

"Yep...afterwards we have dinner reservations in a private dining room."

"How fancy." Chloe says chuckling. " I never thought I'd see the day badass Beca be wined and dined by a gorgeous billionaire."

"Oh stop that! You know all of that shit means nothing to me." I say looking at the still connected price tag. "Holy shit! This thing costs $1,400!"

* * *

><p>Later that night Chloe and I retreat to our perspective bedrooms. Not having charged my cell phone all day, it's completely dead. After about minutes of charging it finally comes back to life and I notice several missed calls and voicemails.<p>

Shit! I promised Jesse I would call him tonight. Checking my voicemails, there are three messages from him.

"Beca...it's passed ten on a school night so I figured you'd be home by now. Call me when you get in so I know you're all right."

_School night? What am I twelve? _

"It's eleven o'clock and I still haven't heard from you. I need to know that you're okay and that nothing has happened to you. Call me at once."

_Damn he's insistent. _

"It's midnight and the last time I'm calling you tonight. I stopped at that bar in case you needed more rescuing from that British bastard and he said none of you showed up. What the hell Beca! You lied to me! I really hope nothing has happened because this is causing me great distress. If our arrangement is going to work I need to know where you are at ALL times."

_Shit! He's really pissed._

With my phone still connected to it's charging cable I place a call to him. On the second ring he picks up.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He barks out, his abrupt tone takes me off guard.

"Well..hello to you too." My response drips of sarcasm.

"Don't you give me attitude! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Dude, I'm sorry. I forgot to charge my cell phone and then it died on me."

"Is that all you have to say?" He sighs for dramatic effect. "Where the hell did you go and who were you with?"

"Whoa! I was with the Bella's, but you already knew that. We didn't go anywhere and decided to work on a new set. We stayed in and ordered pizza." Pausing to take a deep breath. "Jesus Christ, Jesse! I wasn't out fucking around...I would never do that."

"I know that Rebeca, but I'm still really upset with you."

_Shit! He's using my full name..._

"Listen...I'm sorry I worried you, it won't happen again. I'll make it up to you...I promise."

"Oh yes...and you will. Tomorrow evening don't expect to get any sleep."

"Dude, NO! Did you forget I still have class and Bella's practice the next day? We really should restrict our relations for the weekends, at least until after graduation."

"I can hardly go a day without having you, and now you want me to wait to fuck you on the weekends?"

_Jeez! Nice way to put it, stud..._

Thinking about it he has a point since I can't stand the thought of being away from him either.

"I don't know, I'm really tired. Can we please discuss this tomorrow night?"

"Fine!" He says, his tone lightening up. "Tomorrow evening we'll discuss the modified contract and then I'll punish you for tonight's actions."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Rebeca...for not informing me of your change of plans, for worrying me and then not calling. You gave yourself to me remember?"

"All right...let's get something straight. I haven't signed anything and I only meant that during sex. I'm nobody's property...got it?"

"You're correct as always Miss Mitchell, but when you are my sub you will be expected to follow the rules or you will be punished."

Resigned to the fact that he's not going to let this go, I might as well find out more of what's in store for me.

"What kind of punishment are you implying?"

"One appropriate for your actions and insolent behavior, including rolling your eyes at me. A spanking perhaps."

_That sounds so hot..._

"Yeah...well if or when I agree to this arrangement it's not gonna happen unless I allow it." Trying to push back a yawn I continue. "As for tomorrow night I need sleep so I'll probably be leaving after dinner. Our relations are beginning to impact me in ways I don't care to explain."

"Well, I wouldn't want to interfere with your education or singing." He responds defensively with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Good...I'm glad we're on the same page." I say, trying to stifle a yawn."

"Did you receive the package today?"

"You mean the slutty dress?"

"Elegant cocktail attire."

"Oh, sorry!" My sarcasm makes him chuckle. "Yes, I received...it."

"You don't sound very thrilled about it. Most women would die to wear something so sexy."

"Well, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm not like most women."

"No you're not, Beca. Which is the reason I can't resist you."

_He can't resist me..._

"It's not something I would have gone out of my way to purchase but I'll wear it for you, since you paid a fortune for it."

"Beca, when it comes to you, money is no object. You're special and deserve the best life has to offer." He pauses. "I can't wait to see you in it."

_Or out of it..._

"If it pleases you then I'll wear your skanky dresses." Unable to hold back any longer, a yawn escapes.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, not at all. It's just been a really long day...I need to turn in."

"I agree. It's been a long day for both of us. Goodnight Miss Mitchell and sweet dreams. I look forward to tomorrow evening."

_So formal..._

"As am I, Mr. Swanson...goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR SKIP OVER IT...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that night images of a sexual nature invade my dreams...<p>

_In the Red Room Of Pain the sound of a melancholy tune is playing in the background with dancing shadows on the wall produced by open flames from lit pillars, exuding aromatic vanilla with the familiar scent of top quality grain leather. With it's ambient lighting and delicious aroma the surroundings provide the perfect environment for one to experience both pleasure and pain._

_With braided hair __I'm stripped down to my black delicate panties as my wrists and ankles are shackled to four opposite corners. I'm left standing in a spread eagle manner exposed with my extremities stretched to their absolute limits, making me vulnerable to any stimuli about to be imposed upon me._

_Wearing loose fitting jeans my shirtless Dominant approaches like a predator would it's prey, he's both enigmatic and alluring as he takes his time absorbing his surroundings as he comes closer to the object of his desire. Me...his Submissive. Knowing it's taboo to cast my eyes upon him, he's too stunning to not look, for he takes my breath away. Sneaking a quick peek, I look down and feel my insides tighten. With his mussed up hair and bare feet, I have the sudden urge to wrap my lips around his toes and suck them into my hungry mouth._

_Exuding confidence, he slowly approaches with an item in hand, it's mostly brown made of a top quality leather with a thick herringbone woven handle and several cowhide tails. Unhooking the roped loop at the end, he strokes the tails seductively and flicks the tails in my general direction. My first thought is it's a whip of some sort which elicits fear, but as I rub my thighs together I can't help but to notice the moisture pooling down south. _

_Standing before me I'm ordered to lower my eyes. I do as I'm told and feel the soft tails of the flogger brushing against my breasts, then down to my center. My underwear is ripped away and I'm completely exposed to him as I feel his fingers dip into my folds, spreading my desire throughout my center. "You're always so ready for me Rebeca...I like that." He purs against my ear making my body chill as goosebumps form all over. When the textured handle presses against my clit, he teases my opening making me gasp in fear knowing what's about to happen._

_Oh no! Will it fit?_

_In anticipation of the pain my muscles constrict on their own due to the grip's immense size. __He seems annoyed with me, angry perhaps because I can't give him what he wants, for I've let him down._

_Will he punish me? _

_"Submit to me Slave! You will open yourself to me at once or bare the consequences!" With tears threatening I just don't know what else to do...I can't please him. "I'm sorry, Master, but I can't...I'm too small." Pleading for forgiveness, tears begin to fall._

_I'm a failure..._

_"Shh...baby, I'll show you how." He says in a soothing, non-threatening voice. Placing his hand below my chin so that my face is brought up he wipes away my tears and kisses me tenderly. "Trust me?" I nod slowly as he presses his lips to mine and inserts two of his digits inside me. Moaning into his lips his fingers begin to swirl inside, deliciously stretching my walls making me magically open up. "That's it baby...relax and let it happen." He encourages me on as more digits are added until his entire hand fills me. "There you go. Isn't this nice?" He murmurs against my lips making me fall further under his spell and into a sub-trance as he continues his internal massage. _

_His fist is soon replaced with the large woven handle as it __slides easily inside causing me to let out a swoosh sound as I exhale deeply accepting the impalement. The feeling is exquisite as I'm able to please my Dom who continues to work me from the inside. Striking my sweet spot I cry out and nearly__ lose my footing. I'm ordered to withhold my orgasm or punishment will ensue, so my muscles embrace the intruding device as I seek strength from a higher source that I have enough will power to hold back my rapidly approaching climax. _

_With the constant twisting and pumping of the handle my mind wanders deeper into the trance where I'm able to accept the sensations, put off my orgasm and desire more of the objectified phallus being thrusted into me. Without warning it's withdrawn, making me protest at the sudden loss._

_"Look at me!" He demands, as my glazed eyes are raised to the level of my Master's. "You've done very well, now open your mouth for me." Still in my dreamlike state I do as I'm instructed as the drenched grip is placed between my lips. "Taste yourself!" It seems so wrong but I'm even more turned on as I comply with his demands, lapping up my arousal until the handle is clean. _

_After a few more licks the item is removed and my lips are covered by his. Plunging his tongue into my welcoming mouth, he bites down and pulls at my bottom lip until blood is drawn. Deeper in my trance my body maintains its heightened state of arousal as my essence begins to drip down my thighs._

_Pulling away he walks around me and then I feel it...several lashes to my flesh. He strikes my backside several times covering the area from my shoulders to my buttocks, stopping momentarily to rub my ass and kiss the back of my neck. It's an odd sensation of pleasure and pain that I can't explain, but I crave more. _

_Moving around to face me he's inches from my lips. "Look at me!" He orders and reaches around and yanks my braided ponytail down and forces me to look up at him. He kisses me hard then releases me. "Do not come until I tell you to do so." He purrs against my ear. I acknowledge him with a nod then feel the leather strands against my skin. Yelping out in surprise, my feet slip away as I'm now supported fully by my restraints. It's not so much painful but the whipping sound and feel of the soft leather against my skin is disconcerting as my cries transition into moans of pleasure. _

_My breasts are struck repeatedly, making my nipples stiffen as I arch back allowing him better access. "That's it Rebeca...feel it!" His voice is intoxicating as he bites down on one hardened nipple, then pinches the other. As I'm struck again my clit is the target as my head falls to one side, groaning out with my eyes shut as the lashes continue to land on me._

_"Please!" It comes out as a plea as my arousal drips onto the surface below. "Please what, Slave? Tell me what I want to hear." My Dom whispers in my ear making me shutter as I'm no longer able to speak sensibly or support myself. "Speak Beca or I won't let you finish." Demanding a response I feel the sting of the lashes against my center, making me jerk in response. "I'm yours, Master!" And another whip. "I belong to you." __Not recognizing my own voice, my sub-trance continues as I'm consumed in the moment. _

_As the strikes continue with more frequency, they intensify in force as a smile washes over me as reality slips away. __"You're mine Beca...all mine."_

_"Yes Master. I'm yours." Echoing his comment, sounding dazed I'm in ecstasy smiling wide. __"That's it baby, now come for me...NOW!" Jesse shouts out, and without warning he slams himself into me. "AARRRGGGHHH!" And I completely come undone..._

Yelling out I've come out of a deep sleep and find myself covered in perspiration from head to toe, still in my bed with the realization that I orgasmed during my sleep, dreaming about Jesse and his goddamn Red Room of Pain.

_What the fuck was that!?_

**Knock...knock...knock! **

"Are you okay in there?"

Still breathless, I sit up and hold my sweaty head between my hands. Trying to regain my composure I take another minute to respond to my roommate who's standing at the other side of the door.

**Knock...knock...knock!**

"Beca! You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...just a nightmare." I'm finally able to say.

_If she only knew the truth..._

"Okay...let me know if you need anything...goodnight."

"I will...thank you." I yell back still in disbelief of what just transpired.

With my subconscious staring at me in full judgmental mode, her arms are crossed in front and foot tapping to a nervous beat, while my inner goddess in a state of shock, slowly nods her head with approval.

_What am I getting myself into..._

Turning to my alarm clock I groan in despair at the dreadful hour because it's four in the morning and hours away from my set time to wake up. Heading over to my private bathroom I tend to some personal needs including cleaning myself up from my impromptu release. Putting on a pair of fresh undies and a dry tank top I try my best to block out anymore unwanted images of red rooms, floggers and gorgeous billionaires. After a while of trying to make sense of things I finally succumb to sleep.

A few hours later Chloe and I share a brief breakfast then go our separate ways. Still trying to make some sense from my reaction to last night's dream, I attend my two courses then return home to gather my things for tonight's date.

Bella's practice goes well as we rehearse our new music set and Stacie's amazing choreography. With Chloe's help the taller brunette has really knocked it out of the park with some synchronized hand movements and some serious twerking thrown into the mix. It's amazing what these girls can accomplish with the right kind of motivation, and with a little blood, sweat and tears we're that much closer to being ready for the World A-cappella Championships.

With five o'clock rapidly approaching I excuse myself from the girls and start preparing for my date.

* * *

><p>AN: Being faced with trust issues and insecurity about being able to fulfill the sub role to please Jesse, this was Beca's dream interpretation of what could possibly happen in the Red Room of Pain. Will reality imitate fantasy?

Thank you again for all who continue to follow this story and for those who take the time to post a review, for there's no better motivation to a writer knowing they are connecting with an audience.


	13. Chapter 13

Shades – Chapter 13

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

><p>Last time on Shades...<p>

Bella's Practice - Barden Performing Arts Center

With five o'clock rapidly approaching I excuse myself from the girls and start preparing for my date.

* * *

><p>And now...<p>

"Son of a bitch!"

Cursing out loud I struggle trying to pull up the zipper of this goddamn skanky dress. The stupid thing is just out of my reach...impossible! URGH! Chloe should still be around working on the new choreography with Stacie so I'll send her a quick text.

"Need help...come quick!" That should get her attention.

After a few minutes there's no response so I abandon the dressing process for now, put on my favorite hoodie and tend to other matters. Looking at my reflexion in the mirror where doubt, fear and uncertainties start flowing through my head like melted chocolate oozing from a steaming molten lava cake.

_Damn! That sounds good._

Should my make-up be light or heavy? Should my hair be up or down? Should I take out my ear-spike or leave it in? Should I wear red, silver or black heels? I brought all three but don't have a clue which pair to wear. Leaning forward on the counter I start feeling queasy because with the exception of polishing my nails I haven't given this enough thought.

_A little notice goes a long way... _

Recalling my email exchange with him yesterday. Why did I agree to do this? WHY AM I DOING THIS! What's happening to me?

A few days ago my world was literally turned upside down. I've gotten a taste of sex and I like it...a lot, and have developed an appetite for more. Jesse is to blame for pushing me to experience so much in such a short amount of time.

_I think I love him..._

I remember telling Chloe this morning. She believes it could be lust and not love for she's being honest with me, being the awesome friend she is. But what about you Chloe, you've fallen for his very normal brother...is that love or lust?

Still a bit unnerved by this morning's dream for my reaction can't be normal, people don't just orgasm themselves awake. But I did, and to a disturbing sexually oriented dream of partaking in kink in his revolting Red Room of Pain.

_What does this say about me?_

When I first saw the playroom and learned of it's function, I was horrified but now I'm more intrigued with the idea of how it will impact me.

_Will it bring us closer?_

Without any prior experience in the dark side I can only imagine how it will be. Staring at myself in the mirror I can see that I'm changing for this man. No longer the edgy alt-girl with crazy mixes who prefers the comfort of plaid, tonight I'm being transformed into a sophisticated young woman in a revealing dress accompanying the CEO of a company who's hosting cocktail hour with clients.

_When did I grow up?_

The approaching footsteps takes me out of my reverie as I attempt to pull myself together, the clanking heels belong to Chloe and Stacie who have undoubtedly arrived to help a friend in need, who happens to be me. At first I'm a little perturbed at Chloe for bringing Stacie with her but then again with her vast knowledge of sexual relations, erotica and God only knows what, perhaps this could be an opportunity to get some advice and shed some light on my predicament.

"What's with the hoodie? Given up on the dress already?" Chloe jokes.

"No...I can't get the fucking zipper up." Growling back, the two girls crack up at my obvious frustration.

"C'mere and stop being such a baby." Chloe says while I turn away and remove the most comfortable piece of clothing I own. With a quick motion, the metallic lip is pulled upward and secured in place. The damn thing is finally on with all of my curves and floral tattoo on display for the world to see, and as I turn around Stacie's face is priceless.

"Where the hell are you wearing that to?"

"Umm...the Lobby Bar at the Four Seasons. We're having drinks with some business associates and then we have dinner reservations afterwards." I pause trying to wiggle myself and stuff more of my boobs into the form fitting garment. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look smoking hot and he's probably going to fuck your brains out when he sees you in that."

"Stacie!"

"I know...right?" Chloe agrees as they both snicker at my expense.

"You guys...it's not all about sex." Both girls simultaneously roll their eyes and point at my love bite.

"No Becs...it isn't. It's all about cheesecake and other cravings...right?" The ginger says chuckling.

Recalling our conversation from yesterday I give Chloe one of my signature smirks, pull my hair out of it's band and start brushing it out.

"Up or down?" Stacie asks.

"What?"

"Your hair." Chloe adds.

"I don't know." I respond with frustration continuing to violently force the knots out of my rats nest hair. "What do you guys think?"

Chloe and Stacie exchange looks and blurt out the same time, "UP!"

Pulling out a chair Chloe forces me to sit as Stacie takes over. "You're going to be irresistible when I'm done with you." She says turning to the Masters Candidate." Hey Chloe, can you please grab my bag? It's outside by the bleachers."

"Sure babe but then I gotta get ready for MY date...Tom's coming over for dinner and possibly more..." Practically singing like a Cockatiel Parrot then winking at me, I roll my eyes and shake my head at her silliness. "Think you can handle Miss Little Badass on your own?"

"Are you kidding? By the time I'm done with our little aca-captain, her man will be eating out of her hand." Stacie's comment makes me blush.

As Chloe returns with her bag she gives me a quick hug, we wish each other a good evening then she practically skips off. While continuing to fuss with my hair the dreaded questions start.

"So, what's the story with this guy?" Stacie asks, parting my hair for curling.

"What do you mean?"

"Beca...up until recently you've had no interest in guys, heck I thought you were a lesbian...we all did."

Letting out a deep sigh I shake my head in disbelief. "Jeez! How many times do I have to explain myself? It wasn't a priority and plus nobody worthy came up to scratch the surface."

"Well...this guy is certainly taking care of your itch." She says jokingly. "He was your first, wasn't he?"

"What?" My eyes widen as I flame red. "Why would you even assume that?"

"Because I can tell a virgin who's recently been fucked and you my dear are no exception."

Letting out all the air in my lungs I feel as though my covers have been pulled. "Is it really that obvious?" I finally say, caving in.

"It is to me but nobody else suspects it." She says applying a flat iron to my hair. "Hey...don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me. Just tell me one thing, why did you wait so long?"

"Umm...I wanted to wait until someone special came along."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"No...not at all. The weekend we spent together was amazing." I admit unable to hold back my smile.

"Well...you must really like this guy for letting him in...literally." She says smirking while fastening my hair with bobby pins. "If I recall correctly, Chloe said his name is Jesse and apparently he's gorgeous and loaded. So, when are we going to meet this Adonis of yours?"

Rolling my eyes at her comment. "I'm not sure yet. Our relationship is...complicated."

Finishing up with some curled tendrils on both sides Stacie gives me a sympathetic look.  
>"Babe...all relationships are complicated which, is the reason I tend to stay clear of them."<p>

"What are you talking about? You date ALL the time."

"Yes Beca...I date a lot and I have a lot of sex, but that doesn't mean I'm girlfriend material. I've tried relationships, they just don't work for me."

Listening to my friend talk about herself in such a manner makes me think she has unresolved issues preventing her from having anything meaningful.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Are you going to ask me if I'm Bi?"

"No...and I really don't care if you are." I say checking out Stacie's handy work in the mirror. "Since you're so well versed in sexual relations, is there anything you've done that you consider taboo or kinky?" Surprised by my question, my hairdresser gives me a quizzable look.

"What do you mean...like multiple partners?"

"No...not exactly. Like you know, being tied up and shit."

Stacie spins me around to face her.

"I've pretty much done everything and can write a book on it. Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Feeling a little defensive. "It was just out of curiosity."

"Is this guy pressuring you into doing something you're not comfortable with?" She asks with genuine concern. "If he is, you need to break it off with him immediately."

"No...it's not like that." Stretching the truth I try to get answers without violating the NDA. "Everything we've done has been consensual. Jesse encourages me to try new things but it's not against my will or anything."

"Consensual and new things...hmm. Okay...well if he does start getting out of line with you please come to me, I may know a little something about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I've been around the block."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not going to lie to you Beca...I love sex. I love the attention I get during and the way I feel afterwards."

"You're talking about afterglow...right?"

"Something like that."

"Have you ever done anything you regretted?" Giving my question some thought I'm spun back around as she gazes upon me through the mirror.

"Yes and it's something that haunts me every day." My statuesque friend admits, closing her eyes at a disturbing memory, looking visibly upset.

"I'm sorry Stace. Let's forget about it and talk about something else."

"No...it's okay, but I'm curious to know why my sex life suddenly interests you."

"It really doesn't but all of this is new to me. Chloe and I have talked but her head is so high up in the clouds for Tom I can't be so sure I'm getting objective advice from her, and plus she doesn't care for Jesse."

"Why not? You like him and that's all that should matter...right?" Pausing to take a sip from her water bottle she continues. "So, what did our ginger say about him?"

"She thinks he's too much of a control freak and may not be good for me."

"Is she right?"

Saying nothing I look away.

"You asked me earlier about regrets; I only have one and think maybe you need to know why. Beca, what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room...kapish?"

"Yeah...sure."

"I was in a relationship with this guy a while back who forced me into submission against my will. He did unspeakable things to me I didn't consent to and it really fucked me up."

"You...submit? What happened?"

Giving me a look of warning Stacie brings over a chair and sits down next to me.

"Promise not to judge?"

"It's me Stacie...I don't have a judgmental bone in my body." She gives me a quick nod and takes a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE WHICH MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE.<strong>

* * *

><p>"His name was Chad and he was a senior when I was only a freshman here at Barden. I met him at one of his fraternity parties, he was totally hot and we ended up having sex that night. Things were already intense between us but then he introduced me to his darker side. Sex with him became more kinky, and because I really liked the guy I decided to explore things further with him. As our relationship progressed I was introduced to a room in their frat house that had been converted into some kind of sexual habitat. At first it was exciting and we did all kinds of things that were totally hot, like bondage, suspension and toys of all sorts...you name it and we did it, until this one particular evening." Taking another deep breath she continues. "After the usual shedding of clothes, blindfolding and being cuffed to their Saint Andrews Cross, things got out of hand. I trusted him, so at first I didn't think anything of it, but when I heard him open the door to let others inside, we were no longer alone."<p>

"Oh, my God Stacie. They didn't..."

"Oh yes they did." She says continuing her story. "When I heard the sounds of clothing being discarded, I knew what was coming. I begged to be freed but all they did was laugh, and with being restrained there was nothing I could do. I was ball gagged to keep quiet and the next thing I knew there were hands and mouths all over me and things being thrusted inside. Resigned to the fact that there was nothing I could do to stop the onslaught I fell deep into a hypnotic trance where my mind shut down and body took over. What may be difficult to understand is that while these terrible things were going on part of me began to enjoy what was happening. My shrink later explained it as a phenomenon known as subspace or sub-trance which, can best be described as an euphoric state of mind that happens when over stimulation occurs. For hours I endured constant stimuli and penetration causing me to climax over and over again, until I eventually blacked out. When I woke up I was in a hospital."

Mortified by her turn of events I'm in complete disbelief that something so terrible could happen to a friend of mine, then I remembered hearing about this when I first started college. "Stacie...were you that girl raped by the fraternity in 2011?"

"Yes...I was that girl." She admits looking visibly upset. "Now you know why they instigated that stupid rape whistle like that's really going to stop an attack. Anyway this fucked me up so bad I had to withdraw from school and started a year later." She solemnly admits dabbing moisture from her eyes. "After I recovered I was tested for every STD in existence, then encouraged to turn the guys in to the university and press charges. It turns out some of the frat guys who weren't involved called the police and ended up testifying on my behalf. The fraternity was shut down and the guys were expelled and convicted as sex offenders. Those bastards are still doing time."

"Stacie...I am so sorry this happened to you." I say reaching for her hand. "You said you're still haunted by this everyday. If you don't mind me asking...why?"

"Nobody knows about this but I got pregnant from that incident and had a daughter. I see her on the weekends at my parent's house." Standing up to retrieve her purse, Stacie takes out her cell phone. "You wanna see her?" She offers, smiling at my reflexion in the mirror. Immediately I nod yes.

Placing her phone in my hands I slide the screen showing several photos of a joyful blonde child a few years of age.

"She's beautiful...and so blonde!" I say, full of surprise since Stacie is a natural brunette.

"Yeah...her biological father must have been a toe-head." She says looking at her photos. "She's my little angel who's kept me going all these years."

"What's her name?"

"Hope."

"It's beautiful and so appropriate. I'm really sorry for making you talk about this. I won't tell anyone...I promise."

"I know you won't. I went through hell but counseling really helped me come to terms with what happened and then I majored in Psychology with an emphasis in sexual deviant behavior." She says smirking, taking out her make-up kit. "So, getting back to regrets; I only have one which was trusting that bastard, but I love my daughter more than anything, so at least something good came out of it."

"I couldn't agree more and would love to meet her some day." I say smiling. "By the way my hair looks fucking awesome." My comment lightens the mood sending us both into laughter as I start getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks forcing me back down into the seat. "I'm not done with you. After we cover up that thing on your neck, I'm going to give you a smokey hot look to go along with your sexy hair, and while I'm working on you, you're gonna tell me what kind of kink this guy you're sleeping with is in to."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't be coy with me Beca! You specifically asked me about kinky sexual behavior and having regrets. I'm not oblivious to know you might be going through something similar. Now spill it Mitchell."

Thinking about the damn NDA, my hands are tied. "Umm...I'm really sorry but I can't talk about it." I tell Stacie, feeling guilty after listening to her confession.

"Can't or won't?" She asks applying foundation to even up my complexion.

"Can't." I say, shutting my eyes momentarily, probably saying more than I should.

"Okay...by you saying that, you're definitely hiding something."

"Stacie...I made a promise to not divulge anything to anyone. I can get into some serious trouble."

"For what...confiding in a friend? Beca...whatever it is you and this guy are into please don't make the same mistake I did. I'm totally for alternative lifestyles, fetishes and kink but if you don't fully trust him, don't put yourself at risk." She continues, while applying mascara.

"Jesse isn't like that. He might be a control freak and possessive but he wouldn't hurt me unless I allowed it." My eyes widen as the words slip out before I can stop them. My hand flies over my mouth to stop my word vomiting.

Surprised by my comment Stacie spins me around and looks me in the eye.

"Do you realize you just admitted to letting this guy inflict pain on you with your consent?" Realizing I've said too much I stare up at the ceiling as she continues. "You may not know this Beca, but you're alluding to rewards and punishments which is a well known component in the BDSM lifestyle...I know this because I've been there. You don't strike me as the submissive type unless you're totally different in the sack which, I'm beginning to suspect."

Getting flustered with where this conversation has gone to, I clench my jaw.

"Stacie...we're not like that!" Shutting my eyes momentarily. "At least...not yet." I finally admit, biting my lip. "Please don't tell anyone."

With finishing touches to my eyes completed, Stacie stops organizing her make-up kit and gives me her full attention.

"You're the last person I expected to be into kink and honestly, I never thought we would be having this conversation, but I'm glad we are and your secret is safe with me." She pauses. "Beca, don't be ashamed of your sexuality or trying new things. You obviously like this guy enough to be considering this kind of lifestyle with him. Hey...even with having a negative experience I still partake in BDSM whenever I can but only with those I trust explicitly. I can't help it...I love all aspects of sex. If you have the right partner and there's mutual trust, it can be mind blowing fucking amazing, but if there's any doubt, don't do it because you'll live to regret it."

Having gotten more than I bargained for my friend has shared something extremely personal about herself for my benefit and given me so much more to think about.

"There you go...you're done." Stacie says, pleased with herself.

With my hair and make-up complete I remove my ear-spike and put in a pair of diamond stud earrings I received as a gift from my dad and step-monster on my twenty-first birthday. Spinning me around to face the mirror I'm pleasantly surprised and can hardly recognize myself.

"You...my dear are a knock out and ready for your date." She proudly says, handing me colored lip gloss.

"Wow! I can't believe this is me. Thank you very much...for everything." Giving me an appreciative smile I give Stacie a quick hug, gather my stuff and head for the exit.

* * *

><p>With a borrowed wrap draped around my shoulders, a clutch purse in hand and wearing very high platform red stilettos I wait outside the Performing Arts building as a black SUV pulls up. Pulling over to the side Benji exits the driver side and approaches me.<p>

"Mr. Swanson sends his apologies but he's tied up with a business acquisition and will meet you at the hotel." Jesse's assistant says taking my hand and guiding me to the back seat.

"Oh...okay." My voice is dripping with disappointment. "Will he be late?"

"No...he'll be there before his clients arrive. They're visiting from Japan, just passing through...did he tell you?"

"Nope...not a word." I respond popping the "P", making him chuckle. "So...how well do you know Jesse?"

"Quite well. We pledged for the same fraternity."

"Oh! So you guys met at Barden."

"Yes ma'am."

"So you like graduated together and then started working for him?"

"Not exactly ma'am. I married right out of college and had a son almost immediately. When my career didn't take off as planned, Jesse offered me a position as his personal assistant. Needing to support my family, I accepted his offer."

"I didn't realize you were married. You're always with Jesse so I assumed you were single. When do you see you're family?"

"I haven't seen them in a few weeks but they live in Los Angeles so we'll be together soon. My wife is very understanding so she's okay with this arrangement."

Arrangement? My mind wanders to the infamous contract we'll be discussing tonight.

"You must really miss them."

"Yes ma'am...they're my life."

"Okay dude...enough with the ma'am crap. I'm only twenty-two, and when you call me that I feel like I'm ninety-two, so please call me Beca." Seeing his reflexion in the rear view mirror he smiles and gives a slight nod. "So how much do you know about Jesse's extra curricular activities?"

"Considering I also signed a NDA...everything." His comment makes me flush since he probably knows where I fit in with his employer.

"So then you probably know about his alternative lifestyle." He slowly nods yes. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No...not at all. He's a good man, but with flaws who he cares for you a great deal." Pausing to take a deep breath. "Umm...sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that."

Looking out the window I can't help the smile creeping on my face.

"Say what Benji? I have no idea what you're talking about." I joke back. "Don't worry, I won't tell him a thing." He smiles back with relief.

"We're here." He says pulling the vehicle over to the entrance where he parks and shuts off the engine. "Mr. Swanson suggested that I wait with you until he arrives."

* * *

><p>Four Seasons Hotel - Lobby Bar<p>

I'm helped out of the vehicle and escorted to the lobby bar. With my platform red stilettos I'm about fourteen centimeters taller and practically clutching on to Benji for support as we sashay across the slippery marble just waxed floors. Entering the cocktail establishment the bartender notices Benji and waves him over to a couple available seats at the bar.

Lifting my wrap from my shoulders Benji hands it over to the bartender for safe keeping. Feeling a bit exposed with so much leg and cleavage showing I shift uncomfortably in my barstool, crossing my legs and trying too hard to look natural. Glancing around the room I notice several sets of eyes are on me...mostly men. No wonder Jesse wanted Benji to stay with me.

"By the way Beca I'm probably way out of line here but you look lovely tonight. Jesse will be very pleased."

"Thank you." I say softly for his comment puts me more at ease. "In case you haven't noticed I'm sorta new at all of this so that's something I really needed to hear."

"You're doing just fine." Benji responds giving me a supportive smile.

"Miss Mitchell I presume." The bartender states from the opposite side of the counter. I nod yes and smile shyly. "Mr. Swanson just called to say he's on his way. He says to pour you a glass of Bastianich Friulano while you wait." And hands me a glass that I accept without hesitation due to the millions of agitated butterflies in my belly.

_Thank God for liquid courage..._

Nervously sitting at the bar sipping the delicious wine I take out my buzzing phone and start reading a text message from Stacie which cracks me up. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Wait...scratch that...never mind. Have fun tonight...you look marvelous darling!"

Another text comes through from Chloe telling me to take my time tonight. Gee...I wonder why. Looks like the ginger is going to get her groove on tonight. Being a school night I wasn't planning on staying out late but if I have to I'm sure I can find somewhere else to sleep...or not to sleep.

With Benji and I continuing our conversation the noise level of the room dies down as I can only guess without looking that my date has arrived. My temporary escort rises to his feet and bids me farewell as he makes his way to the exit. Passing Jesse along the way Benji gives his boss a pat on the back, smiles warmly and points in my direction. The gesture is odd since they act more like friends then a boss would be to his employee; well they did meet in college...

Impeccably dressed, oozing of power and wealth Jesse is sporting a complete corporate ensemble consisting of a dark grey suit, white dress shirt and coordinating tie. With his five o'clock shadow on full display and freshly slicked hair, he's breathtaking. Our eyes finally lock and his mouth is slightly agape. What a great reaction from the pompous billionaire, and all of a sudden I'm no longer feeling self conscience of my full bosom threatening to spill out of the plunging neckline.

With my inner goddess taking a bow my subconscious stands at full alert watching my every move.

"Wow!" He mouths to himself as he comes closer, hands the bartender his briefcase and settles onto the barstool next to me. "You're stunning." He says in a low seductive voice and kisses me passionately in front of everyone with his hand cradling my jaw.

"So are you." I murmur against his lips and kiss him back not caring who might be watching.

As our lips part the electricity between us ignites the room as our eyes remained locked. Taking my hand in his, he guides it to his crotch and there it is...

"This is what happens whenever I'm around you. No woman has ever had this affect on me." He whispers against my ear as I discretely squeeze his throbbing erection, making him groan softly.

_I want him..._

"Sir...your clients are here, they're seated in the corner." The bartender interrupts our little moment as Jesse tries to compose himself. Taking a couple of minutes he downs the rest of my wine, takes me by the hand and guides us to the bar height round table where three more impeccably dressed men are waiting.

I'm introduced as his date and we're seated. The men start speaking in their native language as Jesse smiles at me then responds to them in full conversational Japanese. This time it's my turn to be impressed as I observe my date converse with his clients.

_That's so fucking hot..._

They break out into laughter and start speaking English for my benefit so I can join in the conversation. After going through several bottles of Bastianich Friulano I'm feeling a bit tipsy and bold as I begin to contribute to the discussion and elicit laughter from the visitors. Every now and then I catch Jesse's eyes on me as he seems pleased with the way the evening is turning out. An hour has passed, the men stand up to say their goodbyes and are driven to the airport by Benji so they can catch their long flight back to their country.

Bringing me to my feet and into his embrace, Jesse's lips press against mine.

"Let's have dinner."

* * *

><p>Four Seasons Hotel - Private Dining Room<p>

Entering a candle lit room there is only one table and piano in the corner. We're seated and Jesse immediately orders our meal. With more wine poured, we clink glasses and drink up while discussing the events of our day. Thinking back to my conversation with Benji earlier I decide to ask Jesse about his college years.

"So, on the way over here I asked Benji about how you guys met."

"You could've asked me Beca...I would have told you." He responds a little defensively.

"I know...I was just making conversation with him." I say back peddling a little. "He says you met in a fraternity."

"Umm...yeah, I don't want to talk about those jerks. It wasn't exactly how I expected Greek Life to be, and at first they wouldn't even let Benji in because they didn't think he was cool enough. When there was an opening he pledged, and thanks to me, was finally let in." He pauses taking a sip. "It was a mistake, we both ended up getting out and the fraternity was shut down. Those guys were assholes!" Lost in thought his demeanor looks solemn.

Thinking back to what Stacie told me earlier the wheels start spinning in my head.

"What year did you guys graduate?"

"2011."

"Why was the fraternity shut down?"

"Several guys were convicted of rape." He says taking a deep breath. "There was talk they were bringing their girlfriends to the house and would sexually assault them, until one night a girl was raped in a make-shift sex room by inexperienced Dom wantabees."

"Oh, my God!" With my stomach turning I realize Stacie was that girl. "Were you part of it?"

"No way! Plus I was still involved with Mrs. Robinson." He says, smirking. "If anything I tried to stop them but got the shit beaten out of me. Benji pulled me away from those guys then we called the police."

"I heard about this during my freshman year. Was it you who testified on her behalf to put them away."

"Benji and I both did...we had to." Pausing to take another sip he continues. "After this experience I realized I wanted to switch roles and learned everything there was to becoming a Dominant from underground seminars and from Gail, my Dom. It was that incident that led me to draw up a contract that would protect both parties."

"So, with regard to what happened to that girl, have you done or would you ever do that?"

"What do you mean Beca? What are you asking?"

Shutting my eyes momentarily I take a sip of wine and place my glass on the table. "I guess I'm trying to find out if you would ever share me the way they shared her."

"Oh, my God! Is that what you think I would allow? NEVER! Like I told you from the beginning...I'm selfish and the thought of anyone else touching you..." Letting out a deep sigh and running his hand through his hair. "Beca, I would kill or at least inflict permanent damage on them. Like I said before...I don't like to share."

"And neither do I." My response is full of seduction as I consciously bite my lower lip while my chest heaves at my increased respiration.

"You're biting your lip." Feeling myself heat up my eyes lock onto his, I say nothing.

"If you don't stop doing that I'll fuck you right here and I don't care who's watching."

"So what's stopping you?" I challenge back licking my lips where my teeth had just been.

"Are you feeling okay?" Observing my flush he extends his hand to my cheek.

"I'm more than okay." Getting up from my seat, I settle down onto his lap and pull him into a passionate kiss.

With all that I learned tonight I realize Jesse can be trusted and is nothing like that fucking rapist Chad, and what happened to Stacie will not happen to me because with this agreement, I belong to him and with all his stupid rules in place, sharing and exploitation is forbidden. It's this revelation that's given me some clarity for I want nothing more than to be with Jesse and to please him in anyway I can.

With our lips pressed together my hands wrap firmly around his neck as I pull him closer to deepen our kiss. Inviting his tongue into my hungry mouth, it's not enough...I need more...I need him...

Giving me a quick nod of understanding I'm brought to my feet as Jesse removes his suit jacket and loosens his tie. Getting the attention of one of the waiters and pianist, he orders them to vacate the room, and as the doors close, we're alone. Picking me up into his arms I'm carried over to the grand piano, seated on top of the impressive instrument and kissed hard as our tongues fight for dominance.

"Jesse..." Whispering against his lips, my insides are literally on fire.

Pushing my dress up and removing my Micro G-String bottoms, my legs are spread apart as he lowers himself to the apex of my thighs, breathes in my scent, then attaches his mouth to my center. I gasp at the contact and run my fingers through his hair as he pleasures me. Lifting my lower half off the surface my pelvis juts towards his talented mouth as I'm leaning back, supporting myself with my elbows.

_God I need this..._

With long deliberate licks he slowly laps up my arousal, then sucks my clit into his mouth sending me into an instant climax, throwing my head back in sheer ecstasy as a silent scream envelops me; but it's still not enough. When I've somewhat come to my senses Jesse knows what I need as he's already freed his erection from his dress slacks, torn open a foil packet and lined himself up to enter me.

"I'm going to fuck you now." He purrs against my ear as I manage a slight nod, then slowly pushes his way inside, stretching my walls around him.

Moaning openly the feeling of being filled by this man is intoxicating for I can never get enough of him. As he continues to thrust the tightness in my lower stomach starts building once again. His lips crash into mine as we both start grunting in unison...but it's still not enough.

"Harder." I mumble softly against his lips as his thrusts become longer and more precise, striking his target. "Harder!" The tone of my voice rising making him increase his efforts. "HARDER!" I finally yell out, challenging him for more.

"Lay down!" He orders as I'm no longer supported by my elbows and laying flat on my back.

Bringing me to the edge of the piano surface he grips my hips, pulls out all the way and slams back into me with all his might, repeating the process several times. Hitting my sweet spot repeatedly for the next few minutes I cry out and explode into a million pieces bringing him with me, squeezing around his length and milking him dry. After releasing his load he collapses on top of me as we ride out the storm together.

When we've recovered enough Jesse is in awe, staring at me in disbelief as he slowly pulls out and discards the condom. "Do you mind telling me where the hell that come from?" Still breathless, he tucks in his shirt and refastens his slacks.

"I don't know." I breathe out, my hand resting on my damp forehead.

"You do realize for a moment you turned Dominant on me."

"I did?" Still breathing hard I'm even more confused. "Is that a problem?"

"No...not at all." He responds, smiling warmly. "It just means making you submit to me will be that much more special."

"Seriously...I don't know what came over me. I just got really turned on...it's what you do to me Swanson." I admit, still panting from my earth shattering release.

"Good to know I'm not the only one affected. Do you feel better?" He asks, amused by my escalated desire as he places a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Yeah...I'm good." I breathe out. "But I'm really hungry all of a sudden. Can we eat now?"

My comment cracks him up as he lifts me off the piano and helps straighten my dress but keeping my butt floss in his pocket. As I head to the restroom to freshen up Jesse opens the door and let's the head waiter know they can start their dinner service.

As I arrive to the table our appetizer is brought, and I can't believe what's being served. Daring not to roll my eyes at him, I give Jesse one of my signature smirks.

"Oysters? Really? Aren't these supposed to be some kind of aphrodisiac?" I shake my head in disbelief and prepare to ingest one because I'm starved. "Like we need another reason to fuck like bunnies" I say under my breath, making him laugh out loud.

"Actually Beca...these remind me of the ocean which, I find delicious. Trust me when I say this, I need no aphrodisiac around you."

"That makes two of us." In total agreement I tilt the shell into my mouth letting the tiny sea creature slide easily down my throat. He's right they are heavenly as I down a couple more.

"After dinner I'm going to take you upstairs so we can discuss the contract and then, we'll have dessert." His voice is suggestive with a hint of mischief, and there's no doubt in my mind he's alluding to something other than food.

"Mmm...I love dessert."

* * *

><p>AN: Tune in next time as they finalize the contract.


	14. Chapter 14

Shades – Chapter 14

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca. **

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Last time on Shades...<p>

Four Seasons Hotel - Private Dining Room

"After dinner I'm going to take you upstairs so we can discuss the contract and then, we'll have dessert." His voice is suggestive with a hint of mischief, and there's no doubt in my mind he's alluding to something other than food.

"Mmm...I love dessert."

* * *

><p>And now...<p>

Four Seasons - Presidential Suite

"Are you nervous?" He asks softly, kissing the back of my neck as I settle into his side on the plush L-shaped sofa of the spectacular 2200 square foot Presidential Suite.

"A little." I admit.

"Me too." He whispers against my ear as my eyes shoot up to meet his.

_Seriously?_

ooooOoooo

What the hell is he so nervous about? Afraid his recently deflowered playmate is going to run for this hills? Well...to be completely honest I almost did, but not quite. We'll just have to wait and see how the contract is interpreted and how much he's willing to compromise on my so-called "issues".

Just a couple hours ago we were downstairs feasting on exquisite gourmet cuisine and consuming more of that delicious Bastianich Friulano wine for I can seriously get used to this kind of lifestyle. Who would have ever thought this alt-girl would be dressed to the nines and swept off her feet by a gorgeous but kinky billionaire. Never have I been so hungry as I managed to polish off four of six oysters, a Caesar salad, several pieces of freshly baked sourdough bread and an entire surf and turf meal. Being the control freak he is about wasting food, for once he was pleasantly surprised, accusing me of hiding a dog under the table since he's never seen me clean my plate before. "Looks like I finally found a way to get you to eat!" He smugly comments referring to our extracurricular activities of defiling the Four Season's baby grand piano...God I hope they sanitize that thing.

ooooOoooo

"So, what's on your mind?" He asks bringing my attention back to the present.

"Huh?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." I totally lie. "Just how comfortable I am right now."

"Me too...I may never let you leave." He says dryly, making me chuckle. "It's getting late so we should get to the real reason for tonight."

"If you say so but I'd rather have my dessert now."

"Oh, you will." He says smugly. "We both will."

"Fine...lets get on with it."

"So by your notations in the margins I'm assuming you've read everything and are ready to discuss this." Nodding yes, I maneuver myself so we're facing each other.

"You do realize this pseudo contract of yours will never stand up in a court of law."

"I'm fully aware of that." He admits, taking a sip of wine. "Do you really think I'd coerce you into something you didn't want to do, and then pretend to have a legal hold on you?"

"No, I guess not. Especially after what happened with that former fraternity of yours." Pausing I take his hand in mine. "You know it took a lot of guts to stand up to those guys and then testify against them. There's definitely more to you, Mr. Swanson than what meets the eye and what you do in your Red Room of Pain."

"Thank you...I think." He pauses, tittering at my compliment/insult. "Look, it doesn't matter if it's legal or not, the contract represents an arrangement between two consenting adults that I'm dying to make with you. If you sign and then decide you don't like it, there's enough get-out clauses so you can walk away."

Downing another glass of wine my subconscious taps me hard on the shoulder reminding me not to drink so much while my inner goddess enthusiastically whips out a notebook to take notes.

"Beca...relationships are based on mutual trust. If we don't have this, then we really can't move forward."

"It's just so much to consider...it's all happening so fast." My head is spinning with confusion.

"Yes...I agree, but there's something about you, I feel a connection between us."

"I feel it too." I admit looking down at my hands, unable to make eye contact with him.

"So, it's quite simple Beca, do you trust me or not?" He asks, pouring us both another glass of wine.

"Jesse...it's not that simple. You've been doing this sort of thing for years whereas this is all new to me." Pausing to take another sip. "Did you have this discussion with the fifteen?"

"No...just you."

"Why is that?"

"They were all established submissives who knew what they wanted and what to expect."

"Okay, well there you go. They were all established submissives which, I'm obviously not." Sighing deeply. "I really have to think about this because I don't know if I'm capable of giving you this kind of relationship."

"You know Beca, when you took that swan dive into my office and then fumbled with that damn recorder I thought for sure you were a natural born submissive, but after tonight, I'm not sure there's a submissive bone in your delectable body." With his hand cradling the side of my face, he tilts my head and brushes his lips against mine.

"You may be right." I breathe.

"Yes, but I would still like the chance to explore that possibility with you." Caressing my face, his thumb tracing my lower lip. "I wish I could give you more, but this is all I'm capable of."

"I know that Jesse, but what ever happened to meeting me half-way?" Pulling his hand away from my cheek. "If I agree to do this, it's because it's what you desire, but I still have my needs and want more than this...arrangement." Unintentionally the word falls from my lips sounding more like a disease. "How do I even know when the term is up you won't toss me aside like some bad habit and find someone else for your playroom."

"I wouldn't do that Beca, not with you unless we're so incompatible that we both agree to call it quits. Your concerns are valid which I've never had to consider before." Sitting further back in the cushions he rakes his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath. Looking back at me the corners of his lips curl slightly upward.

"What is it?"

"Miss Mitchell, the way I look at it, I've already broken a number of my own rules being with you so, with that I'm willing to try."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying our relationship will not be restricted to the pursuits of passion. I enjoy spending time with you even though you're so damn stubborn and fight me on everything. You're not only beautiful but you're intelligent, funny and ultimately challenge me, and I respect that."

"Thank you...I think." Feeling empowered of our discussion I bring his lips to mine. "It's not much, but it's a start." I say smiling. "So, is there a special place you go to? BDSM Super Store or Kinks R Us?"

"Not exactly." He responds, cracking up.

"So, Umm...will you collar me?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Were you collared?"

"Yes." He says with his iPad in hand, scrolling through the digital copy of the proposal. "I see you've been doing some research. Does wearing a collar interest you?"

"It might."

_Holy cow! What am I saying?_

"So does this mean you want to move forward?" Looking up from his tablet he waits patiently for my response.

Taking a deep breath I continue. "Let's go over your damn contract."

ooooOoooo

Now sitting next to me on the couch Jesse carefully goes over each and every clause I highlighted.

"Shit! You have a lot of issues." He bursts out, narrowing his eyes at me. "May I bring to your attention the definition of **Submissive**."

1. Inclined or ready to submit; unresistingly or humbly obedient: submissive servants.  
>2. Marked by or indicating submission: a submissive reply.<br>3. Origin: 1580-90; submiss + I've

Synonyms: 1. tractable, compliant, pliant, amenable. 2. passive, resigned, patient, docile, tame, subdued. Antonyms: 1. rebellious, disobedient.

"May I?" Borrowing his iPad I quickly type in another word in the search field then turn the high definition screen back towards him. "If you please take note of the date of origin: 1580-90. I would respectfully remind _Sir_ that the year is 2015. We've come a long way since the sixteenth century. May I offer another definition for your consideration...**Compromise**."

1. A settlement of differences by mutual concessions; an agreement reached by adjustment of conflicting or opposing claims, principles, etc., by reciprocal modification of demands.  
>2. The result of such a settlement.<br>3. Something intermediate between different things: The split-level is a compromise between a ranch house and a multistoried house.  
>4. An endangering, especially of reputation; exposure to danger, suspicion, etc.: a compromise of one's integrity.<p>

Letting out a deep sigh he shakes his head at me. "Miss Mitchell...why are you so difficult?" He asks with a ghost of a smile. "None of the others questioned any of this."

"Like you've previously said, I'm not like the others."

"No you're not which, is one of the reasons I can't resist you." He admits still shaking his head. "But you've made a valid point and it's very well played." He concludes with resignation as both my inner goddess and subconscious do a chest bump.

"Okay, let's begin...number 2, the sensuality clause, I like to call it." He pauses, taking a drink of wine. "The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits and her well-being." He says, looking up from his digital device. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't need a ten page document to explore my sensuality and limits. This is for our benefit, not just mine." My comment earns a bonafide grin from him as he nods. "Agreed...this is supposed to benefit us both. I'll have this redrafted."

_Yes! Score one for the Submissive..._

"Number 4." He continues. "The sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses clause. What's your concern?"

"As you already know you're my only sexual partner, I don't take drugs, and I've never had any blood transfusions so I'm clean...what about you?"

Placing his iPad on the table, he gives me his full attention. "All of my partners had blood tests and I'm tested every six months. All of my recent results are clean, I've never had a blood transfusion and I've never done drugs. As a matter of fact, I'm so anti-drug I make it a requirement that my employees submit to random drug screenings." He pauses, looking at me. "Is that acceptable?"

I give him a quick nod.

_Paranoid bastard!_

"For clause number 8, if at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above, the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice." He finishes, with his hands faced upward, shrugging his shoulders at me.

"So basically I can terminate this agreement at any time if I don't think you're sticking to the agreed limits?" He nods impassively at me.

"Yes Beca, but you need to understand if you walk away...then that's it."

"Okay...I get it." My voice is soft for the thought of not being with Jesse is too painful to bare.

"Clause number 9." He reads. "The Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation in whatever form it may take."

"Seriously?" Placing my glass on the table my eyes lock with his. "If I'm to understand this correctly, you want me to obey you like some sort of ditsy sex slave in all things and accept your discipline without question or hesitation?"

"Yes Beca...I need you to think of it as role-play." He explains, matter-of-factly.

Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose I still have a concern that needs to be addressed. "Okay I can play along but I'm still concerned about the whole pain aspect of all this with you taking things too far and hurting me physically."

_...and emotionally._

"Do you really believe I would go beyond any limit you couldn't take?"

"I don't know..I've never done this before! What about that girl you injured?" I ask, deciding to probe a bit further. "So, how did it happen?"

Sighing deeply, Jesse's continues with his explanation. "She was suspended from the ceiling by carabiners. The ropes were too tight and-"

"-Never mind!" Holding my hand up in protest because all of a sudden I don't want to hear the gross details. "Suspension...huh? Yeah...that's not gonna happen and needs to be a hard limit." He nods in agreement and makes a notation in the contract.

"So...role-playing and obeying me, do you think you can manage that?" His gaze is intense waiting for my response.

Pressing my lips into a hard line I consider my answer very carefully, and after several seconds go by, words fall from my lips. "I could try." I whisper, closing my eyes, not quite believing what I'm getting myself into.

"Good." He smiles warmly. "Now let's talk about term and availability which I believe are clauses 11 and 12."

"I'll agree to a one month trial period but not three. Outside of being with you I still have a life and can't commit to every weekend or people will start to believe you're keeping me captive _in your dungeon. _Perhaps three weekends instead of four." He shakes his head at me.

"Beca, that's not enough time. One month instead of three will not work especially if you want a weekend away from me each month. Plus, I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you that long, I can barely stand it now."

_He can't stay away from me..._

"How about one day over one weekend per month, you get to choose but I get a midweek night that week?"

"Fair enough."

"And please, let's try for three months. If it's not for you, then you can walk away at any time."

"Fine...three months." Finally caving in since I know he's not going to compromise on this.

"The ownership thing in clause number 15.2 is just terminology and goes back to the principle of obeying and to get you in the right frame of mind and for you to understand where I'm coming from." He stops to consider my reaction. "As soon as you cross the threshold as my submissive, I will fuck you anytime and anyway I want, and anywhere I choose. For this reason you have to accept this willingly and trust me explicitly. During this time you will be disciplined because you will screw up however, since you're new to this I will train you and we'll take things slowly at first."

_Is it getting hot in here? _

"Okay...I get the ownership thing which, I'm still not thrilled about, but using my body as you see fit sexually or otherwise...please elaborate on that."

"The 'or otherwise' again is to help you get into the mindset; it basically means anything goes." He explains.

_Well...why didn't you just say so?_

"Umm...yeah, the entire discipline clause with me being whipped, flogged, spanked or corporally punished for no reason. Isn't this a breach of clauses 2-5?" I pause, briefly making eye contact with him, then looking away. "This just sounds cruel and you said you weren't a sadist."

"No I'm not. There's a very fine line between pleasure and pain with one not existing without the other. I'll show you how pleasurable pain can be, and you may not believe it now, but you'll find yourself enjoying it and may even desire more. This is where trust is most important because there will be pain, but nothing you won't be able to tolerate." Taking my chin in his hand he raises my face so our eyes meet. "Beca...I won't hurt you."

"I know that." Sounding smaller than usual, my voice not sounding as convincing.

"You never did answer my question from earlier." He pauses still gazing at me. "So, what's the verdict Miss Mitchell...do you trust me?"

After a brief moment of silence and letting all the air out of my lungs, I respond.

"Yes." I finally admit with building confidence, looking back at him with a genuine smile and no longer feeling any doubt. "I don't know why, but I do trust you."

"I'm really glad to hear that." He says softly, showing relief. "The rest of the stuff is just details-"

"-Yes." Interrupting him. "But important details that I would like to go over."

"With you Miss Mitchell, I would be disappointed if you didn't." He says shaking his head with a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Okay, I'm surprised you wanted to discuss clause number 15.19." He pauses taking a sip of wine. "The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant.

"You already know I don't do this so why would it be an issue?"

"This may sound a bit weird or selfish but I want ALL of your pleasure. Up until now I've given you every one of your orgasms and will continue to do so." I flush at his comment remembering my sexy dream from the other night/morning.

"Umm...about that...not exactly." I confess, scrunching my nose.

"What do you mean? Did you-"

"-No...I already told you...I don't do that. I...Umm...sort of had a dream." I finally let out.

"A dream?" He's full of amusement. "Are you trying to tell me a dream you had, made you orgasm?"

Biting my lip, I look away. "Yeah...something like that. It woke me up." Trying to suppress his laughter at my expense I flush even more.

"I bet it did. Tell me about it." He goats on.

"Not on your life Swanson."

"Why not?"

"Because it's personal and embarrassing."

"Was I in it?"

"Yes." I breathe out.

"What was I doing to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it! Can we please move on?"

"Fine...we'll come back to that later, but I really want to know what made you cum during your little sex dream." He pauses, giving me a look of wonder. "Back to the rules...sleep and food."

"Okay, Umm...I'll agree to six hours of sleep but refuse to eat from a prescribed list. The food list goes or I do."

"Can I modify it to say you'll eat at least three meals a day?"

"No Jesse! I'm not backing down on this. I know you have issues when it comes to food but nobody is going to dictate to me how often and what I eat. How I fuck...yes, but eat...NO WAY!"

Surprised by my little outburst, he continues. "You're gonna need stamina and endurance for the things we're going to do. I need to know you're getting enough nutrition and you're not hungry"

"Well I guess you'll just have to trust me." Giving him one of my trademark smirks, my response takes him off guard as its full of wit.

"Touché Miss Mitchell." He says quietly. "I concede to the food and sleep rules."

_Yes! Score another victory for the Submissive!_

"So, why can't I look at you?"

"That's a Dom/Sub thing...you'll get used to it."

_I doubt that..._

"Why can't I touch you?"

"Because you can't."

_Really?_

"That's not an answer. Is it because of Mrs. Robinson?"

"Why would you think that?" He asks. "You think she traumatized me?"

I nod immediately.

"No Beca...she's not the reason."

Not satisfied with his lack of explanation I reluctantly go on to the next set of rules which deals with uniform and exercise.

"As long as I only have to wear your clothes when I'm with you I'm fine with it even if you do make me look like a slut." Looking down to my swelling bosom threatening to pop out at any moment. Licking his lips, he raises a suggestive eyebrow at me.

_Perv!_

"We also agreed on three hours of exercise per week, this still says four." Trying to ignore the sexy look he's giving me, I continue on.

"Babe, I need you fit and healthy for the naughty things I'm planning on doing to you."

_Holy hell..._

"I know that but when we're together I have a feeling I'll be burning more calories than I can care to count." My comment has a lascivious affect on him as a deep guttural groan escapes his lips.

"Yes you will." His tone has turned seductive. "And right now all I want to do is peel you out of that dress."

My breathing becomes hitched at his words.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say quietly. "We haven't had dessert."

"You are my dessert."

"I'm not sure I'm sweet enough."

"Beca." Leaning forward, he kisses me gently. "You're deliciously sweet...I would know." Flushing at his words my thoughts deviate back to that shiny black instrument downstairs.

"Only you can seduce me with words." I say looking down at my hands. "You use sex as a weapon, and it's not fair to me because I can't resist you."

"You're absolutely right. I do this because this is what I know, but it still doesn't change how much I want you right now, and how much you want me."

I frown at his last comment.

"I know this because I know women and your body is giving you away. With your thighs pressed tightly together, you're skin is flushed and you're breathing pattern has changed. Your arousal for me is quite obvious."

_Damn him..._

"You don't play fair." Downing the rest of my wine, I try to compose myself the best I can. "Let's get back to your damn document...three hours instead of four." Giving me a quick nod he adds another notation to the digital copy.

"I'll have my personal trainer call you to set up a schedule." I nod in resignation.

For the next hour we continue to dissect and fine tune the indecent proposal, then finally make it to the end. Feeling a bit dizzy from all the wine and fatigued from going over the frustrating agreement I need to stand up and walk around. Rolling my shoulders back I remove my stilettos and stretch my limbs.

"You're stressed. Is it because of me?"

_Do you really have to ask?_

Without saying a word I give him another one of my signature smirks.

"C'mere." He says in a soft voice, motioning for me to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "I know this is a lot to take in but I really want our agreement to work. You're not obligated to give me an answer tonight so just try to relax and let me put you at ease."

Sitting behind me I feel his strong fingers grip onto my tired and aching shoulders, kneading the knots away. The feeling is exquisite as his multi-talented fingers travel lower pressing on the pressure points between my shoulder blades, sending shivers down my spine. Rolling my head forward he kisses my exposed neck and nibbles closer to my ears knowing very well, it's this motion and placement of kisses on my pulse point that turns me on.

"You're so beautiful and sexy." Purring against my ear I'm putty in his hands...literally. "Spend the night with me."

"I can't...I have classes in the morning, then Bella's practice afterwards." Responding the best I can, turning my head to capture his lips. "I really shouldn't."

"But I want you to."

"And I want to touch you."

"You're so stubborn."

"Yes I am...but it's what I want." I say, smiling against his lips.

"I know it is and I'll work on it...I promise." He says between kisses. "I'm willing to explore the possibilities with you." His response brings me hope as his lips dominate mine.

_Me too..._

Deepening the kiss I feel my arousal for this man escalating just as it did earlier.

"Let's take a break and get you out of this dress so I can have my way with you."

Saying nothing, I look at him through hooded eyes and give him a quick nod.

Standing before him he slowly lowers the zipper exposing more of my skin as he places kisses along the crook in my neck. "God you smell good and your skin is like velvet." He purrs trailing wet kisses down my exposed back, making me tingle all over. Lowering the second skin so it's bunched at my midsection he wastes no time and cups my breasts with his warm and inviting hands.

"Raise your hands and try to reach my head." I do as I'm told as my chest presses further into him while his multi-talented fingers roll my elongated nubs into submission, making my neck arch back against him. "That's right baby...feel it."

His words are my undoing as my desire escalates to the point of no return. Unable to verbalize anything more than a moan my body heats up and convulses on its own.

"Isn't this nice." Whispering against my ear, I can't help but to agree as I concede to him...again.

ooooOoooo

After a couple hours of unadulterated passion we find ourselves laying side by side in bed basking in our afterglow discussing the damn proposal again. Wearing a borrowed t-shirt he's beside me in boxer briefs.

"Why would you want to hurt these?" I ask referring to my chest. "I thought you liked them."

"Oh, believe me Beca...I more than like them." He admits, bringing his hand under my shirt and over a breast. "With weighted clamps, applying the right amount of pressure," He says pinching a hardening nipple, "Will produce pleasurable pain and enhance your orgasms." He continues his ministrations, eliciting a slight groan from me. "Doesn't that interest you?"

_Oh, hell yeah! Wait...what?_

Slowly nodding, I can't believe I find myself agreeing with this kinky bastard.

"It's similar for genital clamps and butt plugs but we'll go over all other soft and hard limits another time." He says removing his hand from under my shirt.

_What the fuck?_

Putting my hand over my eyes I'm in complete disbelief of our post coital discussion.

"Dude...NO! I'll concede to nipple clamps but we've previously agreed to no genital clamps of any kind and you're not sticking anything in my ass...that's off limits!" My comment cracks him up. "Both are hard limits...big time!" I conclude.

"Are you sure about that?" Still chuckling at my strong reaction. "Turn over on your stomach. I want to try something with you."

"Don't even think about it!"

"Beca...you said you trusted me, now turn over."

Reluctantly I flip over to my stomach and immediately my shirt is raised, exposing my rear as he starts rubbing my lower back down to my...buttocks.

"You really do have the nicest ass." He says caressing and squeezing my rump. "What pleasures I can show you if only you let me claim it." He says stroking me between the half globes."

"Jesse...please don't." Practically pleading him to stop, he snickers at my discomfort.

"Don't worry baby I won't tonight but I'd like you to keep an open mind, at least consider it for another time, perhaps make it a soft limit. Trust me when I tell you this," He says dipping his digits between my folds, spreading my pooling arousal from front to back and teasing my other opening. "Your body is already deceiving you by wanting this...see for yourself." He says withdrawing his drenched hand. "You can't even deny it Beca so why fight it. The amount of pleasure derived from anal play can be mind blowing. With your inexperience we'll work our way up to it so it's not painful, and if you don't find anal intercourse pleasurable after the first time, we won't do it again...just think about it."

_Shit! Why is this turning me on? _

Getting me worked up...again, he's so passionate about this, and with some reluctance I find myself giving in to him...again. "URGH!" I groan into my pillow. "Fine!" I say rolling my eyes because I know he can't see my face from this angle. "I can't believe I'm swaying on this, but...make it a soft limit."

"That's my girl." He purrs in my ear then climbs on top of me, straddling my thighs and with his strong hands massages the length of my back. "How's this?"

"Mmm...wonderful." My response is muffled in my pillow, making him laugh.

"So...tell me about this dream."

* * *

><p>AN: Just because they've compromised on a good portion of the contract doesn't mean they've come to an agreement. Tune in next time for graduation and their continued discussion of soft and hard limits as they get closer to finalizing the indecent proposal.


	15. Chapter 15

Shades – Chapter 15

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Four Seasons Hotel - Presidential Suite<p>

The morning after...

With a throbbing sensation in my temples I find myself on the receiving end of a nasty hangover. Damn that wine and why did I let myself drink so much. I remember discussing his revolting document, God I hope I didn't agree to anything I'll live to regret.

Feeling a cotton blend below my cheek, it's warmth and softness caress my skin, then it occurs to me I'm not in my bed and I'm not alone. Slowly opening bloodshot, stinging eyes a slit of sunlight coming through the floor to ceiling blackout drapes catches my attention as I realize I'm still in the hotel room wearing nothing more than a t-shirt, laying on top of a very masculine clothed chest with strong arms securely wrapped around me. Smiling to myself I snuggle closer and sigh inwardly loving the feeling of this man embracing me...and kissing me...and fondling me...and sucking on me...and thrusting inside of me...whoa...wait a minute! Stop it Beca! Stop thinking with your lady bits and get a grip on reality! With my leg sloppily draped over his there's no other place I would rather be after a night of unadulterated passion. However, reeking of sex I'm in dire need of a shower but, I'm too content to move.

Knock...knock...knock! "Hola Señor!" (Hello Sir)

_What the hell?_

Knock...knock...knock! "Señor! Esta tareas domesticas." (Sir! It's housekeeping.)

Waking up with a start Jesse is staring at me as I slowly raise my pounding head from my man pillow, looking right back at him. For a brief moment he appears disoriented.

"I didn't do it." I say in a drowsy voice, rubbing one of my temples. "What time is it?" My question comes out sounding slurred.

"Shit!" He blurts out, becoming more aware of his surroundings. Grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand he states the obvious. "We overslept. Those idiots downstairs were supposed to give us a wake up call. Damn them!"

"How bad is it?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know how to break this to you sweetheart, but it's past ten." He confesses, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I've missed a meeting and you've missed your father's course."

"Who cares..." Sighing out, not wanting to move and lay my head back down on him.

Knock...knock...knock! "Señor! Podemos limpiar la habitacion?" (Sir! Can we clean room?)

"NO! COME BACK LATER!" He hollers back making me wince at the volume of his voice.

"Must you be so loud?" I ask, groaning in his chest.

"Sorry." He apologizes, then realizes my condition. "Babe...are you hungover?"

"Shh..." My index finger somehow finds my lips. "It's all your fault. You and your damn wine."

"Such a light weight." He teases. "Wait...did you just shush me?" I nod slightly earning him a grin.

"C'mon, we really need to get going." And as he starts to move I clutch onto him. "Babe...you gotta let me up." He chuckles as I groan back, trying to snuggle even closer. "Honey...not that I'm not loving this clingy side of you, but I need to call my office and you need to get to school."

"No I don't." He snickers at my disgruntled response.

"Becaw! Becaw!" He squawks.

_Great! Now he sounds like a fucking bird_.

"Please stop making that God aweful sound!" Still mumbling into his chest he cups my chin, raises my face to look at him and tries his best to suppress a smile. "Miss Mitchell was I wrong to assume you were a morning person?"

My eyes narrow at him. "I hate mornings!" There...I said it. Let the truth be heard. I would rather stay in bed each day until the ass crack of noon.

"So badass Beca doesn't do mornings." He teases. "Perhaps she's ticklish."

"Don't you dare!" Growling back, I can feel his chest rise and fall beneath me as he cracks up at my grumpy demeanor.

"You are so adorable."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are and you're still getting up." He says nudging me. "C'mon sleepy head."

"No! Go away!"

"I can't...you kinda have a death grip on me." He complains, trying to remove the tightly tucked comforter from around me. I grunt back in protest.

"Leave me alone!" Grumbling against him he laughs even harder.

"Alright babe, I'm going to count from ten and if you're not up I'm going to throw your grumpy hungover sexy ass in the shower.

"You wouldn't dare." My speech is garbled.

"You wanna bet?"

"No...not really." Fully amused he starts the countdown. "Ten...nine...eight..."

"Shh...inside voice." I whisper as he continues counting backwards.

"Seven...six...five..."

"Shh...do you have to breath so loud?"

"Four...three...two. Times up!"

The next thing I know the duvet is pulled off and I'm being carried to the bathroom.

"JESSE!" I panic yell and try to kick my way to freedom." PUT ME DOWN!"

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Then I'm suddenly dumped onto a small ledge in the shower stall as ice cold water shoots out from the designer head and onto my semi clothed body.

"AARRGGHH!" I shriek out at the shock of frigid water falling over me. "Son of a bitch!"

"Hey...watch your mouth! " He snaps back. "You awake now?"

Shooting up from a sitting position, I reach for the lever to adjust the water temperature but my hand is slapped away. "Take this damn thing off!" He demands and practically rips my soggy shirt off.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Standing bare naked before him, I lash out feeling vulnerable with my arms crossed to shield my chest, shivering my ass off.

"What did you just call me?" It comes out as more of a rhetorical question as I realize I may have gone just a tad too far.

"Back up and turn around!" He orders, and without any warning his demeanor has changed from being playful to stern. Feeling confused I do as I'm told as he turns the lever so hot water is added to the stream bringing the temperature up. The water soon feels wonderful as my goosebumps start dissolving.

Having removed his clothes he enters the stall and without delay, presses himself against me pushing my front into the cold stone wall. "I'm very amused by you Miss Mitchell, but don't you ever swear or raise your voice at me ever again. No established sub would dare attempt that and now you're going to pay for your insolence."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What're you going to do to me?"

"Whatever I want to."

_Seriously!?_

With his hand firmly gripping the back of my neck I can feel his erection rubbing against my rear as my front is pressed into the hard surface. "Place your palms on the wall in front of you and spread your legs." As instructed I comply immediately feeling a bit apprehensive but lustful. The faint sound of a foil packet being ripped is heard and I know what's coming as I prepare myself for penetration.

"Do not climax! This is for my pleasure only." His voice is harsh and unyielding as he reaches between my thighs and thrusts two digits inside of me, making me gasp at the sudden intrusion. "Good...you're already lubricated." And removes his hand just as fast.

"Jesse...wait! I didn't think you would actually do it. The cold water...it surprised me. I didn't mean it." Turning to face him I practically beg for him to accept my explanation. "You don't have to do this."

"Turn around Beca and consider this as part of your training."

"What...did you even hear me?"

"If you're going to be my sub this is something you'll need to get used to."

"But I'm not...at least not yet." Arguing back and hoping to be let off the hook. "I haven't said yes...I haven't signed anything."

Running his hand through his soaked hair, he sighs with frustration. "No...you haven't. You're absolutely right. Then leave and don't come back!" With resignation he backs away. "I can't train you if you're unwilling to follow the rules." His voice is cold and unrelenting.

_What the hell is this?_

"C'mon Jesse, can we please just move on from this? I didn't mean it." My words are heard but he refuses to listen.

"Consent to the punishment or leave at once!" His voice is strict and forbidding with ominous looking eyes, he's unsympathetic which is unnerving to me since I've never seen this side of him. "It's your decision, but make it quickly or I'll make it for you." He warns, stepping aside to provide a path for my escape.

My actions were reckless and with my foul mouth I brought this on myself however, can I really allow him to punish me for speaking out of turn? Part of me is fearful needing to hide behind a witness protection program while another part is filled with curiosity wanting to experience it. If I am to agree to the proposal and accept the role as his submissive I really need to know what to expect...right? After careful consideration and reluctance I turn my back to him, take a deep breath and assume the position.

"I concede to you, Sir. If punishment is what you desire, then proceed with your disciplinary action." The words don't fall easily from my lips but, to get through this I must think of it as nothing more than role playing.

"Very good..." He purrs against my ear.

With my hands flat on the stone surface in front of me he lines himself up with my opening and lets his tip slowly push past my threshold and holds his position. "Do you understand why this is happening?" Slowly nodding I close my eyes and brace myself for the inevitable as he presses into me with one fluid motion.

Groaning at the fullness...it's deep, piercing my already sensitive core as he mercilessly starts to pile-drive into me. His raw animalistic behavior is disarming as the sexual onslaught continues, and with no emotional attachment he grinds against my backside, grunting with each strike.

"Fuck!" He murmurs against my ear and takes a bite out of my neck. I yelp at the contact as his teeth practically gnaw on my flesh.

"You're close...I can feel it, but you've been bad." He goads on, nibbling on my earlobe making me whine. "Do not come or I promise things will become much worse for you." He threatens, grabbing a handful of my drenched hair and pulling my head back. "Do you understand?" I nod quickly accepting the punishment I've brought on myself.

It's sweet torture as my body wants to erupt like an active volcano but I can't give in. As my mind tries to focus on something else, curiosity consumes me wanting to know what would happen if I'm not successful in holding back my release. Will I be spanked, flogged or experience some other kind of corporal punishment? I can use a safe word if it get's too rough...right? I'm so close to losing control, it's agonizing as I grunt out like an animal to maintain control. He must sense how close I am as he stills himself, letting my desire subside. Starting up again I'm brought to the brink of madness as I lower my head and shut my eyes hoping I have enough strength and will power to hold back my imminent release. Sensing my difficulties he withdraws himself so I can regain some composure, then without warning slams back inside. I'm not sure how long he keeps up this cruciation but it seems like forever as I've been reduced to a vessel for his fucking pleasure.

"Please...!" I plead with him as my body begins to betray me...I'm losing the battle as I'm forced to clench my muscles around him pushing down my threatening orgasm. "I'm sorry." My forehead is pressed to the back of my hands as the thunderous sound of slapping skin fills the stall.

"Sorry for what Rebeca?" He stills himself, reaching between my thighs and rolls my clit between his fingers making things a million times worse for me. "Tell me!"

"Oh God!" I start praying to a higher source to hold on. "For calling you a fucking asshole! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" I choke out as he continues to manipulate me. "Oh God! Please...!"

"No Beca! This isn't for you!" And takes away his hand and continues to slam his erection deeper inside as my lower extremities scream for relief. "Almost there!" He murmurs to himself, continuing to thrust madly and finally shouts his release, expelling his warm seed into my depths leaving me with the female equivalent of blue balls. Withdrawing himself immediately, he disposes the condom into a waste basket, and I'm left panting, leaning against the wall and sexually frustrated. Coming down from his bravado I'm spun around where he forces his lips against mine. When he pulls away I'm looking down, staring at my hands for I'm too angry to look upon him.

"Are you finished with me?" I ask quietly through gritted teeth as I'm overwhelmed by rage and uncertainty.

"For now." His voice has softened but I still can't bring myself to look at him.

After an awkward few minutes I can no longer take the deafening silence.

"I'm leaving." Filled with heartbreak and disappointment I push him aside to exit the stall but he grabs my arm. "Please...let me go." And yank myself from his grasp.

"I want you to stay." He merely states, lifting my chin so our eyes meet. "But I understand why." Stepping aside he let's me pass. "If you really want to leave, I won't stop you."

_He's letting me go..._

With conflicted feelings I stand in place with my eyes shut with two tightly balled fists as water continues spraying down upon me, washing away my anger and insecurities.

"Look at me."

"No." My voice is so small, it's barely heard.

"Are you leaving?" He asks softly, cupping my chin.

Raising my face our eyes meet, and with unspoken words it's understood the need and desire we have for each other. Even after being pounded into like a nameless prostitute I can't explain it, but I still want him. I know it's not healthy but, I can't leave him.

"No." I finally respond, giving in to primal needs.

"Then wash me." His voice is low as I'm handed a loofah and body wash.

_Is he letting me touch him?_

"Not with your hands...use this." He instructs, snapping me out of my pout, I squirt the delicious shower gel onto the sponge and gently run it along his pecs as his eyes slowly close. It's at this moment I notice tiny raised scars under his chest hair that I've never seen before. Wanting to feel him without the boundary of cloth and run my pruned fingers over the permanent marks, not wanting to displease him again, I resist the urge to touch them as I observe yet another shade of his personality.

"What is this?" I ask as tears threaten to fall with my heart swelling and breaking at the same time for this man. "What happened to you?"

Shaking his head, his eyes remain shut and doesn't respond. Not hearing an explanation I suddenly want to heal him by diverting his attention from any pain he may have experienced in his past and find myself dropping to my knees. Letting go of the soap filled material my hands grip his shaft and I immediately take him into my mouth.

"Sweet Jesus! What're you doing? His eyes shoot open for he's surprised by my unexpected actions and places his hand on the back of my head to guide himself further inside. With closed eyes I'm deep throating him as far as I can go, building momentum as I can feel his release isn't too far behind. "Beca...stop!" He begs between moans as I continue to fuck him with my mouth, pleasuring him the best way I can. "You have to stop, baby." He pleads in a gentler tone with his head tossed back.

Pulling my mouth off of him I look up with confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby...not at all." He says, filled with perplexity while bringing me to my feet, his expression is unreadable. "Apology accepted." He whispers, studying my face.

"Why did you do that?" He asks, brushing his lips to mine.

"I don't know." I breathe, then latch my lips onto his. "I just wanted to please you."

"Oh baby...you do." He urges on, thrusting his tongue into my hungry mouth. "You're so full of surprises." He barely manages to get out between open mouthed kisses. "What're you doing to me?"

As my fingers massage his soaked hair our wrestling tongues continue to battle it out in the ring as my desire returns in full vengeance desperately needing the relief it was denied earlier. Jamming his digits inside me I yell out and grind against his hand wanting and needing more friction. Curling his fingers I'm on the brink of exploding but he hasn't given me permission to come. Panting with need the distress I'm feeling compares to nothing I've ever felt before as desperate cries escape my lips.

Withdrawing his hand he reaches for another foil packet, rips it open and rolls it over his considerable length. "Turn around." He says in a much softer tone, kissing my neck and shoulders. "You can come this time." And buries himself deep inside, stretching my walls and filling my void as my body responds immediately to the gift it's being given for it's no time at all for my building climax to return.

"Mmm...that's it baby, let it go." And like an obedient servant my body acknowledges the command as a powerful orgasm rips through me. Yelling out my release my footing is almost lost as my legs turn into jello. "That's it." He purrs against my neck and thrusts harder making my body convulse uncontrollably as I cry out, letting loose a second time.

After several more thrusts he stills himself, reaches around and cups my breasts.

"Raise your hands over your head." As instructed my arms go up as my hardened nipples are rolled between his digits, pinching and pulling at the nubs sending me tumbling over the edge again as I vocalize the pleasure I'm receiving.

With my legs finally giving out I'm spun around, lifted up and re-entered in a single swift motion with my legs wrapped firmly around him he continues to ram into me bringing himself to nirvana, delivering his package deep into my depths. With my backside flush to the wall I'm no longer in control of my body as it continues to surge on it's own coming again and again not knowing where one orgasm ends and where the next one begins.

"Oh, my God!" I whimper out as my body continues to unwind and explode around the treasure nestled between my thighs.

As we slide down to the shower floor I cry out holding on for dear life as my body violently convulses while my contractions seize him like a Boa Constrictor would it's prey.

"Fuck Beca! You're squeezing...so tight!" He urges on crushing my lips with his, as another climax slices me in half making me shriek out. My body continues to buck on its own, milking him dry with my back fully arched as the water continues to fall upon us. Covering my lips with his own my feral cries are muffled as I finally start coming down from the most intense exhausting multiple orgasm of my existence.

"Beca!" He embraces me against him as I fight the urge to black out. After a few more minutes he brings us to our feet, turns off the water and grabs a couple of hotel issued bathrobes. Securing one around himself he helps me into mine as I'm slumped over, spent of all energy.

_The strength of a dying moth..._

"Can you walk?" He asks softly. Unable to keep my eyes open I can barely manage a response. "Jesus...you're trashed." He observes, then lifts me into his arms and carries me to the master bedroom where I'm gently placed on the bed and covered. Finding a fragment of strength I roll over and turn away from Jesse as an overwhelming burst of emotion hits me. Unable to contain my feelings the flood gates open, my body trembles and I'm inflicted with uncontrollable sobs.

"Hey...you okay?" He's taken off guard by my emotional meltdown as I'm too upset to respond.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I don't anwer.

"Bullshit!" Full of concern he tries to turn me over to face him but I won't budge. "Beca, look at me." Shaking my head, I refuse to let him see me this way.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." I answer softly, shaking my head.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Baby...please talk to me. I don't know what you're thinking."

"I'm confused." I finally admit, sniffling.

"Why?"

"I don't know what's happening to me."

"Shit! I pushed you too fast and too far when you weren't ready." He says, condemning himself for my emotional break. "This is my fault."

Turning over to face him. "No...I brought it on myself." I admit, accepting blame for the punishment. "You were so cold and dark. It's like you were a different person and didn't care. I felt so degraded and frustrated but there was also fear and something else." My words are heard between more sobs.

"Punishments will bring out all kinds of emotions." He says matter-of-factly. "How do you feel now?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Okay, you may not want to talk about it but you came harder than I've ever seen you before. You nearly ripped my dick off."

"Good." I say chuckling softly through tears.

"Please tell me why you're upset."

"No."

"Beca...if our arrangement is going to work, we need to be completely honest with each other."

He's so infuriating but he's also correct.

"I don't like what I'm becoming." Finally admitting the truth, the waterworks begin to fall as I try to conceal my face by turning away from him again. Laying down behind me Jesse spoons me against his front.

"Please tell me why you're doing this and how you can you consider this proposal when you're not ready."

"Isn't it obvious?" My voice rises. "I want to be with you any way I can, but you don't want me that way!" My sobbing increases with my face buried in my hands.

"Babe...I want you more than you could possibly know, but I don't know how to be more." His sincerity is genuine as holds me tighter. "My God, Beca. I don't remember life before you. You've changed me too, and now for the first time, I find myself questioning what I want. I love..." He pauses, taking a deep breath, my jaw drops at his teasing declaration. "I love being with you."

Not exactly the words I was hoping to hear but it's a big step for someone so against commitment.

"Me too." I breathe out. "But I've become weak and I HATE myself for that!"

"Weak? Oh, hell no! You're the strongest person I know. I've never seen anyone with as much spirit and fight as you. There's nothing weak about Rebeca Mitchell."

"I disagree." Grabbing a Kleenex from the nightstand, wiping my tears and blowing my nose. "I'm changing and feel different. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Why would you even question that? Is it because of the punishment?" Shaking my head I refuse to answer. "Is it because you're afraid of losing control?" My crying starts up again. "Beca...please talk to me."

"NO!" I practically shout back. Placing my hands over my face as I can no longer hold back my emotions and sob freely.

Forcing me onto my back he straddles my legs, grabs my wrists and pulls my hands away from my tear stained face. "Don't hide from me! What are you not saying? What's going on with you?"

"NO! I can't! Don't make me say it! Please don't!"

"Say what? What are you so afraid of?" He shakes me, forcing out the ugly truths I'm trying desperately to bury and deny to myself. "Tell me damn it!"

"I ENJOYED IT!" I finally blurt out. "Are you happy now? I got off on your goddamn punishment and now I'm just as fucked up as you! What the hell does this make me!?" Shocked by my outburst he observes my downward spiral into darkness. "I'm broken!"

"Shh...no you're not...just a little bent." He says, trying to lighten the mood. "We'll figure this out together but, only if you want to continue." He says, dismounting himself to lay down next to me.

"Please leave me alone." I continue to sob.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you like this." He urges, trying to hold me as I push him away. "Beca...please let me in. Let me help you."

"You can't."

"I have to do something." He presses on.

"You've done enough." I manage to get out as more tears fall. "I don't want anything from you...at least not anymore."

"Now you're starting to scare me."

"GOOD!" I lash out. "So you do have feelings after all."

"Of course I do. Please tell me what you need."

"Jesse...this isn't working for me." I finally admit wiping my eyes. "You expect me to play this role for your pleasure but you can't or won't give me what I need so I'm ending this before one of us really gets hurt, and I'm afraid that's going to be me." After a few more minutes my crying finally subsides.

"You're right...you deserve better, more than what I can give you." He admits, surrendering himself to defeat.

With complete understanding of my immediate need, he pulls me to his chest and kisses my forehead. "Close your eyes and rest. When you wake up, I'll take you home."

This is it. The moment I dreaded and feared would come. With the realization of being emotionally incompatible, should we stay together we could potentially tear each other apart. If Jesse would only allow himself to give me some indication, a glimmer of hope so I know a future exists for us, two consenting adults with a fetish for kink, I would willingly sign the contract with all it's ridiculous rules, clauses and limits.

Within minutes I succumb to sleep in the arms of a disturbed man I've fallen deeply for, but will never have.

* * *

><p>AN: Experiencing her first punishment has brought out some ugly truths in Beca that she must now learn to live with. Will this be the end for them? Tune in next time and find out.


	16. Chapter 16

Shades – Chapter 16

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Shades...<em>

Four Seasons - Presedential Suite

This is it. The moment I dreaded and feared would come. With the realization of being emotionally incompatible, should we stay together we could potentially tear each other apart. If Jesse would only allow himself to give me some indication, a glimmer of hope so I know a future exists for us, two consenting adults with a fetish for kink, I would willingly sign the contract with all it's ridiculous rules, clauses and limits.

Within minutes I succumb to sleep in the arms of a disturbed man I've fallen deeply for, but will never have.

* * *

><p><em>And now...<em>

A couple hours later I'm woken by Jesse's voice as he speaks with, I can only assume is his office.

"Yes...I'll be there."

~Pause~

"I know I've never missed a meeting before."

~Pause~

"It was a personal matter and none of your business!"

~Pause~

"Look! Stop with the questions...I own the damn company!"

Briefly distracted from his call he watches me as I walk towards him with no make-up, swollen eyes and unruly hair still wrapped in my bathrobe. Gingerly taking a seat on the sofa opposite of him, wincing slightly placing one tiredly leg over the other, I lay back against the cushions and rake my fingers through my wavy untamed locks

"Sore?" He mouths, I nod my head, smirking at him. "Sorry." He mouths again with a hint of mischief. "No you're not." I whisper back, squinting my eyes at him. Returning his attention to his call I decide to check my cell phone for messages, but my battery is dead.

_Crap!_

Watching me toss my useless device onto the coffee table without missing a beat Jesse takes my phone and plugs it into a charger. I thank him quietly and lean back into the cushions, clutching a throw pillow to my chest, watching him intently as he talks business.

Dressed in faded blue jeans hugging his curves, he's wearing a long sleeved white shirt, unbuttoned at the top displaying the same chest hair I was cleansing earlier, he's unshaven with somewhat mussed hair, and even in this untidy state he takes my breath away. He's the epitomy of masculinity and what every man should strive to be. Even though I've decided to end our relationship I'm still very drawn to him and affected by his stunning appearance.

_If only you could give me what I want..._

"Yes I saw it! My attorney is already on it." Standing up Jesse gives me a look of caution. "No...she doesn't know yet." He says softly, walking to the adjacent room.

_What was that about? _

After a few minutes he returns.

"I haven't got all day..." His impatience seems to be intensifying as he paces the length of the hotel suite. "Check my calendar and schedule a meeting for next week."

~Pause~

"Wednesday is fine." He pauses. "I'm taking the rest of the day off but I want a complete analysis of their everyday operation in my email by 9:00 AM.

~Pause~

Yes...that'll work."

~Pause~

"We'll do what we always do. Liquidate their stock, sell shares for pennies on the dollar, then make an offer they can't refuse."

~Pause~

"They'll fold...they always do." He says, giving me a wicked grin. "Get legal on it so they can start drawing up the contract."

~Pause~

"Sounds good."

~Pause~

"Thank you Susan...bye."

Ending his call he places a kiss on my cheek, then takes the seat next to me.

"How are you?"

"Better." Replying shyly I nod my head. "What was that all about?"

"Just boring work shit. Trust me, you don't want to hear the drab details."

"I might." I respond stretching my limbs. "You seem a little distracted, is everything alright?"

"No, not really." He says running a hand through his hair. "We have a problem."

"We do?"

"This will probably upset you more than me."

"Okay...now you're starting to scare me." I admit, reaching for his sports bottle and taking a sip. "What's going on?"

Taking a therapeutic deep breath he begins to describe what transpired while I was passed out.

"Apparently I was followed here last night by a reporter who outed us to the paparazzi." My eyes widen like saucers. "In a nutshell...we've been exploited."

_What the fuck?_

"How bad is it?" I ask, filled with dread.

"Candids were taken of us in the bar, and this was waiting outside the door." Standing up Jesse retrieves a copy of today's Atlanta Journal Constitution (AJC) which headlines several photos of us sitting on barstools lip-locked with the following caption.

*****BILLIONAIRE BACHELOR AND HIS BARDEN BELLA*****

**Sorry ladies...he's spoken for. **

**The lovebirds were spotted at The Four Seasons Hotel in downtown Atlanta having cocktails then shared an intimate meal in the exclusive Private Dining Room. Sources say Corporate Tycoon Jesse James Swanson and his lovely lady identified as Barden University graduating senior and a-cappella captain Rebeca Ann Mitchell were seen taking the elevator to the Presidential Suite where the two spent the night and did not re-emerge until the following day. Could this be wedding bells for one of the most eligible bachelors in the South or is the lovely singing Bella just the flavor of the month.**

**Next Friday Mr. Swanson, an alumni and benefactor of the university will be conferring degrees at this year's graduation ceremony.**

_Flavor of the month?_

"Holy shit!" I blurt out, rubbing my head.

"My sentiments exactly. But wait...it gets better. TMZ called my publicist and asked for a statement confirming our relationship status, apparently we're going to be on their show tonight. They claim to have video of us."

My mouth drops at the news.

"You have a publicist?" He nods at my inquiry. "You and I both know what was going on in the bar." Shaking my head in disbelief I let out a deep sigh. "What did they say?"

"Beca...it's handled. While you were asleep I spoke with my attorney, his firm drafted a press statement saying we're dating exclusively of others. So whether you like it or not, you're my girlfriend now." My eyes bulge out of their sockets at this revelation.

"So...just like that, we're dating?" I ask, full of annoyance. He nods yes. "As in a committed relationship?" He nods again.

"Is this okay with you?" He finally asks.

"Dude...no! I just broke up with you!" Shaking my head in disbelief. "You can't just decide these things on your own. Our issues haven't been resolved."

"I know that, but it's what you want...right?"

Before I respond I grab the newspaper and read both article and press statement.

_Is this really happening?_

I can't believe this! My father still gets this paper delivered at home. What's he going to say about his precious little girl playing tonsil hockey in public? I'm so screwed and not in a good way.

"Images of us are all over social media." He continues. "Knowing how you felt I needed to make a decision quickly that would minimize the damage." He explains, trying to justify his actions.

_We're damage?_

"How thoughtful of you." My sarcasm tilts the scale.

"Saying we're together just sounded better for both of us." He continues. "I guess you're getting your way after all."

_What the fuck?_

"My way!?" I ask, setting my jaw. "You have a lot of nerve, Swanson! First of all...we're not a couple, we never were. You made it very clear that you only want me for sex, and second of all, I dumped your kinky dominating ass." Deciding to put him on the hot seat, I press on. "Being the commitment-phobe you are, do you have any feelings about this what so ever?"

"So...you still want no part of me?" He asks, avoiding my question.

"NO! Not like this!" My voice is raised, making him sweat it out. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk right out that door and never come back."

"The sex. We're physically compatible." He answers without hesitation.

"So what!" I lash out. "Try again!"

"Damn you Beca and damn your stubbornness! We're so good together, can't you see that? But you insist on fighting me on everything! Why do you do it?"

"Because I'm not some brainless bimbo you can just fuck hard then dispose of afterwards. I'm a person with needs and I matter." My eyes start tearing up. "Damn it! Not again."

"Beca..."

"Don't you Beca me!" Continuing to chew him out. "I've changed for you. I let you dominate me, I conceded to your punishment just so you can get your kicks, but you refuse to do anything for me!" Wiping a stray tear. "You said you would try but I haven't seen any effort."

As I continue to go off on my rant Jesse tries to interrupt but I shut him down.

"...and this morning. I don't even know what the hell that was. I lost my sense of self in that shower stall...for the first time in my life I had no control over what was happening and that scared the living shit out of me. What the hell have you done to me!?"

"You're right." He says with resignation. "I've messed things up. Can we please try to calm down and talk about it?" Wiping moisture from my eyes I slowly nod yes.

"When you were asleep I called my therapist."

"You did?" I ask with confusion. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I pushed you too far and thought I did permanent damage." His voice softens as he lowers his eyes to his hands. "I was scared for you."

"You were?"

"Beca, what I never told you is that the fifteen subs I've had were all pre-selected by Gail, my ex-Dom. They were all established and accepted their roles without question. They didn't last because they were all the same and I felt nothing for any of them." He pauses, taking a sip from his water bottle. "When we first met I felt an instant attraction to you and saw something different...I knew we had to be together. I wanted to bring you into my world but forgot how inexperienced you were."

Looking into my watering eyes he takes my head between his hands and presses his lips to mine. The kiss is that of a desperate man trying to hold on to something he's about to lose. "Please don't end this." He murmurs against my lips. "I'm sorry I pushed you before you were ready. Please give us another chance."

With my will power being tested I manage to push him away.

"I don't know Jesse...I'm pretty fucked up right now." Shaking my head. "I don't know what I want. This is all happening too fast and now we have this to deal with this." I say, referring to the newspaper, and as much as I want to cave in, I resist him. "I need time to figure this shit out."

"Take all the time you need but I want you to know one thing." His eyes lock on to mine as he takes my hands in his. "I want more."

My jaw drops at his confession.

With my subconscious entering a catatonic state my inner goddess is preparing for a running tumble with a triple flip dismount.

_Damn you Swanson!_

"Beca...I want us to be together." Letting out a deep breath, I can't believe the words I'm hearing.

"Are you sure?" I ask, whispering back. He nods his head. "More than just the damn contract?" He nods again and captures my lips with his.

No longer resisting him my arms gravitate around his neck and pull him closer.

"I've never been in a real relationship so I don't know what kind of boyfriend I'll be, but I'll try for you." He says nibbling on my lip.

"That makes two of us." The words slide out between kisses. "I guess we're both entering uncharted waters."

"Does this mean you'll give me a chance to prove myself to you?"

"Okay." I say softly. "I'm not going anywhere." Letting out a sigh of relief, his lips mold to mine in a kiss filled with raw emotion that makes us moan in unison.

Pressing me into the cushions he deepens the kiss as I'm swept under his spell and whimper at his intensity, feeling the weight of him on me, and as he pulls away I'm left breathless and wanting more. "Thank you for not giving up on us." He mumbles as I feel his smile against my lips. "Right now all I wanna do is take my beautiful girlfriend back to bed and make mad passionate vanilla sex love to her, but she needs to get to school."

"It's only Bella's practice...I'll cancel it." I breathe and pull him down for a searing kiss. "I think make-up sex takes precedence over a-cappella right now."

"I couldn't agree more." He says warmly, pressing his lips to mine. "Do you need to call anyone?" I nod yes, smiling back.

"The girls...I need to text them."

"Okay...your phone should be charged enough." He says lifting himself off of me. "Take care of that and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get more condoms." He says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I have a feeling we'll be needing a lot more." Blushing at his comment I can't help but to chuckle.

"Umm...Jesse...about that," I say, sitting up. "Can we take care of it weekend? You know...birth control?" He perks up at my suggestion.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...now that we're official...I'm ready."

"Okay...I'll take care of it." He says grinning from ear to ear, making his way to the double door entry. Just as he's about to disappear into the foyer, he stops and turns around. "Oh, and by the way, I'm bringing back lunch and then I'm bedding you for the rest of the day."

_Yes! More sex please!_

Unable to suppress my smile where a couple hours ago I was preparing to walk out of his life for good but with the recent change of events I should feel violated for the invasion of privacy but can't help feeling a small victory for the world now knows we're together in some way, manner or form with Jesse being okay with it.

_And wanting more..._

* * *

><p>Beca &amp; Chloe's Apartment<p>

Later that evening Chloe and I are alone in our apartment packing up the place when a text message comes in from Jesse. "_Check your email._"

Taking a break from packing I retrieve my iPad from my room, select the mail icon and open his unread message.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Lady Doctor

You have an appointment this Saturday morning with Dr. Caverly. She's a reputable OB/GYN in Houston whom I've known for years. She'll come to my home and examine you there. Her office just needs the name of your primary care physician for your medical records.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_House calls on weekends? I guess if you have money... I hit reply._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: A woman's prerogative

Thank you, _Sir_. Will I at least be given the choice of method, _Sir_?

Your Beca...

_Smirking to myself, I hit send._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Free will

You can choose whatever method your heart desires, however your delectable body is mine to do as I please.

Jesse Swanson

Dom & CEO, JS Enterprises

_Oh really! I hit reply._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Control Freak!

Then I choose condoms, _Sir_.

Your Beca...

_Haha! Take that...perv! I hit send._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Spontaneity

Anything but those damn things plus it'll allow me to seduce you properly. Imagine the possibilities...

Jesse Swanson

Control Freak & CEO, JS Enterprises

_Oh my! How does he do that? I hit reply._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Spontaneity

It goes both ways, _Sir_.

Your Beca...

_Proud of my witty comeback, I hit send._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Speechless

Touché Miss Mitchell. I look forward to dominating you this weekend. Be ready by five tomorrow evening, and try not to dream of floggers when I'm not around. Sweet dreams, baby.

Jesse Swanson

Dom & CEO, JS enterprises

_Wow!_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Placing my iPad on the table I can't help but to grin at our little exchange.

"What're you so happy about?" Chloe asks.

Sighing heavily I'm brought out of my daze and resume packing up another box. "It's just funny the way things work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse and I were caught by the paparazzi."

"Yeah, I know...it's all over campus. You're a celebrity...M'dame."

"Swell."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Umm...yeah, we sort of had a fight but we made up so, we're good now."

"Is that the reason you cancelled practice today?" Giving her one of my signature smirks, I decide it's best not to answer. "I thought so." She says, chuckling at my embarrassment.

"You guys have become so insatiable." She teases. "So, is it true? Are you really dating exclusively?"

"Yeah...with us being so public now we decided to make things official."

"That's awesome Becs. I've never seen you so happy."

"Thanks." I say softly. "He's complicated but...so am I. We learned a lot about each other in the last twenty-four hours." Pausing to taking a sip of water. "I think there may even be a future for us."

"You're welcome." Her response surprises me.

"What?"

"My friend at the associates press...I told him about you two." Her comment literally causes me to whiplash.

"What the fuck!? It was you?"

"That weirdo may not realize it yet, but he's head over heels in love with you, but with his commitment issues he'll never pursue a relationship willingly...so I gave him a little nudge."

"You had no right to do that! Have you seen those photos? Jesus! Talk about playing with fire. Everyone I know has been either texting or calling me about the news article or that damn TV show this evening; including my dad who now knows what his darling little girl has been up to."

"You know Becs, you really shouldn't avoid your father. He is helping us with this move."

"That's beside the point Chloe! You shouldn't have gotten involved!"

"I know and you're right." She says, backtracking. "After I told Howie I immediately regretted my decision. I was just trying to help and didn't think you two would be caught in a full make out session in public." My eyes narrow at her.

"You still had no right to play us like that." Continuing to scold my friend for her irresponsible actions. "With Jesse being so complex, this could've easily gone the other way." Looking up at the ceiling I shake me head in disbelief. "What you may not know is that Jesse's lawyer and publicist had to get involved. Being as powerful as he is, his reputation could've really taken a hit. He has a lot to lose."

"You're right again and I'm truly sorry. If it'll make it any better I'll apologize to him."

"It's alright...I tell him myself."

"I guess it wasn't my best moment, but I only did it because I love you and want to see you happy. From this point on I'll stay out of it." Trying to smooth things over she pulls me in for a hug. Understanding the reasons why she did it I can't stay angry at her and accept her apology.

"So when are you seeing your boyfriend?" She asks.

"This weekend. He's picking me up tomorrow evening and then we're taking his jet to Houston. We'll be staying at his place and then I'll be back Sunday evening." I say, taping up another box. "And you? When are you seeing Mr. Right?" Just thinking about her main squeeze Chloe could literally light up a small country.

"He'll be here this weekend to help pack up the place while you're getting your kicks." My eyes roll at her comment. "I'm thinking of asking him to join my family and I in Barbados."

"Nice."

"Yeah...I don't think I can stand being away from him for two entire weeks." Her comment makes us both snicker.

_I can't stand being away from Jesse for more than two hours..._

"Tom is everything I've ever wanted in a partner. He's even considering building a house in L.A. just to be closer to me."

"Wow...that sounds pretty serious." I say, taking a sip from my water bottle. "I'm happy for you Red, and I really hope it works out for you two."

"Thanks, and by the looks of things, you guys seem to be getting pretty serious." She pauses. "Is he treating you well?"

_Sure Chloe...just this morning he punished me so much I enjoyed it..._

"Yeah...he is." I breathe out, recalling the hours spent together in each other's arms making love until nightfall.

"You're really in love with him...I can tell."

"Yes." My voice is soft. "He doesn't know yet but I can't imagine being with anyone else." Chloe is taken back by my words.

"Me too Becs. Like you I haven't said anything but I'm falling hard for Tom and I think he feels the same for me." She admits placing the tape dispenser down. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if we both ended up as Swanson's?"

Only Chloe would be thinking that far ahead whereas I'm just happy knowing I'm more than just a submissive fuck to this guy.

"Alright Red...let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's just enjoy what we have now, besides Jesse isn't the marrying type."

"He wasn't the boyfriend type either, but that was before he met you."

With my inner goddess enthusiastically flipping pages of the latest issue of Bride's magazine my subconscious is busy highlighting sections of the BDSM contract and giving me the evil eye.

_Can't those two ever get along?_

* * *

><p>The following day...<p>

Applebee's Restaurant

It's Friday and I've decided to return my father's text messages and accept his offer for lunch. Meeting him at noon, we follow the hostess to a table, slide opposite of each other in the booth, are handed menus and start studying the daily specials. After an awkward silence I decide to break the ice.

"Hmm...think I'll have the strawberry and avocado salad." Peering over my menu the professor contemplates his meal. "Whatcha gonna have?"

Before he has the chance to answer our waitress is standing over us. After I order my meal the two of us wait on my father who seems indecisive, lost in thought or pre-occupied about something.

_I can't imagine what that might be..._

"Dad!" He quickly snaps back to reality. "She's waiting for you."

"Oh! Sorry about that. Umm...I'll just have the same as my daughter." He finally responds.

Our waitress scribbles down our food and beverage order, plucks our menus away, then leaves us. Noticing my father's conflicted look I decide to make small talk.

"So...a week from today I'll be graduating...can you believe it?" I ask with Chloe-like enthusiasm with an exaggerated grin plastered to my face. "Bet you never thought this day would ever come."

"Actually Becs, your grades have never been an issue. Your old man always knew you had a good head on your shoulders so I wasn't worried about you finishing college." He says, accepting our iced teas from the hostess. "What I do worry about however, is when my only daughter ends up on the front page of the AJC provocatively dressed with some guy."

_And it starts..._

Shutting my eyes for a moment I take a deep meditative breath. "I can explain..."

"So, what's the story with him? Is he the reason you missed my class yesterday?"

"Umm...okay." With my interlocked hands on the table before me, I attempt to start my explanation. "His name is Jesse Swa-"

"-I read the article so I know his name!" Interrupting with an elevated voice, he continues his rant. "What I really want to know is what this man is doing with my daughter and, is he responsible for that?" He asks lifing my chin to expose my fading love bite. My lips form a hard line as he continues to give me the third degree.

"What exactly are his intentions with you? How long have you been seeing each other? Just how serious are you two? Are you being careful? Why haven't I met him? Does your mother know about this? I mean, I've always wanted grandchildren but aren't you a little young to get pre-"

"-Whoa! Dad...slow down and take a breath!" I shout whisper back, motioning him to lower his voice. "Jesus! I'm not pregnant, and have no intention of getting knocked up any time soon."

"Okay, that's somewhat of a relief. So I take it you're on birth control?"

"Well...no, not exactly." He groans at my response. "But, I will be as of this weekend."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Shaking my head in disbelief I never thought in a million years I would be sitting in a public restaurant discussing my sex life with my father. As our salads are brought, neither of us are in the mood to eat. "Dad...we're being careful!" I reply, trying to convince him I'm not being a hormonal irresponsible twit. "You have no need to worry."

"I can't help it, you're my only daughter." He pauses finally taking a bite of his meal. "Someday when you're a parent you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Okay...I get it, but all I'm asking is for once in your life...can you please trust me?"

"I do Becs, it's just I never thought I would see my little girl like this, exposing so much of herself in public. Don't you have any respect for yourself?" My eyes float upward to the back of my skull as the interrogation continues. Note to self, Jesse is a perv and will pay with his life for making me wear that skanky rag.

"and that thing you were wearing..."

_Here we go..._

"...it was way too small for you. I mean your (pointing at my chest) you know...didn't fit."

"Yes dad, I do know." Sighing heavily rubbing my throbbing temples. They're called boobs, and yes I was very much aware of the amount of skin showing. The dress was supposed to fit that way." Pausing to take a sip of my iced tea, wishing it was something stronger. "It was just for the night and just for him. I honestly didn't think we would be followed and end up as headline news. I'm really sorry you had to see me like that...I promise to be more careful so this doesn't happen again."

Acknowledging me with a nod, he smiles affectionately at me. Feeling somewhat relieved I stab some leaves on my plate and bring my fork to my mouth.

"So your stepmother watched TMZ last night..." My eyes widen with horror as my fork lingers in my mouth.

_Holy fuck balls!_

"Apparently there were witnesses to OTHER activities in the hotel's private dining room." He continues, devouring his salad as I have a sudden urge to empty the contents of my stomach. "Care to explain that?"

_I want to die..._

Slowly withdrawing the utensil from my lips I carefully place it on my plate and focus on the meal I no longer have an appetite for.

"No...I'd rather not discuss anymore of what transpired on Wednesday." At this point my face flames candy apple red and I can no longer meet my father's gaze for this is beyond any humiliation I could have ever imagined.

It must have been hotel staff who tattled on us. Bet they got paid for turning in state's evidence.

_Rat bastards! _

Thinking back to that night, perhaps getting my jollies on their baby grand piano wasn't the smartest idea.

"Dad...I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but Jesse and I are consenting adults and were the victims here. If you must know, we're dating, actually...we're in a committed relationship, and yes I spent the night AND day with him. Like I explained before, I'm not a child anymore so you better get used to this."

Letting out a deep sigh my father looks whipped. "I know that Becs, but you're still so young...you'll always be my little girl."

"I'm also a woman."

_Who's into bad boys and kinky sex..._

"Yes you are." He says with resignation, rubbing his forhead. "So...when am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"Next week at graduation."

* * *

><p>20,000 Feet - Somewhere between Atlanta and Houston<p>

Several hours later we're in flight taking Jesse's private jet to his Houston home.

Recalling the first time we made this journey I was still innocent, contemplating what losing my virginity would be like. It's only been a week, but so much has happened since then. This weekend we'll be discussing limits as well as preparing me to take over the responsibility of birth control as stated in the "rules".

Giving Jesse the blow by blow of my lunch date with daddy dearest I don't think I've ever seen him laugh so hard. Of course it would be at the expense of my exquisite humiliation. He says he can't wait to meet my dad as well as Sheila and has promised to be on his best behavior. Good thing because I'm pretty sure my father is planning on assassinating him for laying his hands on his baby girl.

With just under two hours to go my sex God has reverted to that loveable movie nerd I got a glimpse of last week who has methodologically prepared a bowl of hot buttery popcorn, retrieved a couple cans of soda and is about to cue up his favorite movie for the second time since I managed to sleep through it the first time.

"Beca...I really want you to watch this. Especially the song at the end, for it was this film that made me want to compose and score movies."

His maturity and sophistication comes off as a man beyond his years but, it's times like this his youth shows through as he acts and looks his age. With his passion about certain things, it's this enthusiasm that reels me in like a fish to fresh bait.

"You know, after I've moved to and settled in L.A., I'll be in the industry and might be in the position to help you. It's never too late to chase your dreams."

"Who says I'm not chasing my dreams? You're here with me, aren't you?" Nodding my head with understanding, he squeezes my hand and starts the movie. "Shall we watch?"

..ooOoo..

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each of us is a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely Yours,  
>The Breakfast Club<em>

..ooOoo..

Ninety-seven minutes later I'm wiping a stray tear from my cheek, then it occurs to me that I didn't hate the movie. In fact I really connected with it because the characters reminded me so much of the Bella's for our uniqueness and how we came together for a-cappella being the common ground and ultimately resulting in friendships that could last a lifetime. As for the song at the end, '_Don't You Forget About Me_', Jesse couldn't have been more correct for it does sum up the movie perfectly. I'll never openly admit to him or anyone else how I, Badass Beca, hater of movies let a film get under my skin and affect me the way it has however, I have a feeling this man will be inflicting more of his cinematic collection on me as we continue to get closer.

"Well...now that you've seen it, what did you think?"

"Not bad...weirdo."

_If he only knew..._

* * *

><p>AN: As a result of unforseen circumstances they've stumbled upon commitment. Tune in next time for more surprises as they learn more about each other's limits and prepare for graduation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Shades – Chapter 17**

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Swanson Residence - Houston, TX<p>

Red Room of Pain

My collar is one and a quarter inch wide, constructed of a high quality black leather, lined with faux fur for extra comfort, and has a double strap chrome buckle. There are 3 D-rings for all kinds of sex-play scenarios and it comes with matching ankle and wrist restraints. The decision is mine to wear this when I'm here as it shows my willingness to partake as well as my acceptance in the role of submissive to Jesse's dominance in this strange new world of kink.

With ambient lighting, jazzy mood music one would hear in a cheesy porno, the scent of sandalwood incense fills the air in the accurately titled Red Room of Pain which will be the very place I succumb to the demands and desires of one sexy billionaire as described in the unsigned BDSM agreement.

Stripped of all clothing my arms and legs are spread apart with my wrists and ankles tethered to what Jesse calls a Saint Andrew Cross, which I can only describe as a gigantic "X" as it supports my weight while I look into darkness through a blindfold. With my domme's less than gentle ministration of my breasts, my nipples have been clamped with cold metallic clips and tightened without any mercy. At first the pain is excruciating, but surprisingly after awhile I'm able to tolerate it as the attached cold chains descending from my collar dangle onto my heated skin.

My subconscious is on full alert threatening to hit me over the head with a sledgehammer while my inner goddess is front and center yelling out cheers at what will surely be a night to remember. I would imagine for my first time being faced with this type of seduction I should be more apprehensive, afraid even of the unknown, however I trust Jesse, and with the pooling moisture between my thighs, I can't deny the fact I've never been more turned on.

Without any warning his digits find my opening and plunge deep inside making me gasp at the unexpected intrusion. With angled fingers I'm stretched, and with the perfect amount of pressure my G-spot is expertly identified and manipulated making me come instantly with his verbal command. It's an exquisite release, one of many I'm sure to experience tonight as my body continues pulsing, feeling a heightened sense of pleasure I've never quite experienced before.

I'm brought to the edge several times by Jesse's intense fucking and other unknown apparatuses exploring my erogenous zones. With each release intensifying more than the one before, a whole-body buzzing sensation washes over me. There's no recess, no time for recovery as my senses are under constant attack and overwhelmed with unspoken desire. No longer bothered by any distress I've become immune to any and all discomfort as my mind and body continue it's erotic journey of warmth, floatiness and serenity not even affected by a flogging or the frigidness of metallic devices pinching my sensitive flesh.

I'm sure hours have passed, but with sensory deprivation time is distorted as I'm forced into submission more times than I can keep track of. With reality slipping further away I feel as though I've been drugged as I enter an altered euphoric state of mind, combined with the desire to remain in this peaceful unreal existence. Unable to form sentences, yet alone words, for I've lost the ability of speech and reduced to the simplest form of communication; grunting and moaning.

"You still with me?" I hear a faint masculine voice, but due to my dazed state of being, I'm not able to respond. "Beca, answer me!" His words become more firm as he tugs on my chains making me groan with pleasure as a smile forms on my face.

Removing my blindfold my head is held between his hands as he studies me.

"Look at me." He urges, but with my head still swimming I'm unable to focus. Giving me a slight tap on the cheek, he tries to bring me out of it, but I have no strength left. "Beca, can you hear me?" I manage a slight nod. "Do you know where you are?" I nod again and close my eyes.

"I've never seen anyone go so deep." He says, removing my clamps. "Let's get you down from here and into bed so you can sleep this off."

I can tell he's pleased as he presses his lips to mine and frees me. Unfastening my ankle restraints first and then wrists from the structure, I suddenly collapse from exhaustion and fall into his waiting arms. Unable to stand on my own I'm carried and gently placed on the oversized four poster bed at the heart of the room and immediately blankets are thrown over me as my body shivers uncontrollably. "There you go." He says in a soothing voice, wrapping his arms around me, holding me against his front, trying to bring my body temperature up as I continue to tremble. "It's alright, I've got you." He says, kissing my forehead. "I wish I can love you the way you deserve to be loved. Sleep baby..I'll be here when you wake up."

With my eyes feeling so heavy, my lids flutter fighting sleep, but it doesn't take long before everything goes dark.

* * *

><p>A few hours earlier...<p>

We've landing in Houston and taxing to where Charlie Tango is fueled and prepared for flight with it's main rotor blades already in motion. Good thing I put my hair up or it would be whipping my face senseless for the massive windstorm being created by our ride. Jesse fastens me in, taking his sweet time making sure my harness is tightened and secured in place.

"No where for you to go Miss Mitchell." He teases. "This is the way I like you,"

_I bet...weirdo!_

"Why would I want to be anywhere else?" I flirt back, taking my lip between my teeth, making his eyes go wide.

"Gimme that lip!" He demands and kisses me hard, taking my lip between his teeth, tugging gently making me whimper. "I'm going to bite every part of you if you keep this up." He seductively states, pulling away as he circles around the whirlybird and enters the cockpit from his own side securing his own harness.

Handing me a set of headphones he immediately goes over the preflight stuff and communicates with air traffic control. Having watched him go through this process before I can only sit back and appreciate his competency for I know I'm in good hands, the same ones that have been inside and all over me so many times before. Another exchange with the tower and we've been granted clearance to take off, and within minutes we're airborne in route to his high-rise abode.

With flashes of lightning in the distance a storm front approaches. Giving Jesse a look of concern as he merely chuckles at me.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, and dangerous!" I respond back with a hint of paranoia. "I guess it doesn't matter that we're headed in the direction of a massive thunderstorm in a flying lightning magnet. Doesn't that concern you?"

"Don't worry babe." He chuckles. "It's too far away to have any impact on us. By the time the storm hits we'll be landed and safely inside." I nod with relief and continue to be mesmerized and slightly frightened by the strobing flashes of light.

"You wanna give it a try?"

"Try what?"

"Take the controls."

"Dude...No! Do you have a death wish?" I choke out making him laugh again. "My shit box at home is about all the excitement I care to handle, and I'm not even sure it'll survive the trip to L. A."

"You know the City of Angels is a big place Beca...you'll need reliable transportation. I can help you with that."

"Jesse...you're not buying me a car!" I snap back. "I'm not a charity case!"

"No...you definitely aren't. C'mon take the stick and follow my lead." He says placing my hand firmly on the shaft. "Just hold it steady." I do as I'm instructed and feel empowered as we soar to our destination.

_Holy shit! I'm flying this thing and we haven't crashed._

With wind gusts picking up and drops beginning to fall on the glass, wiper blades clear our obstructed view. Relinquishing control back to Jesse he adjusts our speed and position to compensate for the changing environmental conditions. With the building coming into site, more flashes of light appear before us making our flying bubble shake as turbulence increases.

"So...your place in L. A., what's it like?" I ask, trying to take my mind off the menacing clouds we're on a collision course with.

"You'll see it soon enough. I'll take you there after you're settled in." He says. "It dwarfs this place by comparison."

"It must be something else."

"It really is, especially the playroom." Smirking at me I resist rolling my eyes and can only nod my head in disbelief imagining what he has in store for me.

One more check-in with the tower and an updated weather report is provided to aid us in our descent.

Touching down safely on the rooftop the rain has really picked up with thunder and lightning increasing in intensity as the storm front is just about upon us.

"I guess I misjudged it...it's really coming down. Looks like we're getting wet." He says shutting down the main engines as the rotor blades slow to a stop.

Unfastening his harness he reaches across to mine and I'm soon freed. "Let's get inside." He says exiting the craft and coming around to my side. Opening my door he helps me out and we're almost swept away by an extreme wind gust. Gripping me by my shoulders we quickly sprint across the rooftop, splashing through puddles and force open the entry door so we're no longer under attack by the rapidly deteriorating weather conditions.

Taking the elevator to his penthouse rumbles of thunder could be heard as the small space carrying us shakes at Mother Natures temper. Observing our drenched selves, we start cracking up simultaneously.

"Don't worry...we'll be out of these soon enough." Full of suggestion he closes the gap between us.

His comment gets my juices going as I can't help but to smirk back at him.

"Promise?" I flirt back.

Feeling the heat between us intensify I'm pushed backwards into the wall as his lips find mine. With my hands held over my head his damp body is flush with mine as our kiss deepens, but we're soon interrupted as the door slides open.

"We're home." He says breathlessly, backing away he takes my hand and leads me to the entrance of his palace in the sky.

Entering the foyer he begins to strip his clothing and motions for me to do the same.

"Wait here...I'll be right back with something to put on." He says, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Not a moment later he returns with white bathrobes and slippers for us to put on.

"I'm very conflicted right now." He teases, holding a robe just out of my reach. "You should never cover yourself Beca. You're a beautiful woman...the whole package." Not one to easily accept compliments I acknowledge him with a smile, turn around and extend my arms into the sleeves of the robe he's holding open for me. Crossing one lapel over the other, I secure the sash around my waist and step into the fuzzy slippers.

"Well...you're not too shabby yourself." I say, drinking in his appearance, wanting nothing more than to place my hands on his bare chest. "Why don't you like being touched?"

"Let's just say I had a rough start in life." He confesses, wrapping his robe around himself.

"I get that...I saw the scars in the shower. How did y-"

"-I don't want to talk about it!" He cuts me off. With his changed demeanor, I'm a bit taken back by his sudden mood shift. "I'm going to take these inside and then I'll join you in the living room."

_Damn! I thought women were moody..._

Taking our soaked clothes he disappears down a hall into the laundry room, and a few minutes later he joins me as I'm already sprawled out on the leather L shaped sectional watching the electrical storm attack the city of Houston through the floor to ceiling glass.

"Comfortable?" He asks with amusement.

"Mmm...yes! I love the feel of soft Italian leather." He smiles at my appreciation and walks over to the wet bar.

"So do I." He says, agreeing with me. "I'm going to make myself a drink...whiskey, can I get you something?"

"Mmm...that sounds good. My tummy can use some warming up." I say, hugging a throw pillow to my midsection. "I'll have the same."

After preparing our cocktails he hands me my glass and takes the seat next to me.

"My housekeeper prepared a fruit and cheese tray for us...so if you're hungry-"

"-These days I'm always hungry, but not for food." Full of lust I place my glass on the small table and straddle Jesse's lap. He smirks at me and closes his eyes at the contact. "It seems someone else is hungry." Teasing him, my lips brush against his as my center grinds against his growing erection.

"Why Miss Mitchell, are you trying to seduce me?" He jokes back, grabbing my rear to pull me closer. "As much as I would love to fuck you senseless right now, we should eat and then discuss limits."

_Fuck me senseless?_

Resigned to the fact he's not going to let up about eating I reluctantly agree to our snack and move off his lap letting him retrieve the prepared platter from the kitchen where he sets it down before us on the coffee table. Handing me a small plate and napkin I scope the tray for something to appeal to me.

"So my brother tells me you have an interview next week." He says, popping some grapes into his mouth. "Tell me about it."

"I have two actually." I reply, carelessly spreading Brie onto a whole wheat cracker. "They're both entry level but are paid internships in Hollywood." I reply, popping the cheese filled cracker into my mouth.

"You know, I have contacts in the music industry that can help you-"

"-I appreciate that but this is something I need to do on my own. If nothing happens and I get desperate enough I'll pull out my Trump Card, but not before I try to make it work."

"You won't need it Beca, but I respect your integrity and dedication." He says, grinning at me. "This is one of the things I love about you...my money and power mean absolutely nothing to you."

"Underneath your wealth you're still a person with needs and desires just like the rest of us. Money can buy you a beautiful home, impressive bling and all the toys in the world, but it can't hold you when you're sad or heal your soul when it's aching. Money can't buy you love or happiness."

"No it can't which is why I'm glad you gave me another chance." He says, kissing me softly. "You ground me Beca and you're way too good for me. I don't deserve you."

"True...but everyone deserves a second chance or in your case...third." I say softly, reaching over to place a kiss on his lips. "Now can we please go over these damn limits so I can let you take me to bed?"

"Always so impatient" He teases. "You've really developed quite the appetite."

"Yeah...don't remind me." He laughs at my remark. "I'm getting to be as bad as you...thanks a lot Swanson."

"You're welcome." He says smiling, retrieving his iPad, he opens a digital copy of the contract, scrolling to the section defining limits. Not having brought my own copy I scoot closer to him to read his.

"Okay...hard limits, read this over and tell me if there's anything you want to add."

No acts involving fire play  
>No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof<br>No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood  
>No acts involving gynecological medical instruments<br>No acts involving children or animals  
>No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin<br>No acts involving breath control.

"The're fine. I've already agreed to keep anal play as a soft limit, however acts involving other people, suspension and fisting...yeah, not so much."

"You also didn't like the idea of genital clamps. Have you had a change of heart on that?"

_I can't believe I'm actually having a serious discussion about this shit._

"It's fine." Replying nervously, I take a sip of my liquid courage.

"Okay...I'll agree to no suspension and no fisting. In regards to other people, I already told you I have no intention of sharing you, but I understand your concern and will add it to the list. Give me a sec to update and then we'll move on to soft limits."

"I can't wait." I deadpan, looking out the window as tiny pebbles of hail collide into the glass.

"Read through this list and tell me if you want to change anything." He advises.

• Masturbation  
>• Fellatio<br>• Cunnilingus  
>• Vaginal intercourse<br>• Anal intercourse

"Are you okay with these?" I nod my head and down the rest of my drink, then extend my glass out for a refill. Chuckling at me Jesse goes over to the wet bar and pours us another. Sitting back down he places the drinks on the table and picks up his tablet.

"Where were we? Swallowing semen." He states with mischief, giving me the cat that ate the canary look. "You've already earned a solid 'A' in that category so I'm assuming you're okay with it?"

Turning crimson red, I nod yes and take a sip of my freshly poured whiskey.

"Are you okay using sex toys?"

• Vibrators  
>• Dildos<br>• Butt Plugs  
>• Other<p>

_Oh, my god!_

"They're fine...I guess, considering I've never used them before, but I want 'Other' removed since this shit can't be left open to interpretation." He agrees with me and makes the change to the file.

"You seem okay with being tied up, however read through 'Types of Bondage' and let me know what you don't like."

• Hands in front  
>• Hands behind back<br>• Ankles  
>• Knees<br>• Elbows  
>• Wrists to ankles<br>• Spreader bars  
>• Tied to furniture<br>• Blindfolding  
>• Gagging<br>• Bondage with Rope  
>• Bondage with Tape<br>• Bondage with leather cuffs  
>• Bondage with handcuffsmetal restraints

Suddenly an image of a hot muscular cowboy wearing a giant brown Stetson jumping off a wild stallion at a high speed hog-tying a squealing innocent pig comes to mind as my anxiety level rises to exponential proportions.

"You've done all of these things with previous subs?" I squeak.

"Oh yeah. They love this shit and so will you."

_Seriously!?_

"I'm almost afraid to ask about spreader bars. Is it what I think it is?"

"It's just another apparatus to keep the submissive open to all sorts of play."

_Yikes!_

"Okay, it's fine...I guess, but I can do without being gagged. How am I supposed to use safe words if I can't speak?"

"When we do this we'll have hand signals."

_I've got the perfect one just for you perv..._

"Great...sounds like fun." My words drip with sarcasm. "Go ahead and add a collar to that list."

"Are you sure about that?" He's surprised by my addition.

"Dude! I'm not sure about any of this, but if I'm going to be your sex slave in the 'love dungeon', I might as well do it right." My remarks seem to have a calming affect on him.

Sighing heavily he runs his fingers through his mussed hair. "Okay...I have several for you to choose from."

_Oh goodie..._

"They better not be used." I threaten.

"They're not."

"Good!"

Continuing with the section, my favorite topic comes up.

"What's your general attitude about receiving pain?"

"Obviously I don't like it, but understand it's a big part of this whole BDSM experience, so I'll accept it to a point."

"Excellent!" He says with way too much enthusiasm.

"How much pain do you want to receive? Where one is none and five is severe."

_Zero you asshole! What idiot would consent to this crap? Me of course..._

"3 maybe...4 tops."

"Really? You really are a badass."

"Hey...don't let the ear spike fool you, I'm dying on the inside." My nervous grin is infectious making him crack up.

"You'll be happy to know we're almost done." He says, returning his attention to his high definition device.

"Thank God." I say, taking another sip of much needed liquid courage.

"Read through this list and tell me which of the following types of pain punishment or discipline is acceptable to you."

• Spanking  
>• Paddling<br>• Whipping  
>• Caning<br>• Biting  
>• Nipple clamps<br>• Genital clamps  
>• Ice<br>• Hot wax  
>• Electric Stimulation<br>• Other types/methods

_Holy hell! Am I really going to consent to this shit?_

"Again...I want 'Other types/methods removed. If it's not spelled out, I want it gone." He agrees and updates the document. "To get a better idea of what I'm getting myself into can you at least show me some of this stuff?"

He nods, takes my hand and brings us to his playroom.

* * *

><p>As the door opens I take in the seductive environment. We've come so far in a week with us becoming an actual couple that for whatever reason, I'm no longer repulsed by his kink or possibilities.<p>

"Go ahead." He says, letting me enter the room. "The bondage furniture and accessories are to your right and disciplinary apparatuses to your left. Ask me anything."

"Show me the collars."

I'm guided to a large mahogany chest, Jesse opens a drawer displaying various collars of different material, color and width. "Does anything grab you?"

"Interesting choice of words, Sir." With sarcasm in my voice I start handling the accessories and withdraw a narrow black leather and chrome collar. "This one."

He nods and shuts the drawer. "It comes with matching ankle and wrist restraints." He says pulling out the complete set from another drawer.

"How convenient." I retort between rapidly increasing breaths. "Is this right?" I ask, fastening the accessory around my neck. He nods with appreciation.

"It's perfect!" With growing arousal he says softly. "The center D-ring goes in front, here let me..." He adds, turning the choker around. "How does it feel?"

"Surprisingly it's comfortable." I admit, caressing the leather wrapped around my neck. "It makes me feel quite naughty."

"Seeing you like this in here, you have no idea what it's doing to me."

"No...but I can guess." I breathe, feeling a pull in my lower stomach. "Show me what you use for punishment and discipline."

Walking over to a selection of various whips, riding crops, paddles, canes and floggers I become more apprehensive and surprisingly I'm becoming more turned on about engaging in something so dangerous.

"Does anything here strike you as being odd?"

"Another interesting choice of words, Sir." I joke back. "I don't care for these."

"Those are used for caning and can be quite painful." He says observing my nervousness. "We'll add 'caning' to hard limits."

"Okay." My voice is soft and hardly recognizable as I handle a leather brown flogger with a herringbone handle. "This is just like my dream."

"I know...I just purchased it." He says, full of excitement. "We aim to please...Miss Mitchell."

"Swell."

Smirking at him I continue to explore the room.

"Babe...I need to check on our clothes. I'll be right back."

As I'm left alone something comes over me and suddenly I'm fully aroused and want to be dominated in every way possible, in this room and by this man. Without another thought I disrobe, reach around to unclasp my bra and kneel in the very spot I was instructed to previously. After what seems like a lifetime, he returns and is shocked to find me in this state.

"What're you doing?"

Taking a deep breath I exhale and completely deflate my lungs. "I'm yours to do as you please, Sir." I respond breathlessly, and with a heavy heart and body craving for his touch, I lower my head and focus on the ground before me.

"Yes you are, but you haven't signed anything." He says, kneeling down lifting my chin. "I can't do this with you, at least not yet."

"I'll sign." Practically panting I flush with desire. "Gimme the contract."

"No...not like this. I don't want you to sign anything, not tonight ." He finally says.

"You're rejecting me?"

"No way! Are you kidding? The things I wanna do to you right now." He urges on, bringing his lips to mine. "Baby, I don't want to rush things and push you too far like what happened in the shower. I need you to be sure about this because once we start, there's no turning back."

"I know that."

"Beca...look me in the eyes and tell me with no uncertainty, this is what you really want."

Thinking about what he's asking I consider two paths for me to take. The first is outside that door, saying goodbye to my boyfriend of less than forty-eight hours and returning to my dull life, and the second is staying here and experience something new and erotic with the very man I've fallen for. With no doubt in my mind I look into his eyes and give him my decision.

"I want this."

* * *

><p>The following morning...<p>

With my head pounding I dare to open my eyes. Still feeling woozy I pry my lids open to a squint attempting to figure out my surroundings.

_We're still in his playroom..._

Looking around I notice the untidiness of the room, how things are carelessly tossed around, then it occurs to me that the discarded items must have been used on me hours before. That's right...I was blindfolded so I have no clue what he used other then fuck me senseless like he said he would. Noticing my state of undress the only garment I'm wearing, if you can call it that is the leather collar I picked out from his bondage collection.

_It wasn't a dream..._

With his head resting on my bosom, his arm and leg are draped over me, I feel the warmth permeating from his body and onto mine. He's naked like me as I feel his semi erectness against my thigh.

_Damn...he's hot!_ I think to myself feeling a little too warm for comfort and try to wiggle myself free from his grasp but I'm pulled even closer to him as he begins to stir.

"Jesus! Even in my sleep I'm drawn to you." He admits, unraveling himself from me. "You're finally awake."

"If that's what you want to call it." I mumble, trying to remove my collar but notice a small padlock has been added. "What the hell?" Panicking I start to hyperventilate. "Get this thing off of me!"

"Beca...stop! It's okay. Before we leave this room I'll unlock it." He simply states, cupping my jaw. "When you put on my collar you became my property, so only I can remove it and free you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah...I think so." Rubbing my eyes, I attempt to make some sense out of all of this. "Sorry...I didn't mean to freak out."

"Babe, you don't owe me any apologies, this was your first time. If anything, I should have explained it better to you."

"You think!" I say, glaring at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a Mac truck." Pausing to look at him. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Just bits and pieces. It didn't seem real." Trying to recall what transpired I cross my arms over my chest. "My boobs are killing me." He chuckles at my comment.

"I'll get you some aspirin and ice."

"That's probably a good idea since my head is also pounding."

"That doesn't surprise me. With the endorphin overload you experienced I'm actually quite marveled to see you recovered so quickly." He says, stroking my cheek. "You were incredible." He gushes.

"I was?"

"Yeah." He says, pausing. "Tell me what you remember."

Trying to fill in the blanks of the evening, my memory betrays me.

"I really don't know how to describe it but at first it hurt like hell, then I felt tingly and then I went numb. It literally felt as as though I was dreaming and having an out of body experience." Continuing with my explanation I feel myself becoming more aroused as my body temperature increases. "Oh God! It was amazing. I never wanted it to end and never wanted to leave. I had no control over my body and..."

Unable to finish my sentence I tense up and orgasm unexpectedly as Jesse observes me with wonder.

"Jesus! Did you just...?"

"Uh Hu." Is all I can muster, still breathing hard, coming down from my impromptu release. "What's happening to me?"

"Last night you fell deep into subspace and apparently part of you is still in it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you became totally immersed and gave yourself entirely to me. This only happens when absolute trust exists between the Domme and Sub. I've never seen anyone with as little experience as you go so quickly and deeply into it." He pauses. "I thought the shower was a fluke, but apparently it happened then, but not to this extent. You're very responsive so it would seem you're susceptible to trancing with very little effort."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, hell no! On the contrary, this makes our relationship and what we do that much more special."

Recalling the conversation I had with Stacie the other day, she explained this very phenomenon, but her sub-trance occurred at the expense of a negative experience, being violated repeatedly by that fucked up fraternity. How is my experience different? Trying to wrap my mind around this I decide it's best to let it go for now and ask her about it another time.

"So...now what?"

"Now we free you and get ready for your appointment, Dr. Caverly will be here by eleven."

"How much time do we have?"

"A few hours." He says, retrieving a key from the night stand. "Let's take a bath and then I'll make you some of my famous chocolate chip pancakes."

"Mmm...that actually sounds really good. Will bacon be made available as part of this gourmet meal you're preparing for me?"

"Absolutely." He says with affection, unlocking and removing the collar. Reaching over to kiss me I place my hand over his mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Slow down Romeo...we haven't de-furred our teeth yet."

Cracking up he's the first out of bed, wraps his robe around himself and searches the unkept room for mine. "Here it is." He says, and holds it open for me as I slide my aching arms into the large sleeves.

"Shouldn't we put this stuff away?"

"Nope...my housekeeper will take care of it." He simply states. "Everyone who works for me has signed a NDA."

"Of course they have." I deadpan. "So basically they all know what a perverted weirdo you are."

"Yep...pretty much." He jokes. "C'mon...let's get cleaned up."

A few hours later we're bathed, dressed and thoroughly stuffed from Jesse's delicious breakfast. Still feeling a bit woozy I check my cell phone for messages and see several missed calls and text messages from Chloe.

_What the hell is so important that couldn't wait?_

Deciding to give her a quick call, I walk out to the balcony for some privacy.

"Hey...what's up?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Chloe says with a sigh of relief. "Are you still with...HIM?" Not sounding like her bubbly self, something isn't right...I can hear it in her voice.

"Of course I'm with Jesse, but you already knew that. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone." She says pausing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm good. Why are you acting like this?"

"When you get back tomorrow, we need to talk."

"Okay...I should be home early evening." As I'm about to ask her more about her concern the balcony door opens as Jesse let's me know the doctor has arrived. "Hey Chlo, I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ending the call I follow Jesse back into the living room where an impeccably dressed, middle aged woman with a physician's bag and portable pelvic examination table is waiting.

"You must be Rebeca Mitchell...I'm Dr. Caverly."

"Please...call me Beca."

"Very well." She says. "Let's have a seat and go over your medical records and paperwork my office received."

"I'll set up the table in the guest room while you two chat." Jesse abruptly leaves the room leaving me perplexed.

"The questionnaire shows you've never done drugs or smoked but you drink casually. Your family history is clean and just recently you became sexually active."

"Yep...that just about sums it up."

"How many partners have you had?"

"Jesse is the only one."

"How long has it been since you've had intercourse?"

"Umm...twelve hours I think, maybe less." The doctor smirks at my response making me flush with embarrassment.

"When was your last period?"

"A few weeks ago. I'm due next week."

"Okay good...that was my next question." Typing up her notes in her laptop she blindly hands me a small plastic cup and a test.

"I'm not pregnant, why do I need this?"

"Before prescribing birth control we have to rule it out."

Reluctantly I take the cup and test to the nearest bathroom and fill the plastic container half way. Reading the instructions I remove the cap, submerge the stick for twenty seconds then wait two minutes for the results. Even though Jesse has been OCD about wearing condoms there's always that slight possibility a hole or tear could occur especially during one of his hard fucking sessions. With thoughts like these I find myself becoming more apprehensive in finding out the result. What if I'm pregnant? What would Jesse do? Shit! What would I do? I'm not ready to be a parent. After a couple of minutes I get enough courage to look.

_Not pregnant. Thank God!_

Letting out a deep breath I return to the good doctor and hand her the test. She makes a quick note of the result, places it in a small ziplock and tosses it in her bag.

"Very good. Now do you have preference in the type of BC or would you like to hear your options?"

"The pill is fine."

"Okay...all that's left is the examination. I need you to change into this gown. I believe Jesse has everything set up in the first guest room. I'll give you a few minutes and then join you inside."

The breast and pelvic examination couldn't be more awkward and uncomfortable. A Pap smear is done and I'm left to get dressed. A few minutes later I find Jesse and my lady doctor deep in discussion.

"There she is." Jesse says, taking my hand.

"So, with the exception of some vaginal irritation everything looks fine. Beca I'd like you to abstain from intercourse for a minimum of one week, by then my office should have your Pap results." Scribbling something on a pad of paper she rips off a sheet and hands it to Jesse. "Your prescription."

"Umm...Doctor Caverly, when do I start taking them and when will it be effective?"

"Start today. You said you were due next week so as long as you're at least five days of your expected period you'll be protected immediately."

"Excellent! Thank you doctor." He beams.

"You're very welcome Jesse." She says, packing up her laptop and equipment. "Beca is a bright, beautiful and healthy young woman."

"Yes she is." He says with adoration.

Walking the doctor out I'm left with my thoughts thinking about all that's happened recently and the disturbing call with Chloe. As Jesse returns he notices my pained expression.

"Penny for your thoughts." He says, sitting down next to me. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure. Something's up with Chloe. She wants to talk when I get back."

"Okay...well you're mine for the next twenty-four hours so try to put that aside and let's enjoy this beautiful crisp day without a single cloud in the sky. There's a little place I want to try called Kenny & Ziggy's New York Delicatessen, that's supposed to have some of the best pastrami in the country. Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives has been there so you know it's top notch. While we're having lunch we'll get this filled," He says referring to my BC's. "And then I'm taking you to see The Book of Mormon at the Hobby Center for the Performing Arts."

"Whoa...slow down!" Holding his hand I plant a kiss on his lips. "This all sounds wonderful but I didn't bring anything appropriate to wear to the theater. A little notice goes a long way...remember?"

"I already took care of that. You have a closet full of clothes and shoes suitable for all occasions and a drawer full of undergarments. You don't even need to pack a bag anymore."

_He's thought of everything..._

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

The show was phenomenal! Our VIP seats and backstage passes made me feel like royalty as we showed up looking like the ultimate power couple dressed to the nines. With Jesse looking so debonair, sporting a black suit while I'm decked out in an emerald strapless dress with sparkly heels and jewelry to match. We're approached by several reporters who were leaked of our attendance as they're looking for a follow up story to last week's exploitation. Walking past the flashing cameras, we occasionally stopping to pose for the incessant paparazzi.

Returning to his place he immediately brings me to his bedroom where we spend hours in bed talking and laughing while gazing into each other's eyes. It's the closest I've ever felt to another human being with us becoming more connected in every way possible. Having listened to Dr. Caverly, we don't have sex however, with all the sensual touches, exploring each other's curves and sensual kisses, it's more intimate than I could have ever imagined.

"What have you done to me, Bella?"

"I might ask you the same, weirdo."

"Why did you do it?" His question perplexes me. "Why did you initiate things in the Red Room of Pain?"

"I don't know...I guess I was curious and-"

"-Horny?" Laughing at his comment I playfully slap him on his chest. "Ow!"

"Oh! Don't be such a baby." I counter back, placing my head on his t-shirt covered chest. "I just wanted to please you I guess."

"You did, more than anyone else has." He admits, lifting my chin to look at him. "You keep surprising me and that's not easy to do."

"Well, someone has to keep you on your toes." I tease. "Did you know your biological parents?"

My question catches him off guard.

"Just my mother." He replies uncomfortably, shifting his weight. "She was a crack-whore prostitute and the sperm donor was apparently a paid customer. She died of some STD when I was very young but the worst part was that I was with her dead body for three days while she was decomposing until a policeman found us abandoned in some dark alley. I suffered from malnourishment and was hospitalized which is how the Swansons found me, then I was adopted. The rest is history.

_So this explains the food fetish..._

"Oh, my God, Jesse. I'm so sorry." Motioning closer I place a kiss on his forehead. "Despite your beginning you turned out okay Mr. Swanson."

"From the outside things look great, but deep down inside, I'm a train wreck."

"Yeah...well apparently so am I." Acknowledging me with a nod, his expression softens. "Beca, I've been giving it some thought and I don't want you signing the agreement."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I don't want us ending in three months or limit our time together on the weekends. You've given so much of yourself and have brought out a new side of me that I actually like." Propping himself up on his arm he gently strokes the length of my side giving me chills. "Let's forget about the contract for now and just see where this goes."

With the biggest shit eating grin on my face I can't help but to feel like I've beaten the odds by getting through to this complicated man.

"Okay." My voice is soft as I press my lips to his.

_It's all I ever wanted..._

* * *

><p>The following day...<p>

Beca and Chloe's Apartment - Atlanta, GA.

It's early evening and I'm being dropped off at home. After an amazing weekend with so much progression in our relationship I don't want to let him go. With Jesse having to commute back to Los Angeles we won't be seeing each other until graduation. The thought upsets me but this is reality. Escorting me to my apartment, I fumble with my keys as Jesse nibbles the back of my neck making me giggle.

"I'd invite you inside but my lady doctor says no nookie for a week."

Just as Jesse is about to respond the door opens to a rather perturbed red head.

"Beca...get inside. Jesse...Get the hell away from her!"

"What are you doing!?" I ask, surprised by Chloe's actions.

"What is this?" She asks holding up a semi-crumbled document to my face.

Shutting my eyes momentarily I can't believe this is happening. Gritting my teeth I try to grab the papers from her but she pulls them away. "Where did you get that?"

"Your room! I was returning a blouse I borrowed and found it on the floor behind the door."

Jesse steps forward and tries to explain. "Chloe, it's not what it seems, we-"

"-IT'S A FUCKING CONTRACT BETWEEN YOU AND MY BEST FRIEND!" Interrupting with her raised voice, tears start flooding her eyes. Positioning herself between us with her back towards me, she continues to rant on waving the document in Jesse's face. "YOU SICK BASTARD! IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO HER!?

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this little cliffhanger. Tune in next time to see what happens.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shades – Chapter 18**

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Last time on Shades...<p>

"Beca...get inside. Jesse...Get the hell away from her!"

"What are you doing!?" I ask, surprised by Chloe's actions.

"What is this?" She asks holding up a semi-crumbled document to my face.

Shutting my eyes momentarily I can't believe this is happening. Gritting my teeth I try to grab the papers from her but she pulls them away. "Where did you get that?"

"Your room! I was returning a blouse I borrowed and found it on the floor behind the door."

Jesse steps forward and tries to explain. "Chloe, it's not what it seems, we-"

"-IT'S A FUCKING CONTRACT BETWEEN YOU AND MY BEST FRIEND!" Interrupting with her raised voice, tears start flooding her eyes. Positioning herself between us with her back towards me, she continues to rant on waving the document in Jesse's face. "YOU SICK BASTARD! IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO HER!?

* * *

><p><em>A trip down memory lane...<em>

As a nineteen year old a freshman at Barden University, I made a deal with the devil, okay not quite but it was with dear old dad, the very same man who gave up on my mother and I, who started a new life after hooking up with a pharmaceutical sales bitch he met on a flight to Las Vegas. The arrangement I agreed to was to give college life at Barden a chance, _"join a club, embrace the experience"_ my dad said for one year, and afterwards if I still wanted to move to Los Angeles and pursue my dream, he would help me make it happen.

Little did I know I would meet a bubbly redhead and stuck up blonde during a college activities fair and get suckered into the world of collegiate a-cappella competition. As I passed by their booth a flyer was thrusted into my hand briefly distracting me with the remote possibility of being part of something so outside my comfort zone.

_"It's all done with our mouths"_ Said the overly enthusiastic ginger trying to explain how no instruments are used and I can only die laughing on the inside at the ridiculousness of the sound of it.

_"Sorry guys, I don't even sing but it was nice meeting you."_ I lied to them just so my close minded self could escape not wanting to let anyone in on the secret that not only did I enjoy singing, I loved creating music.

One night during one of my late night showers, thinking or rather hoping to be alone the very same chick from the activities fair barged into my stall and caught me singing the chorus to one of my all time favorites, Titanium.

_"You can sing!"_ She squeaked and forced me to duet with her while I tried my best to cover my lady bits with whatever I could find. _"You have to audition for the Bellas."_ She urged and I finally conceded just to get the weirdo out of my stall.

_Kelly Clarkson...seriously?_

Who the hell sings Since You've Been Gone a-cappella? I don't even know the damn words! Waiting it out I decided to take the stage after most of the auditioners had vacated the theater. The shower stalker called Chloe practically sprang out of her chair when she saw me and did everything short of a miracle to convince her bitchy unamused friend known as Aubrey to allow me to audition my own way, a-cappella with a cup while singing a folk song nobody on Earth had ever heard of. After being selected to join the all female group, little did I know I would become the leader of a bunch of misfits making up the a-cappella singing sensation and award winning Barden Bella's by the end of my first year and become the reason for sticking it out at this University.

With Aubrey, the projectile vomiter graduated and gone, Chloe was accepted into Barden's graduate program to pursue an advanced degree in Journalism. We got closer over the next couple of years and moved into the Bella's house gifted by the university, and with Fat Amy's crazy antics and Stacie's many overnight visitors, there was never a dull moment at Casa de Bella.

One evening all four a-cappella groups collaborated on a party to be held at our house. It was at this event I allowed some of the girls talk me into wearing a skirt and letting my hair down. After pounding down several drink concoctions created by a certain Aussie, dancing on top of furniture and singing Karaoke with my girls, I caught the attention of another a-cappella singer, a Treblemaker named Trevor who I was told had a thing for me. Being completely inebriated and obviously lacking in judgement, we gravitated towards each other, and with little inhibition I let him escort me into an adjacent room where unfortunate things began to happen. Pinned beneath him on a sofa he began to explore me everywhere but even in my intoxicated state, I realized what was happening and struggled to free myself as he undid the snaps of his jeans.

_Where's my Goddamn whistle?_

"Get off of me!" I yelled as buttons on my blouse popped off as the two halves were forced apart, dislodging my bra in the process. Ignoring my protest one hand disappeared under my skirt while the other over my mouth to stifle my screams as he slobbered at my chest and scraped me down below. Being held down in place he was too heavy and too strong to escape the ongoing trauma. With the last bit of strength I captured the fleshy part of his palm between my teeth and bit down as hard as I could...drawing blood. Pulling his hand away I hollered out only to be back-handed across the mouth. With the metallic tang of blood in my mouth any indication of my recent intoxication slowly slipped away.

"Trevor...STOP! Please...don't do this!" I desperately begged but it was too little too late as my panties were yanked down exposing my sex. Trying to kick myself free, one of my stilettos made contact with his groin causing him to roar out in pain as an opened handed slap stung the side of my face, briefly disorienting me as I'm spread further apart. Anticipating the worst case scenario I closed my eyes and prayed it would be over quickly as I felt him down there. The rest was a blur as my attacker was pulled away and hurled across the room.

"Oh, my God!" I heard a feminine voice." Out of all people It was Chloe, who shielded me until a blanket could be brought over. Coming to my senses, without a single word I bolted up, straightened my clothes the best I could and sprinted passed a crowd of drunkened guests to go upstairs and hide. "Get that asshole out of here!" I heard her shout out then heard her footsteps follow me into a dark room where I was found on the ground sobbing with my elbows on my knees and head between my hands.

Shortly after this incident Chloe and I agreed to move out of the house and into our own apartment.

Being too ashamed of the compromising position I put myself in and being too stubborn to report my my assault to the University, I refused to come to terms with the attack and buried the painful memory as deep down as possible. That night Chloe did however manage to convince me to seek medical attention so the assault could at least be documented and recorded in case I had a change of heart later on. The humiliation of being thoroughly examined and photographed was almost as bad as the beating itself. With the on staff OB/GYN confirming my hymen was still in tact it gave me a sense of relief knowing my V card still belonged to me. For several months afterwards I had to undergo blood screenings for sexually transmitted and infectious diseases, which luckily I did not contract. For the rest of my time at Barden I pretty much kept to myself, avoided parties and didn't go on dates which made people assume I was either frigid or a closet lesbian. Chloe and I never spoke about the attack again and went on as though nothing ever happened, until now...

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present...<em>

"Chloe!" Raising my voice, the ginger turns around to face me. "You don't know what you're talking about. I told you to stay out of it!"

"Beca...how can you say that? Did you actually read this crap?"

Gripping my forearm Jesse pulls me to his side. "How the hell did she get a hold of that?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"How the hell should I know? It must have ricocheted off your thick skull and settled behind the door." I deadpan, earning a tilted scowl from my now perturbed boyfriend.

My explanation doesn't amuse Jesse. I would imagine he's thinking up an appropriate punishment for my mishandling of his precious indecent proposal.

"Well, I guess the NDA no longer applies." He says with resignation, releasing my arm and running his fingers through his hair. "That's it...I'm ruined. My reputation...my career. One call to her reporter friend and I'm done." My eyes roll to the heavens at his overly dramatic reaction.

Chloe's eyes widen at me. "You signed a nondisclosure agreement?"

_Shit!_

"Nice going Jesse! Now she knows about that too."

"Is this what you meant by...complicated? Holy shit Beca! I've got another word for it, how about-"

"-Hey...watch it! You're not so innocent here Chloe." He says raising his voice. "Because of you, we can't go out in public without ending up in some fucking check-stand tabloid. Thanks a lot for alerting the Goddamn paparazzi!"

"Guys! STOP!" With Chloe and Jesse bickering at the top of their lungs I pass through the middle of them and into the kitchen grabbing the first item within my reach and hurl the delicate teacup across the room shattering it into a million pieces.

_**SLAM!**_

"Now that I've gotten your attention. Both of you...shut the fuck up!" Sighing heavily I give it some thought as to what to say and gather enough courage to actually verbalize it. "I didn't sign the contract."

"You didn't?"

"No Chloe...and not for the reasons you think." Biting my lower lip, "I wanted to but Jesse wouldn't let me."

"What!?" Her jaw has literally dropped to the south pole.

"That's right. This weekend Jesse admitted he wanted more than this (referring to the agreement), and so do I." I confess, smiling at him. "I've also had an epiphany about myself...care to hear it?"

"Go on." They say in unison, narrowing their eyes at each other.

"Let's just say I'm not the vanilla sex kind of girl I thought I was." Jesse beams at my admission and nods approvingly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's becoming more like me." Jesse responds with a sense of pride. "She enjoys what we do." I slowly nod agreeing with him.

Holding up the pages Chloe is flabbergasted. "Really Beca? Are you sure you're not letting your feelings cloud your judgement?"

"I've never been more sure about anything."

"So, you're actually into this?"

_Hell yeah! ...and I've got an awesome collar and matching restrai_nts.

"Believe it or not, if done right by an experienced domme, it's pretty fucking hot." Proudly admitting my guilty pleasure, my gaze is captured by Jesse.

"Jesus...Beca! You're not the person I thought you were. You've changed so much since hooking up with this kinky son-of-a bitch."

"Hey! That's Mr. Kinky son-of-a bitch to you." His comment cuts the tension and lightens the mood as we both chuckle.

"Chloe...I'm the same person you've always known. What we do behind closed doors is none of anyone's business and doesn't change who I am." Pausing. "I'm not being forced to do anything I don't want to do...it's purely consensual."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"You don't have to believe it...but it is true."

"Fine...If you say so." She says taking a seat on the couch. "I guess I owe you both an apology for getting all psycho about this. I know you're an adult and can make your own decisions, it's just that I've just been so worried about you since what happened with Trevor. I'm really sorry, I just don't want to see you hurt like that again."

Cringing at her comment, I shut my eyes momentarily at the distant memory.

_I'm so going to kill her!_

"What is she talking about?" Jesse asks, spinning me around to face him.

"It's nothing." I lie.

"Who's Trevor?"

"Nobody!" I blurt out, crossing my arms while giving Chloe the stink eye.

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not. He was just some jerk I used to know."

"You never told me about him. What happened?"

"It was nothing Jesse." Getting more irritated I try to divert his attention. "Don't you have a flight to catch?"

"Don't change the subject! What the hell happened?"

"Look...I'm pretty tired. Can we please just drop it?" Pausing with a sigh. "C'mon, I'll walk you out."

"No! I don't think so. There's more to this." He says, turning to Chloe. "Why are you so protective of her? Tell me what happened."

"Chloe...don't! You promised!"

With hesitation she gives me an apologetic look then turns towards Jesse.

"Beca was almost raped."

"Thanks a lot!" Shaking my head I turn my back to both of them.

"You call that nothing!?" He asks as I continue shaking my head in disbelief. "Beca...talk to me."

"It was a long time ago. I was drunk and stupid." Feeling my blood boil my voice cracks. "I'm fine."

"Chloe?"

"Don't look at me Jesse. I've said more than I should have." She says, turning towards me. "I'm really sorry...I hope you'll forgive me someday. I'm gonna go inside and leave you guys alone."

"That's probably a good idea." With my teeth clenched I can't help but to feel betrayed.

As Chloe disappears Jesse takes my hand and leads us to my bedroom, he closes and locks the door behind us. Unable to make eye contact, my focus remains on my hands.

"She really cares about you."

"Yeah, well sometimes she has a strange way of showing it. She should have kept her fucking mouth shut."

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to punish me."

"For what?"

"Oh...I don't know. For Chloe finding the contract, for me rolling my eyes, for calling your skull thick. Pick one, or all three."

"How about none of the above." He responds. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Honestly...Jesse, I blocked it out and put it behind me."

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why is Chloe so protective of you?"

"I don't know! Why don't you ask her!"

"I already did! She didn't answer me so now I'm asking you."

There's a brief pause and then I continue.

"She was the one who found me." I finally admit, looking at him. "If it hadn't been for her you wouldn't have been my first." He's floored by the revelation.

"Jesus!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Real sexy...huh?"

"C'mere." He says pulling me into his arms. "I'm staying with you tonight."

"Please don't!" Pulling out of his embrace. "I don't need you feeling sorry for me. It happened, it's over...I moved on."

"No you didn't. Look at you! Talk to me."

"Don't you have a flight to catch?"

"It's my own fucking jet! I'll leave whenever I feel like it!" Raising his voice, grabbing me by my shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere."

"What's the point? We can't have sex. You heard the doctor."

"Is that why you think I want to stay?" Pausing he takes a deep breath. "It's my responsibility to make sure you're okay, and by the looks of it...you're not. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I just left?"

"I told you I'm fine. I appreciate the offer but I need to be alone now."

"Why are you shutting me out?"

"Not everything is about you Jesse. I just need time to myself."

"And now your walls are going up. Why are you pushing me away?"

"Jesus Christ! Don't you get it? I don't need you! I fucking want to be alone!"

"No! I'm not leaving. I can't lose you Beca, and for some reason I feel you slipping away. Talk to me and then I'll leave."

"What do you want me to say? How that bastard pinned me down, ripped my clothes and struck me across the mouth until I almost blacked out while he had his way with me?"

His mouth drops at my candidness.

"Is that what you want to hear? Guess you're not the only one with emotional baggage."

"Beca...It's okay."

"No it's not!" I lash out as tears threaten. "Damn you Chloe for bringing this up!"

"What ever happened to him?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You reported the incident...right?" Shaking my head I close my eyes momentarily. "I wish you would have told me before we-"

"-Why? Would that have made a difference!?" I ask, cutting him off."

"No...and it doesn't change the way I feel about you now." With his voice softened his hand cradles my face. "I'm really sorry you went through that."

Without saying a word I acknowledge him with a slight nod and open up my desk drawer to retrieve a folder. Handing it over to Jesse I take a seat on my bed and wait.

"What's this?"

"A copy of my medical records and discharge instructions from the hospital. They gave me a copy in case I ever wanted to press charges."

Taking a seat next to me Jesse reluctantly opens up the file and begins to review the first page. "Has anyone else seen this?" He asks, skimming over the documentation."

"No...not even Chloe."

Returning his attention to the file he unclips some photos taken during my examination and brings them closer for his inspection. "Jesus! He really worked you over."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I admit, dabbing tears from my eyes. "I was admitted for observation, then released the next day.

"It says here you were raped."

"I believe the official diagnosis was rape without genital penetration."

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"According to the FBI there is and I'm living proof of it. Still want me?"

"Beca, this doesn't change anything between us." He says softly, stroking my cheek. "Is this the reason you waited so long to have sex?"

"Bingo! Give that man a prize!" My words drip with sarcasm.

"Do you still want me to leave?"

"I don't care."

"Good because I'm staying."

"You don't have to."

"Stop being such a badass and come here." He says pulling me into his arms. "We're not going to see each other for almost a week and I'm already missing you."

"You're just horny."

"Maybe." He whispers into my hair. "Take your clothes off."

"What?" Surprised with his request I pull away from him.

"You heard me."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly in the mood."

"That wasn't a request." He repeats himself with a more firm tone. "You agreed to be my sub. Now do as your told or you will be punished."

"C'mon...not tonight." It comes out as a plea as his eyes narrow.

"This is what I was afraid of." Mumbling to himself he unfastens his belt and pulls it out from the loops. "I'm going to count backwards from ten, and if you're not undressed by the time I reach zero, your ass is mine."

"Dude...have you lost your mind? I just shared a very painful memory and now you wanna fuck me?"

"Yes...this is for your benefit and my pleasure." He says unsnapping his jeans, then removing his shirt and shoes. "I need you to trust me."

Resigned to the fact he's not going to back down I reluctantly remove all clothing, climb into bed and cover myself.

"No cover! I want to see all of you." He instructs me folding back the duvet. "Where do you keep your nylons?"

"Why?"

If looks could kill I would be meat for the grinder.

"Middle drawer on the left." I finally tell him. "Why do you need them?"

"I'm improvising." He responds, deep in thought. "No more questions."

Retrieving four thigh high nylons, he returns to the bed and begins the task of tying my ankles and wrists to the corner posts using my own hosiery leaving me spread eagle and trussed to my own bed.

"We can't do this here? She'll hear us!" I urge on with concern.

"So what. It's not like it's a secret anymore."

"Jesse...C'mon, not here." Practically begging to be untied, I'm completely disregarded."

"Now that I have your attention, tell me what happened the night of the party." I sigh deeply as he removes the last of his clothes, turns off the main light and sits on the bed beside me.

"I already told you, I was drunk."

"What did he do to you?"

With mixed feelings I don't respond and tug at my nylon restraints.

"Okay...Let's do it this way." Mumbling to himself. "Just say yes or no."

"Did he kiss you?" With reluctance I nod slowly as his naked self crawls over me and brushes his lips to mine. Barely making contact his lips glide over mine not quite forming a seal making me crave more. "Was it like this?" He asks teasing me with gentle persuasion.

"No!" I breathe, parting my lips to accept his tongue into my needy mouth. "I didn't think so." He says smiling against my lips. Adding slightly more friction as he deepens the kiss and tugs on my lower lip making me moan softly. "How's that?" He whispers, darting his tongue just enough for a quick touch so I could taste him causing my breathing to become increasingly erratic. Covering my body with his own, its flesh on flesh as I'm kissed passionately.

"How about here?" His voice is full of seduction, applying light kisses to my jawline and neck. "Did he do this?" Continuing to caress my neck with his hand while pressing his lips to my flushing skin.

"No." I practically whine, arching my head back to give him greater access as I feel his tongue glide along my skin and lips nibble at my lobe, and with the perfect amount of pressure being applied to my pulse point my body tingles in response to the attention it's receiving. "Such beautiful unmarked skin." He teases, barely kissing my neck, then practically takes a bite out of me, sucking and biting until I'm withering in pain. "Now everyone will know you're mine."

"Yes." I breathe, eliciting a smile from him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks softly. Shaking my head my chest starts to heave as my body reacts to his ministrations. "That's what I thought." He murmurs against my skin and slowly works his way down to my chest. "How about here, did he do this?" He asks touching the valley between my breasts, purposely avoiding my breasts, teasing me senseless as a grunt escapes me. "I love these." He purrs and delicately caresses a nipple, stimulating me to a point while taking the other between his soft lips. Shutting my eyes I can't watch as he continues his suckle me as I'm brought into his warm delicious mouth. "Isn't this nice?" He murmurs against my half globe applying more suction to the hardened nub, pulling then letting my pliant mound retract while rolling and tugging the other between his digits. "You're so responsive when I do this. Watch me Beca." He says softly alternating to the other breast giving the same lavish attention as I feel the pull in my lower belly building. "Yes baby, give it to me." Unable to hold back my arousal my back arches and I climax, releasing tension caused by a buildup of bad memories.

"Do you want me to stop?"

My lips form the word "No" but nothing comes out as I'm still highly impacted by my sudden release.

Kissing and gliding his tongue down my torso and into my belly button my eyes close as a groan escapes me.

"Okay baby...how about down here?" He queries, cupping my sex, massaging my mons pubis, raking the small patch of hair covering my skin. "Did he do this?" He whispers easing two digits between my folds and rubbing me there, manipulating my most sensitive point and teasing my dampened opening. Shaking my head like a damp dog trying to rid itself of wetness. "I know your sore so I better stop."

"No! Don't you dare!" My eyes open as I'm desperate for more. Chuckling at my outburst he climbs back up my body and presses his lips to mine, and after several more minutes of sensual kisses and fondling of my heated skin he scoots down my body where he settles between my widely spread thighs. "Good, because I wasn't done with you." Breathing in my scent he closes his eyes, moans in ecstasy and exhales deeply. "Do you have any idea what this does to me? Your scent and your taste is like a drug, and I'm fully addicted." He admits and licks the length of my slit in one languid motion making me cry out.

"Watch me Beca. I want you to see how delicious you are." He says lustfully and dives in attaching himself to make a perfect seal making me gasp. Locking his eyes with mine he's massaging me with his tongue as I'm being driven to the point of no return and cry out as I release and gush into his inviting mouth. Lapping up my juices it's like ambrosia to him as he groans. "Did he make you come like that?"

"No...never." I barely get out." Unable to catch my breath, he continues.

"That's right baby...only I'm allowed to do this to you. Keep watching me." He speaks into my sex, parts my spasming lips and buries his tongue deep inside making me yell out. "Shh...your roommate will hear you." He teases then returns his attention to my opening, tongue fucking me into submission as my nerve bundle is massaged by his thumb. Our eyes never stray from each other as he continues to pleasure me and it doesn't take long before my body stiffens and pelvis jutts upward as I yelp out exploding around him pouring more of my essence everywhere. Drinking my release, I feel his soft lips applying kisses to my quivering slit and between my thighs as he finally comes up for air. "Was it at all like that?" He jokes wiping the shine off of his lower face. Shaking my head I can't hold back my shit eating grin and start giggling.

"God I love that sound." He says and climbs back up my body and kisses me hard. Pulling away he takes my face between his hands. "Whenever you think of that fucking prick hurting you, I want you to recall tonight. I want you to remember where I've been and how I made you feel. I know he hurt you baby, but this is what matters."

Still breathless. I nod agreeing with him. "Untie me?"

"What's the rush?"

"There isn't. I just want to return the favor."

"No."

"You don't want me to?"

"Yes baby..I would love it, but not tonight. This is about you."

"But we won't see each other until Friday and I want to please you."

"You already have, by giving yourself to me." He admits staring into my soul. "For trusting me. You have no idea how long I've waited for someone like you." He declares, untying my restraints.

"The feeling is mutual." I say and join my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Now if you would only let me touch you." He chuckles at my comment and shakes his head.

_Someday weirdo..._

As the evening progressed he continued to caress me and love me in ways I never thought were humanly possible. With my body reacting to his ministrations I've become one giant pile of goo for he knows just how to pleasure me and can make me orgasm at will with his sexual expertise. For someone who vowed he couldn't make love I am without a doubt the luckiest woman alive to experience this sensual side of the unobtainable billionaire. With the distant memory of that horrible night in the Bella's house being assaulted by that creep, Jesse has helped me through seduction face the darkness of my past and embrace what's in front of me...my present and future. As my feelings continue to grow for this man it's getting more difficult to keep them to myself and seeing a new glint in his eyes I can't help to wonder if he feels the same.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Waking up in his arms is sheer heaven for I've never felt more safe and secure. Observing his features I can clearly see a young man with great responsibility riddled with painful secrets from his own stormy past that I hope to understand one day. Brushing my thumb over his heart shaped lips I kiss him, desperately wanting to declare my love but too afraid of pushing him away.

"Mmm...I love waking up with you." He says, holding me tighter. "Did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." I respond, nuzzling his t-shirt lined chest. "And you?"

"I always sleep well when I'm with you and last night was no exception,"

"I hope you didn't miss any meetings."

"You were more important."

"Thank you for last night." Trying to hold back tears. "I can't begin to tell you just how much that meant to me. I didn't realize I've been holding on to that pain. I guess I should thank Chloe for betraying me...again."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but don't hold it against her, she's a good friend who had every right to confront me. For all she knew I was the antichrist corrupting her innocent bestie. I'm glad she's been there for you and said something about...him."

"You're not angry?"

"On the contrary I feel this experience has brought us even closer." I nod with complete agreement.

"I know last night was unfamiliar territory for you. Thank you. I'll never forget it."

"I felt the same about Friday night. You willingly and completely gave yourself to me without the security of a contract. Nobody has ever trusted me like that before and I can't wait to get you back into my playroom."

"Mmm...me too." I purr, biting my lip. "I don't think I can stand being away from you for five entire days." My comment makes him crack up.

"I know babe, I'm struggling with that as well." He says, kissing me passionately. "Just make sure you get plenty of sleep this week because by next weekend, you won't be getting any."

"Promise?"

* * *

><p>With no more classes to attend I'm able to lounge around in sweats and a tank top long after Jesse has left. Filling my mug with hot delicious coffee I plant myself on the couch and take in my surroundings of floor to ceiling boxes. With only a week left to go the move to L.A. will be here in no time.<p>

Hearing Chloe's door open she cautiously looks around before entering the living area.

"Is he gone?" I nod yes.

"Are you still pissed at me?"

"No." I say, taking a sip of my favorite stimulant. "Jesse told me not to be."

"Do you always do as he says?"

"Sometimes." I respond suggestively. "It sort of goes with the territory." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Jesus...Beca! That's a hell of a love bite." She says turning my head.

"Yeah...Jesse wanted to be sure everyone knew I was taken since he'll be gone a few days."

"I'd say he succeeded." She says. "Do you think he loves you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes when we're intimate he has this look of adoration that literally makes my heart stop and then other times he looks at me as though I'm the main course and just wants to fuck my brains out."

"Nice...Beca."

"Well, it's true. Like I told you before, Jesse Swanson is very complex and complicated." She nods with understanding.

"So...I've been meaning to ask you something since last night." Taking another sip of coffee I motion for Chloe to continue with her question.

"What's vanilla sex?" Smiling at her question, I take another sip of my caffeinated bliss and pat the cushion next to me. "Have a seat my apprentice and let me tell you about the dark side."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

With graduation rehearsal behind us tomorrow is the big day starting with an awards luncheon and then the ceremony a few hours after.

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Tendencies

Have you been behaving yourself? If you've been masturbating I'll know. I want all of your orgasms, even the ones in your dreams. They all belong to me.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_How? I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Self gratification

I've told you several times...I don't do that, but can I say the same about you? Like my friend Amy would ask, have you been jerkin' the gherkin?

Beca…

_Proud of my response, I hit send..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Needs

Very amusing Beca. I can't say the same and plead the 5th. Sorry...we're hard wired this way, but don't worry, I thought about claiming that beautiful ass of yours the entire time.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_Perv! I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Flattery will get you no where

Was that supposed to make me feel good? My ass is already sore and it hasn't been touched.

Beca…

_I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Like a virgin

Not yet...but soon. Your virgin ass is mine and don't you forget it. It'll require training and conditioning before we actually get to it. Don't worry though...we'll work up to it.

Jesse Swanson

Dom & CEO, JS Enterprises

_Jeez! I hit reply..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Beca

TO: Jesse

SUBJECT: Inquiring minds want to know

Dude! What is it with your infatuation with asses and anal sex? Were you not potty trained properly or is this latent homosexual tendencies. I think your shrink needs to charge you more.

Beca...

_Take that weirdo! I hit send..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

FROM: Jesse

TO: Beca

SUBJECT: Overpaid professional services

I'll show you how heterosexual I am this coming weekend and I pay my shrink a small fortune. It's late and you need your sleep (and energy). I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams baby.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

_God I miss him..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Class of 2015 - Graduation Day

Dressed in a newly purchased light pink pastel sleeveless summer dress falling just above the knee with a plunging V neckline, its the perfect sort of attire Jesse would approve of showcasing the right amount of cleavage and toned legs. My shoes are four inches of platform stilettos, silver in color matching my accompanying clutch bag. Four years ago I would have never worn something so delicate and feminine in nature, but today I'm not only only graduating from college, I'm the girlfriend of a public figure and will surely be on display at Jesse's side while the press does it's best to capture a moment for tabloid history or headline news. Unfortunately my mother couldn't attend however we've agreed after I'm settled in Los Angeles I'll be paying her a visit.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asks.

"Yep, about as ready as I'm going to be." I say, grabbing the garment bag with my graduation gown. " Let's do this."

It's an outdoor ceremony and the weather is perfect. At two in the afternoon we're instructed to put on our caps and gowns then take our seats grouped by level of degree and major. Sporting a pair of Ray Bans I'm seated between two yapping girls I've never met before today as they strike up a conversation about some guy they find attractive.

"He supposed to have more money than God."

"He's gorgeous!"

"I hear he's gay."

"Really? I heard he has a girlfriend."

"She's probably his beard or some skanky money hungry bitch."

"Oh look...there he is."

Following their gaze I see they've been talking about Jesse the entire time. He's impeccably dressed in a grey suit, white button down shirt and the same burgundy tie he's used to bind my wrists. _Perv! _The thought brings back a fond memory as it took place the morning after my deflowering. To my own amusement I decide to have a little fun with these gossipping bitches.

"Are you guys talking about our guest speaker, Jesse Swanson?" The two girls nod. "He's pretty hot, isn't he?" They both agree with me.

"Oh yeah...I'd do him in a heartbeat." Bitch number one admits.

"I don't know...he probably a fudge packer with a Mike N' Ike for a penis." Says bitch number two, laughing at her own insults.

"Umm...yeah, he's not gay." I admit. "And...as a matter of fact, he does have a girlfriend."

"How would you know?"

"Because...that would be me and I fuck him regularly."

"Bullshit!' They say at the same time as Chloe approaches. "And for his size…" I smile widely and turn my attention to the ginger. "What's up Red?"

"Hey...umm, Jesse sent me over to give you this." Handing me a folded note I open up it up and it's a rendezvous point requesting my immediate presence. Without hesitation I rise out of my seat and walk away with Chloe leaving the girls behind to gawk.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, but he says it's urgent."

"Okay...thanks."

As Chloe heads for the stage I make a detour and enter a small dark auditorium adjacent to the festivities. As soon as I enter, I'm grabbed from behind. "Shh...don't move and don't make a sound." Jesse whispers, wrapping his arms around my front. "I couldn't stand it any longer." He says, kissing the back of my neck. "I need to be inside you."

Spinning around in his arms and smiling at him, I remove his jacket, unbuckle his belt, unhook and unzip his perfectly hanging slacks.

"Why didn't you just text me? Why send Chloe over?" I ask, concentrating on letting the beast out.

"It was more fun this way." He says with a hint of mischief.

Trying not to roll my eyes I smirk at his comment and reach down to free his erection. Licking my lips I drop down to my knees and bring him into my mouth.

"Fuck Beca!" He blurts out as I pleasure him the best way I know how. After several minutes of oral play he pulls me off of him and brings me to my feet. Unzipping my gown and removing my cap I'm left in my delicate dress which he eyes me approvingly. "Gorgeous!" He praises and kisses me passionately.

"Jesse." I say breathlessly breaking off the kiss. "We don't have much time...the ceremony is about to begin. I need you to fuck me already."

"Yes ma'am." He beams, reaching under my dress and notices I'm not wearing any panties, he practically gasps. "You never cease to surprise me Miss Mitchell." And lifts me onto his erection, plunging deep inside my core. It's the first time we've done this since starting the pill and the first time fucking without the boundary of a prophylactic. It's sheer ecstasy as he pounds mercilessly into me bringing us both to the edge of an abyss as we explode in unison. Feeling the surge of his warm seed filling me I can't contain myself and release again. After several minutes have passed, he finds something to clean us both with and straighten our clothes. Helping me with my cap and gown, Jesse notices for the first time a gold rope across my chest and fondles the accessory. "Not only are you beautiful, you're intelligent. My Beca is graduating with honors...well done babe."

"Thank you." Is all I can say as he presses his lips to mine.

With Barden's marching band being heard in the distance we look around to make sure we're not leaving any incriminating evidence behind and return to the stadium where the ceremony is taking place. Escorting me back to my seat, Jesse gives me one last kiss. "Laters, baby." He says, then heads up to the stage. The girls who I spoke with earlier stare at each other, but say nothing as I can't help the smirk forming on my face. Feeling the vibration of my cell phone, I retrieve it from my clutch bag and see a text message from Chloe.

_"Really Beca? Couldn't you guys wait?"_

Jesse must have said something or alluded to our little indiscretion as he joined her on stage since both are scheduled to make speeches. Rolling my eyes at the text message I can't help but to laugh inwardly at our animalistic behavior. My attention is soon diverted back to the stage as our Chancellor steps up to the mic, welcomes us to the graduation and leads everyone to recite the pledge of allegiance. Taking our seats again I look around and see the Bella's spread out amongst the sea of students dressed in the same burgundy cap and gown, minus the magna cum laude accessory, smiling proudly for their accomplishment.

"As Chancellor of Barden University, I would like to be the first to offer my sincerest congratulations to these fine young candidates who have completed the scholastic requirements set forth by this University, who have earned the recognition and title of college graduate. May I present to you, the class of 2015."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you everyone who continue to follow this story and for those who take the time to review. This chapter dealt with unresolved pain and recovery for Beca who will continue to evolve as her strength and love defines her identity.

**_A special dedication..._**

**This chapter is dedicated to an amazingly talented writer and incredible friend with a heart of gold who is currently fighting the biggest challenge of her life. This is for you Corinne for being all that you are...an inspiration to us all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shades – Chapter 19**

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Last time on Shades...<p>

"As Chancellor of Barden University, I would like to be the first to offer my sincerest congratulations to these fine young candidates who have completed the scholastic requirements set forth by this University, who have earned the recognition and title of college graduate. May I present to you, the class of 2015."

* * *

><p>And now...<p>

I can't believe it. I'm a college graduate. No more studying for boring courses, no more spending hours researching shit and writing up term papers, no more late nights with a caffeine IV drip cramming for finals and no more Bella's rehearsals, we're done practicing and only have Copenhagen to look forward to. My friends, the Bella's, are going in different directions and will soon be spread throughout the country. When I started Barden being a loner was something I learned to accept and grew accustomed to, but now I dread the thought knowing our time together in this award winning a-cappella group has come to an end. What will I do without them meddling in my personal life?

Fat Amy dropped a bomb on us the other day and admitted that she and Bumper are shacking up. We all knew during our Freshman year when that jerk abandoned his Treblemakers right before ICCA finals to become one of John Mayer's backup singers, that it would be short lived and he would end up returning to finish off his degree. It was expected that he and Amy would start seeing each other again, but nobody including myself knew just how serious they were. I'll miss that Aussie's crazy antics and smart mouth, but most of all I'll miss her friendship. What people don't know about Amy is that when she's not joking or throwing down insults, the Kraken girl has a fat heart and is always there for you in a moments notice without question. I'm sure we'll see each other from time to time, however New York isn't exactly around the corner from sunny California.

Like me Stacie is graduating with honors, but with a degree in Psychology and has been accepted into the graduate program at Stanford University in California. According to my friend they have special housing for single parents so she'll be taking her daughter with her. It's a five hour drive from Stanford to Los Angeles so it's not that close, but at least it's in the same state.

Ashley and Jessica have been accepted into Barden's graduate program so they'll be staying behind in Atlanta and will no doubt stick with the Bella's like Chloe did with us.

Lily has decided to put her fascination with fire to good use and become a firefighter. Yeah...this was highly unexpected, however this girl from day one has always kept us on our toes shocking us with off the wall comments and actions so this is about right.

The biggest surprise, however is that our very own Cynthia Rose has already landed a job with Universal as a songwriter who will be writing for the likes of Nicki Minaj and even Beyonce. The girl oozes of talent so it's no wonder she's been nabbed so quickly. Collaborating with CR on our sets has been our thing for the past few years. It's her original music and my mixing abilities in blending current and not-so-current material to appeal to all generations. This has been the Bella's trademark and backbone of our a-cappella sets earning us the title of ICCA champions four years in a row. With Emily taking over the reigns as captain, her and Flo have the difficult task of selecting new Bella's and continuing the tradition. As a going away present Cynthia Rose and I have been working together and presented the remaining Bella's with enough sets for the next couple of years.

With Chloe's connections, she's been hired as an associate editor for the digital and in print LA Fashion Magazine and LA Fashion Weekly. It's the dream job for the ginger where her reporting abilities combined with her sense of style can be utilized in one great opportunity.

As for me, with the craziness of finals, Bella's rehearsals and having a relationship with Jesse, my GPA and interviews have finally paid off for I've been offered and accepted a position as a paid internship with Capitol Records. I'll be starting at the bottom to learn the ropes in the music industry, but I'm confident this new experience will get me where I want to be someday.

With the graduation ceremony continuing, Chloe, our valedictorian has delivered an amazing inspirational speech. I've listened to it numerous times before while the speech was still in it's infancy state as the words were just coming together, but hearing it throughout the stadium, pumping through the gigantic speakers, it really packs a punch.

_Bravo Miss Beale._

After a couple of songs performed by Barden's own marching band, Jesse is finally introduced by the Chancellor as an alumni and benefactor of the University. My eyes and ears are glued to the stage as the man I'm hopelessly infatuated with addresses a large crowd of graduates, faculty members and guests with as much ease and confidence as I've ever witnessed, and with his exuberant amount of sex appeal, I'm completely under his spell. Surprisingly his speech is one of a personal nature mentioning how life was without money in his wallet or food on the table prior to being adopted by the Swanson's. He continues on about his time at Barden and his brief stint as an a-cappella singer with a disbanded all male group replaced by the Treblemaker's to his re-direction as a business major which helped him become the success he is today. He pauses to look around and his eyes suddenly find me. It's at this time my breathing stops and my heart flutters. After a quick smile he concludes his speech by conferring our degrees.

The next process takes the longest as two lines are formed on both sides of the stage as the reading of our names continues for the next hour. Getting closer to receiving my degree I take the first step up the stairs and wait for my name to be called. Rebeca Ann Mitchell is finally announced and I climb up the remaining steps and glide across the stage as Jesse hands me my diploma to my left hand and extends his right hand to mine, stroking his thumb over my skin. It's a moment I'll never forget as he leans forward and places a small kiss to my cheek and gives me the warmest of smiles. Turning around to face the faculty I find my father who appears to be video taping me with his hand held camcorder and wiping his eyes at the same time. He may not have been there for me during my childhood, but it's times like this I can see my father's love, love which has given me this incredible opportunity to be independent and self sufficient. Not wanting to hold up the receiving line I extend my degree to the heavens offering my dad an "I did it" smile, then continue my journey across the stage shaking hands with the Chancellor and Dean while taking a photo for prosperity. Finally stepping down the second set of stairs on the opposite end of the stage, I notice some of the Bella's with their degrees in hand smiling away.

Returning to my seat all I can do is wonder what it will be like in the real world outside of this University, which has nurtured me for the last few years. Chloe and I are all set with our move to Los Angeles, we have a condo ready to move into and jobs lined up to start as soon as we're settled in. In addition to this I have a boyfriend who will be in the same city who I'm sure has some surprises up his sleeve.

As the last of the names is called we're asked to quiet down as the Chancellor once again approaches the podium. "By the power invested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you graduates of Barden University. At this time please move your tassels from the right to left." Collectively we accomplish this simple but significant task. "Special guests, honored alumni and faculty members; please join me as we congratulate the class of 2015."

At this time we spring out of our seats, cheer out loud and toss our caps into the air.

_It's really over…_

Looking around I see my Bella's congregating in the center hugging one another for their achievement. As I approach the group Amy picks me up and spins me around like a rag doll.

"Whoa! Put me down!"

"Sorry short stack, I just couldn't resist it." She says putting me back down on my feet. "I saw you and your man candy disappear before the ceremony. Please do tell us where you went?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Guys...leave her alone." Chloe says approaching the group in her post graduate cap and gown. "They just snuck way to have a quickie...that's all. Our guest speaker told me himself."

Her comment leaves the girls in stitches as I turn crimson red. "Thanks a lot bitch!" I respond shaking my head, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Any time Beca...any time." She says between fits of laughter.

Pulling me away from the girls, Stacie questions me about Jesse. "So that's who you're seeing...Jesse Swanson?" She asks, whipping out a nail file. "Why do I know him? He looks very familiar."

After a brief pause I decide to tell her why.

"He was one of the guys who turned in the fraternity for what happened to you. He also testified against them." I explain, biting my lip. "I'll introduce you if you like."

"Oh, my God! You're right. He is. I remember now. There was a second guy...Ben I believe."

"Yeah...Benji. He's Jesse's personal assistant now."

"I can't believe it Beca, he's your boyfriend?" She asks. "He's the one into BDSM...right?"

"Shhh…" Bringing my index finger to my lips, trying to discourage her from talking about something so personal out in public. "Yes but let's not discuss it here."

"Okay...that's fine but just tell me one thing." She says, motioning closer to me. "There's something different about you. You've submitted to him...I can tell. Am I right?" Without saying a word I nod slowly as the corners of my lips turn upward. Stacie smiles back with complete understanding. "We'll definitely talk later."

"There she is...there's my girl." My father says, approaching in his velvety looking doctoral robe with the step-monster attached to his hip. "Becs...I'm so proud of you...we both are." He stops just short of me and wraps his arms around my tiny frame. "My little girl is a college graduate! I can't believe it! Sheila, honey...please take our picture." She does as she's told and snaps a few photos of dear ol' dad and me.

While she's got the camera I decide to put her to good use.

"Hey guys...let's take some pictures." Looking over at my step-monster she acknowledges me and snaps a bunch of photos until I feel arms around my midsection and lips connecting with the back of my neck. Smiling, I quickly spin around and see Jesse beaming, bringing me into his embrace. Not caring about hiding our PDA anymore my arms instinctively wrap around his neck as we lock lips eliciting whoops and hollers from the girls and a throat clearing from my not so amused parental unit.

"Umm...guys, have you met Beca's boyfriend Jesse?" Chloe asks, giving me an "are you serious?" look then continues her introductions. "And Jesse, this is Beca's dad Professor Mitchell, her stepmom Sheila and our friends, Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Lily, Cynthia Rose and Stacie."

"Sir...I'm Jesse Swanson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He says, extending his hand to my father. "Beca speaks very highly of you."

"So...you're Jesse." He responds cooley retracting his hand. "May I have a word with you?"

"Dad...don't."

"It's okay babe." Jesse says looking at me and then at my father. "Actually I was hoping we would get a moment alone. Sir...please lead the way."

As the two men walk away I can only imagine what they're saying. Watching them interact they seem civil enough nodding to one another and then they break out into laughter.

_What the hell is so funny?_

Then the impossible happens. Jesse extends his hand to my father who not only takes his hand but pulls him into a very manly one-armed embrace.

_Oh...you're good Swanson...you're one hell of a negotiator or is it manipulator? You've even gotten my dad fooled._

After several minutes they return to our gathering with Jesse immediately at my side. He winks at me signifying that daddy is going to spare his life...for now.

"Umm...sweetie, Sheila's on the phone with Alfredo's, how many and what time should we make tonight's reservation for?"

"I don't know...if everyone's coming I would imagine at least twenty."

My dad turns to Jesse. "Can we include you for dinner?"

Looking at the man who makes me feel so good, he looks a bit pained as if conflicted with making a decision. "Umm dad...Jesse has some business with the Dean and-"

"-Sir...after my meeting I would love to join you for dinner." He responds affectionately, cutting me off. Hearing him accept my dad's invitation literally knocks me off balance. "And by the looks of it my brother may be joining us as well." We all turn around to see Chloe and Tom sucking each other's faces."

"Very good Jesse...we'll make the reservation for twenty at seven o'clock. If we need to add more, I'm sure the restaurant would be able to accommodate."

"I hope that's okay with you." Nodding yes I can't believe the way this day is turning out. Pulling me away from the group Jesse tells me how their meeting went.

"Your dad and I have a mutual understanding about you. After he threatened to castrate me we simply bonded over how great we think you are. We're cool now so there's nothing to be worried about."

"With the way you conduct your business and command your mergers and acquisitions, I wasn't worried at all." I lie through my teeth since I was extremely concerned daddy would find out his little girl wears a dog collar and likes to be tied up. "So, are you meeting us at the restaurant or did you want to pick me up?"

"Babe, are you trying to get rid of me?" Shaking my head. "No...not at all." I respond.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere. This is your special day and I still haven't given you your graduation gifts." His words are suggestive making me weak in the knees as he pulls out his cell phone. "I need to make a call and then I'll meet you back at your apartment." Acknowledging him with a nod, my attention is redirected to my parental figure.

"You could do much worse Becs. This guy says he'll look out for you in Los Angeles, and I believe him. But the way he looks at you...as your father it's unnerving for me to watch, but from what I can tell, he cares for you very much." Pausing to bring me closer. "As long as you're happy and he doesn't hurt you in any way...I'm okay with it."

"Thank you." I say reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "The girls and I are gonna mingle with some of our classmates and then turn in our caps and gowns. Meet you at the restaurant at seven sharp." Acknowledging me my father takes Sheila by the hand as they go off to speak with other members of the faculty.

After another thirty minutes our stuff is turned in and Chloe and Tom drop me off at the apartment where I find Jesse outside standing in front of a shiny red convertible.

"No fucking way! He didn't!"

"Looks like he did...it's gorgeous!" Chloe says smiling. "We're going to spend some time with my folks and then we'll see you at the restaurant." I barely acknowledge her and slip out the back seat of her compact vehicle.

"Jesse...what the hell is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"You bought me a fucking car?"

"Not just any car...it's a 2015 Audi TTS convertible, and since the 2016's are already out I got an incredible deal on it." He says, proud of his achievement. "Happy graduation babe, it's all yours." The thought of him buying me such an extravagant gift when I asked him not to, enrages me.

"Don't happy graduation me! I told you I wasn't some charity case. I specifically asked you not to buy me a car." Sighing deeply I shake my head in disbelief. "I couldn't accept that Beatles collectible and I surely can't accept this."

Raking his fingers through his hair Jesse takes a deep breath and unloads on me.

"Damn you're stubborn! Why can't you understand how special you are and how much you mean to me!" Getting more annoyed Jesse grabs my wrists and pulls me closer. "Number one, I'm a fucking billionaire and can obviously afford this. It's not even a drop in the Goddamn bucket; number two, as your domme your safety and well-being is my responsibility so I need to be sure you're able to get from point A to point B in one piece; number three, not only did you graduate from college, you graduated with honors which is not an easy feat and finally," He let's go of my wrists and grabs a handful of my hair in back and yanks it down, forcing me to look up at him. "I'm your fucking boyfriend...damn it! If I want to buy you expensive gifts such as a Goddamn car, I'll do it because it pleases me especially when you're deserving of them. Now stop insulting me and accept the damn present!"

Part of me wants to boycott the car but after seeing how passionate he is about his gift, a smile creeps upon my face. "Thank you Jesse...I love it!" Finally conceding I press my lips to his. "Can I take my beautiful new ride out for a spin?"

"Later...that's only one of your gifts." He says suggestively. "Now, if I don't get you inside I'm going to take you right here on the hood of this car." His words literally take my breath away as I wouldn't put it past him to do such a spontaneous thing. "C'mon...let's go inside and get you naked."

Without delay we practically sprint to the apartment, run upstairs and race to my bedroom where clothes are shed immediately. Positioning himself on my bed so he's on his back and begins to stroke his length. Motioning for me to mount him, I'm filled with doubt and uncertainty because I've never done this before.

"C'mere...this is another part of your gift...and training. I want you to take control and ride me."

Just the words falling from his lips turn my insides into mush as I'm helped into a straddling position over him and feel his erection press against my rear. Easing me back I'm concerned with breaking his member and assured it wouldn't happen. With his impressive erection now in full view he helps guide his tip to my opening. Lifting myself onto my knees, I take a deep breath, hold position and then it happens. I impale myself on nine inches of glory and see stars. Jesse reacts immediately, sits up and holds me as I shout out profanities that can be heard miles away.

With my inner goddess shielding her face my subconscious erupts into a fit of laughter.

"Shit Beca! Are you okay?" I can't answer as I'm in a bit of shock.

"I should have told you to go slow." He says, holding me as tears run down my face. "I'm so sorry babe. Just give it a moment...it'll pass."

The pain is similar if not worse than the night of my deflowering. There can be no pleasure without pain. I'm reminded of his words and give myself a moment to acclimate to the damage I've caused myself due to my limited experience. After about thirty more seconds the stars have retreated back to heavens and I'm no longer in excruciating pain.

"Mother fucker that hurt!" I lash out still wincing in pain, trying to catch my breath. "I think you struck a rib." My comment cracks him up as I feel him shaking beneath me from his belly laugh.

"Lay down, Swanson!" It comes out as a demand which surprises us both.

Not one for backing down to a challenge I give it another minute, slowly lift myself onto my knees, still feeling him very deep inside and start rocking my hips.

"That's it baby. Move anyway you want and at your own pace." He encourages on, sounding more like a coach than a lover as I use him as leverage and grip his hands. Moving in circles and then gliding from front to back the pain soon fades and is replaced by unadulterated bliss. "Isn't this nice?" He says softly through hooded eyes. "Yes." I breathe, closing my eyes.

Getting more into it I lean forward moving my hands to the headboard letting my breasts brush against him as he cups me while my pace quickens.

"Fuck!" He cries out as he begins to thrust back causing more friction making me moan out. "I'm sorry babe," He says breathlessly. "I'm not going to last."

"Me neither," I choke out, astride on my partner gliding on his considerable length, trying desperately to savor the moment and delay my imminent release.

Continuing to ride him like a mechanical bull I locate my G-spot and gasp out. Striking it over and over again until I'm panting in need of a release and practically shrieking at the top of my lungs as sweat pours off my body and onto his. Feeling pressure building from within, my body flames, stiffens like a board and then explodes around him as I yell out something incomprehensible. With my body arched I'm back to an upright position and continue to ride until I feel the warmth of Jesse's seed filling me. With the exception of his deep breathing he's completely silent as his head is pushed back into my pillows with his mouth agape and eyes tightly shut.

I'm convinced it's the most intense orgasm we've both experienced as neither of us is capable of verbalizing anything. Coming to his senses Jesse pulls me down into his arms full of gratitude and appreciation for another first for me.

"That was amazing!" He beams, holding me tighter as I lay on top of him. "I'd say you've earned another solid 'A' for cowgirl style."

"My professors said I was always an overachiever, so I'll do anything for an 'A'." I tease, kissing and nuzzling his neck. "I'd really like to do that again."

With him still buried inside he continues to kiss me. "You keep surprising me Miss Mitchell." He pauses with kiss. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Did you bring any toys?" His mouth drops at my inquiry.

"As a matter of fact Rebeca, I've got just the thing I've been dying to use on you." He admits, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Do you trust me?"

* * *

><p>Alfredos Italian Restaurante<p>

Later that evening we've showered and gotten ready for dinner. Driving my new car is an absolute dream for it handles like a sports car. With it's blood red exterior and black leather seats, it's a hot ride and compliments my badass persona perfectly. Meeting my dad, Sheila and the gang at the restaurant the hostess leads us to the rear dining room where everyone is already seated. Trying my best to not let on that I've been impaled by a wild stallion just hours before Jesse has also insisted that I wear a panty massager for the duration of evening with him controlling sensations via remote. He claims its a domme to submissive thing so I wasn't given the option. The device looks like a G-string bottom with a tiny vibrator and plug that fits snugly inside muffling any and all sounds. Taking our seats across from my dad we study the menu and decide to order dinner family style.

"Would anyone care for some wine?"

"Sir, please let me take a look." Jesse offers, scanning the list. After a another minute he gives his selection to the waiter.

"So Becs...what did you guy do afterwards"

_Jesse bought me a car and then I fucked his brains out..._

"Nothing much dad...we just hung out until it was time to get ready."

"Yeah right Shawshank...is that why you're walking like there's a pole up your arse?"

"Amy!" Barking back, Jesse squeezes my hand.

Chloe comes to my rescue. "Tell them about your graduation present from Jesse."

_Which one?_

As I'm about to describe my new ride I feel a low vibration down below. Glancing at Jesse, he continues to look straight ahead as I shift slightly in my seat.

"It's a 2015 Audi TTS convertible."

"Sweet ride!" Jessica adds, taking a sip of water. "My cousin has one in black."

"What color is it?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"RED!" I blurt out as I'm zapped in my nether regions. Looking at Jesse again, he refuses to acknowledge me.

Wine is brought over and I couldn't be more relieved to receive liquid courage because I have a feeling Jesse is going to do everything in his power to torture me in front of the people I love. With a medium constant buzz I'm lightly massaged and start zoning out. Gulping down my third glass of wine I'm already getting tipsy and actually beginning to enjoy the torture being inflicted upon me, but Jesse decides it's time for more fun...for him.

"Babe...tell them about your new job at Capitol Records." Giving Jesse a look to kill I drink down glass number four and take a deep breath.

"OH, MY GOD!" I blurt out as I'm zapped again. "It's such a great opportunity I can't wait to start." I say enthusiastically, trying to cover up my little outburst and take another sip. "There's really not much to say. It's entry level so I'll be assisting the real producers, you know...fetching shit for them and RUNNING ERRANDS!" Choking out the last couple of words, receiving a strong pulse while the girls give me a strange look.

"You okay there chief?" Amy asks as I wipe sweat off my brow.

"I'm fine Amy, NEVER FELT BETTER!" I belt out as my lips form a hard line.

_I'm so going to kill you Swanson..._

"So Chloe, please do tell us about your job." Trying to get the attention off of me I ask the ginger to elaborate on her new position as our salads are being dropped of.

"Well...it's with LA Fashion Magazine and LA Fashion Weekly. I'll be working with in print articles as well as digital online media through our website and-"

"-SON OF A BITCH!" I blurt out as I'm almost doubled over as the device takes hold of my most sensitive point. Looking over at Jesse he seems deeply engaged in a conversation with his brother.

"Becs...are you okay?" My dad asks.

"Oh yeah...sorry about that. I just found an anchovy in my salad and everyone here knows that I can't stand those little bastards." Hoping everyone buys it I resume eating my side dish and motion for Chloe to go on.

As the ginger continues her story Stacie who's sitting on the other side of me leans in closer. "You okay there?" She whispers. "You're acting really strange."

"No!" I panic whisper back. "I'm wearing vibrating underwear. Jesse insisted and has the remote." With her hand over her mouth, my statuesque friend tries not to laugh.

"Shit Beca! How did you let this happen? Never mind...I don't want to know. Well actually I do but not now." She rambles on. "That sounds fucking hot."

"I thought so too until I started sounding like a Tourettes patient." Feeling the intensity increase I bite my lip and close my eyes, letting out a soft groan. "Stacie...you gotta help me get through this tonight. It doesn't take much for me to…" My eyes roll back as I'm not able to finish my thought.

Looking me over Stacie is trying her best not to bust up. "Is it on now?'

"Oh God yes." Practically purring, I lick my lips and rub my head.

"Well our food is here so hopefully he'll leave you alone for awhile."

_From your lips to God's ears..._

Dishing out a decent portion of fettuccini alfredo I stab a cluster of delicious carbs and twirl my fork in my spoon to create a tight vortex of pasta. Bringing the tightly wound noodles to my watering mouth...it happens again.

"YES! OH GOD YES! This is so damn good!" I bark out as my fork falls from my hand and onto my plate as I grip the ends of the table with both hands. As the sensation subsides I look around and notice all eyes are on me. "Sorry! It's my favorite meal and there's is just so awesome." Nobody buys it.

As my sixth glass of wine arrives the intensity of the unit literally has me creaming in front of my family and friends. Note to self...no blow jobs for Jesse for at least a week. He's going to pay dearly for this. By the time I've consumed another glass of liquid courage the buzzing in my undies is hardly noticeable as I moan through each bite slurring to everyone how much I'm enjoying my meal.

"So Jesse, tell us how you and Beca met?" Sheila just has to ask.

_Nosey homewrecker!_

"Well actually Beca tells it so much better than I do." He says grinning from ear to ear. "Go ahead babe...tell them how we met." Narrowing my eyes at Jesse I carefully place my utensils on the plate and give one of my signature smirks.

"Fine. I'll tell the story. Can I get some more wine please?" Distracted by the waiter bringing over another bottle I zone out as my panties continue to vibrate.

"Beca...you were saying?"

"What?" I ask running my fingers through my hair. "Is it getting hot in here?"

"You were about to tell us how you and Jesse met." Sheila innocently asks.

_Bitch!_

"Oh that!" I playfully slap Jesse's face...he's not amused. "This one (pointing at Chloe) was bedridden with the plague so I went in her place to interview this AAAHHH guy." Getting zapped again, I continue. "I tripped over my stupid feet and landed face first in his office so he helped me up AAANNNNDDD we did the interview." I'm struck again.

The unit must have a variable setting because it's constantly changing, alternating in speed, mode and intensity. First a constant vibration making my teeth chatter and then a strong pulse sending me straight to the moon followed by kneading that makes me zone out, to finally a throbbing sensation that makes the hairs on my skin stand up. Trying my best to ignore the flooding between my thighs, it's becoming virtually hopeless.

"Beca? You were saying. What happened after the interview? Better yet, tell us about your first date?"

_He deflowered me and then I became his sex slave._

"WWWHHHHAAAA!" I choke out as another strong pulse hits. "What exactly would you like to know Sheila?"

_Bitch!_

"Tell us anything. The jet, the helicopter, whatever. Tell us what it's like to be surrounded by luxury." Her inquiry continues as the mode switches and now I'm being kneaded...there.

"Oh God." I breathe. "It was so big and so fast." I purr. "Soft yet so firm." I shift in my seat. "The feel of it against my skin." A groan escapes my lips. "Mmmm...it was so nice." My eyes roll to the heavens as my body betrays me.

"Umm...Beca?" Ashley asks. "What are you talking about?"

Licking my lips as the massaging continues. "Jesse's big jet." I respond softly trying to shift in my seat and ignore the fact for the third time today I'm about to come undone...in front of everyone.

"WATER! I need a glass of water. NOW!" Trying to ignore the sensations and cool my flames, I'm zapped again. "JESUS CHRIST! Can I please get some water!?"

Three glasses are immediately pushed in my direction from across the table as I quickly drink them down. The waiter arrives with a stainless steel pitcher and fills all of my empty glasses. "My apologies madame." He hesitates and opens up a smaller menu. "Would anyone care for dessert?" Our server asks as another strong pulse strikes. "YES!" I blurt out grabbing our server's arm. "I'd love some cheesecake." The table is quiet as my strange behavior continues.

"Yeah...ummm, I'll have a slice as well." Amy says giving me a weird look.

As everyone else places their order the massaging sensation ceases and I'm able to catch my breath.

_Thank you lord..._

About ten minutes later our desserts arrive and a throbbing sensation takes hold of me once again as my eyes roll to the back in my head.

"Babe...are you feeling okay? You seem a bit flushed." Jesse whispers against my ear.

"I'm going to kill you." I whisper back trying to keep it together. "You're so dead, Swanson." It's an empty threat but my tone says it all.

"Here...allow me." He says bringing a forkful of deliciousness to my mouth. With the manipulation I'm receiving combined with the sweetness of the cheesecake I'm on the precipice of a complete meltdown. With each bite I moan out until I can no longer keep it in. Grabbing the sides of the table I can feel myself flush as my lips form a straight line, and then it happens.

"YES! YES! OH GOD YES! THIS IS SO FUCKING GOOD!" The blurted words escape my lips as the entire restaurant goes silent, including me who's recovering from an earth shattering release.

"Jesus Beca...you're burning up." My dad says running over to me. "Are you okay?"

_No dad...I just orgasmed in front of half of Georgia._

Still breathless I grab the fork from Jesse's grip and continue eating my dessert with reckless abandonment. "Oh yeah...I'm great. This cheesecake is fucking awesome." I slur stuffing my mouth with sweet fluffy goodness as everyone stares at me in awe with the exception of Jesse and Stacie who have turned blue and doubled over from laughter.

Finally freed from the jaws of the device I'm almost done with my plate, look around the restaurant and notice pieces of cheesecake on just about every table and overhear a conversation next to us as an older woman is speaking with her server.

"I'll have what she's having…"

And there you have it, the most incredible and most humiliating moments of my life, and both in the same day. Jesse being the arrogant ass he is swiped the check from my father's grasp and insisted on paying for the meal. Later that evening after my father and step-monster had gone home, several of the Bella's questioned my erratic behavior, but with Jesse nearby all I could say was how much cheesecake gets me going.

"Wow Beca! I've never seen anyone actually orgasm from dessert before. You must be a real spitfire in the sack." My Aussie friend says, winking at Jesse.

"Amy...that's an understatement." Chloe says grinning. "You should ask her about vanilla sex."

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Holidays Everyone!

I decided it was time for a lighter chapter which was inspired by two movies with hilarious restaurant scenes: The Ugly Truth and of course When Harry Met Sally. Tune in next time for the move to L. A..


	20. Chapter 20

**Shades – Chapter 20**

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Post Restaurant Fallout<em>

Not wanting to cause another inappropriate scene at Alfredo's I make the decision to leave the restaurant with Jesse. The ride to my apartment is so silent not even the crickets would dare make a sound. I'm pissed off, scratch that...beyond pissed off. I've never been so angry in my life. Jesse's little gadget not only humiliated me in public, it was in front of the people I cared most about. Could they actually be so gullible to believe that cheesecake could make me orgasm? They had to know something was up. How can I face anyone after this?

Not daring to look in his direction I'm sitting in the passenger seat, fidgeting nervously with my keys while he drives us to my residence. It was agreed upon at Alfredo's that after consuming several glasses of wine I was in no condition to drive any vehicle which is okay since I've decided to not to keep the car. After a VERY long twenty minute drive we pull up to my home for the next seventy-two hours before the big move to L.A.. Jesse carefully parallel parks the vehicle along the curb and closes the convertible top with the flick of a switch. It really is a gorgeous car, but after the way HE treated me tonight, there's no way I can accept his gift.

"We're home." He says lightheartedly, sounding like a father would in an eighties sitcom as my eyes roll to the heavens. Could he be that dense and oblivious to not know I'm angry with him? Without uttering a single word I unfasten my seatbelt and exit the vehicle practically slamming the door. Not waiting for him I cross the street dodging incoming honking traffic, with vehicles barely missing me with that pompous ass fast on my heels.

"Jesus Christ, Beca! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"GO TO HELL!" I holler back not bothering to turn around to face him. "AND TAKE THAT FUCKING CAR WITH YOU!"

"You're angry?"

_Ding, ding, ding, ding! Someone please get Captain Oblivious a prize._

"LEAVE ME ALONE JESSE! WE'RE FINISHED!"

_There, I've said it. Take that you arrogant son-of-a bitch!_

Finally reaching the apartment I feed my key into the lock and turn the handle granting me entry. Once inside I attempt to shut the door but Jesse's hand blocks the path, and after pushing his way inside he slams the door behind him.

"What do you mean we're finished?"

"You heard me! Did I stutter?"

_Did I just make a Breakfast Club reference? In the famous words of John Bender...yes._

"Wait just a damn minute! It was your idea." He simply states. "Remember?"

If looks could kill Jesse's limbs would be ripped from his body and stretched apart by eighteen wheeler trucks. **_SNAP!_**

"How dare you put this on me!" Turning around I storm at him casting my eyes up to meet his. "I've never been so humiliated in my life! In front of my friends...my father! How could you do that to me!?"

"You asked if I brought any toys." He responds with amusement as my face flames a deeper shade. "God, you were so incredible. I wish I could have recorded it. Honestly I had no expectations of tonight and had no idea this would even go so far."

"Go so far?" I repeat his words filled with fury, and with any residual symptom of my recent intoxication going out the window my left hand forms a fist and lands perfectly on his right cheek. Stunned by the impact of my tightly wound knuckles against his skin he grabs my wrists as his laughter is soon replaced by shock.

"Don't you ever lift your hand to me again!" He threatens. "EVER!"

"Or what? You'll punish me?" I retort, stomping down on his foot with my black leather "come fuck me" boots. Freeing myself and backing away as he hops on the other foot. "FUCK YOU JESSE! GET THE HELL OUT!"

"What the hell is this!? You're kicking me out!?"

"Sure looks that way." My response is cold hearted without any emotion. "You know the way out and take your damn car with you."

With my poor aim lacking in precision I hurl a set of keys at Jesse who manages to duck out of the way as a window is struck and shattered into several pieces.

My actions and words continue to surprise him. For a moment the moron just stands there shaking his head in utter disbelief, then without warning lunges forward, pinning me against a wall and presses his body and lips to mine. As an automatic defense mechanism to his unexpected actions I bite down on his lip and knee him in the groin, doubling him over.

_Take that you bastard!_

To my amazement he's quick to recover from my assault as he charges at me again but I'm able to elude him and avoid his grasp as he collides with a neatly stacked tower of boxes.

_**CRASH!**_

"Damn it, Beca! Keep this up and I'm going to put you across my knee and you won't be able to sit for days." He bellows out, picking himself up off the floor.

"You lay one finger on me and I'll go Bobbitt on you and nobody will find the piece to sew it back on." I threaten back through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't dare." He blusters back and comes at me with full force but I'm able to spin out of the way to avoid his clutch as yet another row of boxes is dislodged.

As unwanted tears fill my eyes I increase the distance between us and turn away from him. "Get out Jesse! I don't ever want to see you again!" My voice isn't as stern as before however the point I'm trying to make is quite clear. "We're done!" I conclude and storm off to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

After a few minutes he stupefies me by kicking down my door, separating it from it's hinges and just barely missing me. Without time to react he pushes the door aside, grabs my wrists and pushes me backwards until I fall onto my bed.

"Stop behaving like this!"

"NO!" I shout out as I'm suddenly silenced by his lips.

Forced onto my back he's on top of me and continues his assault on my lips as his tongue demands entry. It's intoxicating as my body deceives me, with his delicious taste and traveling hand inside my shirt squeezing and kneading my breast. I want to yell out at the intrusion but also moan at the wonderful sensations this man always seems to bring me. As memories of my earlier humiliation haunt me, I'm brought back to reality and knee him in the crotch a second time, temporarily incapacitating him long enough to set myself free from the weight of his body.

"FUCK! What the hell has gotten into you?" He whines out in pain regrouping himself enough to bunch my shirt in his fist and rip the delicate fabric apart sending buttons flying. Grabbing me by my forearms he tries to shake some sense into me. "Enough of this!" He declares. "Beca...I'm warning you, submit to me or you will be punished!"

"NO!" I yell back and pull myself free from his clasp. "YOU SUBMIT!"

My insolence surprises us both. With Jesse backing away he stares at me with astonishment, and for once in his deviant life...he's speechless.

"What's wrong Jesse?" I goad him on, slipping out of my damaged blouse leaving me in a barely there black lace bra and skinny black jeans. "Too much woman for you?"

When there's no reply I get up and leave a very perplexed man in my bedroom and re-enter the living area filled with floor to ceiling boxes and a recently delivered parcel on the counter. Removing the delivery receipt, it's this moment I discover it's from my mother who was unable to attend my graduation, which...upsets me.

"Is that the way you want it?" His words are full of uncertainty as he follows me into the adjacent room. "You want to dominate me!?"

"What?" His question catches me off guard as I'm distracted by my mother's note. "I don't know what the fuck I want." I mumble, getting more upset as I read her message.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lie, wiping a stray tear away.

"Bullshit!"

"Jesse!" Letting out a deep sigh I lower the note to my side. "Leave me alone!"

"No!" He merely responds. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." His frustration and impatience intensifies as he crosses his arms and shakes his head from side to side.

"So, here we are again." He says, approaching me. "Badass Beca is shutting down emotionally, pushing people away with her fortress of bullshit rising at world record speed." He continues on. "What a fucking coward you are." His insult enrages me.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I respond through clenched jaws and feel my blood beginning to boil. "Get out!"

"What's wrong...did I strike a nerve?"

"GET OUT!"

"You're just a spoiled little girl trapped in a woman's body." Getting in my face I can feel his breath on my skin as our lips are almost touching. "You're weak Beca, and couldn't dominate me if you tried."

What is this...a challenge?

Something inside me snaps for that's exactly what I want. Jumping on him I knock him off balance as we fall backwards into another stack of boxes as my mouth attaches to his neck, biting and sucking with all of my strength, and when I pull away the budding marks on his skin arouses me to no end. Continuing my assault I straddle his waist as my mouth finds his. Our teeth clash as we moan in unison and fight for control over one another, and with his lip captured between my teeth I take no mercy and bite down, pulling on his flesh causing him to wince in pain.

"That's it baby! Take it out on me!" He murmurs against my lips while cupping my breasts as I take another chunk out of him, giving in to lust and fury.

Ignoring his comment I continue to abuse his lip gnawing on it until the undeniable metallic taste of blood is apparent...then without warning, I stop.

"No Jesse!" I'm breathless and beyond aroused but manage to find enough strength to stop. "I won't give you the satisfaction." Still breathing hard I rise to my feet. "Get out!"

Just as I turn my back to him I'm grabbed from behind and tossed into the last remaining stack of boxes and then he's on top of me, pinning me down once again.

"I'll leave when I'm ready to leave." He threatens, hovering over me. "You think you can just tease a man and then stop?"

With the air knocked out of me I'm peeled out of my skinny jeans and G-string underwear in one fluid motion as they're pulled down and bunched at my ankles. Trying to kick free, the heel of my boots makes contact with his midsection making him yelp out in pain.

"That's it...these fucking things are coming off!" And proceeds to pull my boots off. Forced onto my back my bra cups are pulled down as I feel his mouth descend onto my chest, painfully biting and sucking my breasts causing me to hiss. He continues his less than gentle ministrations of my nipples until they're a bright shade of red.

"Enough already!" I yell out as my sensitive breasts can't take anymore abuse and try to push his head away.

With my only line of defense I'm able to reach one of my boots and whack him across the head as he falls to the side grabbing his quickly swelling eye. Thinking I've taken things too far I come to his aid only to find out he's deceiving me...again. Gripping my wrists I'm pulled beneath him as he lowers his jeans and takes his erection in his hand.

"You deserve a good pounding Beca...and I'm going to give it to you." He forewarns yanking my bra off and aligning himself with my center.

"NO! GET OFF!" I yell out as I'm spread wide and feel his digits slowly filling me. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I beg, as Trevor's face flashes into my mind. "NO...NOT AGAIN." I sob out, shutting my eyes accepting my punishment. Jesse ceases his actions, releases me and backs away.

"Oh, my God! What am I doing?" He asks, backing away running his hands through his hair. "Beca...it's me. Please open your eyes."

Letting out a sigh of relief my eyes open as I study him intently.

"I might be a lot of things Beca, but I'm no rapist. If you don't want this or me for that matter, then I won't force sex on you." His actions bewilder me as I'm refocused on the reasons for being so angry. "Do you still want me to leave?"

"You humiliated me!"

"Yes."

"Don't you have any remorse or any regrets for putting me through that?" Suddenly feeling so exposed I do my best to cover myself.

"No. Like I told you before, it was a domme-submissive thing." He pauses to take a deep breath. "You knew what was involved before we left for the restaurant. If you felt uncomfortable, then you should have used your safe word."

"I didn't think it was going to be so intense. I thought I could control it!" I lash back.

"You could have stopped it at any time by just saying one little word, but you didn't because you enjoyed it, and now you're looking for someone to blame for your own embarrassment."

_Damn he's infuriating!_

As he continues to pull my covers I'm resigned to the fact that I'm not going to win this battle and finally cave in. "Fine...you're right and I'm wrong...as usual." I concede.

"Beca...it's not about who's right or wrong. It's role playing...remember?"

"Whatever...if you say so."

"Hey...I'm sorry for the way I made you feel. It was supposed to be fun and sexy, I didn't know you would react this way afterwards. We're still learning about each other and our limits. Now will you please forgive me so we can put an end to this?"

"Just don't ever ask me to trust you again."

"That's not fair Beca. Our relationship, this arrangement of ours has to be based on mutual trust." He says, rubbing his forehead. "However, I'm willing to compromise and not put you through anything like that when friends or family are around. Will that suffice?"

Giving it some thought I really don't want to end things with him. Despite Jesse's arrogance my body craves his touch and my lips long for his kisses. It's a disturbing revelation knowing I can't deny my desire to be with him as it grows stronger each and every day.

"Beca." He says softly, bringing me back to reality. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. Can I please get your forgiveness so I can take you to bed?" Sighing heavily I slowly nod and accept his apology.

"But I'm not tired."

"Good, because neither am I."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

My comment brings a smile to his face as I'm picked up bridal style and carried to my room where he playfully tosses me onto my bed. Leaning the door on it's frame so we have some privacy in case my roommate decides to turn up, Jesse spins around and swan dives onto the mattress collapsing the bed frame. _**CRASH!**_ Cracking us both up but we're soon quieted down as lust envelops us.

"I've never met anyone like you."

"That's probably a good thing."

"Goddamn you're feisty. Remind me never to piss you off again."

"It's inevitable Jesse...but I guess I should have warned you about my temper."

"You think?"

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted, now let's put your aggression to good use, shall we?" Full of desire he's quick to rid himself of his clothes and kisses me hard, taking my breath away. "Only if I can be on top." My response is breathy as I pull him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Anytime baby, but I want you to keep the car." He urges on between passion filled kisses. "Fine." I breathe, climbing on top I position myself over his erection and slide him easily inside as my eyes close and a groan escapes my lips. "I'll keep it."

The morning after…

_**Knock...Knock...Knock!**_

With fists pounding away at my dislodged door Jesse and I are abruptly brought out of our peaceful slumber, my back to his front, his arms around my waist making me feel secure and full of content.

_I can stay like this forever...but someone has decided otherwise..._

**Knock...Knock...Knock!**

"Beca!" She pauses waiting for a response. "Beca! Wake the fuck up and get out here!"

_Damn! She's really pissed..._

"Alright already! I'm coming! Jeez keep your panties on." Then it occurs to me that mine are still in the other room amongst the toppled over mangled boxes as a result of our violent foreplay.

"Jesse...wake up!" I whisper yell to get his attention but he doesn't stir. Giving him a kick in the shin he finally comes to. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's Chloe. C'mon...we gotta get up."

When he finally lets go of me I turn over to face him and immediately put my hand over my mouth. Unable to hold back I have one of the biggest laughs of my life.

"What the hell? What's so funny?"

"Dude...you look like you were mugged."

_With my inner goddess in a catatonic state my subconscious is literally doubled over with laughter._

Quickly getting out of bed Jesse looks at himself in the mirror. "Jesus Christ! You really worked me over last night." His comment makes me laugh even harder as I clutch a pillow to my stomach and begin to snort.

"How the hell am I going to explain that my petite girlfriend beat the shit out of me?"

"I guess we're even now." I say wiping tears from my eyes, still somewhat guffawing. "C'mon Rocky lets go see what crawled up Chloe's butt."

Putting on a pair of sweats and tank top, Jesse quickly dresses in his jeans and t-shirt. In a matter of minutes we're ready to face the music or in this case a very perturbed redhead. Picking up my bedroom door, Jesse places it to the side as Chloe and Tom stand in the middle of the room of toppled over and crushed boxes. With a tapping foot and hands firmly on her hips Chloe looks as though she's about to blow a gasket.

"This place looks like a war zone. What the hell happened last night?" She asks, then sees Jesse with his black eye, fat lip and quarter size hickey. "Oh, my God! Were we robbed?"

"Nope." I say emphasizing the 'P'. "Try again."

"Jesse...are you okay? Were you mugged?"

_Not quite my friend..._

Giving me a look of annoyance I can't help but to bust out laughing. "To answer your question...yes, by this one." He says, giving me the thumb.

Tom approaches his brother and gives him a once over, then high fives him. "Brother, I don't want to know what you did to that girl but whatever it is, don't let her slip away."

"Oh, hell no! The make-up sex alone is worth all of this." He says pointing to his bruised eye making the two of them chuckle.

Chloe follows me as I climb over boxes looking for my lost apparel. "There you are." I say plucking my vibrating undies from underneath mangled cardboard then discretely stuffing them into my boots. My jeans are soon located as Jesse takes my stuff into the bedroom.

"Beca, what the hell happened?"

"We had a little argument...we're fine now, we made up."

"You call that little?" She says scoping the room. "This is going to take hours to straighten up, not to mention the damage to the window and your bedroom door-"

"-And walls."

"What's wrong with the walls?"

"The headboard sort of-"

"-Never mind...I'm sorry I asked." Chloe sighs, shakes her head and attempts to assess the damage caused by our irresponsible behavior. "The lease is in my name so I'm the one who's gonna get nailed for this. Not only are we going to lose the security deposit-"

"-Relax...I'll take care of it." Jesse pipes up. "My brother has agreed to make the repairs and I'll take care of the bill." With Tom giving an affirmative nod Chloe is relieved. "And ladies...I've got one last graduation gift for you."

* * *

><p><em>Forty-eight hours later...<em>

"This is so exciting!" Chloe squeals as Tom schlepps her designer luggage into Jesse's privately owned jet. "Oh, and Swanson, just because I accepted your graduation gift, it doesn't change a thing between us...you're still on top of my shit list."

"Miss Beale...I wouldn't have it any other way." He teases. "Now the movers should arrive in a couple of days so you guys can stay with me until your place is ready." He pauses. "You and my brother can take the guest room and Beca will stay with me."

"Aren't you being a little too presumptuous? What makes you think I would even want to share your bed?" I tease, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Miss Mitchell, the other room isn't for sleeping which, you'll experience soon enough." He says softly for my ears only, placing a kiss to my smiling lips.

The mere thought of a larger and more elaborate Red Room of Pain excites me, I can't wait to revisit that experience with him.

Taking in my surroundings I glance over at Chloe and Tom who are as adorable as ever cuddling up with their seatbelts fastened. Turning to Jesse his black eye and lip are mostly healed however the love bite I gave him is still as dark as ever gaining him attention he would rather not have received. As for myself, I wasn't exactly unscathed from our little Mr. & Mrs. Smith moment as a number of bruises and scratches managed to mark up my pale skin getting noticed by a number of Bella's as well as my father.

..ooOoo..

Saying goodbye to the girls was more difficult than I envisioned for these crazy aca-bitches have been an integral part of my life since my Freshman year. To everyone's surprise Amy cried the hardest (and loudest) out of all of us and nearly killing me in a bone crushing hug. With many tears shed we've sworn to keep in touch via social media, skype, texting and phone calls. As for my father, he and I have come along way in mending our broken relationship. I can without a doubt give credit to that man for everything good that's happened to me, for it was his insistence that brought me to Barden in the first place.

Meeting us on the tarmac my father looked somber as I, his only daughter was about to board a plane and travel thousands of miles away after spending the last few years only minutes apart from him. Trying to remain composed I waved from a distance and started to follow Chloe and Tom into the jet, but something stopped me as I watched my Sheila clutch on to my father.

"Daddy!" I yelled out, climbed down the stairs and ran straight into the open arms of my father.

"Thank you for everything...I love you." And started sobbing like a little girl. "I'm going to miss you." Holding me as close I felt his heart breaking while he placed loving kisses on the top of my head.

"You'll always be my baby and I'll always be there for you." He promised, pulling me tighter to him. "This is the best gift you can ever give me." He barely got out as tears escaped his eyes. "I love you Becs, now go out there and be a star, and make your old man even more proud."

Stepping out of his embrace we smiled at each other one last time. "Goodbye daddy."

"No sweetie, it's not goodbye...we'll see each other soon. I promise to visit and keep in touch." He said kissing my forehead.

"Beca...we need to get going if we're going to make the window." Jesse said softly, standing beside me. "Sir...she'll be in good hands."

"Son, I know you promised to look out for Beca but if I hear that you've hurt her in any way, you'll find out where my daughter gets her temper from."

"I understand Sir and you have my word." Jesse said, respectfully extending his hand to my father. It's this moment I'll never forget as the men in my life shake on it with me as the common ground. After what seems to be a lifetime, Jesse releases his grip and turns to my direction, extending his hand to me. "Your chariot awaits M'lady. May I escort you to your ride?" Smiling at his formality I graciously accepted it. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes Jesse...I'm ready."

_In more ways than one..._

..ooOoo..

Hearing the twin engines roar I'm brought back from twilight as we prepare to take off.

As the plane begins to taxi, Chloe and I smile at each other, look out the window and silently bid farewell to Georgia as we embark on a new adventure in the City of Angels. It's bittersweet leaving Barden and a city that's been good to us and even grown to love a little, but we're just as excited to see what else is in store for us on the west coast.

"Jesse, if I forget to tell you later on, thank you for all of this. It was very generous of you."

Tilting his head he brings his lips to mine. "You're very welcome." He says before tugging my lower lip. "After we reach cruising altitude there's something I want to show you back there."

With my stomach muscles tightening the corners of my lips curve upward.

* * *

><p>A few hours later we're touching down in New Mexico to re-fuel.<p>

During our brief layover Jesse and Tom go into the airport terminal to retrieve some lunch as Chloe and I enjoy a moment to ourselves.

"I can't believe you Beca."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think we didn't know what was going on back there?"

..ooOoo..

My attention is brought back to a couple hours before when Jesse escorted me to the back of the plane where a two bed sleeping compartment was located. Sitting me down on the mattress with pulled back sheets and blanket Jesse was quick to remove my shoes and socks.

"I've always wanted to fuck at 42,000 feet." He admitted and began sucking on my toes. "Know any volunteers that can fulfill my wish?"

"I might." I breathed. "But what about our guests?"

"What about them?" It's more of a rhetorical question as my blouse is slowly unbuttoned. "You'll just have to be quiet."

"That's like telling a fish not to swim." I joked, letting my garment slide off my shoulders. "You may have to gag me."

"Don't tempt me Beca, you know I can arrange that." He teased, then removed my pants. "Take off the rest and get under the covers."

"Yes Sir!" I saluted Jesse eliciting a chuckle from him.

Following his instruction I rid myself of the rest of my clothes, scooted under the covers and waited to be joined. For the next hour we fucked hard, made love and everything in between with the plane's turbulence adding excitement and sensation to our intense lovemaking. It's another first for both of us, adding the distinction of Mile High Club to our unspoken list of transgressions, but will definitely not be the last time for this billionaire and singing Bella.

..ooOoo..

"Beca...hello! Is anyone home?" Chloe asks, bringing me out of my reverie.

"What?

"We know what you guys were up to back there." She repeats.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I do actually but decide to play dumb.

"You guys aren't exactly quiet and you reek of sex."

_Well...there you have it. Caught in the act, but so worth it..._

"Sorry about that and for making the mess back at the apartment." I respond figuring I owed the Ginger some kind of apology.

"Yeah...Umm I was wondering about that. What the hell happened between you two?"

"Promise not to judge or tell anyone?"

"Beca, I already know about your kinky sex life, so spill it."

"Fine." Rolling my eyes, I finally tell her. "Jesse made me wear vibrating underwear at the restaurant and-"

"-Oh, my God! No wonder you were acting all weird." She interrupts, putting a hand over her mouth. "So it wasn't the cheesecake that made you-"

"-PLEASE!" I blurt out, holding my hand up in protest. "For the love of God can we please never talk about this ever again?"

"Talk about what?" Jesse innocently asks re-entering the cabin, handing out giant stuffed burritos and soft drinks.

"Cheesecake!" I deadpan. My response drips of sarcasm catching Jesse off guard. After a brief silence the three of us break out into laughter with Tom looking on with confusion. "Am I missing something?"

With Chloe reaching for Tom's hand she pulls him closer and whispers something in his ear. "Really?" His eyebrows disappear in his hairline as she nods. "You want that?" He asks while Jesse and I enjoy the moment as we continue to influence them with the dark side.

A few hours later we're touching down at LAX and taking a limo to Jesse's apartment. It's a short drive from the airport as we approach a high-rise building on Wilshire Boulevard. Pulling into valet our bags are removed and taken into the building. The four of us enter the lobby and wait as Jesse checks in with concierge. After a few minutes he re-joins us as we take the elevator to the penthouse suite. As we ascend to the heavens my stomach muscles tighten as Jesse eyes me like a predator would it's prey. The feeling is reciprocated as my body responds to him like a reflex is to a knee jerk, while heating up wanting nothing more then to have him devour me whole.

_What is it about elevators?_

We finally reach the top with me being the first to exit the sliding door as I try my best to reclaim my composure.

The atrium is vast for it dwarfs the Houston location. Entering a set of french doors we're deposited into an enormous living space with a baby grand piano in one corner, a fully stocked bar, to the opposite end with charcoal colored leather sofas and recliners making up the center. The walls are predominantly white accented with subtle colors with local artwork in black and white making up the decor as shiny oak flooring extends throughout the home. It's a beautiful residence with ultramodern fixtures expertly decorated which, one could easily see in a designer magazine.

The main wall is comprised of floor to ceiling glass and a remarkable view of Skyscrapers with the sun setting into the Pacific Ocean. It's breathtaking as I walk over to the glass, take in it's beauty and can't believe I'm actually here.

"Hey babe." He says wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck. "Welcome to L.A.."

"Thank you." I respond softly, spinning around in his embrace as my arms circle his neck and lips gravitate to his. Our kiss deepens as he tightens his hold on me, pressing our bodies together while ignoring our present company. When we finally pull apart we're left breathless and speechless.

_If I don't tell him soon I'm going to burst..._

After an awkward silence Tom clears his throat. "Hey brother, which way to our room?"

Still lost in each other's gaze Jesse appears to be struggling with finding his voice. "Umm...this way." He finally speaks and reluctantly pulls away from me as my eyes shut momentarily.

Chloe is immediately at my side as our men vacate the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I say softly.

"You need to tell him how you feel."

"I can't, Chloe. Not until I know he feels the same."

"Beca...he does." She admits, hooking a strand of hair behind my ear. "He may never say it, but his actions give him away. The way he is with you and just now...he's changed, and just like you, he's fallen in love."

She's probably right, but at the risk of being wrong I can't bring myself to do it. We've only been together for a few weeks but so much has happened between us. As my feelings for Jesse grow I feel a part of me dying each time I deny myself the opportunity to tell him my true feelings. In the beginning all Jesse wanted was a partner to control and fuck hard, a submissive to his dominant persona. But as of late, since making our relationship official, we find ourselves making love or having vanilla sex as he calls it, sleeping together in each other's arms more often than not. He's responsible for my sexual awakening and broken the majority of his own rules to accommodate my inexperience. He's brought out a side of me I never knew existed...a kinky side, and encouraged me to accept his dark world as part of my own. I've changed for I'm no longer that awkward innocent who stumbled into his office face first just trying to graduate from college, win one last A-cappella competition then move on with my life while staying under the radar. Now that I'm done with my degree and moved to L.A. the distance between us is non-existent as we're living in the same city.

In the next few weeks Chloe and I will be leaving for Copenhagen to meet up with the Bella's to represent the United States in the World A-cappella Championships. We've rehearsed our numbers to perfection and feel confident with the surprises we have planned, should earn us some respect from our competition. We'll be gone for a couple of weeks and then will return to start our careers. Two weeks away from Jesse will seem like a lifetime, but could possibly be what that stubborn man needs to convince himself that I mean more to him than he leads on.

I'm convinced that Jesse is the only man for me, I can't see myself with anyone else. If he would only allow me to show my love for him the way he does for me, things would be perfect. He's told me bits and pieces of his stormy past but I have the feeling what he's holding back could be far too dark and painful to let me know, but I refuse to give up on him. I'm just hoping someday he'll trust me enough with the knowledge of his painful childhood.

"Hey...you still in there?"

Bringing me out of my fog I'm reminded of Chloe's comment, she believes Jesse has fallen in love with me. If that's true then I need to keep the truth to myself and let him tell me if or when he's ready.

"Yeah...I'm here." Pausing to take a deep breath. "Let's go find the guys and see where we're all sleeping." I say, changing the topic. Giving me a look of understanding Chloe picks up her cosmetics bag and follows me down the hall where we spot the guys outside of one of the bedrooms.

"There's my girl." Tom affectionately says bringing Chloe into their room with adjoining bathroom. Jesse and I bid them farewell and head to the master suite which is clear across the apartment.

"Before I take you to our room there's something I want to show you."

"The playroom?"

"Not quite, but soon." He says taking my hand. "This is the main reason I moved here."

Turning a metallic handle Jesse pushes the glass door open and we step over a threshold to an outside area large enough to entertain guests with a built in barbeque, full bar, infinity pool and jacuzzi. With the landscape of tall buildings with the sun descending into the ocean...it's truly breathtaking.

"It's beautiful." Is all I can say as he retrieves a remote from the bar and presses a couple of buttons turning on the jacuzzi and some ambient lighting. "Care to join me?" He seductively asks bringing a smile to my face. "I'd love to." I respond and begin to strip down to my under garments.

"Go ahead and get in...I'll be back with some wine and robes." Acknowledging him with a smile I lower myself into the heated whirlpool and settle into a spot where jets are shooting in all the right places.

Closing my eyes I begin to imagine a future as a successful recording executive by day with a staff reporting to me as our lobby walls are lined with platinum records. Then at night putting it all aside I embrace my other role as a billionaire's wife residing in a beautiful mansion filled with photographic memories lining the walls of both spiral staircases signifying years of growth and happiness. A specific photo catches my attention, it's larger than the rest and placed at the apex of where the two staircases meet; it's a family portrait of Jesse and myself with two younger children, a boy and a girl. We appear to be outdoors, dressed in all white sitting on a blanket surrounded by fields of grass and colorful flowers enjoying a picnic.

_Whoa! Wait a minute!_

Opening my eyes with a start I hear Jesse, Chloe and Tom approaching. Kneeling down beside me Jesse whispers to me. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have." I respond, trying to shake off the images.

Are you okay?" I nod almost too quickly and smile.

"I'm fine Jesse, everything is perfect." Well, it almost is as my mind continues to play tricks on me, showing different scenarios of a potential future with my disturbed billionaire.

"Oh, before I forget you ladies are invited to our parent's anniversary celebration this weekend." Jesse announces, looking directly at me. "My mother specifically asked for me to bring you, and my father and sister can't wait to meet you."

"Yikes!"

_And it starts..._

* * *

><p>AN: Finally moved to Los Angeles things are destined to heat up. Tune in next time to see what happens.


	21. Chapter 21

**Shades – Chapter 21**

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>"Last time on Shades...<em>

"Oh, before I forget you ladies are invited to our parent's anniversary celebration this weekend." Jesse announces looking directly at me. "My mother specifically asked for me to bring you, and my father and sister can't wait to meet you."

"Yikes!"

_And it starts..._

* * *

><p><em>And now…<em>

Jesse's Apartment - Los Angeles, CA

Due to adverse weather conditions our move was delayed a couple of days so we've had to stay with Jesse a little bit longer but, to our delight our stuff has finally arrived. Deciding on an early start Chloe and Tom have left us to supervise the movers and prepare our new residence letting us sleep in and have some time to ourselves. With it being Saturday, the Swanson's Anniversary dinner is also tonight, and while Jesse takes care of some business related matters I use this opportunity to call my mother.

"It's okay...I completely understand." I try to explain, getting comfortable on the living room Italian leather sofa.

**"_But sweetie, you only graduate from college once in your life and I missed it. I just hope someday you'll forgive me...sniff...sniff"_**

"Please!" Taking a deep breath. "Mom! Stop crying...there's nothing to forgive."

**"_Honey you know under different circumstances we would have been there."_**

"He had a heart attack!" I blurt out. "It was just a stupid ceremony. I'm fine, and besides there was nothing you could have done. I'm just glad he's okay."

**"_Well actually he's not out of the woods yet. Sam had bypass surgery on Thursday." _**

"What!?" Exhaling deeply. "He had open heart surgery?" Fully annoyed I can't believe my mother neglected to tell me about this but I try my best to keep my emotions in check. This is my stepfather after all who puts up with her shenanigans. After the divorce they met through mutual friends and hit it off immediately, then married within a year. Robert's a decent guy who's been good to both of us, providing my mother with the love and stability she needs in a spouse and all the support and kindness I could ever hope for in a stepparent

"I wish you would have told me earlier. I should have been there!"

_**"I didn't want you to worry."** _

"Okay...that's it. I'm coming out to see you." I conclude, sighing heavily. "I've got a dinner party tonight so I can probably be there Sunday afternoon at the earliest. I just need to check for available flights."

**"_Sweetie...you don't have to but I would really love to see you. I'll be staying with Rob in the hospital over the weekend so anytime on Monday would be perfect." _**After a brief pause my mother's curiosity takes hold of her.**_ "So, is this dinner party with your boyfriend?"_**

"Yes...it's for Jesse parents actually, they're celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary."

**"_Oh wow...30 years! That's a long time to be married to the same person." _**

_Is that a slam? _

My eyes roll in response to her comment.

**_"Are** y**ou nervous about meeting his family?"_**

"A little but Chloe will be there. She's dating his brother after all."

**"_You have to tell me everything when you get here."_**

"Yes mom...I'll tell you all about it."

As our conversation continues Jesse enters with a couple of glasses of wine and hands me mine. I mouth "thank you", clink glasses with him and take a sip. The man really knows his booze as the golden liquid glides down my throat like silk eliciting a moan of appreciation from me and a smile from him. Hearing the sound of clinking glasses my mother just has to ask.

**"_Is he there with you now?"_**

"Umm...yes. Actually, Chloe and I have been staying with Jesse while our place is getting ready." Having not divulged the nature of our relationship to my mother, I'm already regretting my last comment.

**"_Beca...darling, please tell me you're being careful."_**

_And here it comes..._

"Mom...I've already had this conversation with dad." I explain, taking a deep breath. "I'm an adult who's just graduated from college with honors; I've already got a job lined up here in L.A. and I'm in a committed relationship." I defensively blurt out sipping my wine.

_**"So just how committed are you to this man?"**_

_Well mom...he ties me up and blind folds me, and now we're practically picking out China patterns._

"I care a great deal for Jesse. Not only is he a gentleman, he treats me very well so you have nothing to worry about."

Just as I'm taking another sip my leather collar is dangled in front of me making my eyes go wide as I nearly spit out my drink.

**"_Oh goodness gracious! You're having sex with this man. I can hear it in your voice. Please tell me you're using birth control."_**

"Goodbye mother...I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

Ending my call I carelessly toss my cell phone onto the coffee table and glare at Jesse.

"What?" He innocently asks.

"Don't what me! Do you have any idea what wine feels like coming out of your "nostrils?"

"No...I can't say I do." He laughs, stuffing the leather accessory into his pocket. I nearly roll my eyes but stop myself. "I'm sorry babe...I just couldn't resist it."

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"It's the same one you wore in Houston. I thought we might get more use out of it."

"Yeah...well, put it away! We're not exactly alone here. Did you forget we have company?"

"Relax Beca...nobody's here but us. I've given Benji the week off to spend with his family, my housekeeper won't be here until tomorrow and Tom said something about him and Chloe having some errands to run." He replies, putting me at ease. "Anyway my brother also said they would be meeting us at my parent's house tonight so we have the entire day to ourselves." He states, scooting closer to me. "What can we do to pass the time, Miss Mitchell? Do you have any suggestions?"

"I might." I seductively respond, biting my lip.

"Hmm..." He says brushing his lips to mine. "Do you wanna check out the room?"

Downing the rest of my wine I place my glass down, pull him closer by his shirt and firmly press my lips to him.

"Yes." I breathe. "Show me."

Walking down a hall we enter a door that has a staircase leading upstairs. Going up the flight of steps I can feel and hear the thuds of my heartbeat increase as my arousal takes hold of me. Approaching another door Jesse whips out a key and inserts it into the lock. With a quick turn of the knob the door is opened to a pitch dark room. He flicks a switch and it's all revealed to me as a more elaborate version in size and content of the Houston playroom with more specialized furniture including several wedges, chairs and tables of all sorts with various machines used for sexual play and God only knows what else. _Torture? _My immediate perception is that of fear but having already experienced some kinkery fuckery with Jesse I'm overwhelmed with excitement and suddenly feel overdressed.

"Well? Say something." He's insistent but patiently waits for my response. I'm speechless as I stroll further into the room and stop at something that appears to be a variation of a Saint Andrews Cross. It's large and round, grid-like made of steel with leather fasteners to hold the subject in place.

"What is this?"

"It's a revolving bondage wheel." He says softly, eyeing me like I'm his next meal. "I can't wait to strap you in and fuck you on it."

_He's not the only one…_

Swallowing deeply the gulping sound I make could probably be heard back in Atlanta.

"And this?"

"It's a Shockspot robotic fucking machine with attachments for deep vaginal and anal penetration." He says matter-of-factly. "The human body can only do so much. It's when I can't give you enough stimulation or when you just desire more."

_Wow! I think I'm in shock._

"You want to use that thing on me?" I ask with reluctance, turning bright red. "I'm not so sure I-"

"-Relax Beca...you're not ready for this. I wouldn't dream of thrusting this (pun intended) upon you until much later, but I'm dying to use this." He says picking up a metallic looking suitcase.

"Oh...kay. What the hell is that?"

"Something I picked up a little while ago in Europe and I want YOU to be the first to try it with me." He says opening the case. "It's the latest in Electro-Stimulation."

_First and only, weirdo..._

The case includes a wand with several attachments for different sensations which intrigues me.

"Will it hurt?"

"Oh no baby...this will feel extremely good to both of us. It also has a power-tripper feature which makes one of the participants the conductor. Imagine me inside you or giving you oral gratification with this attached to me, giving you mild electrical current adding to your pleasure. You think your orgasms are powerful now... Talk about mind blowing sex." He pauses, as my feet can no longer support me. Taking a seat on the enormous four poster bed covered in red leather sheets, I shift my legs, putting one over the other feeling the pooling moisture between my thighs. "Are you okay? You're looking a bit flushed." He says with amusement. I'm speechless as I shake my head in disbelief.

"How can you be so calm describing this stuff when all I wanna to do is climb you like the Rock of Gibraltar." My comment takes him off guard as he cracks up. "Is it getting hot in here?" I ask, fanning myself.

"Oh...believe me Beca, the feeling is mutual. I'm more affected than you'll ever know. Having you in here is almost too much for me to handle but we'll have to wait until we're alone."

"You're right, but I don't think I can." Giving in to desire my legs shift again. "You said they're out..." I say softly. "Help me out of this." Turning around I lift my hair to give him better access. "Unzip me."

"Beca...we really shouldn't. What if they come back unexpectedly and hear us?"

"Then I guess you'll just have to gag me." Not quite believing the words I'm vomiting Jesse's eyebrows disappear into his hairline as he's just as shocked to hear what I'm suggesting. "Jesse...you brought me here..."

"Okay baby...I hear you." He says in the softest tone bringing the zipper to it's lowest position, exposing more skin. "Put these on." He instructs, reaching into his pocket and handing me my collar and matching restraints. "Braid your hair the way you I showed you, kneel by the wheel and wait for me until I return."

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR SKIP OVER IT...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<strong>

* * *

><p>Returning a few minutes later Jesse is wearing faded loose fitting jeans minus a shirt and has bare feet with those delectable toes I want to suck on. I sneak a quick peek at him then lower my eyes to the ground. Oozing of sex appeal he really stirs my juices as I wait patiently anticipating what he has in store for me. Gripping my braid he yanks my head back forcing me to gaze upon him.<p>

"I know what you need Beca, and I'm going to give it to you, but you may live to regret it." He threatens eliciting fear in me but I don't dare to show it.

"Stick to what you know Swanson and let me be the judge of that." My challenge entices him as he crashes his lips into mine. "I'm ready for you, Sir."

Pulling me up by my braid I'm brought to an upright position as my collar and wrist restraints are fastened to the wheel. Kneeling before me my legs are spread apart as his nose is buried into the apex of my thighs, breathing in my scent, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy as my panties are gently removed and stuffed into his pocket.

"You're so ready for me." He purrs, swiping my folds with his keen digits, gathering my juices to bring to his eager mouth. "And so delicious." He adds, licking his fingers clean, then placing a lingering kiss to my labia making me groan softly as I clench and squirm with anticipation.

"Remain still or I won't let you come." He forewarns, fastening my ankle restraints, leaving me completely vulnerable, nude and in a spread eagle position. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." I breathe, with a heaving chest.

Rising to his feet I'm forced to look at him.

"Do you remember your safe words?"

"Yes, Sir." I respond softly getting more nervous.

"Tell me."

"Yellow for warning and red to stop, Sir." I reply quietly.

"Very good." His voice is dripping with seduction as he places a kiss to my lips. "I won't sugar coat this Beca...with what I have planned it's going to get really intense in here. With the possibility of our guests returning unexpectedly if you make a sound I will have to gag you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you still want to continue?" I nod quickly with confidence.

_Hellyeah! _

Managing to keep quiet my nipples are practically gnawed on, then pinched and pulled elongating them for effective clamping, but when Jesse kneels down and aggressively sucks my clit into his mouth followed by intense pulling, I gasp out as a cold metallic clamp seizes my sensitive flesh. The pain is excruciating as it's tightened, pinching me in a way I never thought possible making me shriek out in agony. His hand is immediately over my lips as I'm not able to hold back. A ball is stuffed into my mouth as the gag is in place muffling my cries as the assault on my most delicate point continues.

"Shh...baby. I know you can take it but if it's too much press this button and we'll stop." He says softly placing a small remote in my hand, stroking my hair as tears stream down my cheeks. Shaking my head from side to side the pain is just too unbearable. "Look at me Beca." He says, stilling my head between his hands. "Give me your submission and the pain will go away." My tears suddenly cease as I look into his warm brown orbs. I desperately want to please him so I breathe in deeply through my nose and do my best to ignore the throbbing pain and submit myself to him.

_With my inner goddess front and center yelling out cheers while tossing pom poms into the air, my subconscious with crossed arms looks on with complete disapproval._

"Are you okay to continue?" He asks again to be certain. Closing my eyes momentarily I nod my head. "Very good." He purrs, and without further delay inserts his digits into my opening, spreading me wide, hastily pumping me and striking my G-spot as I'm brought to one crashing orgasm after another, catapulting me into the place I long to be...subspace.

_Life is about a dream..._

Everything is a blur afterwards as my hypnotic trance deepens as the pain fades away, my body accepting more stimulation from my domme and his plethora of sex toys. With the ball gag removed I'm vaguely aware of what's happening as the wheel is rotated and I'm filled to capacity being massaged from the inside by whatever buzzing device has been selected for play. And when the genital clamp is taken away I climax exquisitely as a rush of blood returns to my swollen clit sending me into instant bliss igniting all nerve endings along my spine. Before I'm able to recover the wheel is rotated again as Jesse enters me and relentlessly pile drives his way sending me into another release as I continue to let go...and let go...and let go.

With my sense of self slipping away I'm semi aware of a new sensation being introduced as my rear experiences it's first ever prolapse as something worms it's way inside me without warning. Wanting to protest at the intrusion, I'm unable to because the new sensation of double penetration is beyond anything I've felt before as I'm further lost in euphoria. Not wanting to admit something so deviant to myself I crave more and soon my body receives exactly what it desires. Climaxing harder than ever before, screaming internally as my surroundings fade to black with me succumbing to the darkest side of me yet.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Finding myself in Jesse's bed. He's sitting in a chair watching me intently with the most loving expression I've ever seen. Wearing nothing more than a bathrobe I'm sore all over and can barely move. Helping me into a sitting position I'm handed a glass of orange juice and tylenol which I take without question.

_Don't you have something stronger...like morphine?_

"What happened?" I ask, groggily rubbing my forehead. "Everything hurts, including my..." I can't bring myself to say it because I know something happened but wait for his response to confirm.

"Relax, I only fingered you so your ass is still a virgin...well sort of." He says smiling mischievously. "You came so hard, squirting no less then blacked out on me." My eyes widen at his remarks.

_What the hell? _

"I did what?" He nods his head and hooks a strand of unruly hair behind my earspike. "It was amazing Becs. I didn't think you were capable of it."

"Apparently I'm capable of a lot of things." I admit, closing my eyes. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. It's almost three o'clock." He says, looking at the alarm clock on his night stand. "How do you feel?"

"Very achy and...woozy, but hungry as hell." As my stomach grumbles, the need for consumption is confirmed. Jesse takes my glass and helps me off the bed and onto my feet. I can barely walk, shuffling my feet until I'm across the room, giving him one of my signature smirks. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You'll feel better after a bath." He says smirking back and leads me into his elaborate ensuite bathroom.

Needing to take care of business I'm hardly able to lower myself to the same type of numi toilet that's in his Houston residence. Looking on with amusement, Jesse observes me as I continue to move with the agility and speed of a ninety-five year old.

"Dude...I've got this. We're not close enough for you to watch me pee."

"Until I know you're completely out of trance I'm not letting you out of my sight." He pauses with a sigh. "If it'll make you feel more comfortable...I'll go first." And undoes his jeans, whips it out and aims for the ultramodern porcelain God. After a couple of taps he cleans himself with a small wad of bathroom tissue and tucks himself back in. "Happy now?"

"Happy doesn't describe how I feel." I deadpan, bunching my robe at my waist and lowering myself to complete my task. Wiping myself clean I wince a little which gets Jesse's attention.

"C'mon...we have a little time...let's take a bath and then I'll feed you." He suggests affectionately. "It'll do you some good and I'll even give you one of my awesome massages." Giving him a nod of approval I disrobe as he draws our bath adding exotic oils to the steaming fountain cascading from the oversized jacuzzi tub.

Helping me down into a sitting position the water is on the hot side but feels amazing to my aching muscles. Scooting forward Jesse sits behind me and immediately I'm enveloped by his arms and legs. Feeling him harden against my rear brings me a sense of contentment knowing it's my body alone that excites him. Resting against his front he nuzzles my neck making me moan out. His hands are soon massaging my shoulders kneading out unwanted knots, as I melt like butter.

"So...did you like it?"

"Hmm...which part?"

"My fingers up your ass while I was fucking you."

"Wow! You certainly have a way with words, Mr. Swanson." I joke, still enjoying his strong hands massaging me. "Let's just say it wasn't what I expected."

_There...I said something. Clear as mud, not committing myself either way. _

"You still didn't answer my question. Is it something you want to explore or was it completely repulsive to you." He's adamant in wanting me to admit something I'm not ready to. He knows what it did to me, I passed out in the thralls of passion for God's sake. I can barely admit it to myself that I enjoyed the act but feel it's far too taboo to accept as part of my lifestyle or even discuss it.

"Well, if you won't answer me then I guess it's okay." He teases back, rubbing my rear. Unable to keep still I squirm making the water slosh giving him better access as his middle digits slide between my half globes and tempt me...there. Closing my eyes I moan softly as my body's deception over me continues, reacting on it's own.

"Do you want me to stop or should I just...you know, stick it in." He murmurs against my ear as a louder groan escapes me. "Okay...since you won't answer I'm just going to do it." And pushes his finger inside.

"You're so tight." He murmurs against my ear. "Isn't this nice?" He purrs, adding a second digit, stretching me.

"Yes." I breathe, on the presipice of unraveling.

Responding to his pumping action my body heats up, flushing bright red as I stiffen all over. Arching my back I grab the sides of the tub and orgasm gloriously, moaning out my lover's name.

"Well...I guess I got my answer." He says, withdrawing his digits and placing kisses to my temple. "Thank you Beca, you have no idea how happy you've made me. For someone so young and inexperienced, you continue to surprise me. You're so beautiful and you're all mine." He gushes, wrapping his arms around me, cupping my breasts while kissing the back of my neck as my body continues to convulse. "That's it baby...feel it. Let your body experience the pleasure it was meant to."

It must be his soothing voice because I'm literally coming apart in his arms pushing against him, unable to regain control of my senses as surge after surge consume me as my cries of passion continue.

"Shh baby...you're still in subspace. Enjoy it...I've got you."

_And I do just that as my submission to Jesse Swanson is complete._

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening...<em>

Having slept off my trance I'm almost back to my snarky self as we get ready for the anniversary dinner. With tendrils hanging down on both sides my hair is up, styled the way Stacie showed me with my makeup applied lighter than usual, and with lip gloss rolled onto my lips I'm ready to meet the Swanson clan. Wearing the same dress I wore at graduation I grab my clutch bag and enter the living room to find Jesse sporting dress slacks hanging off his hips and a button down dress shirt revealing his dark chest hair. His hair is deliciously mussed, and with a five o'clock shadow enhancing his features, his masculinity makes my heart flutter. He's listening to soft jazz music and motions for me to come closer.

"C'mere." He say grinning, showing his perfect pearly whites, sweeping me into his arms and guiding me into a slow dance.

It's at this moment our eyes lock and I nearly lose the ability to breathe. His moves are fluid like and are those of an expert as we glide along the room feeling the music pulsing through our veins. A few minutes more and I'm dipped, held in position as he gazes affectionately at me.

"You look lovely tonight." He breathes and kisses me passionately. "Are you ready to meet my crazy family?"

"Absolutely." I respond smiling and return his kiss. "Thank you for the dance."

After having experienced one of the most draining but emotionally satisfying days of recent Jesse and I leave his apartment and are chauffeured to his parent's house.

* * *

><p>Swanson's Mansion - Beverly Hills, CA<p>

At six o'clock we pull up to an elaborate gated entry and granted access with the flick of a switch. We drive another mile up a private road, and after a few twists and turns an enormous mansion comes in to view. It's beautiful and probably worth millions.

Entering through double doors we're greeted by a butler who takes our coats and my clutch bag, then led into the formal dining room where everyone is already seated. As we approach the table everybody stands to greet us, and with Jesse's arm around me, he's first with introductions.

"Beca...you've already met my mother, Janet; this here is my little sister, Zoe who just got back from a trip in Paris and my father, Jonathan. You guys, this is Rebeca Mitchell. Extending my hand to Jesse's father he pulls me into a hug.

"Oh!" I chime up not expecting to be squeezed so tightly.

"Welcome to our home Miss Mitchell." He says releasing me. "My wife has told me so much about you, the rest of us couldn't wait to finally meet you."

"Mr. Swanson...the pleasure's all mine and please call me Beca." I retort getting dragged away by Jesse's sister.

"So is it true you have tattoos?" The youngest Swanson enthusiastically asks, who I would guess to be a couple of years younger than me as she exposes the skin below her right shoulder displaying a colorful butterfly. "I got this while I was in Paris. My parents hate it. Can I see yours?"

"Zoe! Leave her alone. Let's have dinner first and then we'll play show and tell later."

"Fine daddy." The young blonde hair, blue-eyed girl responds, letting out an exaggerated sigh looking defeated.

"Hey Zoe!" I whisper to the youngest sibling. "It's beautiful." My compliment makes her giddy especially after I turn around and flash her my floral tattoo. Smiling with mutual understanding we take our seats across from each other enjoying our little exchange.

The Swanson's have paid staff who prepare their meals, maintain the inside of their home, manage the outside grounds and have chauffeurs on call at all times. These people are not only wealthy...they live like royalty. As the first course is brought in the hierarchy of the family rises to his feet to make a toast.

"It's a rare treat when all of our children can be here and no less to celebrate our anniversary." He says facing his wife. "Janet...you're the love of my life, my best friend and wind beneath my wings. I fell in love with you years ago when we met in high school and I love you more each day. Today we're celebrating thirty years of matrimony which feels like yesterday when we exchanged our wedding vows. You are my life and legacy Mrs. Swanson." Turning to face Jesse, Tom and Zoe, he continues. "To our kids who filled our home with joy and our hearts with love. Who have continued to evolve into independent and responsible young adults who we grow more proud of each and every day; and to our special guests." Now it's our turn to be put on the spotlight. "Beca and Chloe who not only add beauty and charm to our home, but have embedded themselves into the lives and hearts of our sons. Please join me in grace as we bless the meal prepared for us and for all that we're fortunate to have. _Bless us O Lord, and your gifts, which we are about to receive, from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord….Amen."_

As we all repeat "Amen" I can't help to feel a little out of place because of my parents predicament, divorcing when I was at the ripe age of fifteen. It's a pleasure seeing two people married for so long to still be in love. As I look around the table I see Tom and Chloe holding hands, grinning at each other afflicted with lovestruck syndrome, I see the parental figures who are older but wiser with so much love and affection for their family, I see myself in the youngest Swanson who I'm sure we have more in common with besides tattoos, and then there's Jesse, a tragic figure with a rough start in life but given the opportunity to thrive into a successful businessman with the help of decent upbringing. Where do I fit into this? Could I be the one who tames their youngest son and give him the love and security of a partner he's never had? With Tom looking as though he's about to burst at the seams we're all hushed as he rises to his feet.

_Oh God! Is this a proposal?_

Jesse smiles at me and holds my hand as his brother takes a large sip of his wine, then looks directly at his girlfriend.

"Chloe baby, you know how I feel about you and I can't deny my feelings any longer." He says with a southern drawl. "I love you darling and want to be close to you so I'm moving to L.A. permanently. I've worked it out with my parents and I'm going to live here while I build my own place on a parcel of land already purchased in Malibu."

"Oh, my God! Tom...you're going to be here!" Chloe practically springs out of her seat and lands in her boyfriend's arms as they kiss passionately.

Turning to Jesse he's all smiles. "You knew about this...didn't you?"

"Who do you think bought the land."

His comment brings a smile to my face as I observe my best friend in love with a man who returns her affections, who is willing to relocate thousands of miles just to live closer to her. I've never been the jealous type but it's not easy seeing a relationship like theirs flourish without the complexity of ours with the potential of a prosperous future together. While at the same time I feel sadness for myself, for Jesse still won't allow himself to be touched and doesn't love me...or does he? Snapping out of my blue funk the arrogant ass taps his glass with a spoon and stands to make a toast.

"To my brother and his newest endeavor. May the road rise up to meet you, and may the wind always be at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, and rains fall soft upon your field. Best of luck to you bro taking this leap of faith. I think I speak for all of us when I say, we can't wait to have you here."

We clink glasses and sip our wine. Putting my glass down a little too quickly I stand up, excuse myself and leave the table leaving everyone perplexed. Getting one of the servant's attention I ask for the whereabouts of the nearest restroom. A young blonde girl in uniform who's been eyeing Jesse all night points in a direction and I'm almost sprinting to find the restroom before I completely break down in front of my boyfriend's family.

Entering the facility I close the door behind me, grip the counter with both hands, look at my reflection in the mirror and begin my own personal judgment.

_What's wrong with you Mitchell? You're supposed to be some kind of a badass, what the hell is this? You've become soft and weak, crying at the drop of a hat for some guy who won't let you in. You've given everything to him including parts once considered off limits, and he won't even let you touch him! You're a fool Beca Mitchell...a damn fool for trusting a disturbed son-of-a bitch like that. He doesn't love you and never will. Why should he buy the cow when he can get all the milk he wants whenever and however he wants. _

As tears fall down my cheeks I feel like such a fool for letting myself be used. Hearing footsteps outside the door I try to compose myself as the door suddenly opens.

"Jesus! Don't you ever knock?"

"No." Chloe says matter-of-factly. "You should know that by now."

Trying to conceal any evidence of my sadness I turn away and wipe my eyes but the reporter inside her doesn't give up.

"Beca...what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon...it's me."

"Chloe I don't want to spoil the evening or your news. I'm happy for you guys...I really am."

"But you're sad because you wish Jesse would give you more."

_Bravo Miss Beale...you're spot on as usual. _

"He's trying...he really is. It's just complicated." I explain as more tears escape.

"Beca, it doesn't have to be." She says rubbing my back. "What has that no good son-of-a bitch done to you now?"

"Nothing...that's the problem." Sniffling now I back away, grab a kleenex and blow my nose. "I love him so much, but he doesn't feel the same way."

"I'm sure he's just afraid of making that kind of commitment. Beca, he has deep feelings for you. It's obvious to everyone."

"Yeah? But not to me. Would it kill him to love me back?" Raising my voice the waterworks resume. I've given that man everything! Every part of me belongs to him and he won't even let me touch him." Having said too much I immediately have regrets for the words falling from my lips.

Chloe grabs me by my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing...forget it."

"Damn it Beca! What are you not saying?" She asks, tearing up. "What has that bastard been doing to you?"

"He had a rough start in life."

"Yeah? A lot of people have."

"Authorities found him at a young age with his biological mother who had died of some STD. He's referred to her as a crack whore so I'm assuming she was a prostitute. Anyway she was dead for three days before they were found. Jesse almost died of malnutrition and was hospitalized which, is when the Swansons found him."

"Okay that's horrible, but it was a long time ago. I'm sorry if I sound callous but what does that have to do with you?"

_Nothing..._

"During his teen years he was sexually abused by an older woman which lasted for several years, it's where he discovered kink." Pausing with a sigh. "He never learned about love Chloe, his heart may not be capable of it."

_He's broken..._

"So he was dominated by this Mrs. Robinson type who basically robbed him of his childhood." She concludes, I nod yes. "You said he won't let you touch him. What the hell is that about?"

"He has some scarring. I've asked about the marks but he refuses to tell me." I say, wiping my tear stained cheeks and fixing my make-up. "Something horrible happened in his past to make him like this."

"Beca...it sounds to me that he's afraid to love or have anyone love him back. Trauma can do that. I can't believe I'm about to say this but don't give up on him. He needs you as much as you need him, but at the same time you're too available for him." She affirms pulling a kleenex from the box and helping to fix my make-up. "It may not happen right away but he'll come around."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah...I do. C'mon...we better get back."

"Thanks Red...I really appreciate it."

"Anytime my friend." She says, giving me a hug.

Returning to the table all eyes are on us. As I'm about to take a seat Jesse stands and pulls my chair out for me. Hooking a tendril of hair behind my ear spike he scrutinizes me as I look away.

"You've been crying." He whispers in my ear. "Are you okay?" I nod yes and pick up my fork to eat.

"I'm fine." I say softly taking a bite of my dinner as Jesse watches me with concern.

Trying to change the subject I ask Chloe about her plans to go to the Barbados. "Hey...aren't you guys like leaving next week?"

"Oh totes!" She says gazing at her boy toy. "Our flight leaves this Monday then we get back just before Copenhagen. Beca...you should use this time to see your mother."

"Oh...I am. I'm actually seeing her next week." I continue, purposely trying to evoke a response from the Jesse. "I leave Monday as well."

"You never told me about this." He says whispering to me, running his hand through his hair. "How long will you be gone?"

"Umm...about a week." I respond, taking a sip of liquid courage. "My stepfather just had bypass surgery so I'm going to help my mom with stuff. We just made these plans this morning. I'm sorry if I forgot to tell you."

Placing his napkin on the table Jesse rises to his feet. "Excuse us." He says reaching for my hand. "Beca, may I have a word with you?"

Gently wiping my lips with my cloth napkin I return it to the table and push my chair back. Taking Jesse's hand I'm brought to my feet. "We'll be right back."

As we head out the back door we enter a detached structure I can only describe as a cabana. Entering the small room Jesse grabs my wrist and spins me around to face him.

"What is this about!?" He's furious with me.

"Ouch!" I yelp out. Yanking myself away from his grip. Rubbing my sore wrist I finally speak. "I think we need some time apart." My voice is shaky as I'm not able to look him in the eye.

"You're leaving me...aren't you." He asks with a much softer tone.

"It's just for a week." I respond still rubbing my wrist. "I need some space from you and time to think about things."

"Like what?"

Stepping away the distance between us widens as I contemplate what I need to say.

"I see the way your father is with your mother and the way Tom is with Chloe, and I keep thinking to myself, why don't we have that?" Getting more emotional. "Jesse, there's so much I want to tell you...but I can't."

"Beca...you can tell me anything-"

"-No! Not this." Interrupting him I place my hands on both sides of his face and press my lips to his. "You need to let me go."

"But I don't want to. I love..." Unable to finish his sentence he closes his eyes. "I love being with you." He finishes.

"Me too baby, but it's not enough." I finally admit. "I need more."

"Okay...I hear you." He says, rubbing his forehead. "Let me at least offer you the use of my jet."

Having not secured any flights yet I nod in acceptance of his offer. "Thank you."

He nods approvingly then pulls me into his arms. "Please come back to me. I'll try harder, I promise." His voice is filled with desperation as his grip on me tightens. "I don't want to lose you Beca. Please tell me you won't give up on us."

_I won't..._

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will complete this story but a sequel titled **Shades: Darker** will start where this one leaves off so I hope you'll continue to follow along.


	22. Chapter 22

**Shades – Chapter 22 **

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Shades…<em>

"Okay...I hear you." Jesse says, rubbing his forehead. "Let me at least offer you the use of my jet."

Having not secured any flights I accept his offer.

"Thank you."

Nodding approvingly he pulls me into his arms. "Please come back to me. I'll try harder, I promise." His voice is filled with desperation as his grip on me tightens. "I don't want to lose you Beca. Please tell me you won't give up on us."

_I won't..._

* * *

><p><em>And now…<em>

Since the anniversary dinner things haven't been the same between Jesse and I. Having witnessed the affection between his parents and how Tom reciprocated his feelings towards Chloe, I was beginning to wonder if Jesse would ever be capable of returning the love I have for him. After our talk in the pool house we went on as though nothing had happened, however with Jesse tossing daggers at me for the remainder of the evening, it was obvious that I had disappointed him and would be paying the consequences later on.

After leaving the Swanson's mansion, we returned to his place. With Chloe and Tom staying at our condo, Jesse and I had the penthouse apartment to ourselves. We sat in silence as we were chauffeured to Jesse's adobe in the sky. Without uttering a single word I waltzed over to the wet bar, poured myself a scotch on the rocks and tossed down the hard liquor in one swig. Repeating the process several times Jesse cautiously watched me as I slowly became inebriated. With liquid courage flowing through my veins I would have the fortitude to stand up to Jesse should he try to talk me out of my trip to Sedona.

"Beca...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I snapped back. "Or does becoming shit-faced drunk not register in that thick skull of yours?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Or what? You'll punish me?"

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you tonight." He said, running his hand through his hair. "It was too soon."

"Too soon for what?" I challenged back, pouring another glass of the bronze liquid. "It wasn't too soon for your brother and Chloe."

Grabbing the drink out of my hand Jesse tossed the whiskey down and slammed the glass on the counter. Pushing me against the bar he yanked my ponytail back and forced me to look up at him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing!" I lashed back, lying through my teeth. "Nothing at all! Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that!" He admitted. "If I could...I would."

"What the hell do you want Jesse?" I paused to take a deep breath. "A submissive you can boss around or a girlfriend who will challenge you?"

"Both...I want you." He answered without hesitation as I stared at him with contempt. "Let's not fight. We're not going to see each other for a week."

"Good." I responded softly with my eyes cast downward, trying to hide the hurt I felt.

"Why do you provoke me on everything?" He asked as I was suddenly sandwiched between him and the wet bar. Kissing me hard I felt my legs weaken as his tongue demanded entry. Biting down on his lower lip I drew blood making him wince in pain. "Fuck!" He cursed to himself, letting me pull away.

"You can't solve everything with sex, and right now...I don't want you." My audacity surprised him as I continued to distance myself from him. "I'll stay tonight in the guest room _alone_ and then tomorrow I'll be leaving."

"No you won't!" His voice was curt and raised. "I want you in the playroom and ready for me in ten minutes."

"No!" I barked back. "Didn't you hear me? I'm not in the mood!"

"That's too bad Beca because I am, and after the surprise you dropped on me tonight, I'm going to have you...my way!" He lashed back with warning. "As my sub you will obey me or I'll have to punish you."

"And if I refuse?" I asked with trepidation while he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Then leave and don't ever come back."

_Oh fuck! _

* * *

><p>With the realization settling in that I was nothing more than a participant in his world of kinky fuckery, I had become submissive number sixteen in his BDSM arrangement and would have to keep enduring more fun for <em>his<em> pleasure in _his_ playroom and on _his_ terms regardless of how I felt.

Being disappointed about the Sedona trip I ambushed on him earlier, Jesse took it out on me in his Red Room of Pain, and what disturbed me the most was that I no longer cared, for I no longer had any reservation or doubt in my role in this pseudo relationship of ours. In fact, the more he exerted his will over me, the more I seemed to enjoy it.

_What was happening to me? _

Having been practically stripped of my identity, my sense of self was slowly diminishing, becoming a vague memory; my sole purpose in this relationship was to please him while I was fucked into submission as often as he saw fit. With my inner goddess jumping around waving pom poms like a cheerleader in a playoff game, my subconscious closed it's eyes and blocked out the irrational decisions I continued to make.

As my body continued its deception on me, I craved his touch, whether it came from a flogger or riding crop to his luscious mouth or skillful hands, exploring every part of me inside and out. I learned to feel more pleasure from pain and wanted more stimulus, finding myself begging for release even if I was annoyed or angry with him. When things became too intense, my mind would seek protective shelter in subspace, a phenomenon I learned to access so Jesse could complete his decadent torture on my body and soul. I had become submerged in his dark world and unsure if I should continue on with a man who couldn't love me back, but made me experience the most exquisite pleasures I never thought possible.

With the one concern in the back of my mind, should I roll my eyes out of habit or snark back at him accidentally, I had been warned repeatedly of the consequences and would be severely punished. Could I withstand one of his punishments now that I was an established submissive?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>WARNING! THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OR SKIP OVER IT...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<strong>**

* * *

><p>After several hours in the Red Room of Pain I was exhausted and carried into the guest quarters where I was gently laid out on the full size bed. Wearing only my leather collar and matching wrist restraints I was barely able to keep my eyes open as I was placed onto my stomach as hands began to rub moisturizing lotion over my inflamed skin, where I had been flogged earlier. Working the lotion into my aching muscles I had disregarded our fight from earlier and moaned into the pillow as another glob of cold liquid coated my tattoo covered skin.<p>

The sting and redness of the welts soon disappeared and was replaced by my lust as it returned with a vengeance. His hands traveled downward to my lower back to the swell of my ass where he teased me between my half globes, swiping his fingers from front to back, sending shivers down my spine. Groaning at my increased desire, Jesse continued his seduction of my most sensitive point making me crave for more.

"So wet and always ready for me. You never disappoint, Beca." He purred, sliding his long digits in and out of my core. "You pleased me tonight and now I'm going to take care of you."

"We aim to please." I mumbled breathlessly into the pile of pillows making him chuckle.

"I love this ass." Jesse praised, continuing his sensual massage, spreading my personal lubricant from my center to my rear. "It's beautiful...just like the rest of you. I'll claim it some day and you'll learn to love it."

"Don't count on it. It's an exit only, _Sir_." Turning my head so he could hear me clearly I challenged back while enjoying his exploration of my erogenous zones.

"Mmm...we'll see about that. Turn over baby so I can get your front." He instructed and flipped me onto my back. "Hands up." I complied immediately knowing this was to keep me from touching him as my restraints were quickly fastened to the headboard above my head.

Holding an unmarked bottle of lotion he squeezed it's contents onto the length of my front and slowly worked the substance into my skin, strategically avoiding my breasts as he massaged around and in the valley in between making me squirm with anticipation.

"Isn't this nice?" He purred again, continuing his sensual massage. "Tell me what you want."

"Touch me." I begged softly.

"Where?"

"I don't care." My voice was breathy as my heart fluttered without really being touched. "Anywhere."

Wearing only his boxers Jesse straddled my legs, squirted a dollop of lotion into his palm, rubbed his hands together, then attached them to my tender breasts.

"Like this?"

"Yes." I breathed, arching my back, pushing myself into his palms.

Squeezing me in the most delicious manner, I moaned in response to the incredible sensations his strong hands brought me as my pliant mounds were thoroughly kneaded and massaged. Lightly pinching my just clamped nipples between his fingers, they were elongated into a heightened state of arousal then pulled into his welcoming mouth where I was gently nipped and sucked. He took his time and alternated between the two sending electrical current straight to my core. The sensations from his warm mouth literally sent me into a frenzy as I writhed beneath him moaning louder as the pull in my lower stomach became more apparent.

Sensing my desperation he relinquished my breasts and lowered himself to my pelvic region. Running his fingers between my folds he licked my slit from back to front, repeating the process until tiny spasms began to take hold of me. Restraining my imminent release I wanted to prolong the pleasure I was receiving and brought my knees together, nearly strangling the man giving me so much gratification.

"Open yourself to me and relax." He instructed. With my hands still bound to the headboard, I did what I was told and closed my eyes. As soon as I felt his digits plunge into me, I cried out.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, while curving his fingers inside.

"Yes." I whispered as my breathing became unsteady. "More."

Adding a third digit felt better but it still wasn't enough. After a night of feeling so insignificant and unloved, I felt so empty and needed to be filled...literally. My actions showed him I still wasn't satisfied and required something...different.

"More." I demanded as Jesse continued to finger bomb my sex. "Mmm..." I moaned needing more.

"Use your words and tell me what you need." He urged on, pumping my core with deliberate pressure and speed. "I don't-"

"-More damn it!" Raising my voice I interrupted him. "I need to feel more!" Arching my back I groaned out as I felt a fourth digit being added. "More!"

"I can't...if I go any further, I'll be violating one of your hard limits and I don't want to hurt you." He forwarned, stilling himself to look me in the eyes.

_You already have..._

"I don't care." My response was barely heard as I shook my head. "I just don't..."

"Look at me." He spoke softly, studying me carefully to find out if this was still consensual. "Do you know where you are and what's happening?"

"Yes...damn it!" The tone of my voice was unsettling to him. "I'm fully aware of what's going on and no, I'm not in trance!" I barked out my response and sighed heavily with a hint of annoyance, bearing down on his hand inside me. "Are you going to fuck me hard or what?"

My abruptness caught him off guard as he smirked to himself.

"Oh! I'll fuck you alright." He retorted back, spreading my knees as far as they would go. "Before I do this I need you to understand what you're asking me to-"

"-FUCK! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Practically yelling I was too far gone to turn back as my desperation and need took over.

"Alright...you asked for it." Slowly withdrawing his fingers Jesse tucked his thumb into his palm, spread my lips and slowly re-entered me, stopping at the knuckles.

Looking up, his eyes found mine and searched for any indication to stop. When I gave him a nod of approval, he proceeded further. Spreading his fingers he stretched my opening and slowly pushed his enormous hand all the way inside making me gasp at the new sensation I was begging for. Never being filled to this capacity my abdomen jutted off the bed as I accepted him up to his wrist and pushed back, giving resistance to feel even more.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern as I tugged hard at my restraints and winced in pain. Forcing my head back into the pillows, I closed my eyes as my mouth formed an 'O'. "I'm going to move now, let me know if it's too much."

"Jesse!" I was breathless. "Finish me off already!" My body effortlessly accommodated to the fullness as he penetrated me as far as he could while I took shallow breaths. "Make me come."

He was buried deep inside while my muscles tensed around him as he twisted his hand, moving in and out of me, pumping my expanded core. With curved fingers he expertly located my g-spot eliciting what sounded like primal sounds coming from deep within me.

With his other hand he sought out my clit, rubbing it in slow circles as he intently watched me unravel at my first ever fisting. Completely letting go I came so hard my screams could be heard throughout the apartment as I was seized by one intense orgasm after another. My body continued to convulse as I felt intense heat radiating from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. It was nothing I had ever experienced before as my body bucked wildly with one wave after another as Jesse continued to drive deeper into my depths, claiming me as his own.

I was teetering on the verge of subspace as my exquisite climax seemed to last a lifetime. When the tremors finally subsided I felt him slowly withdraw as darkness began to envelope me.

Finally unfastening my restraints, Jesse kissed me feverishly while sweat poured off of me and onto the clean sheets.

"Miss Mitchell, you never cease to amaze me." His lips pressed firmly to mine as the world around me faded away. "God! I wish I could love you Beca...it would be so easy."

_So do I..._

* * *

><p><em>Forty-eight hours later…<em>

Regional Airport - Sedona, AZ

Elizabeth Mitchell-Wilson picked her daughter up from the local air strip as she arrived via private jet. Her mother was impressed with her method of transportation however she noticed her daughter was not her usual snarky self. Something wasn't right with the younger woman who normally oozed of self confidence and had a notable chip on her shoulder.

Beca was withdrawn, almost shy-like with a lot on her mind. The spark in her radiant eyes was gone and replaced with uncertainty and fear, she definitely wasn't herself. It had been close to a year since they saw each other and Elizabeth knew something had changed within her daughter, and she was going to use their time together to find out. Rather than question her on the spot she put her arms around the petite girl, kissed her forehead and held her close.

..ooOoo..

"I'm so glad you're here Beca. I've missed you so much." My mother said, still embracing me.

"Hey mom." I finally said as she released her grip on me and brought us over to her car. Placing my one bag in the back I hopped into the passenger seat and secured my seatbelt.

"So where would you like to go?" She asked, starting the engine of her Lexus sport utility vehicle. "Are you hungry?"

"Um...no, not really. Can we just go home?"

"Sure honey...we'll stay in tonight and order take out. Tomorrow we'll visit your step-dad in the morning and then just hang out at the pool. I'm just glad to finally have you here and can't wait to hear all about your senior year, the Bella's and that gorgeous boyfriend of yours."

When I didn't react to her comments she shot me a look of bewilderment.

"Sweetie...is everything okay?" She asked as I glanced in her direction, then looked straight ahead. "You don't seem like yourself. Has something happened?"

_Sure mom...I'm the property of a sexy billionaire who ties me up, whips me and fucks me into submission. _

"Everything's okay." I responded almost too abruptly making her turn her head to study me as I continued to stare straight ahead. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." She said under her breath. "I may not see you that often, but I know when something's bothering my daughter."

Shaking my head I said nothing and took a deep breath. Running my hand through my hair I wondered if I had made a mistake in coming out here.

From the brief conversations we had my mother knew I was seeing someone but didn't know to what extent. After a thirty minute drive we entered a golf course community, took a few more turns, then pulled into the driveway of her single story house.

* * *

><p>Mitchell-Wilson's Residence - Sedona Arizona<p>

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the pool until the sun started to set. Dinner was delivered from the local Chinese restaurant and we pretty much ate in silence. Every now and then my mother asked me a question about Chloe or my new job in L.A. and I answered her politely. While she cleaned up and called her husband to check in on him, I laid quietly on the couch and read from the iPad Jesse had given me. There were no emails from the pompous billionaire harassing me, instead I found myself reading material that I could somewhat relate to. Entering the living room my mother offered me a tall glass of freshly squeezed lemonade and sat down next to me.

"You've changed Rebeca...you never used to be this quiet."

"Sorry...I just have a lot on my mind."

"What are you reading?" She asked as I powered down my mobile device.

"Um...it's nothing." I responded quickly as I placed the tablet on the coffee table before me. "Just doing some light reading."

I lied...it was definitely not light. Before I left for Sedona, Stacie and I spoke on the phone about our similar BDSM experiences and she recommended that I read a novel titled '_Story of O' by Pauline Reage'_, which was a story about love, dominance and submission that was considered to be one of the most erotic novels of all time. Having taken her advice I purchased the book via kindle and began reading it on the flight over here. She was right, I was captivated by the subject matter and could relate to the main character on a personal level in some aspects, but not entirely. Where Jesse did not share me with others, O's lover did and tested her in ways both psychologically and emotionally.

_Why doesn't he love me?_

After seeing Jesse's parents display their love for each other and Tom show his affection for my friend, I didn't understand how Jesse could have such a cold heart. With the realization that my lover was nothing more than a domme I was becoming resigned to the fact that I had become just like his past submissives; I was sweet sixteen as I continued to give myself to Jesse without any regard for myself. I'd given him more than my V-card, for my innocence was lost and my identity and sense of self was in jeopardy as I spiraled deeper into his dark world.

_Who am I and what have I become? _

The time away from Jesse was perhaps just the thing I needed to clear my head. Without the temptation of his touch or sound of his seductive voice, my mind could make some sense of what I'd gotten myself into and how to climb out of the abyss I'd trapped myself in.

"Beca?" My mother interrupted my reverie as I was brought back to reality. "Is it your boyfriend?" She paused to look at me. "What has he done to you?"

With tears threatening I couldn't face her and turned away. How could she ever understand that her only daughter, an honors student and recent college graduate had fallen for a disturbed man, who basically became the property of another and let herself be treated like some kind of sex slave.

"How far along are you?"

_What the fuck?_

With her assumption being verbalized, I could have been knocked over with a feather.

"Seriously?" Shaking my head in disbelief I couldn't believe my own mother would think I would be so irresponsible and allow myself to get knocked up. Before I blew up at her I needed some space and stood up to leave the room, but my arm was grabbed as I was pulled down to a seated position.

"I'm sorry sweetie...I didn't mean to upset you. You're just not acting like yourself and I needed to be sure." She admitted. "I'm worried about you Rebeca and just wanted to make sure you're okay. I love you no matter what and will always be here for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

My anger slowly diminished as I put myself in her shoes. I wanted to tell her more but had the damn NDA hanging over me like a dark cloud. Instead of spilling my guts in her living room I said nothing and continued to tear up. Seeing me so upset my mother opened her arms and held me like the day my father had left us. The situation was different but the pain was just as real as when my mother and I were abandoned by a man who no longer wanted to be part of our lives. Jesse on the other hand, being my first and only boyfriend could or would never return my love no matter how much of myself I gave to him and that hurt like a bitch.

Pulling away from my mother I was becoming exhausted and needed to lay down. Letting me off the hook by not asking anymore questions, she gave me a warm smile as I retreated to the guest bedroom. As soon as I got comfortable on the bed I decided to power on my iPad and began writing a heartfelt email to Jesse.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: Truth & Consequences

Dear Jesse,

I hope this email finds you well. My mother and I are getting along like gangbusters and will be going to the hospital to see my step-father tomorrow. He's expected to make a full recovery but will need physical therapy to get his strength back.

It's hot as Hades out here so mom and I have been spending time in her pool so you'll be happy to know I'm no longer ghostly white.

This trip to Sedona is serving a dual purpose; to spend time with the woman who gave birth to me almost twenty-three years ago and to get some distance from you so I can think clearly.

When we're together my judgement is clouded and I end up doing questionable things I would have never considered before. You should know what I'm talking about since you were there. You're probably asking yourself, why do I do them? Well it's because of the strong feelings I have for you, which I fear are one-sided and will eventually end up with me having a crushed heart.

I believe you're a good and honest man with a damaged heart from your horrible childhood, I get that and understand where you're coming from. You're fifty shades of fucked up and incapable of a healthy relationship.

Where do I fit into this?

My first and only relationship finds me involved with a man who wants to own me like a piece of property and dominate me in every way, while exerting his will power over me during sex. I've learned to accept this arrangement and even enjoy it a little because I know it pleases you.

I'm uncomfortable when you shower me with elaborate gifts, as it makes me feel like a cheap whore, who's receiving payment for sex. You should know by now that I'm not the typical woman who needs to be impressed with material possessions, your presence is all that I desire.

You scare me emotionally and physically because I'm completely under your spell and afraid of the dark path you're leading me down. At times when I think you're joking about rewards and punishments, I can't tell if you're being serious or not and find myself wanting to run for the hills, but of course I wouldn't do that, because I'd miss you too much.

What you've shown me is erotic but terrifying at the same time because I no longer know what my limits are or who I'm supposed to be. With soft and hard limits clearly defined in the beginning they seem to be blending together and I'm starting to question my own judgement, or lack of.

After seeing your family with so much love and affection for each other, I wonder with your past, if you could ever feel the same for me.

I've changed and I'm not so certain it's for the better. I never signed your contract but feel as though I've become just like your previous subs. Should I ever decide to break things off with you will number seventeen already be lined up to take my place? This is not the type of relationship I envisioned on having, especially being my first. This entire affair has been one huge leap of faith for me.

You were correct in saying that I didn't have a submissive bone in my body...I don't, but what I do have is passion for you, and because I want to be with you so bad, my own needs are overshadowed by my desire to please you in any way I can. If you need my submission, then you shall have it without any resistance from me, however I still need more from you. I'm relieved you said you would try harder, whatever that means. Knowing this, I won't give up on us.

Your Beca…

_Taking a deep breath, I hit send. _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

* * *

><p><em>The following morning...<em>

Waking up to the smells of breakfast I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. Reaching for my iPad I powered up the device and noticed there was no reply to my email. Perhaps I said too much and Jesse decided to drop me like a bad habit. Just as I was about to put on a pair of sweats the chime signifying a new email, is heard.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Jesse

**TO**: Beca

**SUBJECT**: Fears

I hope you're doing well and will use this time away from me to figure out what it is you want out of this relationship. As far as your fears are concerned, they will be addressed later when I'm away from the office.

I'm tied up in meetings today and will respond to your email later. I miss you.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: Missing you back

The feeling is mutual. Waking up alone, in a strange bed, sucked the big one.

Your Beca…

_Proud of my response, I hit send..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Jesse

**TO**: Beca

**SUBJECT**: Overachiever

You would know Miss Mitchell, you've earned straight A's in that department...every time. Such an overachiever.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: Compliments

Thank you for the compliment...I think. Don't you have better things to do than compliment my smart mouth? What happened to your meetings?

Your Beca...

_Smirking at what I typed, I hit send. _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Jesse

**TO**: Beca

**SUBJECT**: Missing you

Missing you and that smart mouth of yours. Can this week be over already?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Smiling at his last email I powered down the iPad and joined my mother in the kitchen who had prepared a feast for us.

"Mmm...this looks wonderful." My compliment made her smile as she brought me a cup of coffee already prepared the way I liked it. "Thank you."

"You seem to be in a better mood this morning." She paused to take a sip of the stimulant. "Did you work things out with your boyfriend?"

Taking a seat at the bistro set I took a large swig of coffee and placed my mug on the table.

"Okay...just so you know, the relationship I have with Jesse is...complicated." I spoke between devouring pieces of crispy bacon. "He's moodier than me and sometimes I don't know what the hell to think."

"Moodier than you?" She chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "Your father and I used to think you were bipolar growing up."

Narrowing my eyes at her last comment I scooped a pile of scrambled eggs onto my plate and grabbed two slices of wheat toast. Buttering the bread I sunk my teeth into it as my mother watched me with wonder.

"How could you be so thin when you eat like that? I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much." She paused to drink more coffee. "Are you working out?"

"You might say that." I responded sheepishly, taking another sip from my mug while my mother shook her head. "Can you please pass the bacon?"

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Popping another slice into my mouth. "I already told you last week...I'm on the pill."

"Um...actually you didn't but I'm glad to hear it."

Thinking about our last conversation she was correct. When we spoke on the phone she alluded to birth control but I never confirmed it. Shrugging my shoulders I returned my attention to eating the feast before me.

"So tell me about Jesse. How did you two meet and what does he do?"

"I interviewed him for the school paper." I paused to shovel some eggs into my mouth. "Jesse is some kind of corporate tycoon who buys struggling companies, rips them apart and then rebuilds them for profit."

"That's very interesting but you were never on the paper."

"I know...Chloe was. She set up this interview like a million years ago, finally got the appointment but was on her death bed. So I did this favor for her." Pausing to take a sip of orange juice I continued. "I made a total ass of myself by tripping over my feet and falling flat on my face in his office. I was such a cluts."

As my mother cracked up at my description, I smiled at the not so distant memory.

"Oh, my God!" She laughed. "Talk about a graceful first impression. You definitely take after your mother. What happened next?"

"There was something about him...it was so unnerving just to be in the same room with Jesse." Pausing to sigh. "He was so gorgeous and so confident that I barely made it through the interview."

"But you did."

"Yes." I breathed as my eyes closed momentarily while I bit my lower lip.

"Then what happened?"

"Jesse is a graduate and benefactor of Barden who was conferring our degrees at graduation so he was there like all the time." Pausing to sigh. "He came looking for me at the radio station one night and the rest is history."

"So he came after you?"

"Yep." I acknowledged her, leaving out the part about Jesse's expert stalker tendencies.

"You've always been into your music and didn't care much for dating. This guy must really be special."

"Oh...he's special alright."

"Your father and I were concerned you would never find anyone, but here you are dating a gorgeous billionaire. We didn't even think you liked boys."

Sighing for dramatic effect, I let her have it.

"Okay...just because I decided to wait, it doesn't mean I'm gay. Why does everyone keep thinking that? I've dated and have had all kinds of opportunities to hook up. I didn't want to rush into things." Pausing to exhale I decided to confide in her. "I just wanted my first time to be special."

"Was it?" She asked softly as I blushed, nodding with a smile. "I've never seen you like this."

"Like how?"

"All grown up." She admitted with affection. "How do you feel about this guy?"

Hesitating to respond I finally let my guard down. "I've never felt this way about anyone."

"You love him." It was more of statement as my eyes teared up. "What's wrong?"

"You're right." I admitted truthfully. "I'm _so_ in love with him...it hurts. But it doesn't matter, because he doesn't feel the same for me." My mother extended her hand over mine and squeezed as tears escaped my eyes. "He had a horrible childhood and may never be capable of loving anyone."

Pulling her hand away my mother held my face in between her palms and locked eyes with me.

"I don't believe that and I don't think you do either." She said wiping my tear stained face with the pads of her thumbs. "If you did, you wouldn't still be with him."

I didn't realize how much I needed my mother until that very moment. Rather than judge my actions or convince me to break up with Jesse, she embraced me as I sobbed in her arms, nurturing me the way a loving mother knew how and gave me the hope I needed.

Later that day we visited my stepfather who's been the best thing for my mother. She deserved happiness and Rob was a good man with common sense, and God love him, he grounded her. His recovery would be a long process, but he would recover and that's all that mattered. Having a husband in the weakened state he was in, it was amazing my mom would have enough empathy to be there for a daughter who cried over a boyfriend with deep emotional issues. My mother was a strong woman with a heart of gold. Throughout her own distress and recovery, she never stopped being a loving parent to me and devoted wife to my step dad. In spending more time with her I realized we were more alike than I initially thought, and that was okay with me. If my mother could overcome the pain and suffering of a failed marriage and rebuild herself then I could handle my predicament with a moody billionaire who was cold as ice.

That evening Jesse finally responded to my email. Sitting on the living room couch, I sipped the red wine my mother handed me and read his response.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Jesse

**TO**: Beca

**SUBJECT**: Truth & Consequences - Finally!

My Dearest Beca;

Why is it as soon as there's distance between us, you're able to communicate openly and honestly with me and not when we're together?

I can't believe I've found the one woman on this planet who doesn't give a damn about my wealth. I've worked very hard to get to where I'm at today and want nothing more than to treat the young woman who's company I enjoy. So get used to it Beca. I'm your rich boyfriend and will buy you elaborate gifts, not as payment for sex, but because I can and more importantly, because I want to.

By the way your car arrived this morning and will be parked in my building's parking garage until you get back.

I've read and reread your email and can't believe how you personify yourself. For a bright, witty and beautiful young woman, you have some major self-esteem issues. I don't know what I've done to make you feel like a cheap whore however you're anything but, and I have half a mind to make an appointment for you to see my shrink. I'm down right angry for the way you perceive yourself when all I see is perfection.

I'm sorry that I instill fear in you. It kind of goes with the territory of being fifty shades of fucked up. In the beginning I tried to stay away from you and even warned you to stay away from me, but that's not possible, because it is you that has me under _your_ spell. I find myself changing and doing things I never dreamed of, and I'm not talking sexually. Before you came along I slept alone, and now I look forward to waking up with you in my arms. That has to mean something...right? At least my therapist thinks so.

I want to share my lifestyle with you and have never wanted anything so much. I'm in awe of your courage and strength. For one so innocent and willing to try new things, speaks volumes to me. Your acceptance in embracing the sub role when you don't have a submissive bone in your body is especially amazing to me. What you failed to understand is that in the Dom/Sub relationship, the submissive has _all_ of the power. If you say no...then no it is. That's why safe words were invented, which thankfully, you have never had to use. Your concerns about not being submissive enough are understandable, however while in the playroom your demeanor is perfect, and while you permit me to exercise proper control over you, you not only follow direction, your actions and reactions are exemplary. I've never been more pleased and delighted with anyone.

Outside of the playroom you're a constant source of amusement and challenge me every step of the way, which is not only refreshing, it makes me want to be a better person, and like you have told me so many times before, I find myself wanting more. Your actions continue to surprise me, and for one so inexperienced, you disarm me like no other has done so before.

Please take this time and tell me what you want out of this relationship and need from me, if I'm failing in my domme role I need to know how to fix things and I'll keep an open mind to your needs.

I'm concerned you've traveled to Sedona because you're incapable of thinking clearly around me. It's the same for me Beca, for all sense of reasoning vanishes when we're together. This is the depth of my feelings for you, I truly wish I could give you more, but this is all I'm capable of at this time.

I shall try to keep my distance from you while you visit with your mother and give you the time you need to figure things out. I don't want to lose you baby...so please don't give up on us.

Enjoy your visit...but not too much.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He doesn't want to lose me. He doesn't want to sleep alone. He wants more. Am I reading this correctly? I certainly hope so after rereading his epic length email several times. He says he'll try to stay away, does that mean he could pop up in Sedona at any moment? God! I certainly hope so. Suddenly all I can think of is being in his arms with his soft lips on mine. We've been apart less than forty-eight hours and knowing it'll be a another few days before we'll be together, my heart aches for him. I'm all smiles as I clutch my iPad to my chest and long for his company. As my eyes become heavy, images of a possible future, a family portrait invade my mind once again.

"Rebeca?" It feels as though I've traveled back in time as my mother's hand gently brushes my cheek, the way she used to when I ran a fever and had to stay home from school. I'm nudged and woken out of a sleep still clutching my tablet to my heart. "Sweetie...dinner reservations are in less than an hour. My friends are looking forward to meeting you. Are you still up to this?"

"Oh yeah." I respond cheerfully, stretching and yawning as my iPad falls off of me and onto the carpeted floor. "Just give me about thirty minutes to get ready."

"You were hugging that thing like it was your most valued possession." I was taken back by her observation as I made room for her on the couch next to me. "You heard from him...didn't you?"

I nodded and flushed while my mother hooked a tendril of hair behind my ear-spike.

"Jesse and I." I paused, giving her a bonafide smile. "We're good."

"I'm so happy to hear that sweetie and I'm so glad you're here." She said kissing me on the forehead. "I'll leave you to get ready."

As my mother vacated the room I took a quick shower, returned to my bedroom, turned on my device and typed up a quick email.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: Poetry in Motion

You're a conundrum wrapped in a riddle and have a meticulous way with words, _Sir_.

I'm about to embark on dinner with my mother and her cronies at the country club she belongs to, and just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes at the thought of it. With the distance between us my ass is safe from your twitchy palm, at least for now. By the way, I loved your email and will respond properly when I can...missing you.

Your Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Jesse

**TO**: Beca

**SUBJECT**: Twitchy Palm

Enjoy your dinner baby and I miss you too.

With thoughts of your eye rolling, pink behind and smart mouth, my afternoon will no longer be dull, however my evening will be painfully quiet.

I may have to coerce Benji into watching Star Wars with me for the umpteenth time to keep my mind preoccupied, and right now I can just imagine you rolling your stunning sapphire eyes at your movie loving boyfriend.

I also believe it was you who pointed out that I also suffer from the same nasty habit.

Jesse Swanson, Eye Roller

CEO, JS Enterprises

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: Jedi Mind Tricks

I hope you're paying Benji over time.

You're very distracting when I'm trying to get ready for dinner. At this moment I'm in my undergarments trying to put on the same dress I wore for graduation. I'm going to be late and you know that's not like me.

One thing I've been wondering, who spanks you for rolling your eyes?

Your Beca...

_Proud of my response, I hit send._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Jesse

**TO**: Beca

**SUBJECT**: Punishments

As a master of my own destiny...nobody. However if you must know, nobody chastises me except for my mother, my shrink and of course...you.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: Chastising

Who me? I would never berate you on purpose. Are you sure you're not mixing me up with somebody else? I really need to get going.

Your Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Jesse

**TO**: Beca

**SUBJECT**: Berating

You do it all the time, especially in print, which I find challenging and irresistible. Can I zip you up?

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The tone of his words unsettles me as I realize he's turned on by visualizing me in my lack of attire. Two can play at this game.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: For your eyes only

I would prefer that you unzipped it.

Your Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Jesse

**TO**: Beca

**SUBJECT**: Turned On

You're not the only one.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: Aroused

Taking your time as you nuzzle my neck.

Your Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Jesse

**TO**: Beca

**SUBJECT**: Groaning

Wish I was with you right now.

Jesse Swanson

CEO, JS Enterprises

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: Moaning

You're not the only one.

Your Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Rebeca?" My mother called from outside my bedroom door. "Are you ready?"

_Shit! _

"Um...a couple of minutes!" I yelled back with my voice cracking. "I'm coming!"

_God! I wish that were the case._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**FROM**: Beca

**TO**: Jesse

**SUBJECT**: Moaning

Gotta go. Laters, baby.

Your Beca...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Quickly I applied my make up and dried my hair. Deciding to put it up, I clipped my bun in place and let tendrils of hair frame my face. Putting on my sandals, I grabbed my purse and within minutes I was in my mother's presence who gave me a quizzical look.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, placing the back of her hand to my forehead. "You look flushed."

If she only knew the state of mind her daughter was in.

After spending a couple of hours with a bunch of women my mother's age I noticed they keyed off of her. She seemed to be the leader of her group like I was the leader of the Bella's. She was in her element and enthusiastically spoke about how her daughter made ICCA history in being part of the first and only all women's a-cappella group to ever win the finals and how we were invited to compete in the world championships in Copenhagen this year. She was especially proud to share with her friends how I graduated with honors and managed to snag a multibillionaire for a boyfriend. It was embarrassing to be the center of attention but I let her have the spotlight.

The following day she insisted we go clothes shopping. She reasoned since I had this hot boyfriend I needed to dress more appropriately. Letting her indulge me I reluctantly tried on a slew of clothes until we settled on a few light colored feminine outfits that Jesse would apparently approve of.

_How the hell would she know? _

After our marathon shopping session we went for another swim and then my mom brought us to a resort called The Inn Above Oak Creek. It was rustic looking, surrounded by red rock mountains and rocky creeks with the most spectacular views I had ever seen. We entered the main restaurant and sat in the bar as a cocktail waitress took our drink orders. Most of the customers came from an adjacent golf course and were in high spirits as they chugged down the daily drink specials. We opted for cosmopolitans and discussed what we could do the next couple of days since I would be leaving soon. My mother also took this opportunity to give me her words of wisdom on men which made my eyes roll to the heavens. As we continued our conversation I felt my purse buzz and pulled out my cell phone. Taking a sip of my cocktail I powered on my mobile device and just about spat out my drink when I realized the pompous ass was text messaging me.

**Jesse**: "_How dare you leave me hanging last night. Just when things were getting interesting." _

Snickering at his comment, I texted my response immediately.

**Beca**: "_What? No more emailing?"_

**Jesse**: "_This seems more efficient. How was dinner last night?" _

**Beca**: "_Dinner was good but exhausting. I was the topic of conversation and ate way too much. And what do you mean by interesting?"_

**Jesse**: "_You asked me to unzip your dress and then left me hanging."_

Laughing out loud I practically snorted while my mother gave me a strange look.

"Is that Jesse?" She asked, dialing her husband's phone to check in with him. I nodded as my fingers flew over the tiny keyboard.

**Beca**: "_Sorry about that. I told you I was running late and you were distracting me." _

**Jesse**: "_You're forgiven...this time. Just so you know, I had dinner with an old friend last night."_

He has old friends? Who could that be? I wondered if it was that child molester old bat Mrs. Robinson. With my demeanor changed I quickly texted him back as my mother excused herself to the ladies room.

**Beca**: "_I hope you and your 'friend' had a pleasant dinner. Who was it with?" _

**Jesse**: "_I never took you for the jealous type. Who do you think it was?" _

**Beca**: "_I've never had a reason to be jealous until now. Was it with her?"_

**Jesse**: "_If you're referring to Mrs. Robinson...yes. She's just an old friend, nothing more." _

**Beca**: "_WHO IS ALSO A CHILD PREDATOR!" I texted back with urgency and snarled at my high definition display. _

With my mother returning, she ordered us another round of drinks and asked if I was okay. Nodding to her I resumed my texting conversation.

**Jesse**: "_What's with the shouty capitals? You really need to relax more. Perhaps you should have another cosmopolitan." _

_What the hell?_

With all the blood draining from my head I looked up from my phone and quickly scanned the room.

"Rebeca darling...what's wrong?" My mother asked with concern as the cocktail waitress brought our third round of drinks. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Um...I'm pretty sure I have." The shakiness in my voice gave me away as my pulse rate and respiration increased. Turning around in my seat I looked behind me and then to the opposite end of the establishment. Spinning back around to face my mother I closed my eyes momentarily and cursed to myself. "Son of a bitch! He's here."

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>AN: My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. With life getting in the way I had to take a break from writing. Apparently there will be another couple of chapters to finalize this story before I can begin working on Shades: Darker. Thank you for following along and for those who take the time to review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shades – Chapter 23 **

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Shades…<em>

**The Inn Above Oak Creek - Sedona, Arizona**

"Rebeca, darling...what's wrong?" My mother asked with concern as the cocktail waitress brought our third round of drinks. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"I'm pretty sure I have." The shakiness in my voice gave me away as my pulse rate and respiration increased. Turning around in my seat, I looked behind me and then to the opposite end of the establishment. Spinning back around to face my mother, I closed my eyes momentarily and cursed to myself. "Son of a bitch...he's here."

* * *

><p><em>And now…<em>

"Who's here?" My mother asked as I watched the crowd part like the Red Sea as he made his way over towards where we were sitting. "Sweetie...who is it?"

"Jesse."

"Really?" She asked, looking around the room. "Oh dear...how do I look?"

"Mother!" My jaw dropped as she quickly whipped out a compact from her purse and glanced at her reflection, applying a fresh layer of lipstick. "Gimme that!" I grabbed the mirror from grasp and gave myself a quick once over, while she snickered at me.

_When did I become so vain? _

"So, which one is he?" She turned around in her seat and scanned the room wondering who my knight in shining armor was. As I looked past my mother, I caught a glimpse of Jesse as people cleared a path for him. "Is that gorgeous hunk of a man...him?"

Nodding slowly, the corners of my mouth curved upward as my heart began to flutter.

"Yes." Was all I could say as our eyes locked. Taking deep breaths I tossed down my cocktail, placed the glass on the table top and stood up.

Per our email correspondence the pompous ass indicated he would try to keep his distance from me, but with our flirtatious teasing the other night, it was obvious neither of us would be able to. I should be upset with Jesse because I came to Sedona to visit my mother and get away from him, needing the opportunity to clear my mind and decide what I wanted out of this 'relationship' of ours and for not respecting my wishes, but how could I stay upset when I'm craving his touch. Knowing I also had this effect on him made me feel empowered, wondering if any of his previous subs had made this kind of impact on him. Perhaps it was the time away from Jesse, it had only been a few days but it seemed like a lifetime. He looked irresistible with his slightly mussed hair and five o'clock shadow. He wore a white dress shirt, unbuttoned just enough to display a dusting of chest hair to tempt me into breaking his biggest rule of not touching him and a pair of blue jeans that hung perfectly on his hips.

He must have flown here because he either missed me or because I had wished him to be here or perhaps it was a combination of both. At the same time he infuriated me because of that damn sexual deviant he saw the other night. How could he not see Mrs. Robinson for what she really was? He admitted without hesitation that he had dinner with her. Was that to make me jealous? Apparently the green eyed goddess in me had woken up because that's exactly how I felt when he dropped that little bomb.

Feeling the pull in my groin increase with heat radiating between my thighs, my body had literally come alive, craving his attention. I needed to block out these impure thoughts clouding my mind due to present company...my mother, who would undoubtedly catch on to what her precious young daughter was thinking. The closer my lover approached, the more my skin flushed as I longed for his expert ministrations on my flesh and his luscious lips on my own. This was the control Jesse had over me as a simple gaze would put me in a heightened state of arousal.

Watching the patrons of the bar react to my boyfriend was both fascinating and disturbing. Women of all types and ages swooned over Jesse as he walked passed them, while men stopped in mid conversation to get a look at the successful billionaire, wanting to be just like the man who oozed of self confidence, sex appeal and high net worth that attracted followers like ants would to sugar.

"Ladies." Jesse's voice intruded on my thoughts as he stood before our small table. Gazing at me warily he took my hand in his and placed a quick kiss to my lips. Breathing in his scent, I momentarily closed my eyes and exhaled as my mother observed our interaction. "I hope I'm not interrupting...may I join you?"

"Yes...of course." I replied. "Um...mom...this is Jesse. Jesse...this is my mom, Elizabeth." Before I could finish the introductions, the arrogant shit already had my mother's hand in his as he planted a tender kiss to her knuckles.

"Ma'am...what a pleasure it is to finally make your acquaintance. Rebeca has told me so much about you and might I add that you're way too young to have a daughter in her twenties." He paused, smiling at my mother as he continued to stroke her ego. "I can clearly see where she gets her looks...you're both very beautiful and could easily pass for sisters."

_Oh for heaven's sake..._

"Please, call me Liz." Rolling my eyes at my mother's behavior, she blushed and giggled like an adolescent school girl. Even my mom wasn't immune to Jesse Swanson's charms and she was twice his age and happily married. "It's so nice to finally meet you Jesse and it's so refreshing to hear someone using my daughter's full name for once."

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady." His compliment made me blush this time as I took my seat. Noticing my empty glass, Jesse waved the barmaid over for another round of drinks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly, finally finding my voice. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you...I'm just a little surprised."

Looking guarded, he seemed to struggle in finding the appropriate words. "I came to see you of course." He merely stated, taking my hand again. "Your last email wished me to be here, so...we aim to please, Miss Mitchell."

_Wow!_

"Um...when did you get in?" I inquired, scratching my head. "Where are you staying?"

"I got in just a little while ago and I'm staying here."

"You are?" I squeaked, accepting my fourth Cosmopolitan from the waitress. "For how long?"

"As long as you want me to." His reply sent a chill through my veins as my desire for him intensified. "There's wifi here so I'll be able to conduct business from upstairs and see you whenever." His voice was even as my insides began to turn into mush. "I was planning on visiting you tomorrow at your mom's but you just so happen to be having drinks at the hotel where I'm staying."

"Or perhaps you just so happen to be staying at the same place where we decided to stop for drinks." I countered, slamming down another Cosmo. "Is it a coincidence?"

"Touché Rebeca." Smirking at my comeback, he took a sip of his drink. "I couldn't stay away from you."

Finally the truth was spoken in soft tones as Jesse's thumb caressed my hand causing me to squirm in my seat. I bit down hard on my lower lip which made his eyes widen with desire. My mother appeared dumbstruck as she silently observed our little exchange, fanning herself with her napkin.

"Is it getting hot in here?" She asked rhetorically looking between the two of us, as we were brought out of our fog. "Um Jesse...would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow night?"

"I would love to Liz." His orbit worthy smile made her melt like butter. "Thank you for the invite."

"Wonderful!" She responded, almost clapping her hands with glee. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to visit the ladies room."

Could she be any more obvious? She just went like a few minutes ago. Turning to Jesse, I couldn't stand it anymore and had to bring up his dinner date from the other night.

"I can't believe you!" I whisper shouted. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here!"

"So you're still upset with me for seeing Mrs. Robinson?"

"What do you think?" I lashed back, not caring that my voice was carrying over the restaurant causing at least one other diner to turn to look at me. "That pedophile stole your innocence."

"I never thought of her like that." He retorted. "She's an old friend-"

"-Who's a child predator!" My voice rose to a higher octave drawing more attention to our table. "You were a fifteen-year-old _child _when she dug her claws into you and brought you to the dark side. Had she been a man and you been a girl like your sister or _me _for that matter, tempting you into the BDSM lifestyle, would that have been okay?"

"Beca! It wasn't like that!" He snapped back, pausing for a moment to calm down and think about what I had just said. "Okay...I see your point but it didn't feel that way to me."

"I know that, but with today's laws she could have been prosecuted for statutory rape and convicted as a sexual predator." Twisting my face in disgust I continued. "I'm sorry Jesse, but you may never see it that way but she victimized you, and for that reason alone...I detest her."

"C'mon...don't be upset. Gail and I are only friends and business partners. Our sexual relationship ended years ago when her husband found out about us; it practically ruined her marriage."

_Holy shit! This is news._

"Friends _AND_ business partners?" I shrieked, choking out the words. "Jesus! When does this bullshit end? Next thing you'll be telling me you fathered a child with her."

"Shh...keep it down" Trying desperately to shush me, I didn't say another word, as I nodded slightly and took another sip of my cocktail. "Your mom will be back any moment. Can we please continue this conversation later?"

"This isn't over Jesse." I managed to get the last word just before my mother returned. She looked between us as we plastered fake smiles on our faces, making us look guilty.

Sensing the tension between us my mom just had to ask. "Sweetie...is everything okay?"

"We're fine...right Jesse?" Instead of answering, he politely nodded and grinned with a guarded expression. Tossing down his drink, Jesse waved the barmaid over to our table.

"Please charge the entire tab to room 1734." He instructed, then turned his attention to us. "Liz...it was a pleasure meeting you and I look forward to tomorrow evening. Rebeca, I'll call you in the morning." Kneeling over Jesse placed a kiss to my cheek and whispered "Laters, baby" into my ear as I crossed my arms and clenched my jaw with irritation.

As soon as Jesse was out of earshot range my mother came around the table and slid into the seat beside me. "What the hell is going on between you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Sighing deeply I ran my fingers through my hair. "We're fine."

"I'm not oblivious Rebeca. I know there's something going on. The unresolved sexual tension between you two is off the scale."

"MOM!"

Fanning herself with the happy hour menu, she continued on. "Sweetie, that boy is here for a reason and you need to find out what that is." Wrapping her arm around my shoulder, she brought me closer and kissed my cheek. "I'm pleased that you visited, however you came here because you're confused about him. It's quite obvious to me that you're both crazy about each other but afraid to take the next step."

"Mom...you don't understand. It'll never work out. Because of his horrendous past, Jesse isn't capable of loving me back; he doesn't even love himself." With tears threatening, I continued on. "How am I supposed to get through to that?"

"You already have." She admitted with a smile. "He may not have told you but his body language gives him away. He's in love with you, there's no way he would have made this trip if he wasn't, and I believe the key to your happiness is in room number 1734. Go to him and talk this out.

"But I came here to visit you."

"Yes, you did but you need to know if he's the one for you. I'm not going anywhere and there's still plenty of time for us to visit. Go to him. If it doesn't work out and you need to come back to the house, call me and I'll come and get you. If you decide to stay the night...well, you're an adult now...just be careful."

Blushing at her last remark I conceded to her. "Okay...I'll go."

* * *

><p><strong>Room 1734<strong>

Approximately thirty minutes later I was knocking on his hotel suite door, it opened to a perplexed looking Jesse who appeared to be engaged in a serious conversation on his cell phone. If I were to guess, it was business related as he barked orders to the individual on the receiving end.

The space was enormous and elaborately decorated with a woodsy-like charm. Motioning for me to make myself a drink at the fully stocked wet bar, I decided with four Cosmopolitans already flowing through my veins, I'd had enough alcohol and settled for ice water.

Disappearing into the next room, I heard his voice rise. Taking a seat on the sofa, I crossed one leg over the other and sipped my cold beverage contemplating what I needed to say. Within minutes Jesse ended his call and joined me.

"Why are you here, Beca?"

"Did you love her?" I asked, aware of just how petulant I sounded.

"Who...Gail?"

Without saying another word I turned away, huffed and crossed my arms which seemed to amuse him.

"I never took you to be the jealous type but this is down right adorable." He goaded me on which irritated me even more as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "I love this side of you."

"Just answer the damn question!" I snapped.

"No Beca. I don't love her and never have." He admitted, taking the glass out of my hand and sipping my drink. "I've never loved anyone and have never fathered a child."

_Thank God for small miracles. _

Hearing the truth was not only enlightening but also sad because a man of his experience had never been in love. Could I be the exception or was I just chasing a dream that would eventually end in tragedy?

"You never answered my question." His voice interrupted my thoughts as he brought me out of my fog. "Why are you here with me and not with your mother?"

"To get more answers."

"If I only knew your questions." His response was cool as he placed my glass down on the table in front of me, making sure it was centered on the coaster, like the control freak he was. "What do you want to know?"

Shrugging my shoulders and collecting my glass, I gave Jesse a wary look as I took another sip, then placed the glass back down on the table.

"Why did you come out here?" I finally asked.

"Because you said you missed me."

"Jesse...cut the crap! Tell me why you came _all _the way to Sedona."

Without uttering another word, he closed the gap between us and suddenly his lips were on mine. It was a needy kiss that seemed full of desperation; making us both moan as our tongues wrestled and our teeth collided. Pressing me back into the couch cushions, his body covered mine, hugging me tightly and securely like a lifejacket would a sailor on stormy seas as his attack on my lips intensified. Biting and tugging on my lower lip, he sucked on my skin making me groan.

"I couldn't stay away and, judging by your reaction to me, you feel the same." He admitted between kisses that set my desire on fire because he was right...I did feel exactly the same. "I need you, baby."

Running my fingers through his unruly hair, I took his lip between my teeth and bit down hard on the swelling flesh, causing him to hiss. With his bleeding lip, he kissed me with more conviction as I savored the metallic tasting fluid I was slowly ingesting.

With unbridled lust, we were all over each other, kicking objects off the adjacent coffee table with our feet and sending them crashing to the ground, our need to become one was unmistakable; he _needed_ me as much as I _wanted_ him.

"I'm going to take you right here and right now." He urged on, taking a bite out of my neck that made me gasp. "I need to be inside of you." His eyes pierced into my soul as I saw something different that took me by surprise. Was it love or was it lust?

Out of breath, I nodded as he unbuttoned my skinny jeans, hooking his thumbs through my waistband and panties and yanking them both down my legs as I kicked off my sneakers. Without missing a beat, his digits stroked my folds and penetrated my center, already dripping with desire and ready to receive him. My body reacted immediately and flushed with heat at his touch, needing a release like yesterday. Moaning at my wetness, he withdrew his hand and sucked on his drenched fingers which made me pant in need.

Reaching down, I unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and hurriedly freed his throbbing member which was already fully erect. He aligned himself and pushed into me with one long, swift thrust. We groaned in unison as he pounded relentlessly into my core, not taking any prisoners, bringing us closer to the edge of oblivion. It was rougher than usual, but it was something we both craved. Matching his rhythm, my hips jutted upward as my arms and legs wrapped around him. Kissing me deeply, our grunts became louder as sweat dripped off his forehead. Stilling himself, his lips parted as he closed his eyes and shouted out his release, sending me tumbling over the Grand Canyon and into the Colorado River down below.

"Fuck Beca!" He choked out as his seed continued to fill me. "Will I ever get enough of you?"

Before either of us could recover from our mutual bliss, he lifted me into his arms and brought us, still connected, into the bedroom where he laid me down on his king size bed. Withdrawing himself just long enough to rid us of our clothing, Jesse re-entered me and just like before, he didn't hold back as he mercilessly penetrated me deeper, striking and bruising my cervix. He seemed unable to hold back as _all_ of him was inside of me.

His mouth descended to my chest as he sucked and bit down vigorously on my breasts, leaving me tiny bruises for me to discover in the shower the next day. Wincing in pain, I grabbed the headboard with both hands and hung on for dear life as he fucked me harder than he'd ever done so before. There was something primal about what was happening but, having never seen this side of Jesse, I knew it was something he desperately needed. His expression was unreadable but if I had to guess, it was a combination of anger and lust as he delivered one long, painful, deliberate thrust after another. Because of my love for this man, I would do anything for Jesse, even accept the onslaught my body was receiving. Closing my tear filled eyes, I wished for subspace to consume me as my pain threshold had been met, but it wouldn't come as I also lived for the moment of the delicious torment I was experiencing. This was more than sex, it was therapy on a whole new level as he began to confront the demons of his past.

Grunting with every thrust, Jesse buried his face in the crook of my neck and let out the most guttural sound I'd ever heard from him; releasing years of pain that had been eating him alive. I held him in my arms and felt wetness on my neck, knowing his emotions had been compromised through his intense lovemaking. Realizing the significance of what had just transpired, my eyes teared for this man as my heart swelled beyond anything I could ever have imagined. I knew at that moment that I loved Jesse Swanson unconditionally no matter what he did or didn't feel for me. I loved everything about this man and would do anything for him. I loved his passion and the fact that he came out here just for me.

Never wanting this moment to end we stayed this way until darkness enveloped us.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I was woken out of a dead sleep and felt Jesse's warm, soft mouth doing wonderful things to my body. Normally I wasn't a morning person however if everyday started out like this, I could easily be swayed to become one. Opening my eyes, I stretched languorously as I looked down and watched my lover pleasure me between my thighs. The feeling sent my eyes rolling back to the heavens. Breathing harder my mouth formed an 'O' as my body began to tremble. Alternating between being fingered, tongue fucked and receiving intense suction, my core was literally set on fire as tiny spasms took hold of me. Tossing my head back into my pillows, my back arched as an exquisite climax raked over me. As he continued his oral exploration of my nether regions a second surge of decadence escaped as I cried out and gripped his head to my center as he feasted on my spilling essence. A few more kisses to my inner thighs, he lifted himself up and planted delicate kisses across my stomach before Jesse's lips were on mine. Tasting our combined fluids ignited my senses as I was now fully awake enjoying our closeness.<p>

"Good morning!" Jesse's lips dusted mine as I could feel his smile. "Did you enjoy that?"

Thanking God it was still dark, my flushed face and stupid ass grin would be evidence enough of my appreciation. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking I would like to wake you up like that every morning."

_So would I..._

With my inner goddess throwing kisses to the world my subconscious cocked it's head with caution.

"Me too." I finally admitted softly, thinking this may be the turning point in our relationship. "Last night was something else."

"Yeah...tell me about it." He sighed. "Another first." Knowing exactly where he was coming from, I cradled his jaw with my fingers and pressed my lips to his. Taking my hand he placed a kiss to my palm then looked into my eyes. "You took quite a pounding. Did I hurt you?"

Thinking about what to say, I decided the truth would be best. "If I told you no I would be lying, but I'm glad it happened." His eyes darkened at what I had admitted to, as he appeared to be conflicted with his own thoughts.

"What have you done to me? I lost control and that _never_ happens. I could have seriously injured you. Why did you let it happen?"

"Because I _wanted_ it." My voice was shaky as it trailed off. "And you _needed_ me."

Nodding slowly with agreement Jesse stroked my face and kissed me tenderly. "I've never met anyone like you before." Pausing to exhale. "Tell me what I can do for you. What do you want?"

I could see fear in his eyes but I wasn't about to back down from the one thing I wanted most.

"To touch you." I said softly. With my eyes tearing up, my lover took my hand and placed it on his chest. "It's all I ever wanted."

"Then touch me."

I could feel the raised ridges of his scars as I observed him closely. With his eyes closed he looked like someone in pain as I gently explored this part of him.

Moving the pads of my fingers along his damaged skin I took advantage of the opportunity I had been given. "Who did this to you?" I asked softly.

After what seemed like forever the deafening silence was broken with an explanation.

"The crack whore's pimp." He finally spat out, opening his eyes. "The son-of-a bitch beat me and put out his fucking cigarettes on my skin, burning me whenever my mother didn't do as she was told or make her quota for the night. I was only a few years old when it happened, however I had to undergo treatment for the burns." He sighed at the distant memory. "My adoptive parents explained what happened to me when I was old enough to understand."

"Oh, my God!" I could feel the bile in my throat rise as the truths of his horrid past unfolded before me. "How long did it-?"

"-Please don't look at me like that. I've never told anyone about this except my shrink and...her." He continued on. "I guess the bitch finally took pity on me, her bastard son, and escaped her pimp's custody. From what I heard we lived on the streets for weeks, starving and without shelter until one day she didn't wake up."

"It's no wonder you have a thing about food." I whispered.

"Yes...I despise waste especially after experiencing hunger first hand."

Acknowledging him with a nod, I now fully understood where he was coming from. While he and his biological mother were a product of the streets, she sacrificed her life to protect her young son who probably identified her abusive pimp as a father figure. Feeling closer to Jesse I didn't realize his hand had covered mine as it rested flat on his pecs. It was a breakthrough of enormous multitude as he began to open himself up to me...finally.

"Okay...that's enough." He removed my hand from his chest but kissed my palm. "I can only take so much."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"It's a two way street, Beca. I'm telling you because you asked, and I want you to trust me in return."

"I do."

Laying side by side in all our naked glory, not touching but admiring each other, it was the most intimate act two people could share. Disrupting the silence, Jesse was the first to speak.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"No...I'm not tired." I smiled warmly.

He smiled back. "Neither am I. What would you like to do?"

"Talk."

He laughed. "Okay...what do you want to talk about?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red." He replied without hesitation. "And you?"

Shaking my head, all I could think of was his playroom. Of course he would choose red. "Green." I answered him back. "Do you have a favorite song?"

"My taste in music is very eclectic so I don't have just one but my favorite genre would have to be classical." He paused to hook a tendril of hair behind my ear. "And you Miss Mitchell...do you have a favorite song or type of music?"

"Well...I am the mash-up queen so all types, but recently I've learned to love classical especially when it's being performed for me."

Caressing my cheek, I closed my eyes and smiled at his gentleness as his lips pressed softly against mine.

"What's your favorite movie?" I saved the best for last because I already knew Jesse was a closet movie nerd.

"That depends on the genre." He said, grinning. "Breakfast Club, Rocky and Star Wars are my all time favorites. How about you?"

"I hate movies...they're so predictable, however I did see a porno at a party once...now that film I really liked." My response sent us both into a fit of laughter. "Did you pick those movies because of the film scores?"

"Yeah..." He gave it some thought. "I guess I did."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Composing music."

"I used to but now that my success in the corporate world has taken over my life, there's no time for it."

"And yet you find the time to be with me."

"Oh yes Miss Mitchell...there's always time for you." His flirtatious tone made me blush.

"I would love to hear you play something original."

"Perhaps you will someday."

"So cryptic. What's this _someday _crap?" I snarked back making him chuckle. "So tell me, Mr. Swanson, out of the many accomplishments in your life so far, which one stands out the most?"

"That's easy." With a spark in his eyes, Jesse maneuvered me on top of him and kissed me passionately. "You're not only my biggest conquest, you're my favorite pastime."

"Oh, really!?" My interest peaked as my heart swelled at his admission. Trying to not over analyze his words, I enjoyed the skin on skin contact and melted into his arms. "You're just saying that so I'll allow you to work me over in your playroom again."

"Mmm..." He purred. "Does that mean you'll join me in my Red Room of Pain this weekend?"

"Yes...of course I will." I nearly rolled my eyes at him but stopped myself. "I might even let you use the flogger on me again."

My inner goddess celebrated with a running tumble and triple flip dismount while my subconscious turned the other cheek and passed judgment.

"You never cease to amaze me Beca." I was pulled closer to him as our bodies pressed together. "Tomorrow I want to do something with you...but we need to get some sleep first."

He was glowing with an infectious smile that I couldn't resist. Kissing me gently on the lips, I settled beside him, wrapped securely in his arms. With a final kiss to the top of my head I succumbed to sleep feeling content and the happiest I'd ever been.

* * *

><p>I was nudged awake by Jesse who was already dressed in jeans and a black turtle neck. Nuzzling my ear he whispered his version of sweet nothings to me. "Time to wake up."<p>

Unlike the last wake up call I received, my groans were that of irritation because it was still dark and Jesse was in way too good of a mood. What the hell does he want from me? More sex?

"C'mon beautiful...I want to chase the dawn with you." He was way too chipper when all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. "We don't have much time so I need your sexy ass up and dressed in five minutes. We can shower later."

"Alright already! I'm up...jeez!" With the side-light turned on I painfully squinted at Jesse who was trying not to laugh at me. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I just want you to know that I _really_ hate you right now." Sitting up in bed the flat sheet fell and pooled at my waist, revealing my breasts which made Jesse's eyes go dark. "I thought you wanted more sex."

"Beca...I always want to have sex with you but it's already five o'clock and we have no time this morning." Looking at his wristwatch, he continued on. "We have just enough time to get a quick bite to eat and then get to our destination."

"Okay...I might be awake however my stomach won't be conscious for another couple of hours."

"Fine...we'll eat afterwards." Resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to win this one, he caved in making me smile with triumph. "You're moving at a glacier's pace...can you please start getting ready?"

"I seriously want to roll my eyes at you." I snarked back.

"Go ahead...it'll make my day." He teased.

"Hmm...a good spanking would wake me up." My suggestive words dripped of sarcasm making his jaw practically detach from his face. "Then again you would get all hot and bothered..." My voice trailed off as Jesse shook his head and tried his best to keep a straight face.

Tossing a sweatshirt at me, I quickly changed into my own jeans, applied a light layer of make-up and put my hair up in a ponytail. "Can I at least scrub the fur off my teeth?"

This time he rolled his eyes at me as he ventured off to another room.

"Hey! Just so you know, I'm using your toothbrush again!" I yelled loud enough so he could hear me, not realizing he was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed, fully amused and observing me as I carefully applied the right amount of toothpaste to his brush and started scrubbing my teeth. Grabbing my waist from behind, I squeaked as he nuzzled my neck. Removing the brush from my grasp he began to brush his own teeth while I watched in awe as playful Jesse was irresistible. Handing the toothbrush back to me, I completed the hygienic task at hand and spit into the sink but was quickly turned around and kissed passionately as our minty foam filled mouths pressed together. The gesture was full of intimacy as our tongues tangled, spreading the fluoride substance accordingly. With my head still swimming, he released me so I could finish getting ready. "You know...if someone hadn't distracted me, that wouldn't have taken so long." I said breathlessly.

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Jesse patted me on the butt, grabbed his room key and guided us into the hallway. Taking the elevator to the ground floor, we exited the hotel and were immediately greeted by a flashy red convertible sports car waiting for us in valet.

"Dude! This is a Lamborghini!" I stated the obvious as I was always impressed by his taste in exotic vehicles. He opened the passenger door and I slid into the soft beige leather seat shaking my head. "What's wrong? No Audi's available at Hertz?"

He chuckled. "I know...right? Isn't she beautiful? This one _only _costs a quarter of a million." He was in his element and in such a good mood. "Sometimes it's really great being me."

The pompous ass was back and smug as hell but I couldn't resist his enthusiasm. Jesse was so carefree and lovable that I never wanted this moment to end.

Getting in the driver's side, he programmed the GPS and we were off to God only knows where. During our drive, I took advantage of his delightful temperament and continued my interrogation of his past. I needed and wanted to know what happened to the other submissives before me. According to Jesse, they parted ways due to compatibility issues, meaning the women either met someone else or wanted more. My follow up question was naturally whether he wanted more from any of the women. His answer surprised me by admitting he'd never wanted more until he met me.

* * *

><p><strong>Airfield - Sedona, Arizona<strong>

Approximately thirty-five minutes later we pulled into a privately owned airstrip.

"We're not flying back to L.A… _are we_?" He shook his head and laughed at my question. "My mom is kind of expecting us for dinner… _remember_?"

"No we're not headed home, but we are going to indulge in my second favorite pastime...soaring." Pausing to gauge my reaction, he continued on. "Are you up for this?"

"Seriously?" Was the only response I could think of. "If you're flying...hell yeah!"

Leaning over, he gave me a quick kiss before exiting the vehicle. Walking around to my side, he opened the door for me and took my hand. Once on the tarmac, we walked over to a hanger where the tow pilot was waiting with the one and only Benji, who had apparently tagged along for the ride. With Jesse and the other dude conversing about glider stuff, I took the opportunity to say hello to his devoted assistant.

"Hey...how are you? How's your family?"

"Miss Mitch...I mean Beca." Benji quickly corrected himself, still trying to keep his professional persona in tact. "They're doing great, thank you for asking, and now that we're here, things are much better."

"What do you mean?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this but let's just say the last few days haven't exactly been right with Mr. Swanson." Benji admitted as I looked over at Jesse who was still engaged with the tow pilot. The realization hit me that I was to blame for his change in demeanor. "I really do hope you guys have fun. He needs it."

"Thank you." I grinned. "If we survive this I'll see you soon." Benji smiled back as he walked away and waited by the car.

I was introduced to the tow pilot as Jesse's _girlfriend _and brought over to a long, sleek white glider with two seats that was attached by a cable to a single propeller plane. Waving off the tow pilot, Jesse carefully secured my parachute by strapping the safety harness around me.

"You really do like strapping me into things..._don't you_?" My suggestive tone ignited his mood as I used Jesse's shoulder as leverage while I stepped into the straps.

"Miss Mitchell...you have no idea."

"Actually, I believe I do have an idea now." I responded dryly. After a bunch of clicks and tugging on straps, I felt like a badass test pilot who was ready to get high on some altitude.

"Maybe you do have an idea now." He conceded. "Alright...your parachute is secured. Hop into the front seat of the glider and I'll join you in a minute."

_Front seat? Does he have a death wish? _

"Dude! I hope you're not expecting me to fly this thing." My paranoia cracked him up.

"Don't worry Beca...the pilot sits in back. If it's alright with you, I'll be doing to the flying."

After strapping on his own parachute, Jesse hopped up and secured my harness to the aircraft, tightening all the remaining straps so I was snug as a bug. Part of me was terrified but putting my life in Jesse's hands just felt right and it was exhilarating at the same time. The cockpit lid was secured, and after a quick checklist was read-off, we were ready to go.

The tow plane powered up and began taxiing along the runway. Attached by a cable, our glider lunged forward and then picked up speed as we raced along the runway.

"Here we go, baby!" Jesse shouted from behind me and suddenly we left the safety of the ground and were airborne. Quickly, we gained altitude and I heard something about being three thousand feet.

_Shit! that sounds high... _

My ears popped and immediately I was thankful for using good judgment in not eating breakfast because I'm sure at this point I would be covered in yesterday's meals and cocktails. I gripped the edges of my seat so tight my knuckles turned white; I was literally scared shitless but I wouldn't trade this experience for anything.

"Release!" Jesse yelled to the tow pilot and suddenly the cable was gone and we were on our own. Our aircraft banked left and then right as Jesse took control of our glider. It was just after dawn now and the sky was fully illuminated with a warm hue. It was breathtaking as words alone could not describe it's beauty. I was unable to contain my excitement and squealed loudly as we dipped and spiraled toward the sun.

"Grab the stick!" Jesse yelled.

"What?" I was paralyzed by his request.

"Quickly...grab the stick between your legs!" Smirking to myself, my thoughts went right to the nearest adult superstore.

Grabbing the stick with both hands I yelled back. "Okay! Ready!"

"Do you see the dial in front of you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now keep the needle dead center."

_Must he say dead?_

"Like this?" I yelled back.

"Excellent! Now move the stick slightly towards the right and then center the needle again."

_Holy shit! I'm actually flying this thing and we haven't crashed. _

"That's it baby! You're doing it." Sounding just like a proud papa. I've never heard him so animated. "Now lightly pull back on the stick, then re-center the needle."

I did as he instructed as our glider dipped and then leveled out. This was the coolest thing I'd ever done and squealed with excitement.

"Alright baby, are you ready for some real flying?"

_Oh shit! _

Relinquishing control back to Jesse we suddenly dipped and turned upside down. Spiraling around a few more times we became right side up again. Squealing again, I silently thanked God for my empty stomach as Jesse continued to show off his piloting skills. After more fancy flying the air traffic tower gave us instructions so we made one last circle around the airstrip and prepared to land. Flying over the highway, I could swear I saw my mother's house as we began our descent.

"Hold on! This could get bumpy." Jesse warned as we dipped a few more times, then suddenly we were on the ground racing along the runway until we came to a complete stop. Taking a few deep breaths, I thanked God Almighty that we were still alive.

Leaning over me Jesse released the cockpit lid and freed us.

"Well...what did you think?"

"Oh, my God Jesse! That was amazing. Thank you!"

"Was it _more_?" Understanding the significance of his question I nodded and smiled.

Helping me out of the tilted glider I was pulled into his arms and held flush to his body. "Another first, Miss Mitchell...you're the only one I've done this with."

With his erection pressing firmly against me, my ponytail was yanked back so I was looking up as he kissed me long and hard. The kiss was full of lust; his tongue wrestling with mine as we moaned together. My hands grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer; I no longer cared who was watching our PDA, I wanted him to take me against the glider or on the hard tarmac...it didn't matter where as long as we were together.

* * *

><p>Instead of a quickie in Mother Nature's presence we opted for breakfast at some family owned cafe known for their flapjacks. We discussed our relationship to more extent and decided on some parameters that would benefit us both. I agreed to continue being his submissive in the playroom with punishments for potentially violating the rules. In turn, Jesse agreed to allow me to sleep with him in his bed. It wasn't quite wine and roses...but it was a start.<p>

**Beep...beep...beep!**

"What the hell is that?" Jesse asked with interest.

"Um...it's sort of a reminder." I admitted, turning off my cell phone's alarm. "So I don't forget to take my pill."

Nodding his head, he appeared to be pleased as punch. "Very well done babe. I can't stand condoms and the last thing I want is to get you pregnant. At least I know you feel the same."

"Dude...of course I do. Maybe in a few years, but definitely _not_ now." My response sparked a new reaction in Jesse..._horror_. "Relax...I don't even know if I want any. I can't even keep a plant alive."

Jesse seemed to relax a little and even managed to force a smile. This was something new I learned about my boyfriend as he made it quite clear he didn't want to have any children of his own. It was understandable having experienced the childhood he did, but I also felt disappointment in knowing if we did have a future together we would need to discuss this further.

My thoughts were interrupted as Jesse received an urgent call from his office, he didn't elaborate on what was going on however, he did say that he needed to drop me off so he could devote some time to work. Reluctantly I agreed as Jesse took care of the bill and we headed to my mom's place.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchell-Wilson's Residence - Sedona, Arizona<strong>

After a short drive we pulled into my mother's driveway. Walking me to the front door Jesse held me in his arms, not wanting to let me go just yet.

_He wasn't the only one..._

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to come inside?" I asked seductively, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'll show you where I sleep."

"It's tempting but your mother would never let me near you again." He paused, smiling as the distance between us widened. "I would love to stay but I need to take care of something. I'll see you later."

Somewhat disappointed I pulled myself together. "Hey Jess."

"Yeah babe."

"Thank you for coming out here, and for the _more._" Without saying another word Jesse pulled me back into his embrace and kissed me passionately. When we separated we were both flushed and breathless. "I'll see you later."

"Try to stop me." Jesse said softly. "Laters, baby."

Watching my lover drive off I felt a part of me slowly dying inside. We had such a wonderful evening and morning with the best talks ever, exposing painful truths and new revelations. He said he'd be back later but something deep down inside told me otherwise. Whatever was going on with his work, seemed fairly serious. I just hoped it wasn't the past coming back to haunt him.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will conclude Shades. A special thank you to Bekah for her beta skills and for all who have taken the time to read. Comments and/or reviews are always welcome.


	24. Chapter 24 - Finale

**Shades – Chapter 24 **

**Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

**A/N: In this AU Jesse James Swanson is a mid-twenties billionaire and alumni of Barden University. Rebeca (Beca) Ann Mitchell has just turned twenty-two and is a graduating senior of the same college. Their paths cross during an interview, which will forever change their lives. This story will be told through the POV of Beca.**

**Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and/or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Shades…<em>

**Mitchell-Wilson's Residence - Sedona, Arizona**

Watching my lover drive off I felt a part of me dying inside. We had such a wonderful evening and morning with the best talk ever, exposing painful truths and new revelations. He said he'd be back later but something deep down inside told me otherwise. Whatever was going on with his work, seemed serious. I just hoped it wasn't the past coming back to haunt him.

* * *

><p><em>And now...<em>

Unlocking the front door I entered the kitchen to find my mother literally slaving over a hot stove, with several cookbooks open spread out along the counters. Leaning against the fridge I observed her sashaying around the kitchen, humming Pharrell's 'Happy' song as she dumped ingredients into tonight's gourmet meal. Crossing my arms, I smiled as my mother emulated an Iron Chef, about to entertain and feed a gazillionaire. When she turned around and finally saw me, she nearly jumped out of her skin as my presence took her by surprise.

"Goodness gracious...you nearly scared me to death!" She clutched her heart and took deep breaths while I laughed. "How was your evening?" She asked, trying to compose herself as I turned crimson red because she had to have an idea of what I was up to last night. "Did you work things out?"

_You could say that..._

"Yeah...we're good. _Really_ good actually." My wide grin and flushed face gave me away as my mother smirked to herself. "Um...Jesse took me gliding this morning."

"Gliding as in a small plane with no engine?"

"Yep...the one and only." I responded coolly trying to keep her focus off of my evening exploits. "He's a trained pilot." I added, sneaking a taste of one of her side dishes.

"Wow!" She was impressed. "Sounds like you had quite the time. You know you're glowing." She observed as I sat down at the bistro set and continued to grin like an idiot.

"You were right. We needed to talk, and after last night he's finally beginning to open up to me."

"That's wonderful sweetie and I'm very happy for you." She paused. "Did he finally admit his love for you?"

"No." My grin faded as reality struck me in the gut. "He didn't."

"He will Rebeca...just be patient with him."

With the lack of sleep hitting me all of a sudden I was unable to hold back my yawns.

"Honey, you look exhausted...though I couldn't imagine why." Her suggestive tone made my eyes roll. "I've got dinner covered, why don't you get some rest. It's only ten so I'll get you up in a few hours, we'll have lunch and then go for a swim."

"Sounds great." I yawned my response making her chuckle. "Um...I'm gonna shower first, then lay down. Jesse should be over around five."

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later…<em>

Sitting in it's charger on the nightstand my iPhone was buzzing up a storm. Turning over I tried to focus my sleepy eyes on the high definition screen and saw that it was Jesse calling. Lifting the phone from the docking station I accepted the call.

"Hey." I answered groggily. "Miss me already?"

"A situation has come up that requires my attention." His abruptness caught me off guard. "I'm already at the airport and need to fly back to L.A. immediately."

"Is everything alright?" I asked, sitting up. "Do you want me to come back with you?"

"No baby...thank you for the offer but I need to handle this myself. Stay with your mom and please extend my apology to her for tonight." His tone softened as the Jesse of this morning began to return.

"Okay...I'll tell her." Pausing to sigh, I continued on. "Um...I really enjoyed our time together. It was very special to me."

"Me too babe...it was enlightening to say the least."

_What the hell did he mean by that? _

After an awkward silence, he spoke again. "Air Traffic just cleared us for take off so I need to get going. Contact me when you're ready to come home and I'll send the jet."

"Thank you...I will. Please text me after you've landed so I know you arrived safely."

"Consider it done. Laters, baby."

Ending the call I realized I should have probed further for an explanation of why Jesse had to leave so suddenly. He called it a situation but didn't elaborate on it. It's just like that arrogant ass to leave me hanging with more questions than answers. The last situation I remember was my virginity which he graciously rectified on our first date. Was this work related or a personal matter? I guess I would find out when the time was right, but for now I had to break the news to my mom that her special guest wouldn't be coming for dinner.

* * *

><p>Later that day mom and I decided to spend some time at her pool and consume a pitcher of her specialty mango margaritas produced from a Margaritaville machine she and my stepdad received as a wedding gift. As she did laps I laid out on one of her chaise lounge chairs and attempted to lose some of the paleness my friends are always insulting me about. As I closed my eyes, images of last night and this morning invaded my mind as my ridiculous grin came back with full vengeance.<p>

The more I thought about it, the more I came to a conclusion that something had changed with Jesse since our email exchange. He was so carefree and loving this morning, admitting to wanting _more_ from me and last night had to be the turning point in our relationship. His emotional break during the thralls of passion and then allowing me to actually touch him; this was intimacy and trust on a whole new level. Whatever changed between us was a mystery to me and something I needed to find out. Thinking long and hard about it I sat up as realization struck me like a sledgehammer. He had dinner with _her_; Mrs. Robinson...Gail...the pedofile. They must have talked about me.

_Son of a bitch! _

It was a million degrees outside and I was just as hot on the inside and fumed at the thought that I may have been the topic of their conversation.

_What the hell did he tell her about me? _

The thought of the child molester giving him relationship advice infuriated me as I continued to curse inward. Standing up I placed my sunglasses next to my cocktail, straightened my black bikini pieces and dove into the pool. Something had to put out these flames because the next time I spoke with Jesse there would be a fully engulfed inferno.

* * *

><p>That evening I still hadn't heard from Jesse and began to worry. Still agitated at the thought of him and Mrs. Sexual Deviant discussing me over dinner, my concern for his well-being out weighed my urgency to rip him a new one. Settling down in bed I grabbed my cell phone and texted him.<p>

_"Please let me know you've arrived safely. It's only a two hour flight and that was more than five hours ago. I'm beginning to worry."_

A few minutes later he responded.

"_**I arrived safely and apologize for concerning you. It's heartwarming to know you care for me. I miss you already and look forward to seeing you in a couple of days." **_

_"I'm relieved you're still among the living and accept your apology, just don't let it happen again. I think it's pretty obvious I have deep feelings for you. How's the situation?"_

_"**Noted Miss Mitchell. The feelings are mutual however the situation has not yet been resolved." **_

_Not resolved! What the hell is going on? _

_"So, what's this situation? Is it business related or a personal matter? Inquiring minds want to know."_

_"**It's both and neither."**_

_As usual, clear as mud..._

With his cryptic response I realized I wasn't going to get anywhere and decided to change the subject.

_"Did you and Mrs. Child Predator talk about me during dinner?"_

_**"Yes. Does that bother you?" **_

_"You can say that. What did you tell her?"_

_**"I needed someone to talk to about us."**_

_"Why would you need to do that?"_

_**"All I'm going to say is that it was her idea that I come out to see you." **_

_It was? Now I'm really confused._

_"How much does she know about us?"_

_**"Everything."**_

Receiving his last message disturbed me knowing he had been confiding in her the entire time. Talking to his shrink was one thing because of the confidentiality agreement, however Mrs. Robinson was another story. If I ever met this woman she would have the upper hand knowing about the arrangement I had with her former sub. Then again could I really be that upset with Jesse who needed someone to confide in? He told me he wanted more, perhaps this is what he was still struggling with since it was uncharted territory for both of us. Their sexual relationship ended years ago so they were just friends and business partners. Still irritated with Jesse for going to her, I began to understand why he did it and let him off the hook...for now.

_**"By the way, you talk in your sleep. Your nocturnal confessions were something else." **_

_What the actual fuck?_

_"Okay...now you're scaring me. What did I say in my sleep?"_

_"**I'd rather you tell me in person when you're conscious, which is the reason I won't tell you now." **_

_"You're driving me insane."_

_"**I intend to do just that this weekend in my playroom. Now get some sleep because you'll need it for what I'm planning for you."**_

_"Mmm...okay. Should I be scared?"_

_**"Some would be but I think you can handle it."**_

_"Well...I trust you so I look forward to it. Good night Jesse."_

_"**Good night beautiful. I'll see you in a couple of days."**_

Shutting my phone off I couldn't help thinking what I could have possibly said in my sleep. Did I confess my love for him? This was going to make me nuts not knowing what I may have divulged to him. Punching my pillow into submission I pulled out the iPad and decided to read more of my BDSM erotica novel.

* * *

><p><strong>Regional Airport - Sedona, Arizona <strong>

Forty-eight hours later I was at the small airport with my mom, we were teary eyed and hugged each other as we said our final goodbyes. It's been a fantastic trip with so much happening, my time with her had been the best ever but even with our heartfelt mother-daughter moments, I couldn't wait to see Jesse again. Yesterday we did some shopping, and with her help I found the perfect gift for Jesse who would hopefully understand it's hidden message.

The co-pilot exited the jet and took my bags inside as my mother gave me her most endearing, motherly advice.

"Follow your heart darling, and please try not to over analyze things. You deserve the best of everything." She told me softly as she fought back tears. "You have so much life to experience, just relax, enjoy yourself and let it happen."

With more tears threatening I gave her a final hug, boarded the plane and fastened my seatbelt. Removing my cell phone from my purse I text messaged Jesse to let him know I was about to take off and was looking forward to seeing him. To my surprise there was no response right away which wasn't like him at all. I wondered just how bad his situation was as I looked out the window and waved goodbye to my mother who was now fully sobbing. She made a promise to visit but with her having to take on a caretaker role once my stepfather was released from the hospital, there would be no guarantee she could make the trip to L.A. anytime soon. It was just as well with World's coming up and my internship at Capitol Records starting soon, any free time I had would be divided between getting settled in my new home and spending time with my roommate and complicated boyfriend.

Just as I was about to put away my phone an incoming text from Jesse appeared.

"_**Have a safe flight and I'll see you when you get here. Laters, baby." **_

Seeing his message made me feel a thousand percent better as I clutched my phone to my chest and sighed with relief that he still cared. Putting my headphones on I listened to my latest mash-up set, closed my eyes and appreciated the luxury surrounding me. In just a few hours I would be back in Jesse's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Monica Municipal Airport - CA<strong>

Approximately six miles north of Los Angeles International Airport we gently touched down and taxied to a hanger with the JS Enterprises logo on the side. As the jet came to a stop I was immediately greeted by Jesse's assistant.

Wearing his trademark Ray Ban's and dark suit Benji smiled warmly as he welcomed me back, took my luggage and escorted me to the Audi SUV parked adjacent to the hanger. He was quiet until we were alone in his vehicle.

"Welcome back Miss Beca. How was your flight?"

"Aca-awesome!" It rolled off my tongue before I had a chance to stop it, being something the Bellas would have said as I tried to shake it off. "Um...I meant to say, it was great flight and so was the bottle of wine I helped myself to."

Benji chuckled at my remarks as I smirked. "It's so nice to have you back." He admitted. "Jesse will especially be pleased to see you."

"Thank you, it was a nice trip but it's good to be back." I smiled warmly. "How is he?"

"Very preoccupied and under a lot of stress, but now that you've returned, he'll be much better."

_Stressed huh...so the situation is still going on. What the hell could it be? _

During the drive Benji and I spoke about his family and how his kids were getting so big. He even showed me photos of his family as he presented his cell phone to me. His wife was a tall brunette and his kids took after him in every way. When Benji wasn't at Jesse's beck n' call he sounded like the perfect father and husband. After a twenty minute drive we pulled up to the front of Jesse's building.

* * *

><p><strong>Watermarke Tower - Los Angeles, CA<strong>

"In you go." Benji said, opening my door and helping me out. "I'll bring your bags up later, Mr. Swanson is waiting for you."

Giving him a quick nod I entered the lobby and took the elevator up to the penthouse suite. During the ascent I became more anxious not knowing what to expect once I saw him. The elevator chimed as the box car reached the top, with the door sliding open I took a few steps forward into the foyer and overheard Jesse's raised voice. Walking further inside I saw him pacing the length of the living room running his hand through his mussed hair, sporting the usual grey suit but without a tie. Even in his discombobulated state he was still the epitome of perfection I could never resist.

"What the hell am I paying you for? FUCK!" He barked into his phone. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

I kept quiet not wanting to interrupt him as I placed my purse down on the bar and waited patiently until he was off the phone. When Jesse finally saw me he let out a sigh and seemed to physically relax.

"Please don't call again until you've made some progress." His voice softened as he ended his call.

Without saying a word, Jesse buried his cell phone into his pocket as he made his way over to me and crushed his lips to mine. Pushing me backward I felt my back hit the bar as Jesse held my hands behind me and forced his leg between my thighs, pressing his growing erection against me. Out of breath we couldn't get enough of each other as he continued to accost me in this manner. It had only been a couple of days but I missed Jesse, and by his reaction to me, he obviously felt the same.

When we finally departed we were breathless. "Hi." He said with his eyes closed, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Hi yourself." My eyes remained closed as I breathed in his scent. "I guess you missed me."

With a changed demeanor, Jesse's tone softened. "You might say that."

"Me too." I admitted, opening my eyes. "Benji said you've been stressed, and from the sound of that call I can only assume the situation hasn't been resolved." He pulled away and nodded at my deductive reasoning. "Please tell me what's going on."

"We'll talk later." With a hint of despair in his voice he took my hand and lead me to the stairs. "Right now I need you to do something for me."

"The playroom?" I asked softly.

He nodded without hesitation as he guided me up the stairs to the thick heavy door at the end of the hall. "Is that okay?"

"Yes." I whispered back and cradled his jaw. "I need it too." My response surprised him as I slowly began to unbutton my blouse. "I'll just need a few minutes to prepare for you." He nodded approvingly as he unlocked and opened the door for me.

Walking passed him into the Red Room of Pain I continued to undress as Jesse watched me with wonder before leaving me alone. Removing everything with the exception of my panties, I braided my hair the way Jesse had showed me, put on my leather collar and kneeled in position, waiting patiently for whatever he had in mind for me. Each time we did this I felt more comfortable in my skin, as becoming a sub for my domme's pleasure had become a natural part of me. I was no longer shy about my nudity and looked forward to Jesse's eyes gazing upon me.

A few minutes had passed and Jesse returned wearing nothing more than his faded denim jeans which did all kinds of wonderful things to my libido. Even in his disconcerted state he was breathtaking, and it was good to know I had a calming affect on him.

Extending his hand to me I was brought to my feet and brought over to the four poster bed in the center of the room. The mattress was sheet free and was comprised of the softest red leather I'd ever felt, the thought of this material against my skin was intoxicating.

"Beca...I want to try something different with you." He motioned for me to climb on to the bed and lay on my back. "I'm going to bind you to the posts and blindfold you. You won't be able to hear me because you'll be listening to music. This can be very intense but I believe you can handle it."

"Doesn't sound so bad." I mumbled as my eyes remained cast downward. "I can handle it, _Sir_."

"That's my girl." He praised, raising my eyes to meet his as he placed a soft kiss to my lips. "Do you remember your safe words?"

_Holy crap! He's bringing them up. _

I nodded feeling a bit more nervous.

"Good." He responded with smile. "You won't be needing either of these." He said pulling off my panties and removing my collar.

For the next few minutes Jesse covered my eyes with a mask and took his time strapping my wrists and ankles to the bed posts. He tugged on my restraints to make sure they were tight enough so I couldn't free myself. Laying helpless in a spread eagle position did something to me as my desire jumped off the scale as I could feel myself getting moist.

"You're so beautiful like this." He murmured against my lips as he kissed me passionately. "Do you trust me?" He asked softly. I nodded while he nibbled along my jaw. "I want you to give yourself to me, feel the music and don't try to fight your feelings. Do you understand?" I nodded again as I felt his mouth descend to my breasts and finger slide between my folds. I gasped at the combined sensations as he stopped his ministrations. "You're so ready." He whispered against my ear. "Let's begin."

With the earbuds inserted the only sound I could hear was my rapid breaths and beating of my heart which both frightened and excited me. I wasn't only stripped of my clothing, I was deprived of two important and vital senses, which really intrigued me. Waiting for my domme to begin, sweet vanilla filled the room as the delicious aroma took over my sense of smell.

As the music began to play, I instantly recognized the classical piece. With the eerie sound of a collective choir filling my head, my heart rate increased as the unmistakable song, _O Fortuna_ began to blare in my ears. Taking a few deep breaths I felt a feather tease me as it softly grazed my skin, leaving a fire in its wake. Starting at my neck he slowly worked his way down to my chest, between my breasts and down to my flat stomach. He avoided where I wanted to be touched the most, which made me squirm with desire.

When the feather reached my lower extremities, I felt my muscles clench as it skipped over my sex then onto my thighs and down my legs. It was a deliciously slow, sweet torture that my body quickly became accustomed to, as it drove me to a heightened state of arousal.

As the music grew louder, I was transported away from this moment as my concentration was diverted from Jesse's ministrations to the celestial choir in my head. Without realizing it, the feather was gone and replaced by a fur glove that followed the same path as the feather did before. Jesse's light touch was almost unbearable as he caressed my neck, then teased around my nipples, making me groan softly. Hushing me with a light kiss, he blew lightly and gently grazed a stiffened nub as I let out a louder groan. With soft fur caressing and gently tugging my breasts I pulled on my restraints as I felt a familiar build up and welcomed the oozing warmth between my thighs. Sensing my impending climax, Jesse stopped his ministrations as I became more sexually frustrated. There was a pause in the music, but when the next verse started up, its intensity captivated me further as I didn't realize the glove was now cupping my sex and teasing along my slit.

"Oh, my God." I mouthed, as my hips jerked but my bindings kept me in place. Panting with need, the pull of a building orgasm was so strong I didn't know how much longer I could resist. Jesse must have sensed my growing desire as his ungloved finger found my lips. He seemed to be calming me down so he could finish his delicious assault of my body and soul.

With millions of voices singing in my head I didn't realize the glove was retracted and replaced by rounded braided lashes with blood knots that could only come from a flogger. The feeling of the material being dragged along my sensitive skin was almost too much as I tugged harder at my restraints.

"Please!" I begged as he continued tormenting me. "Oh, God! I can't..."

As the leather strips gently struck my skin, I bucked at my bindings and grunted with each blow. I felt myself lose control and spiral further down into darkness as the music intensified and filled my consciousness. A strike to my breasts and I finally lost it, coming so hard I felt it all over. Another strike down south and I erupted again, not able to hold back my cries I felt intense heat radiate throughout my body. Feeling the herringbone handle slide against my sex I groaned loudly as it was pressed against my bundle of nerves causing me to climax again. With the loss of my other senses my body went on autopilot while Jesse continued to play me like an instrument.

When I thought I couldn't take anymore, the handle was withdrawn and I was left to recover as Jesse released my ankle restraints and rubbed life back into my legs. The second the music hit its grand finale he entered me with one swift motion that made me gasp as he filled me entirely without warning.

While tweaking my nipples, he matched the tempo of the classical piece with deliberate thrusts as he buried himself deep inside. I was catapulted and teetering on the edge of subspace, crying out as multiple orgasms consumed me entirely until Jesse found his own release. A few more thrusts and he blanketed his body over mine as I trembled. No longer in control of my actions my body kept pulsing on it's own as tears began to fall. With my hands still bound to the posts there was no place to hide as raw emotion spilled out of me. Jesse immediately removed my blindfold and earbuds, then held my head between his hands as my soul was fully exposed to him.

Freeing my hands, Jesse brought me to a sitting position and held me in his arms as I collapsed against him. "Shh...it's okay." His voice was soft as he caressed my face. "I've got you."

"What's happ...?" I could barely get out as I was too shaky and too weak to finish my question, yet alone form a sentence. It dawned on me that any control or willpower I once had was gone, it was the ultimate state of submission, giving myself entirely to Jesse, and what disturbed me most was that I didn't mind it. My emotional break was not from fear or regret, it came from immense relief for pleasing Jesse and giving him exactly what he needed...my surrender.

"Shh...don't try to speak." He nurtured me as my body continued to convulse on it's own. "You were perfect." He praised as my sobbing subsided. "You're amazing and truly belong to me now."

Still shaking like a leaf, I was dressed in a robe and carried out into another room where he gently laid me down and spooned me from behind. "Sleep now." He purred in the most soothing voice as he stroked my hair. "Thank you, Beca."

Unable to verbalize anything my exhaustion took hold of me as I gave in to darkness.

* * *

><p>The following morning I woke up alone in a state of confusion. Not knowing where I was, there were no clocks in the room and my purse was no where to be found. Still wearing a robe, I sat up, looked around and realized I was in Jesse's bed. Feeling like I was ran over by a steamroller, I stretched my limbs, rotated my neck from side to side and dragged myself out of bed. Taking care of personal business I looked at my reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. The woman who stared back at me looked older and weathered. After taking a quick shower I opted to wear the robe again, not bothering with make-up and let my hair towel dry. The bathroom was already stocked with a toothbrush, toothpaste and my brand of deodorant and perfume, so that was a bonus. After making myself presentable I was ready to seek out Jesse.<p>

As I entered the living room, I heard someone playing the piano. I didn't recognize the song but I knew it had to be Jesse. His eyes were closed and his head moved slowly to the beautiful melody he was creating as his fingers flew over the keys.

I hid from his view and listened to the beautiful tune and absorbed his passion which nearly brought me to tears. When the song ended, Jesse sat on his bench and held his head down with his hands resting on his knees. It was at that moment I decided to make my presence known.

"That was beautiful." I gushed, clutching my chest. "What was that?"

Jesse smiled to himself. "I don't know...it doesn't have a title." He admitted raising his eyes to me.

"You wrote that?" I asked as he gave me a slight nod. "You're amazing."

"C'mere." He motioned for me to come closer as I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're not wearing any make-up." He merely stated, looking me over.

"Too plain?" I asked with reservation as he smiled. "I know...I look like I'm twelve."

"Not at all." He kissed me passionately. "You're even more gorgeous au naturel and have the body of a goddess."

Rolling my eyes at his remarks, I shook my head because anyone close to me knew I was horrible with accepting compliments. When there was no further comment from Jesse, our eyes locked as I realized what I had done.

Jesse's eyes widened like two giant saucers. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Biting my bottom lip out of habit, I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it." I admitted as I retracted my arms from around his neck. "It was an accident."

"That's not the point Beca. Perhaps I've been too easy on you." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Rolling your eyes is rude and a direct violation of the rules which calls for immediate punishment."

"Punishment? What are you talking about?" I asked nervously as his demeanor changed from loving boyfriend to strict dominant. "C'mon Jesse, I promise to be more careful. Can we please just pretend it didn't happen?"

"I can't do that." He paused. "I want you back in the playroom so we rectify the situation immediately."

Shaking my head I quickly got up and distanced myself from him. "After everything we've done and said to each other you still want to punish me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's who I am and right now I want to hurt you for your misconduct."

"My misconduct?" I blurted out. "You're the one who wants to inflict pain on me!"

"That's right, Beca. You read the rules and agreed to this arrangement. You knew this could happen."

Resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to let it go, I kept my distance and maneuvered myself behind the couch. "Yeah...well, I guess you're going to have to catch me first, because there's no way in hell I'm letting you hit me."

"You're just making this more difficult and now you're violating a second rule for refusing to obey me."

"Dude! I'm not your slave! If you insist on this then I'm outta here."

"Then leave and don't ever come back!"

"What?"

"You heard me. If you walk out that door, don't ever return."

"Are you messing with me?"

Shaking his head Jesse turned away.

_I can't fucking believe this!_ I cursed to myself, knowing Jesse was actually being serious. Thinking about all we had been through and how I felt for him I closed my eyes momentarily, clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. "Fine. Show me how bad it can be."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying yes to your punishment. You've been dangling this threat over my head since the beginning and I'm tired of being afraid of the unknown. You've told me from day one that you needed this and now I'm giving it to you." Pausing to exhale I continued. "I accept the fact that I violated not one, but two of _your_ rules, and I'm giving you my consent to punish me. So...here's your chance Swanson, give me your worst."

After an awkward silence, Jesse finally spoke up.

"No...I won't do it." He conceded as I approached him.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me and I can't risk losing you."

"If I don't do this, than you will anyway." I retorted. "And shouldn't I be the one to decide?"

"Fine! I'll show you how bad it can be and you can make up your mind afterwards." Jesse grabbed my arm and practically dragged me upstairs. Quickly, he unlocked his playroom door and forced me inside. "Keep your robe on and kneel in your spot...and keep your eyes down!" With my anxiety increasing I obeyed him and waited for his next orders.

Hearing the clatter of metal and leather straps I assumed he would be using a belt of some sort as my inner goddess and subconscious clung on to each other while my chest heaved with anticipation.

"Come over here and bend over this bench." He paused as I reluctantly made my way over. "I'm doing this with your consent and because you violated the rules. You'll receive six lashes and will count after each strike. Do you understand?"

I grudgingly nodded and started feeling light headed as my face drained of blood. Bending over the bench I closed my eyes and prayed I could tolerate this as I felt my robe being lifted to expose my rear. He gently caressed my flesh as I braced myself for the assault.

* * *

><p>Having never experienced anything so degrading in my life, I accepted the painful blows as delivered while my domme got off at my expense. At that moment in time I was no longer Beca Mitchell, I became what I feared most in our arrangement, an object for one's entertainment, a submissive enduring what she was intended for. It may have been a beating to my flesh but the attack was on my mind and soul.<p>

Taking me into his arms, Jesse sat on the ground and cradled me like an infant trying to console me as I laid there like a corpse. I felt emotionally numb as my rear throbbed with the memory of the painful lashes I had just endured. I felt hatred and disgust for Jesse as he inflicted pain on me for his own personal gain while I came to the conclusion that I no longer wanted any part of him. The more I thought about it, the more I needed to distance myself from the sexual deviant who finally showed his true colors.

I brought this on myself asking for Jesse to show me how bad it could be. It was far worse than anything I could have imagined as I questioned my mental state and was emotionally compromised, ashamed for allowing the beating in the first place. Having experienced the most agonizing and humiliating act in my life so far, I tore myself from him and crawled away.

"You're a monster." I whispered.

"No, I'm not, Beca. Please, you have to believe me."

"I let you beat me." I was so full of shame I couldn't bare to look at him.

"No...it was a punishment for breaking the rules. You wanted to know how bad it could be."

"I will _never_ let you touch me again. NEVER! Do you understand?"

"Beca?"

"You're one sick son-of-a bitch!" My emotions began to run rampant as I could no longer hold back my emotions. "We're done."

"No...you don't mean that. C'mon, let's get you to your room so you can sleep it off."

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" I yelled while trying to gain a safe distance from him. "Is this what you wanted? To see me in pain and brought to tears?"

Jesse was quiet as he witnessed first hand what his actions had caused; I felt broken and was emotionally spent, opening my heart and giving him direct access to my soul, which was now in a state of turmoil.

With the last bit of strength I could muster, I got to my feet and limped to the exit. Prying open the heavy door I looked back at Jesse, who was stunned by my reaction as I disappeared into the hallway. Finding the spare bedroom that was meant to be mine from the beginning, I closed the door behind me, collapsed onto the bed and broke down.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

"Are you okay?"

I was curled up in a fetal position and pretended to be asleep. Unfortunately I wasn't able to fool Jesse as he sat on the bed beside me.

"I've got some aspirin and lotion to sooth your pain. If you would allow me to-"

"-No...I don't want your help." I responded softly. "I don't want you touching me."

"Please don't hate me, it won't ever-"

"-I'm in love with you." My interruption shocked him into silence. "That's why I let you do it."

"No...you can't be." He stood up and started to walk away. "We have an arrangement. Nothing more!" His voice slightly rose as I shook my head.

"I know that." Turning over on my back I winced at my sore behind. "I didn't mean for it to happen...it just did. I love you, Jesse."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" He was beyond angry at my confession. "You're upset and don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, I do." I paused to exhale. "I've been keeping it to myself. I've loved you since our first date."

"No." He shook his head. "We're no longer compatible." He merely stated. "I can't give you what you need!"

"I know that." Sitting up I looked around for my clothes and saw them neatly folded on an armchair. "I need to get dressed...do you mind stepping out?"

"You're leaving?"

"I have to…" My voice trailed off as moisture flooded my eyes. "Please...I'd like some privacy."

Without saying another word Jesse slowly stood up and exited the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, I locked myself inside and fought back tears knowing this was the moment I dreaded. He was right, we were no longer compatible. I had fallen in love with a man incapable of loving me back, and I could no longer be the obedient sub he needed to exert his will over. Jesse would always be my first love and the man I willingly gave my innocence to, but he ultimately became the man who broke my heart.

Untying the sash of my robe I let the terry cloth material fall off my shoulders and settle onto the floor. Walking over to the mirror I looked at my body and noticed several cuts and bruises on my breasts, arms and thighs that I had never noticed before. My ass was raw from the recent lashings I received and my neck and wrists had faded red welts from the leather collar and restraints I wore. I looked battered and aged about ten years, resembling a victim of physical abuse; but was I really the only victim in all of this?

Jesse was honest from the beginning as he warned me to stay away. '_I'm not the man for you.'_ He urged while I stood there infatuated by his good looks and infinite power. My lack of experience with relationships finally took it's toll on me as I no longer wanted the company of Jesse or any other man for that matter. Taking a leap of faith I opened my heart to a damaged man who used me for his own pleasure and I learned to accept my role as nothing more than a puppet in his theater. Against my better judgment I exposed myself in every way and submitted to Jesse over and over again, being dragged into the darkness of kinky fuckery, and strangely found myself enjoying it. '_Where there's no pain there could be no pleasure.' _ He was right; pain brought on the most exquisite pleasures I never could have imagined. But it wasn't enough…

Who was I? A college graduate, a leader of an all female a-cappella group, an intern with a reputable record label or a sexual deviant like the man who introduced me into the BDSM lifestyle. My identity had become clouded because I no longer knew who I was or what I wanted.

Putting on the last of my clothes, I didn't bother with make-up, and put my hair up in a messy bun. With dark sunglasses to conceal my red swollen eyes I took deep breaths and prepared to face Jesse one last time.

Opening the door I walked downstairs and heard him talking on the phone. Casting his eyes toward me he looked guarded, and for the first time, he looked unsure of himself, a characteristic Jesse Swanson undoubtedly knew nothing about. He abruptly ended his call and approached me with caution.

"You can't love me." His voice was full of anguish. "It's wrong."

"Why is it wrong?" I finally asked, removing my sunglasses. "People fall in love all the time."

"Because I can't make you happy."

"You see… that's where you're wrong. I was very happy with you...up until now."

With his frustration intensifying Jesse lunged forward and gripped my wrists together. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"NOTHING!" I snapped back, freeing myself from his grasp. "I don't want anything more from you." I whispered as more tears threatened. "I'm leaving."

"No...don't go." He begged.

"I have to…" My voice trailed off. "Um...the iPad is in the guest room and the Beatles album will be sent via FedEx. I'll need my car back."

"It's been sold. I'll send you a check and have Benji take you home."

"Fine." Grabbing my purse and suitcase I rolled it towards the elevator, pressed the call button and waited patiently.

"Please don't go." Jesse pleaded softly. "I want you to stay."

"I can't." Sobbing through my words I was spun around and pulled into his arms. "Jesse...please don't do this. You have to let me go. I can't be what you want me to be."

"You're wrong, Beca. You're _everything_ I want." His words were full of remorse and desperation as he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was full of emotion as he held me tight against him. When we separated our eyes locked. "Please don't end this."

With a slight nod the corners of my lips turned upward as fresh tears began to fall.

"Red." The safe word came out as a whisper but the punch landed exactly where it needed to be. Looking like the wind had been knocked out of him, Jesse immediately released me and backed away.

"Beca?"

"Red." I repeated the powerful word to reinforce my decision as I turned away from him.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know that." I spoke softly as the elevator door slid open. Taking a couple steps into the small chamber I turned around and pressed the garage level button. Looking up I could see the distress on his face. "Goodbye Jesse."

When the door closed I slumped against the back wall and finally lost it.

* * *

><p>As the elevator reached the subterranean level Benji was there to receive me. With my sunglasses back on, I wiped my tear stained cheeks, gave my bags to Jesse's assistant and clambered into the back seat of the black SUV. Benji took his seat, started up the vehicle and safely backed out of the assigned parking space. Glancing at me in the rear view mirror I could see his concern as he negotiated a few turns in the cement structure.<p>

"Um...I don't mean to intrude but did something happen between you and my boss?"

"You could say that." My response lacked any emotion as I stared out the side window.

"He was quite curt when he summoned me."

"Yeah...well, that's because I left him." I responded. "Apparently falling in love wasn't the smartest decision on my part."

Benji sighed and shook his head. "You told him?"

"Yes."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I thought for sure you two…(pause)...never mind. I really shouldn't be saying anything. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

His response just about floored me. "Aren't you supposed to be on his side?" I asked, looking at his reflection through the rear view mirror.

"Not always and definitely not in this case."

"What do you mean?"

Stopping at a red light Benji spun around to face me.

"Like the rest of us, Jesse is flawed but he's a good man."

"I know he is." My voice cracked. "He's just not the man for me."

Benji exhaled deeply. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Honestly...I don't know. I'm pretty fucked up right now."

"When does your roommate get back?"

"A week or two, I think...I don't remember."

"Well...please take my number. If you don't mind being around young children, my wife and I would love to have you over." It was one of the most thoughtful acts of kindness from such an unexpected source as Jesse's right hand man showed compassion for me. "My wife is a stay-at-home mom and seriously needs to get out of the house. Perhaps she can show you around."

Unbuckling my seatbelt I leaned forward and kissed Benji's cheek as I accepted his card. "Thank you...I'll keep that in mind, but right now...I need to be alone."

Sitting back in my seat I re-fastened my seatbelt, looked out the window and began to sob softly. About thirty minutes later we pulled into my condominium complex. Benji helped me with my luggage as I disarmed the alarm system and unlocked the door to my unit. With several boxes still left to be unpacked, Chloe and Tom had thankfully setup the majority of our new home.

Remembering the gift I purchased in Sedona, I opened my suitcase and pulled out a small box and notecard. "Would you mind giving this to Jesse?" He nodded solemnly and took the gift from me. "Benji, please look out for him and make sure he's okay."

With a slight nod Benji gave me the warmest of smiles, full of compassion and understanding as he extended his arms for a hug. "For what it's worth, you were the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Thank you."

As Benji left, I found myself in a new home, in a new city and alone with my thoughts. With my subconscious being quiet, she continued to watch me like a hawk while my inner goddess was nowhere to be found. Crawling onto my unmade bed I rested my tired head on my knees and wrapped my arms around them. As I stared straight ahead at an empty white wall, for the first time in my life I had no idea what the Creator had in store for me. It had been the longest twenty-four hours transitioning from a billionaire's girlfriend to an empty shell of a person I once knew.

* * *

><p>Epilogue - Benji's confrontation with Jesse<p>

The drive back to Jesse's place was a quick one as Benji sped through the congested streets of Los Angeles, swerving in and out of traffic irresponsibly until he entered the secured subterranean structure where he parked next to the red convertible, gifted to Beca on her graduation. Storming into the building he took the elevator to the top floor and was full of rage, ready to rip his boss a new one, even if it meant losing his job. When the door slid open the devoted assistant who was always professional and kept to himself found his employer seated in his office, taking a call from work. He was furious at the billionaire and ready to unload on the one and only, Jesse Swanson.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" He barked out as Jesse quickly ended his call.

"Benji...it's none of your business, but if you must know, she broke up with me."

"Dude, you know I love you like a brother and respect you as a person but when I see you screw up your life, I would be negligent if I didn't say anything. Regardless of what you've done to her, she loves you unconditionally, and you let her get away? From my point of view, you've crushed her heart and sent her soul straight to hell, and by doing so, you've condemned yourself!"

"You don't understand, she broke the rules, we're not compatible! She wants what I can't give her. She fell in-"

"-Love? Is that what you're going to say? I've known you since college and have never seen anyone more in love, than you are with that woman. You're just too damn stubborn and too much of a coward to admit it. I saw the two of you at that airfield and have never seen you happier. Like my wife and I, you two are soul mates and belong together." Taking a deep breath, Benji continued his rant. "I've never judged you or your lifestyle, or got involved with any of your relationships until now. Beca was never just one of your subs, she was the love of your life and you discarded her like a piece of shit! I'm probably going to get fired for saying all of this, but you're the stupidest and most ignorant person alive."

"Benji...I'm not going to fire you for being honest. I know you're right and I hate myself for hurting her." He admitted with defeat. "I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"GOOD!" He blurted out. "Then you are human!"

Jesse sighed at the ripping he just received from his closest friend and devoted personal assistant. "How was she when you dropped her off?" His tone softened as it was riddled with guilt.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes...tell me! I need to know if she's okay." Jesse urged.

"Well...she's not. You've destroyed her spirit and probably ruined her life." Benji paused to keep his emotions in check as he remembered the petite young woman who always took the time to speak with him, seated in the back of his SUV, sobbing quietly to herself. "The last thing she said before I dropped her off was for me to look out for you and make sure you were okay. She also wanted you to have this."

Reluctantly taking the small box from Benji, Jesse removed the ribbon, opened the container and saw a model kit resembling the glider they flew with a handwritten note.

_Something to build on. This reminded me of a happy time. Thank you...Beca_

"My God! What have I done?" Jesse choked out as his hand flew over his mouth. "I have to fix this."

"Even with your billions, you can't. You're fifty shades of fucked up...remember?" Pausing to take a deep breath. "You brought an innocent young woman with a bright future into your dark, deviant world, and left her there to die of a broken heart. She's done, man...just move on."

"NO!" Jesse wailed as he slammed his fist against his mahogany desk. "I have to get her back!"

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter marks the conclusion of "Shades". Thank you for making it to the end, and for enduring this painful ending. Will Jesse get her back? Tune in to "Darker" and find out.


End file.
